The Inheritors of Kiva
by chronos the cookie thief
Summary: Issei Kurenai was destined as Kiva to live a destiny of fighting, little did he know the stakes just got higher, and as war and change are on the verge of happening, he will be at the center of it as Kamen Rider Kiva the Red Dragon Emperor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers. So after reading many a crossover stories, I decided to write one of my own. This story was inspired by Rosario to Kiva (by Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin) and High school DxD: Destiny's Play (by Otaku-Nation666 & Code-Emperor07). It will follow mostly the DxD storyline but there will be some following the Kamen Rider Kiva series. Hope you all enjoy. And please review, follow and favorite this story. I own nothing of this two series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rebirth**

 _Red…. that was all he could see. He wondered why? The red reminded him of someone. He then recalled, he was doing something, it was important. But what was it? Some buzzing noise was interrupting his thoughts. He wanted to swat away whatever it was but his arms were heavy. He recalled that he was in the park, a girl seemed to be in trouble. He tried to help and felt a piercing pain and things went dark._

* * *

 **Flashback earlier that day…**

It was another day in Kuoh academy. It was once a private all-girls academy, but soon enough that all changed. Now it was co-ed much to the delight of many. For the girls it was fawn over the popular boys like Second year Nago Keisuke, the Golden Boy of Kuoh academy. Great a t sports & in grades plus incredibly handsome it was only a matter of time before he got a fan club. The fact he despised such "trivial" things (his words) made girls gush even more. Then there was First year Kiba Yuuto, a bishonen if there was one. Always with a smile that made girls weak at the knees as he passed by. The desire of all the girls and the envy of many boys.

While this happened there was a certain individual that kept away from that routine. He had brown hair that was spiked unruly, He wore the standard uniform which consists of a black blazer, over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. But his differs as he had a red shirt underneath his open white shirt and he had a red scarf wrapped around his neck. This teen was Issei Kurenai another favorite of the female students. He was currently looking for something amidst the bushes.

See during his off hours from school, Issei was a violin maker. He made them and occasionally fixed some at the request of others. But his true goal was to build a violin that would surpass the one known as Bloody Rose. This certain violin was made by his father. As such he looked for unique ingredients to use for the varnish of his violins. Which brought back to what he was currently doing. He had found some interesting looking snails that would work great for the varnish. The sheen of the shells, the color of the mollusk may be his chance at the right path for the violin of his dreams.

Issei then realized than in his search he had stumbled upon one of the old school buildings. As he looked up he noticed someone. To his surprise and wonder it was one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh High. Rias Gremory. The epitome of beauty according to many students both male and female. While people talked about her voluptuous body at such an age (Issei had noticed but unlike others kept those thoughts to himself), or her cool personality so mature and calm. To Issei what called to him was the color of her hair. The color of it, it was an incredible shade of red that to him the mere word paled to truly call it that. It was then that she looked towards him and smiled. With a jolt and much blushing Issei realized he had been staring at her and in a panic run back in the direction he came from. He felt his face heat up at such a bold action of his.

* * *

After school Issei had gone to the park to look for other ingredients. As he did he passed by a woman who gave him a flier, it was an odd symbol, probably for some new restaurant or club. He put it in his pockets as he went to the park. It was a great place to find variety of ingredients. One was a certain fishbones that was in the meal a cat was currently eating. Part of him was debating whether to disturb the cat by taking his meal, while the other part preferred to wait until the cat finished. As he sat in the seiza position during this ordeal, he heard a scream. He looked up to see a girl being harassed by a strange middle-aged man in a long coat and hat. Seeing the man for some reason made his blood boil. He didn't know why. All he knew is that one moment he was in the seiza waiting for some fishbones. The next he got up and was racing towards the two people and tackled the man.

Said person grunted in surprise before he was flung to a nearby fountain. Issei glared at him before checking on the girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Do you need anything?"

The girl nodded. "Y-yes I do need something."

"What do you need?"

"Your life!"

He then felt a sharp pain and found what look a spear of light in his abdomen. He looked up to see the girl wearing a manic grin. Suddenly her dress changed into clothing that covered very little on her body. If it wasn't for the pain he was feeling, Issei would've been blushing by now. Meanwhile the woman was laughing.

"Oh how easy it is to lure you humans," she boasted. "Some trouble and waterworks and voila! A sacred gear for our pleasure."

She kept talking but Issei could barely hear her as he fell in a pool of his own blood. As he laid there, his life slowly seeping away, he didn't think of his father, or the ultimate violin. No, his last thoughts were of beautiful red hair flowing in the wind.

* * *

The sun shone through his window waking Issei up. It stung him as he groaned and tried to block them from his face. He didn't want to get up. Grabbing his pillow he tried to cover his face with it. As he did he heard a soft moan that he ignored for a second. He cautiously gripped the pillow again and heard the moan a bit louder. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with breasts! But to utter shock, embarrassment and horror he found himself face to face with Rias Gremory.

Needless to say he began to flop about in a panic as he tried to separate himself from her. Instead he slipped on a blanket and fell head first in her chest again. This woke her up. Issei was expecting a beatdown for his actions, instead he felt a caress. Eyes widening he look up to see Rias smile at him.

"Well, for someone so quiet I never expected you to be so bold Kurenai-kun," she teased. Issei felt his cheeks heat up at her statement. He tried to explain but she just shushed him. "It's alright Kurenai-kun I was only jesting. Now let's see how you are."

To his shock and surprise she flipped him with ease in the bed and began looking him over. Issei felt that if he blushed even more he was gonna pass out. Especially when he realized that he was naked as well. Rias unbothered by her kohai's distress.

"Well the wound certainly healed well. There's barely a scar at all seems you are quite the fast healer Kurenai-kun." she stated.

That seemed to snap him out of his hyperventilating. He looked at her shocked. "T-that wasn't a dream?!" he asked, more like pleaded. Rias just gave him a grim look before shaking her head. Then she began to tell him everything. About how she was a devil! Of all things he never expected that. His even greater shock was how he was a devil having summoned her as he was on the verge of death. As if his life wasn't weird enough.

She then looked up to his clock. "I will have to cut this short Kurenai-kun, otherwise we'll both be late for class. I will send someone to you so we can continue with this discussion." With that she summoned a circle with many symbols, gathered her clothing and disappeared, leaving behind a very shocked teenage boy.

* * *

Issei walked down the stairs lifelessly. Never he would've thought to have a morning like the one today. He reached his kitchen as he attempted to make some breakfast before going to school.

"My, my," spoke a voice behind him. "I never expected for you to do such a thing Issei."

"Kivat!" Turning to a violin decoration on the wall. Inside of the hallowed instrument was a cartoonish mechanical bat with a black and gold roundish body and a face with red eyes, a triangular gemstone in his forehead, triangular ears, wings and small legs below his mouth which had four pointed fangs.

"Now, now Issei, you are at that age in which to seek lady companionship," said the bat. "Its nothing to be ashamed about. In fact kudos for going all the way."

Issei wanted to bash his head against the counter. "It's not like that, didn't you hear what Rias-sempai said?!"

"Calm down Issei, I was only teasing." Kivat flew from his place to perch in the teen's shoulder. "Besides just like she still has much to tell you, so must you tell her about your secrets."

Kurenai wilted at his words as he looked towards a glass case. Inside of it was the violin known as the Bloody Rose, his goal by making the greatest violin by surpassing this one his father made. Besides it was a picture of a man in a black suit, at her side was a beautiful woman. This two were his parents, both of them made the Bloody Rose. It was a story he always loved to hear as a child. It always brought him some sense of peace during turmoil. Now at that moment it only brought him despair. "Trust me Kivat, I know."

* * *

As he walked to school he got weird looks from many. It was due to the fact he wore a mask to cover his mouth, goggles, a snow cap, a vest and gloves. The reason was he felt strangely ill. It was as if the bright day made him ill. Was it the side effects of being reborn as a devil? He didn't know, but the faster he got to school the better for him. Naturally he got weird looks at school but he ignored them as he always did. As he entered he felt much better and took off his extra attire and leaving his usual uniform and scarf.

Class passed by with the usual routine. For him it was making notes of the ingredients he had used and the ones he hadn't for the varnish. He still hadn't tried the fishbones nor the snails so he had to find some. He didn't noticed how the class suddenly hushed down or that someone was in front of his desk until a cough alerted him. Looking up he was surprised to see the school's prince Yuuto Kiba there. He looked behind the blonde boy to see everyone in groups speaking about the encounter. Kiba naturally ignored all of this.

"Good day Kurenai-san," he greeted, Issei for his part just nodded warily. "I was sent here to escort you to Buchou-san." The brunette pondered this until he realized he meant Rias-sempai. He nodded and got up following the other boy.

As he did he heard the whispers.

"Why is Kurenai-kun leaving with Yuuto-kun?"

"Maybe it's a territory thing?"

"Maybe they are long lost brothers!"

"Bet they are gay." This was courtesy of the school Perverted duo Matsuda and Motohama. This got them either a beat down from some of the girls for their antics and lecherous thoughts from the rest.

Issei for his part just sweatdropped at the envy from those two and the his female classmates antics. The two teens soon left the main building and towards the old school building. Kiba looked to see the other guy's curious look and said: "Our Occult Research club meets here. It's more private and away from prying eyes when we do our other assignments." Kurenai nodded at this explanation as the reached the last floor. Issei heard a discussion going on to his surprise.

"... they are getting more bolder." said a voice, it was Rias-sempai.

"Ara, ara they always were the most warlike of the Factions Buchou."

Kiba knocked interrupting any other reply. A quick "Come in!" and they entered. The place was amazing with a certain Victorian style in its decoration. Sitting behind a desk was Rias Gremory, who had a thoughtful look on her face. At her side was the other of the final member of Two Great Ladies of Kuoh High, Himejima Akeno. Even more voluptuous than Rias, with raven hair that fell to her back and was currently tied up in a ponytail, she was a sight to turn the head of a priest. There was a rumor that such incident did happened one time. To round up this gathering, at a couch sat a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. She was currently eating a pastry of sorts. This the "mascot" of Kuoh Academy Toujou Koneko.

"Welcome Kurenai Issei," greeted Rias. "As promised I'll continue our conversation from this morning."

* * *

Issei was certainly shocked about the life of a devil. More than that an ancient war between the four strongest Faction and the reason why the devils created the pieces system.

"S-so the peerage is bases on the game of chess correct?" he asked. Akeno served him tea and after thanking her drank some. "Delicious!"

"Fufufu, why thank you," she answered with a smile that made him blush. This just made her want to tease him even more but Rias continued.

"That is correct," she the crimson-haired girl. "Each chess piece serves a purpose as in the game along with certain abilities given to them."

Issei drank more tea as he mulled her words. "Kiba mentioned other assignments, what did he mean by that?"

"As I told you while we are currently at peace with the Heaven, Fallen & Fangire factions, there always some that go rogue and attempt to start something. As such we are sent to engage them once we get the clear from our superiors." She then got up and to the teen's surprise touched him lightly in his cheek. "Don't worry Issei-kun," he noticed the change. "I can feel your apprehension at this new life, but rest assure, you are not alone. Also any danger as the one you suffered will not happen as long as I am here."

"H-hai Buchou," he answered.

"Now since you are still recovering I suggest you go home and rest. Tomorrow we'll get you started on your tasks as a member of my peerage. Also you will begin club activities as well."

Issei nodded and bowed before he left. It seemed now that as a devil light and holy relics left him weak and could harm him more than normal. Maybe after practicing the violin he would sleep in early. As he left the school he heard it. The Call of the Bloody Rose. The Call to fight. Issei ran to where the sound guided him.

* * *

Rias and her peerage were currently facing off against a rogue Fangire. One of the race of the four Factions, the Fangires were the most dangerous as they fed on human life force and were the most war-like against others. One of the members of the Mazoku races, they destroyed many others minus the Devils during the Great war. After the war they were some that always caused trouble.

The Fangire that looked like an owl, It had a bulky body covered in its wings that were currently out and attacking, its face had eyes the size of saucers and a small beak, it hand talons serving as both hands and feet and had currently fed on the life force of a couple walking by. The feeding had given it the strength to hold its own against the club members.

Koneko tried to kick him but the Fangire dodge it and punched her away. Kiba then pulled a sword and was about to attack but the Fangire used one of it wings to block him. It was clearly a skilled warrior.

"You puny devils," it sneered, "it's going to take more than a little girl and her servants to take me down."

"Don't be so sure of victory Fangire," declared Rias. She raised her hand and went in a stance.

"Oh will I see the blood of the Gremory clan in action? Oh what a treat, your life force will be exquisite." It raised its arm as Kiba and Akeno quickly went in front of their king to defend. But suddenly something flew past and hit the Fangire.

They saw it was a mechanical bat who kept biting the Owl Fangire.

"Yosh, let's go Issei!" They turned to see their new member coming towards them with a determined look.

"Kivat!" He called. The bat flew to his hand and use it to bite him in his other arm.

"Bite!" said Kivat. As he did markings appeared around Issei's face. Chains roped themselves around his waist before they turned into a belt.

"Henshin!" called Issei and as he put Kivat in the center of the belt upside down, he was wrapped in chains before they melted away and broke. To their surprise in the teen's place was an armored form. He was clad in full-body dark suit. The torso had a metal vest with a high collar along with a red breastplate that looked like muscles, the shoulder armors were shaped as dragon heads. He wore red gloves with silver bracelets and chains wrapped around his right arm. His right leg was also covered in silver metal and chains also. The left had a serpentine dragon wrapped around it. His helm was black, with the visor shaped as a pair eyes and edged in red, they were called _Omnilens_. At the top it resembled bat mouth guard was framed silver and with black fangs. His belt had at its side several ornate whistles.

All of them were left in shock but no more as the Fangire itself.

"K-Kiva!" It yelled.

"Kiva?" Said Rias in surprise. The rest of the Occult club was left shocked as well.

Kivan quickly went in a battle stance before rushing the Fangire tackling him. With a screech the Owl fangire attempted to use its wings, but Yuuto quickly cut them off by cutting one of them. Kiva nodded his thanks before unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks at his screeching opponent. The fangire tried to counter attack but was quickly being subdued his armored foe, it was clear Kiva wasn't going to take any chances. It was time to end it.

Kiva pulled one of his whistles and perched it on Kivat's mouth. Blowing on the instrument the bat yelled, "WAKE UP!" And the sky turned pitch-black, a crescent moon suddenly was out. Kivat flew from its perch before breaking away the metal from Kiva's right leg to reveal a pair of red wings. He then jumped into the air, before he fell at rapid speed kicking at the shockwave caused for the ground to be left with an insignia. The mark of Kiva, the Fangire suddenly turned into mosaic-like glass before it shattered to pieces.

All was quiet as Issei reverted himself to his normal form. Turning he saw the peerage looking at him in awe.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," he said sheepishly.

* * *

 **And scene. Now Issei's identity is revealed what will this mean? Also he will have the Boosted Gear but that will come in later. Characters from both series will make appearances with time but not in the way you'd expect. And yes other riders may appear in the story and depending how it goes will have their own arc with Issei and the rest. I may update in the weekend it all depends as I am dealing with finals and it's a hectic time. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I have returned. I manage to finish earlier than I thought. Now that I am done with finals that means other chapter will be finished quicker… Probably. Now unto the chapter. I own none of these series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Destiny's Play**

Issei sighed as he leaned in his bathtub. It had been a long tiring day for him. Too many things collided with each other. He needed some relaxation. He closed his eyes to enjoy the bath

"What's the matter Issei?" asked someone. Opening an eye, he spotted Kivat in a hollowed mini violin on top of the water. "Rough day?"

Issei nodded. "Yes, I had to tell Buchou about me being Kiva. She seemed very surprised and wanted many answers I didn't know."

"Yare, yare, it is too be expected," replied the bat. "It's not everyday one gets to see Kiva in action. Moreso that he has become a devil."

Issei didn't respond as he pondered on what happened.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Issei was sitting in the Occult Research club room. After fighting the owl fangire and de-transforming in front of his new peers, Rias had dragged him back the school for demands. Of course all the question she asked he didn't know how to answer._

 _Why was he Kiva? He didn't know, he began transforming a year ago._

 _How could one become Kiva? He didn't know how that worked._

 _Did the Fallen Angel knew he was Kiva, hence why he was targeted and killed? First time he had ever seen a fallen angel that day, he thought they were just stories._

 _How many fangires he had killed? He never kept count._

 _And finally, why didn't he tell them he was Kiva? First because it never came up and he tried but got distracted._

 _That made them face palm at his words. Still the teen was under such scrutiny he felt apprehensive. Buchou was looking at him like a newly discovered species. Kiba seemed to be sizing him up. Akeno-sempai just gave him some tea (he really needed a cup for his nerves) and Koneko was just eating. Needless to say the questions led nowhere and Issei was excused to go._

* * *

He felt like a kid again, he never fitted in with other kids. Alone, he was made fun of by other kids because he had no parents and lived in a "haunted" house. They started calling him _Obaketarō,_ Ghost boy. Issei groaned in frustration and sunk deeper in the tub. He heard Kivat humming and knew what would settle his mind.

He left the bath, dried off and dressed, then he went to his workshop. There in its case was Bloody Rose. He picked it up and soon began to play. Issei let the music flow through him as he played. The sound the violin made was cool and sweet. Truly it was a great and unique instrument. Slowly his worries and anxiety loosened. Tomorrow he would face whatever was in store. No matter what.

* * *

 _ **The Next day**_

As he reached the school Issei noticed someone already waiting for him. It was Yuuto Kiba who nodded once he saw the brunette. He remembered Yuuto's way of fighting as he took on the fangire. His speed and swordsmanship were deadly. Issei wondered if this meant the blonde will be his caretaker as he entered the demon ranks. He noticed Kiba making a sign to follow him and so they set off together. Immediately everyone began whispering as to why they were together. Issei not one to like the spotlight was feeling overwhelmed, Kiba seemed to just ignore it all with that smiled on his face. The brunette sensed he hid his emotions behind that facade many times.

They followed the trail to the old school building and once inside Rias and her remaining peerage were already there. Akeno was in her usual place, at Rias' side and Koneko was sitting in the couch eating a parfait. Issei noticed the thoughtful look the crimson haired girl had and he felt nervous. Had something happened? She seemed to snap out of it as she spotted him.

"Issei you are here, good, thank you Kiba, that will be all," she said. Kina just bowed and went to join Koneko. Issei stood awkwardly in front of his master, he felt like he got in trouble and was in the principal's office. "Now Issei I have some news for you."

He flinched slightly at this. "W-what kind of n-news Buchou?" She seemed to have sensed his nervousness.

"Nothing bad," she smiled to relax him. It did. "But I had to speak to my superior about you being Kiva and why that fallen angel targeted you."

The brunette relaxed at that, but now it raised another question. "Why did that happen to me?"

Rias looked at Akeno who stopped her gentle smile and got a serious demeanor. "From what we have been told, it seems they were after you not for being Kiva, but for your Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear?" he asked confused.

Rias nodded, "Sacred Gear is a powerful are items of power known to some as God's Artifacts. They are bestowed to humans by Heaven to those who seem to be worthy. Many among the Factions are always trying to get a hold of them for their own reasons."

Akeno continued from there. "It seems that around Kuoh town a group of Fallen Angels are hunting down Sacred Gear holders, either for the sake of taking them or not letting the competition have them."

"That's why I was killed?" Issei asked pointing at himself. "I have this artifact inside of me?"

"You have to understand Issei," said Rias, "a Sacred Gear can do many miracles as they evolve. Many Sacred Gear holders have the capacity to be great individuals of power and influence to the world. In fact many people of history had Sacred Gears."

"Really?!" he asked perplexed. "Ano, what makes a Sacred Gear so powerful and evolve?"

"Desire. Sacred Gears are driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

He nodded at her words as he pondered about this hidden power. This raised a thought he voiced. "Are the Fangires not interested in Sacred Gears?"

Both ladies looked at each other before staring at him. "Why do you ask?"

"W-well," he felt sheepish. "It seemed to me something that would help them in battle. But from my fights with them I never saw one use such a thing before."

Rias mulled this over before answering. "The situation with the Fangires is very tricky at the moment. In the war long ago the Fangires' reason for battle was to gain total dominion amongst the devils, fallen and heaven. They joined with others from the Mazoku races or rather forced them into this war." She stopped a bit to drink the tea Akeno had set for her.

"I take it things got bad?" Issei asked.

"You have no idea," Rias said with a bitter smile. "The Great War left the Four Factions a share of their former selves. Rebuilding was difficult after the damage that was done. But unlike the other three, the Fangires fell to infighting. They betrayed many of their allies as the followed the law of the strongest. Any attempt at peaceful alliances were shut down. But then sixteen years ago give or take things went quiet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that all communications with their higher-ups was cut and no one knew what. After that things went quiet on their side except for the ones who attack people in the open. And to answer your question they never seem to find any interest in Sacred Gears and if they do they've kept it quiet."

Issei pondered this. It was clear all wasn't well among them but then Rias continued to speak. "Now onto what should be our business."

She looked at him. "Now Issei I felt it's time you begin your duties as a devil."

* * *

Issei wondered what star he was born for his luck to be so random. Currently he was on his bicycle pedaling towards the client he was suppose to make a contract with. He decided to find a better of transportation given what happened back at the clubroom.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Now Issei-kun," began Akeno. "As you probably noticed, we as devils all can gain power in order to cast spells among other things. With me so far?"_

" _Right," answered with a serious face. Unknowing to him it made him look all the more adorable to the black-haired girl which made her want to tease him. But work came before pleasure. She had explained more in detail about what will he begin doing. For a certain time, he would hand out leaflets containing the seal to summoning one of the Gremory Peerage. Afterwards he will then try and make a contract for their lives. It seemed the more desire there is, the more people want them to make them come true._

" _Now please come into the magic circle Issei-kun," she replied as she waved her hand. At once a circle filled with strange glyphs and strange symbol in the middle appeared._

" _Now Issei," Rias spoke from her desk. She had been doing paperwork and other duties as a king since his arrival. "You did an excellent job in handing out leaflets, as such you will now begin in your attempt at a contract. We'll give someone with a small wish, nothing that is too difficult. Koneko here has two reservation contracts and it'll be hard to do both."_

" _And that's where I come in," piped up Issei. The rest of the club had noticed he didn't stutter as much as he kept meeting them._

" _Please help me out," said Koneko bowing her head. Issei replied in the same fashion._

 _Soon enough the circle begins to glow as Akeno begins to activate its power, then as it was turning brighter it suddenly began to flicker and the light of it dimmed down. Issei felt confused as he was still in the clubroom. He looked to Akeno and Rias who looked perplexed at what just happened._

" _Is something wrong?" he asked worried._

" _Well," replied Rias. "Akeno was starting to insert your carved seal into the magic circle. But for some reason you can't use it."_

 _Issei let that sink in for a moment. "Eh?" Behind him Kiba sighed uncomfortably._

" _Magic-circle requires certain amount of demonic-powers… It doesn't require that much demonic-power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children. Transportation through the magic-circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil."_

" _So wait," Issei felt dread in his stomach. "That means…?"_

" _Your demonic powers are below that of children. Because of that you can't use the magic circle." Stated Buchou. Issei couldn't but feel the cloud of despair hung around him. It seemed it wasn't only trying to make a perfect violin that he failed at. Now he was failing as a devil as well._

 _He felt Kiba patting his shoulder probably in his attempt to soothe him. It did not work._

"… _Unsightly," says Koneko._

" _Regardless, a client is waiting and we can't let him wait. So here," she handed him a piece of paper. "That's the address now go and do your duty."_

* * *

And so there he was, the boy who could turn into Kiva, unable to use even the weakest of demonic power. A new low for him. He felt embarrassed that it happened in front of his new Master and peers. He finally reached the client's place. It was an apartment complex. Feeling nervous he went to the the third door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again.

"W-Who's there!?" asked a shrill voice.

Issei grimaced before replying, " I-I'm here because you called."

"Liar! Devils don't knock on doors! They come from the circle thingie in the leaflet! Besides I called for Koneko-chan!"

It was clear that things weren't looking up for him. He remembered Kivat's words when he began repairing violins for people. He must act like a professional. He took several deep breaths to calm himself.

"Due to unforeseen problems I was not able to use the circle to appear, hence why I am at your front door. Second, Koneko-chan is currently occupied and I was sent in her place." He wanted to bash his head on that door. He sounded as one of those operators that people called whenever they had a problem.

The door opens slightly. Isse spots a skinny man glaring at him. When he sees looks at the teen up and down. "Well you _do_ have the bishonen look, so you _must_ be a devil."

Issei's right eye suddenly twitched. What did looks have anything to do with what you were? But since the client opened the door he decided not to ask him that or else he'd get in trouble with Buchou. The place was small but filled with many posters, mangas, anime films and figurines. It was an otaku's home. Issei had heard of people like that, but never met one. Mostly because he usually avoided talking to people. The man himself suddenly appeared with tea. He gave Issei a cup and after thanking him took a sip gratefully. This job had his nerves fried. But he had to do it, it was his job.

"Sorry about that," grumbled the man. "I was expecting Koneko-chan, not some prissy looking boy with wild hair."

Issei sweatdropped at his remarks. Clearly while he accepted Issei being there, he was not happy about it. "N-no worries."

"Yes, see I Morisawa am an entrepreneur," he declared. "While I have a good job, it has left me with the need to reach out to people, which led me to the leaflet and darling Koneko-chan." He started getting lost in his own fantasy image. "A Koneko-chan is so great…"

It was clear to the uncomfortable brunette that the man was in love with Koneko. Which explained why he was one of her regulars.

"G-gomen, she is very popular with other clients. Seems she's in charge of the cuteness department." At least that's what Buchou told him before he left.

"Ah I wanted a devil girl of the cuteness department. Instead I get you."

"G-gomen, but I was sent here to learn and begin my job."

"Yeesh, you sure apologize a lot." Issei was about to speak but Morisawa cut him off. "Forget about it, your apologies won't heal my heart! Honestly the only thing to make it all better is if I had a silver sword with me to stab you." Morisawa laughed but Issei noticed how his eyes were dead serious.

He decided to get to business before violence was used.

"S-so what is it exactly that you make Koneko-chan do?" he asked nervously.

"I wanted her to wear this." He pulled out a uniform? Seeing his confusion Morisawa explained. "It's the uniform of Nagato Yuki."

"Oh, from Suzumiya Haruhi." The teen recalled the anime from last year, it was very popular.

"Oh are you a fan of Nagato?"

"U-um, I-I like Asakura Ryouko."

"Oh, why? Her hair? Eyes? Oppai?" Morisawa noticed how the teen blushed at the last one and grinned. "My, my, so you are big breast lover?"

This made Issei blushed even more so. He normally kept his personal opinions to himself. He'd seen what happen to those self proclaimed perverts.

"Now, now kiddo," said Morisawa as he put an arm around the teen's shoulders. "There's no shame in loving big breasts, they are great fufufu. As for me, I like small breasted girls."

Issei was feeling uncomfortable with the talk. He always did, he just hoped he didn't pass out due to the nervousness. "T-that's good."

"Hey kiddo, don't you think Koneko-chan looks like Nagato? Her atmosphere is similar. Only thing is she's a bit short." As he said that Issei pondered about the similarities. Shows no expression, short hair, along with no curves it was reasonable that she was like Nagato.

"It's why I got this," Morisawa sighed. "It would definitely suit her." Issei saw the man crying. While it was an odd desire, it was clear that he felt regret.

"Ano, Morisawa-san," said Issei. "Do you have pencil and paper?" The man looked at him questioningly before complying with the teen's request.

Issei took them and in a flash began to draw. His speed left the older man gaping. When he was done, he showed to Morisawa his heart's desire. Koneko in the uniform.

"I-it's not her in real life," Issei said sheepishly. "But until the next meeting you can admire this?" He felt anxious as his client inspected the drawing.

"Sugoi!" Morisawa exclaimed. "Devil-kun you have amazing skills! What else can you do?"

"U-um, I can fix violins."

"Eeeehhh? Impressive, you have some unique skills Devil-kun!" Morisawa pondered. "Tell you what, how about you make more Koneko-chan drawings for me? Do that and I'll make the contract!"

Issei was surprised. He had succeeded! He quickly nodded as Morisawa gave him more paper and began asking his desires. And so the night went on as devil and human talked about anime and manga along with sketching.

* * *

It was nearing three in the morning after the job was done. Issei was content, he had completed the contract! Seems his luck was coming around. Now he had to go and sleep before school. He realized he hadn't worked on his violins or found varnish ingredients. He needed a schedule set up for some personal time. As he raced down the street he suddenly felt a chill behind him. Following his instincts he quickly threw himself aside. Rolling away he saw to his horror his bike getting destroyed by a beam of light?

"Well, well," said a gravely voice. "Look at what I found as I took a stroll."

A man suddenly appeared in mid air. He wore a suit with a trench coat and fedora hat. He looked middle age as he stared down at Issei.

"Well I'll be," the man said. "Never thought to see you again. I sniffed a devil but who'd a thought it was you. Reincarnation has its perks eh?"

It dawned on Issei that this was one of the fallen angels who set up the trap that killed him! Terror suddenly surge in his body as he recalled on that day. Buchou had told him the fallen angels sought to kill him for his sacred gear. Now it seem this one wanted a sequel. But unlike before where they lured him with a trap, Issei was ready.

"Kivat!" He called.

"Yossh, Ikuze," Kivat called as he appeared. Issei grabbed him before letting the bat bite his hand. "Gabu!"

As always the markings appeared on his face. "Henshin!" he intoned. The chains wrapped around him before melting and breaking as was revealed in his armored form. The fallen angel seemed shocked.

"Kiva?!" he exclaimed. Said person quickly went into a stance before rushing at the fallen angel. Kiva jumped but his opponent dodged.

He skidded in the ground and looked up to see a spear of light hit him in the shoulder. He hissed in pain. The attack barely hit him but hurt nonetheless. The impact pushed him into a wall.

"Issei be careful," Kivat said. "As a devil light based attacks are more harmful now."

The fallen angel laughed as he kept throwing more spears at Kiva. The young warrior dodged them all but needed an edge to win the battle. He then pulled out from his belt a blue whistle, a fuestle, and put it in Kivat's mouth.

A call was heard from the bat along with, " _Garulu saber!"_

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

 _A man was in luxurious hall. He sat at a table drinking a cup of tea. In the light of the full moon his image was revealed fully. He seemed to be in mid to late twenties. He was handsome, but had a harsh and feral look about him. He was reading a book as he drank his tea. Suddenly he heard the call and looked up._

" _So," he said out loud. "It seems I must breathe that dirty air again." He got up and went to an empty hall with only a throne surrounded by many rose petals._

 _He suddenly extends long nails from his right and kneels. He scratched as the floor conjuring blue flames that quickly surrounds him. One moment you see the appearance of a man, the next a monstrous humanoid blue wolf was there. Then he shifted in a statuette form before flying away into the sky._

* * *

 _ **With Kiva**_

A flash of blue showed the statuette appearing at Kiva's side. Then it shifted to a kris-like sword. Kiva grabbed the weapon and his armor changed. His Omnilens, his visor turned from yellow to a shade of blue. The dragon's head on his shoulder shifted to a wolf's and turned blue along with the entire arm. The chest at his center also turned blue.

This was Kiva, Garulu Form. The fallen angel shot another light spear but with great speed Kiva deflected it with his saber. Then he jumped in mid air , arms crossed and knees bent as he shot towards his opponent. Before the man could do anything, the Garulu saber was upon him. Kiva hacked at the man's chest, cutting him three times before the angel jumped back to evade the rest of the attacks. Kiva snarled before he threw the blade towards one of the wings. It hit.

The fallen angel screamed in pain as Kiva leaped closer and yanked the blade. Not before twisting it to cause more damage. With a snarl the fallen angel hit Kiva with another light spear before he could attack. The attack stun him enough time before the fallen angel retaliated once more. As he went for a third attack, Kiva grabbed his left arm and cut it.

The angel screamed in pain before Kiva bashed him on the head with the pommel of the saber. Then he roundhouse kicked the angel who crashed into a pile of trash. Kiva began to walk slowly towards the fallen angel, like a predator slowly begins to pounce on injured prey. He then took the Fuestle out and put the blade in hand in Kivat's mouth.

" _Garulu bite!"_ Kivat exclaimed. " _Garulu Howling slash!"_ The moon appeared clearer in the sky, brighter and bigger than usual.

Kiva's blade glowed bright blue as he jumped in the air. As the fallen angel staggered to his feet, he looked up to see Kiva coming at him, his blade in hand. It would be the last thing he saw. Kiva's attack cut him neatly in half and made his body disappear into dark mist. As Kiva stood there catching his breath, he suddenly saw a spear of light in coming from the right side of his chest.

"Issei!" Kivat exclaimed in worry. Kiva fell to one knee as he spotted another fallen angel. This one was female, wearing a very provocative suit (if one could something that looked like a bikini) that showed of her assets.

She had another spear at hand and threw it at the arm holding the saber. The pain was intense and made Issei dropped his weapon. Through the pain he recognized her as the one to stab him in the stomach after that ruse. It seemed she came for another round.

"My, my," she smirked sadistically. "So the rumors are true, not only did you have a sacred gear, but Kiva as well? You certainly are something are you boy?" She threw another spear into the shoulder of the injured arm nonchalantly.

"OI!" yelled Kivat.

"But really now, becoming a devil? As if one could sink any lower than human. The Kiva of the past had more pride than you do."

Issei was panting, everything was feeling hazy. It was clear that he was suffering blood loss as well as going into shock. He was trying to follow her words but everything was so confusing. He tried getting up, but failed.

"Well, why I don't care that you killed Dohnaseek you still need to be punished for your sins. For fighting a fallen angel and turning into a devil, I Raynare sentence you to death!"

As the spear went at Kiva it was suddenly deflected by a magic circle. Raynare was stunned to see Rias Gremory and her queen appear. Both did not look happy.

"B-buchou," whispered Issei before passing out. As he fell his armor was dispelled and was caught by Akeno as Kivat flied around them in panic.

"You!" Raynare sneered.

"Stand down fallen one," she stated. "Else feel the power that comes from my family."

"You have no business here," Raynare said triumphantly. "That devil boy went rogue and attacked and killed one of my people! He deserves judgement."

"That devil boy is my servant," Rias said. "Raise one more hand against him and you will suffer for it. Not only that your comrade attacked him in _my territory_. Leave now before I ran out of patience."

Raynare growled and threw a spear but was deflected by a dark power that came from Rias. Before the fallen angel could retaliate, the crimson haired teenager shot a blast of that power directly in her face. The angel screamed in pain before running away.

Satisfied Rias then turned to her servant who had fought valiantly. He was badly injured for sure. "Oh you naughty boy," she murmured. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

* * *

 **Seems the Fallen Angels have it out for Issei. So we see one of the Kiva forms in action. And we see that Issei at least can do his job as a devil. In this chapter I really wanted to put more funny moments like in the DxD series and also more action, hence the face off against the Fallen Angel. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow the story. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow readers, I am back. I would've updated sooner but life got in the way. The usual for me. Now here's a new chapter enjoy, read review and follow. I do not own neither Kamen Rider or High school DxD.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I made a friend!**

Issei was resting on his soft bed. He felt so tired and his body was like lead, he didn't want to get up. He was content to lay there as he squeezed his pillow and the pillow moaned softly. He froze at that fully awake, pillows did not moan. Opening his eyes he found himself face to face with Buchou. And they were naked! Again. With a soft "Eep!" he backed away from the bed and her. He tried to not recall that he had touched her. His antics caused her to stir and wake up.

"Good morning Issei," she yawned. "I see you are an early riser." She stretched without a shame, unlike Issei who had steam coming from his ears.

"B-buchou, what happened? W-why are you here?" He stammered.

She looked at him worriedly. "You don't remember? You were attacked by the Fallen Angels. You managed to defeat one before the last one attacked you while you were tired from the battle."

Issei stared at her as the memories of the night came back. He recalled the man with the trench coat and the other one as well. "I-I remember! But why was I attacked?"

"I'll tell you at the club. For now we must get ready or we'll be late for school." She stood up and got closer to Issei inspecting him, much to the boy's discomfort.

"B-buchou…"

"My apologies, but you were badly injured. I had to heal you but I am making sure the wounds are closed. They look alright but try not to move much ok?" With that she opened the magic circle and disappeared leaving behind a bewildered Issei.

He managed to snap out of it and dress up for school. As he walked downstairs he was tackled by Kivat. Issei was surprised to see the bat hugging him.

"Issei, I'm so glad you are ok!" he sobbed. "I'm not leaving you from now on!"

"There, there," he patted the bat. "Next time we'll be more careful."

"Yossh, for that I have a surprise for you," Kivat stated. "Follow me, ikuze!"

Curious Issei went after him and saw outside something that left him speechless. Kivat looked smug as he flitted around the teen.

"What do you think Issei? I made a call to a contact I know. Good replacement eh?"

* * *

Rias was in the middle of some paperwork that was sent to her. It informed her of the mission that she and her peerage had to deal with. But the target knew how to hide its tracks. She would have to send someone to scout. Just then she heard the roar of a motorcycle. Looking outside she spotted a student arriving on the motorcycle. She spotted a familiar scarf and realized it was Issei much to her surprise. He pulled his helmet off and looked a bit anxious at the looks he was receiving.

" _For such a quiet boy, he sure stands out,"_ she replied amused. " _He never ceases to amaze me. Well if he has_ that _sacred gear it's no wonder. Now I think it's time he learn how to use it."_

With that she went back to planning. A devil's work was never done.

* * *

Issei was hiding. It was a not a difficult choice for him. The reason was that during the battle with the fallen angel his bike got destroyed. Kivat got him a replacement, that turned out to be a motorcycle Kivat dubbed the Machine Kivaa (Issei grimaced at the name). He was shocked, what teenange didn't want a motorcycle of his own. It was a great thrill to ride it to school. What he didn't expect was the girls fawning over him and the guys (led by the Pervert duo) to hunt him down for the crime of being "too cool".

So he had to evade the witch hunt coming at him. Add that some of the student council members wanting answers to the bike and he had no choice but to hide in the ORC club. Everyone was already there as he came in panting over so much running.

"Well it seems you had an exciting morning," Rias said with an amused smile. "Don't worry I'll patch things up with the Student council, that'll clear things up."

"A-arigato B-buchou," he panted.

"Now onto other matters," she stood up. "It is clear that the Fallen Angels are up to something around here. Twice they've attacked you. So this means we have to take measures."

"B-but I already have the Kiva armor. What measures do you mean?"

Rias smiled devilishly (no pun intended), "It's time for you to learn to summon your sacred gear."

* * *

They had moved the furniture away as Issei stood in the center. He wondered what sort of ritual it was needed to summon a sacred gear?

"My, my Issei," Kivat murmured, "a new weaponry will be good for any future fights."

Rias and everyone observed the talking bat. "I've been wondering for awhile but what are you?" she asked.

"Oh where are my manners? I am Kivat-bat the third! Please to make your acquaintance Rias Gremory-Ojou sama."

"Ara, are he is as mannerful as Issei-kun." Akeno said amused.

"You are kind Onee-san and beautiful just like Modigliani painting! I am Issei's partner in battle."

"Oh, what is your purpose?" Rias asked.

"I help him transform into Kiva of course!"

"Sacred Gear-like," Koneko said quietly.

"Are you a Sacred Gear?" Kiba asked.

"Why of course not! I was born of a mother and father, my people are one of the lost Mazoku races."

Everyone looked in shock at this revelation. Moreso Issei since Kivat never spoke of his origins.

"I thought the Fangire destroyed most of the Mazoku races after the war?"

"Oh they tried but they didn't succeed. According to my dear old dad, some of those Factions you spoke of to Issei stopped and saved some. Others weren't lucky." Kivat replied.

"But how come your people survived?" Rias asked.

"Well my people can give power to other lifeforms. We survived by offering those skills to others."

"And you somehow ended up with Issei?"

"Hai, I have been with him since he was a baby. I was his protector as a child and even now I help him."

Rias looked between the mechanical bat and the brunette inspecting them. "Well you may not be a sacred gear but it sounds like you work like one. No matter. Now Issei let us begin."

"H-hai Buchou!" Issei piped up.

"Now close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

"He has been watching too much anime as of late," Kivat said. Akeno hearing this chuckled softly.

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

Issei did as she asked. He imagined the saiyan warrior unleashing his signature move.

"Now mimic his pose. Remember to imagine it strongly. Don't hold back."

"Kamehameha!" Issei yelled. He put his hands together and did the pose to unleash the attack. A flash was suddenly seen coming from his right arm.

The first thing he noticed was his arm encased in armor. It was different than the Kiva one, less slim more bulked up. It was a red claw-shaped gauntlet, with yellow accents shaped like bat wings and green inscriptions. On top of the palm area was a green jewel.

He stared at it in awe. He flexed his hand and it seem to react like it normally did.

"Well it seems you and armor go hand in hand," Rias mused.

"Yossh, Issei now your potential is showing!" Kivat exclaimed.

Issei could only smile sheepishly.

* * *

Issei raced through the streets. Once the hype of him summoning his sacred gear was over, Rias sent them all to do their duties as students of the school and at night as devils. So today he had another new client to meet. Unlike the others who have specific that call them, Issei gathered a unique clientele. But he did his job as they completed the contract.

Now he was in another apartment complex. He rang the doorbell and waited. He knew he was late but hoped the client wasn't angry. The mob from this morning was waiting where he parked his new bike. Distracting them was not easy for him. The door opened and Issei put on his work face. But that look fell apart as he witnessed the client.

"Welcome-nyou." The client replied.

Issei was gaping, he couldn't help it. What he seeing was indescribable! A tower of muscle was coming at him, the presence coming from the client was suffocating. And the worse of it, that person was wearing a gothic-lolita outfit. He also had cat ears.

Kivat flew about as he saw the shocked look on Issei's face. "What's the matter Issei?" He turned and witnessed and the brave bat, one of the Mazoku races screamed in fear. "Good gracious what are you?!"

Issei hoped he wasn't getting killed today. This person seemed like he could finish the job, no worries.

"U-Umm…a Devil…did you summon a Devil from the Gremory group…?" He sobbed and asked.

"That's right -nyou. I called Devil-san because I want to make a wish–nyou."

Those words made Issei fall to the ground holding himself on his hands and knees.

"Issei, what is the matter?!" Kivat asked worried.

"I-I feel like my soul was crushed for some reason," he said quietly.

"Get a hold of yourself, you can do this…. Probably."

Issei stood up, took a deep breath and looked at that being of raw strength in the eye. "What is your wish?"

"I want you to make Mil-tan a Magical Girl –nyou."

"Please teleport to another world then." The brunette deadpanned. The words slipped out of his mouth before he could even think to stop. He never did things like this? What kind of power this did person have? Did he say his name was Mil-tan?

"I already tried that –nyou."

"You actually tried it!?" Kivat exclaimed.

It was then Mil-tan noticed Kivat. "Oh my how kawaii!"

"Words like that should never pass your- GAH"

Mil-tan had taken Kivat in his hand. Well it looked like someone attempting to crush a can in their hands.

"Kivat!" he said. "Please release him!"

"But won't he give me my wish?"

"That's impossible."

"Oh poo," Mil-tan grumbled. He released Kivat who fell limply to the floor. Issei took him in his hands.

"Kivat daijobu?"

"I-Issei what power, I saw a bright light…."

"No, don't follow the light!" Issei said anxiously.

"Can you give Mil-tan magic powers?"

It was going to be a long night for.

* * *

Issei was currently looking for ingredients for varnish. After the events of last night which he had to see an anime DVD marathon with the Mil-tan, Buchou decided he needed a break. So he was doing what he loved best, build the violin to surpass Bloody Rose. Today he decided on two ingredients for the varnish. He had already bought clams for the sheen and for the color, old banana peels. That meant searching in trash bins for it. So far he found three but he needed much more.

As he found a bin to dig around with he heard the Call. A fangire was on the move. Leaving his supplies nearby to find later, he dashed towards where the Call guided him. Sure enough there it was. The Horse Fangire. It was broad around the shoulder and legs. Its body consisted more of an armor like look than the Owl fangire who used its wings to protect itself. This one had a sword at its side and mist coming from its mouth.

It had already attacked several people with another, a girl being next.

"Kivat!" Issei called.

"Yossh, ikuze Issei," Kivat said.

A bite from Kivat, and a "Henshin!" And Kiva was ready for battle. He quickly threw a kick at fangire to get him away from the girl.

The monster looked up and got up nonchalantly. Kiva tense wondering what this enemy was planning. Most fangire he faced just attacked head on, none of them were cautious. His opponent seemed to be sizing him up.

"Hmph, it's not time for this," the fangire stated. "I'll return another time." With that he blew mist all around him and disappeared.

"That was odd," mused Issei as de-transformed. He then looked to the girl that was attacked. "Are you alright?" As he approached her noticed she wore the clothing of a nun.

Then she raised her head to him and he froze. She was beautiful! A different kind from Buchou's foreign looks but similar at the same time. It reminded him of the first time he saw Buchou and the thought made his cheeks flame. He shook his head as he helped her.

"T-thank you so much," the Sister replied as she bowed. She then looked at him. "It's something wrong?"

Isse realized he was still staring and blushed some more. "S-sorry it's…" He couldn't tell her the reason so he decided to change the subject. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm alright, I was startled by that monster that my knees gave out."

Then he heard a stomach growl, it was hers. She blushed and looked away embarrassed. Issei chuckled a bit.

"Why don't I show you a place to eat," he suggested. "There's a cafe I know that serves some great stuff."

She seemed to debate this but nodded in the end. "My name is Asia Argento, what's yours?"

"My name is Issei, it's nice to meet you Asia-san"

* * *

Currently the pair were at the cafe known as Agito's. It is a one of Issei's usually goes to eat. Now he and Asia were having a chat as they ate.

"So you are traveling" Issei asked.

"N-no I was assigned to the Church in this town. I asked people for directions but they couldn't understand me. You were the first. Thank you once more." She finished as she bowed.

Issei mulled over her words. He was a bit surprised they were speaking english. Buchou had told him that an ability of devils was to understand any language and speak it. Of course it'll be in the language the person is most comfortable speaking. In this case its english. The life of a devil was as surprising as always.

Just then a man in his late twenties arrived. "Well seems you are finished, may I suggest something for dessert?"

"Oh Tsugami-san how are you?" Issei greeted. This was the owner of Agito's, Shouichi Tsugami. A kind man who always was trying recipes made from his own grown from his personal garden.

"I am well Kurenai-kun, it's good to see you and who is this?" Shouchi said.

"This is Asia Argento. She was having some trouble and I was helping her."

"P-pleased to meet you," she replied bowing.

Shouichi chuckled. "My what most polite girl. Tell you what I'll give a lemon meringue parfait. Its one of our special desserts, on the house."

"No, no I couldn't implore-" Asia began but was cut off.

"Nonsense, it's no problem at all. I'll be right back." With that he went to the kitchen.

Issei noticed Asia's uncomfortable look and said, "Don't worry about it. Tsugami-san always does this. It really is no problem."

"I-if you say so Issei-san," she said more relaxed. Issei for her part noticed her movement cause the Rosario to reflect the light of the sun making him slightly cringe. Buchou had warned him that holy relics would have negative reactions. It sure was making him feel clammy.

Soon enough Shouichi brought the dessert and after eating it, it was time to take Asia to her destination. As they walked they heard the cries of a child. They saw boy near the park crying over a scraped knee.

Without hesitating Asia went to spoke to him consolingly and then to Issei's surprise her hands began to glow. Issei could feel it, it was a Sacred Gear! It was the first time he met someone with one. The green orb that came from her hands surrounded the boy's knee and to his amazement it disappeared. She had healed him!

Asia talked to the boy some more and bowed to his equally shocked mother and went to join Issei. Neither one talked and enjoyed the silence. Issei for his part was surprised at what he witnessed. The sacred gear all had their own unique abilities. He looked to his right arm. He wondered what his own did?

"That was an amazing, what you did," Issei said.

"Yes, it's the power that God gave," she answered. He noticed she had a sad smiled. He wondered what the story behind that was. Sure enough he felt chills surround him. Looking to his right he saw that they had reached the Church.

He hoped he didn't have to go inside. He feared he'd burst into flames or something.

"Well here's your stop," he said.

"Thank you so much Issei-san. I had an enjoyable day." She smiled, a true genuine smile that made him feel lighter from the Church's effect.

"I hope to meet you again Asia-san," with that he went back the way he came. It was time for devil duty.

* * *

Issei was currently sitting in the seiza position as he was reprimanded by Buchou. She had discovered he went near a Church which was forbidden. He took the lecture well though for some reason he was comparing Rias' curves and crimson her, with Asia's sunny hair and sweetness. The thought made him blush as he bowed his head embarrassed.

"Ecchi...thoughts," Koneko piped up. Issei looked at her nervous. Did she read his mind? Now he felt more embarrassed and a bit ashamed.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?" He looked up to see Akeno at his side.

"Akeno did something happen?"

Akeno grows serious, "We received an order for a hunt from the Archduke."

* * *

Currently the ORC members were investigating an unused building. They received orders to track down and destroy a Stray Devil. It was someone with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. Cases like that rarely occur. It was someone who used their power for selfish desires. Their purpose is to cause destruction in different locations.

As such it was the duty of the devils to eliminate them. Such task was granted to the Gremory peerage. Since it escaped in Gremory territory.

"...Smell of blood," Koneko whispered as she covered her nose.

"It seem we are in the right place," Rias stated. "Kiba, Koneko get ready."

"Hai."

"Roger!"

The two in question quickly went into battle stances. Rias then turned to Issei.

"Isse I want you at the sidelines for now."

"H-hai Buchou," he complied.

"I want you to see how a peerage works," she continued. "As you know each were granted what we call an Evil Piece. Based on the game of chess it is set in five traits Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers to expand ourselves after the Great war. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

As she spoke the heard a growl. Suddenly a mutated demon popped out from the shadows, heading straight for Rias. It never got as Koneko grabbed it and threw it into a wall. Now that it was revealed they saw it for what it was. It had the upper body of a woman and the lower body was lizard-like. It had four scaly legs with sharp claws, a snake tail and had two spear at hand.

"Fresh meat," she hissed.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias replied.

The creature just laughed before launching herself at them. This time it was Kiba who intercepted her as he parried her weapons with his own. Again he had pulled out a sword for battle.

"Yuuto is a knight," Rias began unmoved by what happened. Its trait is speed, all knights wield this as their ability." Sure enough Kiba used that speed to launch fast slashes at Vaizor's legs.

Kiba kept dancing around as he dodged the devil's attack and countered with his own.

"Next is Koneko," Rias continued. "She is a rook, her trait is Absolute strength and high defence."

Sure enough Koneko joined the fight when the devil tried to attack her only to gain a broken arm courtesy of the petite girl. Then she punched the devil back into the wall. Issei was surprised as their true skills of the club members were revealed.

"Lastly there's Akeno."

"Oh, is it my turn?" Akeno mused as she walked towards the zone of battle.

"Akeno is the queen. The strongest after me, she has all traits of a pawn, knight, rook & bishop."

Sure enough the air felt to shift as Akeno raised her hand. Lightning suddenly flashes as it strikes the devil. The monster convulses in pain as Akeno doesn't stop. She was enjoying it. So different from the always calm and amused girl Issei sees in the club.

"Akeno excels in demonic powers. She can control the natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

At this revelation Issei's eyes widened at this whole new side of the girl. This peerage was certainly unique.

"This is frightening Buchou," Issei said.

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly." This cause Issei to flush at the declaration. The battle was soon going to be over.

It was then that Rias approached the monster. "Any final words?" she asked.

The monster opened an eye feebly, "kill me."

Rias summoned a force of dark energy and with a flick blasted the stray to oblivion. It was quite a sight to see devils in action. Then a thought popped in Issei's head.

"Buchou which piece am I again?"

"Oh you are the pawn." she answered simply.

As he pondered her words he suddenly heard the Call of the Bloody Rose. Suddenly a shadow popped from out of nowhere and went straight for Rias.

* * *

 **And scene. Yes it's a cliffhanger I thought to leave like that. Also if you are Kamen Rider fan you know who made a cameo appearance. Others may do so in future chapter. So we see Issei doing his duties as a devil, Kivat officially meeting the ORC members and Issei meeting Asia. Let's see what happens next. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next episode. Let's see what kind of trouble I put this characters in. Now enjoy fellow readers. I do not own none of this series. Now onwards.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Everybody are all music**

Issei knew any warning would arrive too late. Instead he did something different.

"Kivat!" he called.

"Yossh, I have arrived!" The bat yelled. The fangire was almost to Rias before Kivat appeared and attacked it. It got pushed back and Kivat went to Issei's hand to transform. "Gabu!"

"Henshin!" he said. The chains wrapped around him melted to reveal the Kiva armor. He then rushed the Fangire.

This one seemed to look more brigth colored than previous fangires he faced. Besides his arm and legs it also had some behind his back, with mandibles instead of a mouth. It was the Spider Fangire.

"Little devils what a surprise shishishi," the spider said. He then pulled out a hand puppet. "The mean bad Kiva doesn't want me to have fun with the pretty Ojou-chan. He wants her for himself, that's a no, no."

Issei sweatdropped. This guy was crazy and that meant he was more unpredictable. But it was clear his target was Buchou and Issei would not let that be. He quickly pulled out the blue fuestle and added it to Kivat's mouth. " _Garulu Saber!"_

Sure enough it came, allowing Issei to become Kiva, Garulu form. He growled and began attacking the fangire who parried with his empty hand. Kiva hacked and slashed but was blocked time and time. It was going nowhere.

"Shishishi, you have to do better than Kiva," the fangire teased. "It's clear you don't have what it takes to protect the Ojou-chan." With that he kicked Kiva away and spinned away as Yuuto appeared to attack him. "My, my everyone so tense. That's my cue to leave." With that he turned invisible and disappeared.

"Well quite the night," Rias mused. "Shame the fangire ran but we accomplished what we wanted here, let us leave."

Issei released the transformation looking frustrated. He needed to be stronger.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

Issei was riding his Machine Kivaa as he thought of the events of last night. It was clear the Spider Fangire was similar to the Horse Fangire, albeit with differences in personality. He also thought about the peerage ranks Buchou had mentioned.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _So I'm a pawn?" he asked._

" _That is correct," Rias stated._

" _What about the bishop? Don't you have one?"_

" _I do but that member is currently not here. One day all of you will meet."_

 _H-hai," he said. Buchou looked at him thoughtfully._

" _Don't let one fight get you down Issei. Sometimes we must fall to get up stronger. What you need to do is find a goal to complete. That will give you a motivation to grow stronger than you already are."_

" _B-but I do have one it's to-"_

" _Yes, make a violin better than the one your father made correct?"_

" _How do you know that?!"_

" _I know everything about my peerage Issei. While it is an interesting goal, you need one for yourself truly. Think about it." With that she went to join Akeno, leaving Issei wondering what goal he truly wanted._

* * *

As he mulled about Buchou's words Issei stopped near a park to get some air. He removed his helmet breathing in deep. It was a quiet day which got him to think about the mysterious Sister, Asia. Since getting killed he had met many a beautiful women. Maybe he should make a harem? But he let that thought buried, he wasn't one that women flocked to.

"STOP THAT MAN!" Somebody yelled.

Startled Issei turned to see a yakuza looking guy being followed by Keisuke Nago? Sure enough the Golden Boy of Kuoh academy was chasing someone who seemed to suspicious. As said person reached him in a panic Issei tackled the guy to the ground. It was a disaster to say the least. The brunette tried to stop the man but the person was bigger and heavier than him so to an outsider it looked like they were having a slap fight. Thankfully Nago appeared to stop it.

Just then the police arrived and Issei saw how Nago spoke to them as he gave them the criminal. Then King of Kuoh academy approached him.

"Are you alright Kurenai-san?"

"H-hai Nago-sempai. Though what was that about?"

"My part-time job. I am a bounty hunter," The older teen stated. "Hence in my free time I am always looking for criminals."

Issei's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that. "Why do you do this?"

"Because sinners must pay for their actions. Only then can humanity be a step forward in reaching their true potential." He declared.

Isse was shocked. Who talked like that? Then he recalled that Nago-sempai was always stating things like to whoever approached him at school. He wondered what kind of upbringing he had for such an attitude.

"I must be off, farewell Kurenai-san," with that he left with Issei staring at him still in shock. There were certainly "unique" people at his school.

* * *

It was nighttime once more and Issei was driving his bike to a new client. He reached a house, nothing fancy but looked like a good place to live. He was warned to be careful as this client lived with his family. Of course as devil he wouldn't be noticed but one can never let their guard down. He was about to knock when he noticed the door was opened. In the middle of the night. If he wasn't feeling alarms in his head, he felt them now.

"Kivat," he whispered. The bat came from a tree and perched on his shoulder. "Stay close, there may be an enemy."

"Yossh," Kivat replied. They set out inside the house.

Issei felt uneasy about all this. It felt like the scene of a horror movie as he walked in the darkened hallway. He reached the staircase and again nothing but the dark. What was going on? A prank? He felt like it was something much worse. He then spotted a room at the end of the first floor with the lights on. He knew where to go. He opened the door to find the light came from candles.

"Hello, I'm a devil from the Gremory household. Is the client here?" he asked. But was only met with silence.

"Isse this place is creepy," Kivat said. "What's that?" He pointed with a wing.

Issei turned to find a corpse nailed to a wall, upside down. Everything else was something you would see in a house. A TV, sofa, a table and such. But that took his breath away in horror, eyes glued on the macabre sight. He couldn't help it, Issei threw up. He never did something like that. Not when fighting fangires or that fallen angel. But this was inhuman.

The corpse was cut up viciously. The man, for he was male, must be the owner of the house. They the screws on it were set and attached it made the corpse do an upside down cross. Talk about an omen.

"Jajaja, like it? I call it Punishment for those who did bad deeds!" someone exclaimed.

Issei turned to see a man get up from the couch. He was someone in his early twenties, seemed to be a foreigner and had white hair. He had a very feral and evil smile and wore priest clothing. Yet nothing in his looks could ever describe him as religious.

"I spy with my little eye a Devil-kun out and about, jajaja!" He looked giddy.

He recalled a warning Rias told him after his encounter with the fallen angels.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Don't involve yourself with people from the Church. Especially the exorcists. They are our greatest enemy." She stated._

" _Why Buchou?"_

" _Their power comes from the priests who pray and serve God. As such their skills are poison to us._

* * *

Now here he was facing one of those exorcists. He even knew Issei was a devil! Things weren't looking up for Issei. His only chance was only…..

"I'm a priest, A boy priest, I cut down devil-like people, and I laugh at them, I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal!" The priest sang.

Issei took a step back, partially to not be near the psychopath and the other in case he needed to make a getaway or room to fight.

"Oh where are my manners? I am Freed Sellzen. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door, huh?"

Well it was clear this guy was off his rocker bad. He reminded Issei of that Spider Fangire, his personality was on steroids. But Issei had to know something.

"W-what is you who killed that man?" he piped up.

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him." He began doing a weird dance, like if he had to go to the bathroom.

Issei was surprised at his nonchalance answer. How could he killed an innocent person for that reason?

"Humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

Issei couldn't help it, he never felt such outrage before. So before both of them realized, the brunette had punched the exorcist with his quick summoned sacred gear. To make it really hurt.

"Ouchie! Itai, itai, that hurt you scum Devil-kun!" he didn't look that badly hurt. Then he stood up. "I don't know why you are so man. Listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devils won't go that far!"

"Haah? Who do you think you are, saying that you shitty Devil-kun? All of you are trash. A shitty existence, it's common sense! Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?" He then pulled out a sword handle and a gun.

"Kivat!" Issei called.

"Yossh, let's show him Issei!" He flew to the brunetter's hand, "Gabu!"

"Henshin!" The chains covered him before melting to then reveal the Kiva armor, plus his sacred gear.

"Wow, wow! I wasn't expecting this! So the rumors of Kiva being a Devil are now true. How fun!" Suddenly a "BOOM!" was heard as Freed summoned a blade of light from the handle. "Let's play Kiva! And as a treat here is some spice to this mix." He waved his hand to reveal a magic circle. From there came the Spider Fangire.

"Shishishi, another go at Kiva? With Freed-kun no less? Talk about fun!"

"Jajaja, I know Itoya-kun! Let's make this fun!" With that he went on the attack but Kiva dodged him, only to meet the fangire.

The fangire Itoya attacked and Kiva got thrown to a wall. As the brunette got up he was about to be jumped by Freed. He rolled away looking for a view of both of them.

"Issei, we need some firepower to keep them away!" Kivat stated. "We need long range in this fight."

Kiva nodded and pulled out the green fuestle. Putting it on Kivat's mouth who yelled " _Bashaa Magnum!"_

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

 _Back at the luxurious hall the previous man was joined by boy in his teens and taller man in a butler outfit. They were currently putting dominoes in a variety of lines._

" _Ne, ne, ne, how long have we been here?" the boy asked._

" _About… sixteen… years….almost… seventeen," the taller man replied._

" _Hmph, time here sometimes seems slow and other times fast," The feral looking man replied._

 _Then they heard the call. The boy looked up excited. "Ne, ne, ne, it's my turn," he rushed away from the table toppling the dominoes much to the annoyance of the other two. The feral took on of the pieces and popped it in his mouth, munching on it contently._

 _The boy skipped to a hallway before he twirled around and surrounded by green energy. In the boy's place was a gold and green fish-man. He had red eyes and fins coming out of his head, hands and feet. He then turned into a statuette as he left to answer the call._

* * *

The two enemies were about to attack when they saw a green light from behind them. The window bursted away to reveal and odd statue that morphed into a gun. It went to Kiva who after grabbing it, his armor had changed. This time his right arm along with the center chestplate shifter to a green color. The visor on his helm as well. Kiva the struck a fluid pose to reveal his Bashaa form.

"Jejeje, aren't you full of surprises Kiva?" Freed asked rhetorically.

In response Kiva shot at him. Both enemies dodged quickly, but it was just how Kiva wanted it.

 **[Boost!]** Kiva saw the jewel on his gauntlet glow. His sacred gear was reacting to his power. It was time to act. Freed quickly went on the offensive as attacked Issei. But the young devil dodged all attacks with ease. He may not have the speed of the Garulu form but analytical attributes were enhanced.

Kiva waited for the opening and over heard the fangire behind him. He jumped out of the way and the two fool collided with each other. Freed's sword stabbed the fangire in his shoulder, while the fangire hit Freed in his ribs.

 **[Boost!]** Kiva felt more power coming from his gauntlet. He needed to act fast. Pulling on the hammer from the Magnum, Kiva began a rapid attack as he shot them both. They were pelted mercilessly. Until Freed threw the couch to shield themselves from the attack.

"Damn you, you shitty devil! That hurt! Who knew water could hurt so much eh Itoya-kun?" the exorcist exclaimed. True to his words both enemies were covered in water. As the Bashaa Magnum could manipulate the water from the air to compress into bullets.

Kiva was going to put the handle in Kivat to end it. "Bashaa Bite!" Kivat announced. The fan around the Magnum began to spin as it gathered more water for the finisher. As he raised the weapon to end it, Kiva heard a voice he never expected to hear in that place.

"Please stop!"

Issei turn to see Asia in the doorway.

"Well if it isn't my assistant Asia-chan," Freed greeted. "Did you set up the barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!" Asia screamed after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall. Issei's gut wrenched in sympathy for her.

"Oh my what an adorable scream, shishishi," The fangire Itoya said. "I can see why you like her so much Freed-kun."

"I know such a cute subordinate, she makes the best faces jejejeje."

"…Father Freed…that person…" Asia muttered as she looked at Kiva.

"That's not a person. That's a shitty Devil," Freed said in a sing-song voice.

"True, true, he is an abomination," Itoya agreed.

"I-Issei-san," she whispered. It dawned on Kiva that she witnessed him since arrived. She knew he was a Devil. Her sworn enemy.

The thought made Issei feel sick.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? " Freed muttered as he looked at them both.

"Asia-san," Issei muttered. Suddenly he gets shot in the chest, by Freed. He grunted as he went in one knee. He was about to counterattack but Freed shot his shoulder. The pain was excruciating and he couldn't move. His transformation disappeared.

"Idiot! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

Issei looked up at that in surprise.

"Now to end this all," He pointed his gun at Issei. But suddenly was blocked by Asia.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?" The priest said in a stern tone. The Fangire for his part giggled darkly.

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go." She pleaded. Issei was shocked. She really was trying to protect him.

"Please! You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaah? Who do you think you are bitch? Devils are trash, everyone learns this at the Church. What's wrong with your brain?"

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

" I thought the same until recently... But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

Everything was quiet after her outburst. Then Freed hit her with the side of his gun.

"Asia!" Issei yelled. He tried to move but the Fangire pinned him to the wall.

"Now, I can't kill you Asia-chan. Those are the orders from the fallen angel. But I'm still pissed. Since I can't kill you. Maybe there are other ways to heal my heart, eh, eh?"

Issei realized what he was implying and tried to get away from Itoya's grip, but the blasted fangire held.

"This mean I can join in later?" Itoya asked.

"Why not? I'll get bored afterwards. But first I gotta get rid of some trash." He pointed his blade of light at Issei.

Said teen was trying to get to Asia, but his armor was gone and he didn't know what his sacred gear could do. But that wasn't going to stop him. He wanted to beat them down.

"Look at him go," Freed cackled. "Try all you want, you will die today Devil-kun."

Suddenly the entire floor began to glow. Itoya was so surprised, Issei managed to let loose the grip on his neck and punched him away with the Sacred Gear. He then saw the symbol of the Gremory clan. From the circle came familiar faces.

"Kurenai-kun we came to help you," Kiba said.

"Ara, are this looks awful," Akeno mused.

"...Priest." Koneko said.

Issei seeing them there felt relief as he helped Asia to her feet.

"Such a gathering of Devils! Uwaaaaaah! Here's a present for you all." He started slashing his sword.

KAGIN! The sound of metal echoed as Kiba blocked Freed's attack with his own blade.

"Can't have you doing that. See he is one of us!"

"Oh yes! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you the one sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?" Freed mocked.

The two began exchanging swords, Kiba in cold calculation and Freed with his tongue sticking like the maniac he is. Kiba grimaced in distaste.

"What vulgarity," Kiba said. "I guess that's why you are a stray exorcist."

"Jajaja, that's true! I'm such a naughty boy. I just wanted cut and cut sinners and devils but they wouldn't let me! Screw them!"

"Even Devils have rules," Akeno spoke, she still smiled but her eyes were serious.

"Shishishi, what a pretty little Onee-san," mused the spider fangire. He tried to reach Akeno, and Koneko grabbed his arm and threw him through the window.

"...Stay out," she said.

Meanwhile Issei was feeling groggy. He had lost too much blood.

"Issei-san are you alright?" Asia asked timidly.

"N-not really," he said. He suddenly someone touch him and saw Asia with her hands near his shoulder. Then they began to glow that green color and to his surprise the wound began to close. She did the same to his chest and once more the pain lessened. He sighed, "Thank you Asia-san."

Suddenly someone was coming near him. Turning he saw it was Buchou.

"Issei are you injured?" she asked.

"I was but not anymore."

"Good," She said before turning to Asia. "Thank you for helping my servant." She then looked at Freed and her narrowed. She summoned that dark energy into a sphere and threw it at Freed.

The priest narrowly dodged it. "You bitch! What was that for?"

"I see you took care of my cute little servant," Rias stated as more power flared in her hand. "Allow me to return the favor." She threw it making the exorcist dodge as he evade Kiba's attacks as well. He was soon going to be cornered.

Then Akeno suddenly touched a side of her head like she was getting info from an ear piece. "Buchou fallen angels and fangire seem to be heading straight for here. Soon we'll be at an disadvantage."

Rias frown deepened, "Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes." She soon began to cast the spell to open the circle.

"Wait Buchou! We have to take her with us," Issei stated pointing at Asia.

"It is not possible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle. Also, this one can only teleport me and my servants."

Issei looked at her in horror before turning to Asia. She had sad smile on her face.

"Till we meet again Issei-san."

"Like I'll let you escape!" Freed roared.

Seeing this Koneko took the couch and threw at him and he disappeared under it. By the time he got out of the sofa the group had left. The last thing Issei saw was Asia's face.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

Issei skipped school today. He wasn't feeling to go through all the routine with the mood he was. To think there was that dark side to people and Asia was involved with them. He didn't know what to do. Saving her meant starting a feud with the fallen angels he could not win. But he needed to save her.

His stomach growled and he figured he should get something to eat. As he stood up and started looking for somewhere to eat, he pondered in how to help Asia and get stronger. The battles ahead were getting more difficult and the enemies more deadly. As Kiva and as Devil he needed to surpass them. But how can a pawn triumph?

An idea was to enhance his demon powers and learn how to use his Sacred Gear. He needed to talk with Buchou about it. Suddenly he spot a familiar color of gold. It was Asia and she was as shocked to see him also.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Issei took Asia to a fast food restaurant. Asia was attempting to order but was having difficulty. Seems she never visited a place like that.

Issei offered his help but she only said, "It's fine, I will manage it somehow", so they stayed there for several long minutes. With some help from Issei, she managed to order.

"I'm ashamed. I can't even buy myself a hamburger."

"W-well you need to learn Japanese better."

They found a table and sat down. As they passed by many of the male clientele were looking at Asia. The female clientele was looking at Issei. Both felt the stares on their backs. Issei quickly began eating fries as he watched Asia stare at her burger like an exotic specimen.

"Here," he said. "You unwrap it like this and then eat it."

"Uwaa, there's a way to eat like this? Amazing!"

Her reaction at something trivial made him want to chuckle. He never met someone so innocent. So they enjoyed the quiet as they ate.

"So, it seems you never ate a burger before now huh?" Issei wondered.

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Oh what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetables and pasta food."

Issei mulled on her words. Such simple food, he wondered what was up with the Church faction?

"Well you should eat it carefully, that way you'll remember the taste."

"Yes. I will eat it with joy." She then ate it with gusto.

Issei wondered why she was alone after what happened last night. Then there was what Buchou warned him and would do to him if he disobeyed. How to broach the subject? He then had another idea.

"Come on let's go," he said once they finished eating.

"G-go where?"

"To have fun."

* * *

They raced on his bike to the game centre. The Machine Kivaa glided through the streets smoothly. Asia was behind holding to him as they raced.

Once there they tried out all the popular games. Asia played a fighting game she was curious about (she lost), then there was a two team racing game (They won thanks to Issei's skill). As they achieved the highest score, Issei noticed Asia wasn't with him.

He spotted her at a crane machine. "Is there something you want?" He asked. He then noticed her looking at a doll called "Rache-kun" inside. It was a character from a popular game. "Do you want Rache-kun?"

She blushes but the nods fast. Issei went towards it carefully. Crane games were tricky if one, but luckily he was victorious. Asia cheered once he got it.

"Here you go," Issei said.

"Thank you Issei-san I will always cherish it."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"No, this Rache-kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. I will take good care of this doll."

Issei blushed a bit at her statement. No one ever said something like that to him before. He took her hand and went deeper into the game centre.

* * *

"That was fun," Asia said happily. Issei noticed that since the first time he saw her she was truly cheerful. As if a barrier that she had was finally lowered, that made him happy.

He lifted his hand and saw he got a cut.

"Oh no," Asia noticed. "Wait…" Once more she used her healing powers on him.

"That's an amazing power Asia-san." She just smiled happy. "You know I also have a Sacred Gear."

"Really Issei-san?"

"Yeah, but it's been confusing to find out what it does." He smiled awkwardly. "I hope it helps me accomplish my goals one day."

"Oh what goal is that?"

He pondered how to explain it. "Well, after fighting so much, I was wondering how to grow stronger and keep going. Then I remember something my mother always said."

"Oh what was that?"

"She said it was a quote my father said to her when they met," he continued. "It was, "All human are music, and so how long he lived he would protect that music in their hearts."

Asia looked at him and the look he had, it was unexplainable.

"So that's what I want to do," he spoke up. "I realized after last night, that I want to protect that music in people, that includes you Asia."

At his words she began to cry. Not sure what to do he took her to a spot where she could rest and cry herself out.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

So she told him of her life, how her parents discarded her away. That the Church took her in. Of how she discovered her abilities and was regarded as a saint by the Church. From then on her life changed. She was symbolized as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing powers. She used her power to heal many in need. She didn't mind, she was happy her powers was used. She was thankful God gave her that power. But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend. She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But it all changed one day. A Devil happened to be nearby and injured and she healed it. She couldn't ignore it. But for the leaders of the Church, there was outrage when they discovered her action. Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch". So the people saw her as a heretic. And so she was banished by the Church. She had nowhere to go and the "Stray Exorcists" picked her up.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." She laughs as she wipes her tears. "This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

Issei said nothing. What could he say? Only that God sure was fickle if he did something like this.

"Asia," he spoke up. " All I can say is that as Devil, I won't take Asia's life, and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it. I will always be there for you."

"Why?"

"Because we are friends. There's no why. Didn't we just spend the day together? That means we are friends!"

"My how sweet, its so sickening," a voice murmured.

The turn to see _her_. One of the Fallen Angels who killed him. What was the name Buchou mentioned? Ah yes Raynare.

"You!" Issei exclaimed.

"Heh. You survived. You are quite the bug that doesn't know when to die." She then turned to Asia. "Now that girl over there is our belonging. I have come to retrieve her."

"No! I don't want to return there! I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…"

Issei's anger was really bubbling to the surface. He glared at Raynare as he summoned his Sacred Gear. She looked at it and laughed.

"What?" he demanded. "What's so funny?"

"I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong!"

Issei looked at his gauntlet curiously.

Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones," she continued. "It's called the **[Twice Critical]**. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class Devil like you."

So what he heard last night and felt from it wasn't a mistake. He just stared at Raynare calmly,"Even so I'm not weaponless. Kivat!"

"Yossh, let's go Issei!" As he bit his partner's hand.

"Henshin!" Just like he had transformed into Kiva.

Raynare just looked annoyed. "I don't have time to deal with you."

She waved her hand and the Horse Fangire appeared. She pointed at him,"Kill him."

The Fangire rushed him before he could dodge and was sent flying into a tree. As he got up confused he heard a scream.

"ASIA!"

Sure enough she was being taken by Raynare. Issei just roared in anger.

"Hmph, is the little foal roaring at his weakness?" The Fangire mocked.

In response Kiva pulled a purple fuestle and set it. " _Dogga Hammer!"_ Exclaimed Kivat

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

 _The butler of the mysterious trio was walking around a hall. Then he heard the call. He punched both his fists together as he body changed into a purple franken-like monster. The he shifted to a statuette form as he answered Kiva's call._

* * *

The statuette appeared and shifter to reveal a giant hammer. Once Kiva grabbed it, his entire upper body (minus the gauntlet in his right arm) gained bulked up purple plate armor. His visor turned purple as well. This was Kiva Dogga form and he meant business. He dragged the hammer with him as the Horse Fangire pulled a sword and attacked. Kiva swiftly raised the large hammer and slammed it down on his opponent.

The Fangire tried to block but the strength was overwhelming. He tried to back away but Kiva began assault against assault as he kept going relentlessly. There would be no mercy for them. As he swatted the Fangire away, he decided it was time to end it. He put the handle in Kivat's mouth who yelled, "Dogga Thunder Slap". The day turn to night and a hazy moon appeared clearly. Lightning cut a form in the sky as the hammer began to charge up.

He raised it once more and the impact destroyed the Fangire to pieces, leaving behind Kiva's crest.

While he defeated his enemy Issei was still angry with himself. Once more he cursed himself for being weak.

* * *

 **And done. Wow, I sure wrote a lot but it was necessary to do. Now we see the remaining arm forms. That was fun. And two characters you'll probably gonna love to hate made their appearances, they will show up in other chapters. Next chapter will be this conclusion between Raynare and her comrades. Until next time. Read, review, follow & enjoy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm here with a new chapter. This will be the end of this arc. So I made it fun for you all. Don't forget to review and follow this story. I do not own Kamen Rider or Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Listen to your Heart's Voice**

SLAP!

The sound echoed throughout the room. The source from it came from Rias slapping Issei on his cheek. The brunette took it without flinching. He knew it was bound to happen, after the whole Asia dilemma.

For her part Rias had a stern expression as she faced him. "Time and time again I've told you. You cannot go to save that Sister."

She was referring after Issei appeared and told them what he had done today. Surprisingly Buchou was not amused, even less when he asked to go help Asia. Issei didn't like to disobey his Master's expectations but he had to do this.

"T-then I'll go alone," he declared. "There going to do something tonight. Something bad with her, I think the Fallen Angels are working with the Fangires."

"While it's true about such an alliance going alone it's suicide," Rias stated. "Even for you as Kiva. Twice you've fought them and twice the result was injuries that could kill a regular person. You will die if you go, there's no going back from that. Do you understand?"

He flinched at her words knowing them to be true. Seeing she hadn't gotten through to him she continued. "Also, your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group. You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me out of the group! I'll go there myself only."

"I can't do that! Why can't you understand?"

Issei gathered his thoughts. He needed to show her why he wanted to do this. It wasn't to start a war or fight dangerous opponents. It was to save someone in need.

"As a child I was alone," he stated. "I had no parents. For a short time I had my foster parents but that didn't last long. Because of where I live I was called a Ghost boy, because the house was believed to be haunted. I had few friends who moved away leaving me abandoned. And now, with Asia, she's the first friend I had in years (Kivat not included as he is family). I can't abandon a friend!"

"Touching words, but this is different that we are talking about. The relationship between the Fallen Angels and the Fangires with us, is not that simple. Both sides have been glaring at us the Devils for years. If we show them weakness they will attack us and kill us. They are our enemy."

They stared at each other neither backing down.

"That girl was originally from Heaven's side. She is a person that we cannot coexist with. Even if she joined the Fallen Angels it's still changes nothing."

"She is not our enemy!" Issei felt close to tears.

Akeno who like the other club members had been apart from this heated discussion approached Rias. She whispered something to Buchou, who nodded at this. Issei tensed. Was news about Asia? Or something else?

"Urgent business has come up. Akeno and I will be going out for a bit." she stated.

"B-Buchou, I haven't-" but was cut off when Rias put her finger in his lips. He blushed lightly.

"Issei there a couple of things I must tell you. You think that a Pawn is weak correct?"

He looked shocked that she found out one of the things that were worrying him. He nodded.

"That's where you are wrong. The Pawn has a special ability than none of the other pieces have. It is the ability called **[Promotion]**."

Issei titled his head slightly curious.

"Just like in the game," Rias continued. "The Pawn can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the [King] piece. Ise, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the King."

The brunette's eyes widened. He realized what she was implying.

"Since it hasn't been long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions. So it's still impossible for you to promote to Queen. But the others you can change into. If you wish strongly for **[Promotion]** within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

That could turn the tide in a fight. Then there was his Sacred Gear. Rias noticed this.

"One more thing, about your Sacred Gear."

"H-hai?" He flinched and blushed when she began to stroke his cheek.

"When you use it, just remember this. Desire. A Sacred Gear is driven by the power of desire. It also determines the power for it as well. You may be a Devil, but your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger the desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

With that, she re-joins Akeno and they leave on the magic circle. Issei pondered her words. Desire, that was the key to grow stronger.

"Remember Issei," she called as she disappeared. "Even a Pawn can take down a King. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger." With that she left.

Issei knew what he had to do. His resolve was set more clearer now. Rias had removed his doubts from him. She was a great King for sure. He will make up for what he will do.

He then turned to leave.

"Kurenai-kun." Kiba called. "Are you going?"

"Yes. I have to. Asia is my friend, I'm the one who has to save her."

"…You will get killed. Even if you have the Sacred Gear, and even if you use **[Promotion]** , you can't take down a group of Exorcists and Fallen Angels by yourself."

"I already know that. I'm very aware of that. Even so, I'm going. Even if I die, I will set Asia free." Issei stated.

"Good determination, that's what I would like to say but it's still reckless."

"Then what am I supposed to do!"

"I'm going too," he answered.

This left Issei a bit surprised. He wasn't expecting that.

Kiba elaborated. "I don't know much about Asia-san, but you are my comrade. Even though Buchou said that, there's a part of me that respects your decision. Also, I personally don't like Fallen Angels and priests. I detest them."

Issei felt a dark edge at his last words. Seems he had a history with them. But he was surprised to hear that Kiba considered him a comrade.

"Remember what Buchou said? When you step foot in the location I acknowledge as " _Enemy's base",_ you are able to change into any piece besides the King. So wasn't she telling us that she acknowledge that the Church is the location where the enemy of Rias Gremory is?"

Issei nodded. The hint was right there. It was the reason for why she explained in detail about the Pawn's abilities.

"Buchou indirectly approved you to go," Kiba continued. "Of course, I think she also means that I should support you as well. Buchou may have some kind of plan. If not, she would have stopped you by locking you up somewhere." He finished with a laugh.

Issei laughed sheepishly. Buchou seemed the type to do such a thing.

"…I'm going as well."

They turned to see Koneko sitting at her usual spot.

"…I feel uneasy for only having you two go."

Issei couldn't help it. He was too moved. He grabbed both Kiba's and Koneko's hands and shook them as he bowed.

"Thank you both so much!" he exclaimed.

With that the trio headed for the Church.

* * *

The sky was dark as the trio arrived. They were scouting the place where they wouldn't be seen. So far they haven't seen anyone come in or go out. But the closer they got, the more they gained a bad feeling. It meant Fallen Angels were indeed inside.

"How many do you think are inside?" Issei wondered.

"Who knows, but check this map," Kiba indicated. "Besides the sanctuary, there's also a dormitory. But the sanctuary is the most suspicious."

"So we can ignore the dormitory?"

"Most likely. Most Stray exorcists make alterations to the sanctuary. They like to perform suspicious rituals under there."

"For what reason?"

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected by God, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred."

Issei was shocked, but seeing the pridefulness of Raynare and Freed's personality it made sense.

"The sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in. Also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us."

Issei thought of Asia and how she must be feeling.

"My, my Issei you sure get into interesting predicaments," Kivat piped up as he appeared.

"...Bat," Koneko said pointing at Kivat.

"Indeed I am one Neko-chan! So Issei is your will set for this fight?"

"It is." The brunette said.

"Yossh, then let's do this with a bang!"

* * *

They passed through the entrance and head straight for the sanctuary. The looked at each other before nodding. They reached the doors of the Church and opened them.

There was the altar and the pews. It would seem like an abandoned sanctuary if not for the lit candles and interior lamps. They were there.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

A person on priest clothing came from behind a pillar. It was Freed.

"Well look at this reunion! So emotional!" The assassin had appeared.

"Kivat!" Issei called. Once he heard the "Gabu!", he transformed into Kiva.

"That always seemed like fun! I never met the same Devil twice before! Cause I'm super strong, I normally cut any Devils I meet. Just one look and then little pieces!" He seemed to be happy at then grew angry. "But since meeting you guys my life changed, you ruined my style you shitty devils, you! That's not good, no, no, no."

He pulled out his gun and sword.

"Die you trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!"

With that the fight began. But the outcome would be different.

"You came here to find Asian-tan right?" Big hearted Devils, jajaja! Coming to save a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Just being entranced by a Devil, she should just die."

"Where's Asia?" Issei demanded.

"Oh, she's in the hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

Issei felt something amiss. This psycho had told them the location to easily. He looked around and realized something.

"Where's the Fangire?"

"Itoya-kun? He's helping the Fallen Angel-sama with something. We teamed up with them cause they knew certain stuff we needed. What an alliance huh?!"

Kiva summoned his Sacred Gear. Yuuto summoned his blade and Koneko was… lifting up the pews that were way bigger than her easily. With the nonchalance she seems to have she threw them at Freed.

"…Get smashed." Seems she had no mercy for the stray priest.

"Wowie!" Freed exclaimed as he dodged. He seemed to be doing a dance as he cut the chairs with his blade of light.

Suddenly Yuuto suddenly disappeared and reappeared at Freed's side. He begins attacking the priest. SParks fly as their blades collided, both sides attempting to kill. Then they jumped away from each other.

"Impressive. You are quite strong," Yuuto acknowledged.

"Ahahaha! You too! A Knight huh? Not a single blind spot. How great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!" Freed screamed.

"Then I should fight seriously then."

What was his plan.

"Eat this." Yuuto said in a low voice. Darkness began to cover the sword. No, the darkness was shaping into a sword!

With his new blade, Yuuto attacked Freed again, but this time his sword devoured the blade of light.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?" the priest asked shocked.

" **[Holy-Eraser]** , a darkness sword that devours light."

Issei was surprised. He didn't know Yuuto was a Sacred Gear user.

Yuuto's sword finished devouring the sword of light. This cause it to be unable to maintain its shape.

Issei took this as he cue.

"Sacred Gear, activate!" He said.

" **[Boost!]"** The sound came from his gauntlet's jewel. He felt power flow through him. HIs target was that priest.

Freed noticed Kiva coming over. "I'm keeping on telling you! You are annoying!" He shoots his gun with bullets of light.

"[Promotion], Rook!" At that a different kind of power went through him, but also his armor.

The bullets hit but he felt nothing.

"Promotion?! A Pawn you?" Freed was in shock.

In response Kiva jumped pulled a fuestle from his belt and gave it to Kivat. "Wake up! Blood Punch!"

Energy channeled through his fist as he jumped smashing it unto Freed's face. The priest was sent straight into a wall.

"That was for what you did and said to Asia," he stated. That was what he deserved, the bigger attack was for that Fallen Angel.

Freed falls to the ground groaning. He gets back up spitting blood, already his face was showing a bruise.

To Issei it seemed he had way to go before he could unleash more Rook power equal to Koneko's level.

"…Hmm …Oh man, not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, but he's saying some weird crap to me…Don't fuck with me." Freed was grumbling.

He then howls. "Don't fuck with me! You shiiiiiit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with meeeeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shiiiiit!" He then pulls out another sword.

The trio surround him. He notices and begins to smirk.

"My, my is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The priest pulls something from his pocket and smashed it on the floor. Suddenly a bright light flare blinding them. When it vanished, they noticed their opponent was gone.

Then his voice came from nowhere. Hey. The grunt Devil over there…Issei-kun, was it? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? Then, bye-bye."

That sent a cold chill in his spine. He had a killer stalker...great. But there was no time to waste. Asia needed help. They nodded at each other before going behind the altar's hidden stairs.

* * *

The three of the walked down the staircase. They had their guard up in case of any trouble.

Yuuto led them deeper until they found a single passage. They walked by several doors around them. The place really was big!

Suddenly Koneko pointed to the far end and said, "Possibly at the end of this passage… I can smell that person…".

They went further in to find and found a set of big doors.

" _What is it with churches and big twin doors?"_ Issei thought randomly. Then he and Yuuto went to open them and they did so by themselves.

"Welcome Devils," Raynare spoke. She was at the end of the room.

The place was filled with priests and some fangires were scattered among them. The Spider Fangire Itoya was with Raynare. They notice the priests taking out more of those swords of light. They were prepared for a battle. Then between the fallen angel and the fangire, Kiva noticed a girl tied to a cross.

"Asiaaaa!" He shouted.

She noticed him and looked at him in his armor. "Issei-san?"

"I'm here! I've come to save you!"

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now." Raynare mocked.

"Bye-bye Asia-chan!" Itoya crooned. "You were very useful."

Suddenly, Asia's body started to glow.

"…Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She screamed.

"Asia," Issei yelled. He tried to go to her but the priests blocked his path.

"We will not let you interfere!"

"Damn Devils! Today you will perish by our hands!"

CRASH!

One of the priests attempted to grab Koneko and she threw him at a wall.

"…Please don't touch me." She said.

Kiba drew his darkness sword. "Seems I have to go full throttle from the beginning. I sure hate you priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light."

Kiba's eyes sharpened even more and chills could be felt coming from him. His bloodlust was strong.

"Iyaaaaaa…" Asia screams of pain could be heard.

"Well now Issei, if your comrades are going at it full force, so should you." Kivat stated.

"You are right Kivat. But should it be now, that power has a time limit."

"Use the Sacred Gear, give yourself more power!"

"Right," the brunette nodded. He looked at them all. "Prepare yourselves."

He pulled out three fuestles. One by one he put them in Kivat's mouth to make the call. " _Garulu Saber! Next is Basshaa Magnum! And Dogga Hammer!_ "

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

 _The three monsters were currently playing a game of monopoly. Then they heard the call to be summoned for all of them. They looked up surprised._

" _Ne, ne, ne what's happening?" asked the boy._

" _Ramon…. It… means… big battle…. Ahead." the big man said._

" _That's right Riki, looks like we are in for a showdown." The last one replied._

" _Ne, ne, ne Jiro, this looks like it's gonna be fun!" Replied the boy Ramon._

 _Jiro smiled a feral grin. "Well then let's not keep him waiting. We made a promise after all."_

 _The three stood up and went side by side. Jiro scraped the floor with his nails as he shifted. Ramon did his spin. Riki cracked his neck and punched his fists together as he roared._

 _A torrent blue fire, a surge of green water & purple lightning surrounding them and with it their true forms. _

_The Wolfen, Merman and Franken nodded at each other before switching to their statuette forms. Then they flew away to join Kiva._

* * *

Chains surrounded Kiva's arms and chest. On the left arm was blue symbolizing the Garulu form. On the right arm it was green symbolizing the Bashaa form. His chestplate turned purple symbolizing the Dogga form.

This was Kiva DoGaBaKi form.

The priests surrounding him turned wary of this. Kiva for his part summoned both the Bashaa Magnum and the Garulu Saber. Then they noticed the water that was rising up. Kiva who stood at top the water began to skate through it. The moment the priests raised their swords, the young devil began firing with the Magnum.

" _Bashaa Fever!"_ Kivat exclaimed.

 **[BOOST!]**

With the power of his Sacred Gear, Kiva unleashed his Magnum strongest attack. Bashaa Aqua Tornado! The water summoned surrounded him before he unleashed it his enemies. The priest got dragged through the surging water and heading straight for Kiva.

" _Garulu Fever!"_

 **[BOOST!]**

As the priests still caught in the tornado came at him. Kiva finished them off with the Garulu Howling Slash! Ending the fight.

Then he was thrown lightning but had no effect thanks to the Dogga Breast Plate. Kiva turned to hs attacker who was the Spider Fangire. Well if he wanted to play then Kiva will reciprocate.

He dispelled the weapons in hand and summoned the Dogga Hammer.

" _Dogga Fever!"_

 **[BOOST!]**

Lightning began to gather towards the Hammer. Kiva lifted it high with his Rook strength. Then threw it to unleash the Dogga Thunder Slap. The weapon flew straight at Itoya who couldn't dodge it and was soon overwhelmed by the force behind it. As he crashed into a wall, he shattered to glass.

Kiva then jumped to the altar and went to check on Asia.

"It's too late!" Raynare yelled. She had evaded everything by hiding behind Asia and a group priests that was helping her. The remaining Fangires were backing her.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!" She was enveloped in a familiar green light. "Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!" She boasted as she laughed.

It was clear that she was drunk on power. The power she stole from an innocent girl.

"Asia! Please speak to me," Issei whispered.

"Issei-san…." she murmured.

"Asia, I came to take you back."

"…Yes."

"Stay with me!"

"It's futile." Raynare said. She smirked as if nothing could be done to her. "Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"Give her back the Sacred Gear!"

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."

Kiva stood up quietly. "You will die here."

 **[BOOST!]**

"Please. What can you do with that pathetic Twice Critical you have there? You're just a meager Pawn."

 **[BOOST!]**

"Didn't you know?" Issei mused quietly. "Even a Pawn can bring down a King." He pulled the Garulu Saber and went on the attack.

"Stupid fool. Get him!" The Fangires charged. Yuuto and Koneko join Kiva as they fought the Fangires. They were on equal terms.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Issei, it is ready! Unleash our fury!" Kivat yelled. " _Wake up!"_

"Right!" With the doubling power he'd been using he channeled it to his left arm. "Kiba, Koneko! Get down now!"

Both did as he asked and he swung the Garulu Saber. The sword glowed a cobalt blue, as energy coursed through it.

" _GATE CRASHER!"_ The blade expanded as it hit all the Fangires, remaining standing priests and Raynare. Then just as it appeared it was gone.

Everyone seemed confused as they looked at each other.

"Hmph," Raynare said. "Weak,-" but was cut off. Suddenly all the Fangires exploded in thousands of shards. Then the priest began to groan and were suddenly flung around.

"Gate Crasher," Issei said. " Combines the power of Dogga with the fury of Garulu. Add that with my Sacred Gear's power and you have yourself very refined raw power." His Kiva form was dispelled with that final attack.

Yuuto looked around amazed. "My word, you certainly have interesting abilities Kurenai-kun."

"...Impressive." Koneko said.

They went to close on Raynare but she ran towards the exit. The noticed her wings were injured.

"Let's follow her," Yuuto said.

"Hai," Kiva said. "Also call me Issei, the both of you. We are comrades after all." He blushed a bit at this, especially with how both of them smiled. He quickly grabbed Asia and together they raced after Raynare. It was time to end this.

* * *

As they raced Issei was checking on Asia's state. It was obvious the girl was dying and nothing he did could stop it.

"Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!" He pleaded.

Asia just smiled at his words. "…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…"

"Don't give up yet!" He said. "Come on Sacred Gear, do something!"

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

He wanted to say no, that she won't die. That they will hang out together and go to the game centre and many other places. That he would hold a concert for her and play his violin and many other things he never could do because he was alone. Instead he said.

"We'll always be friends. Always!"

He felt her hand pat his cheek. He looked down at her. She was so pale, a contrast to the bright girl he met a few days ago.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…"

He didn't even realized he was crying. Her hand that was patting his cheek dropped slowly.

"…Thank you…" Those were her last words. She had passed away smiling.

Issei stopped running. Whatever strength he had left had vanished.

"Don't let her die! Bring her back, please! How can you do this to her?!" He was yelling at the ceiling of the Church. He didn't realized he had arrived there.

"Did this happen because I turned into a Devil!? Did you abandon her because I'm a Devil and her friend!?"

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?" Her voiced mused with glee.

Issei turned to see Raynare there. He then noticed something that shocked him.

"Oh you noticed?" She said happily. "The wound you gave me are healed now." She waved her hand and green light appeared and the cut was healed.

Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present." She stated.

That was her light. It was Asia's power.

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama… My power is all for you…"

"Like I care." Issei growled. "I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils… Those things had nothing to do with this girl."

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear."

"…Even so, she could have lived quietly. She could have lived normally!"

"Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this."

"…Then I would have protected Asia, as her friend!"

Ahahahaha! Impossible! She's dead! That girl is dead, you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You couldn't protect her! You couldn't protect her back at evening and even now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!"

"KIVA" He roared.

"Yossh, finish it Issei!" Kivat flew and bit his hand. "Gabu!"

"HENSHIN!" The chains wrapped around him before they melted and broke to reveal Kiva.

"You can't use that other form Issei. We used it too much and it could kill you if you use it a second time."

"Don't worry," Issei said. He then looked at the Sacred Gear.

Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well.

"Give her back."

 _Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you._

"Give Asia baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

 **[Dragon booster!]**

The Sacred Gear on his arm began to change. The jewel embedded in it began to shine. A mysterious mark appear on the gauntlet.

Power. Power greater that he ever felt till now flourish through him. It came from his Sacred Gear to his entire body.

Issei jumped and thrusted his fist at his opponent. But Raynare just laughed and flew away to evade it.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"

 **[Boost!]** The mark on the jewel of the gauntlet changes from I to II.

Something happens to his body. The power…. Something to beat down the enemy in front of him. It was increasing.

"Uoooooooooo!"

" _Wake up!"_ The armor in Kiva's right leg burst open to reveal a pair of bat wings. He raised the leg upwards as he jumped to strike at Raynare.

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!" She then summoned a pair of spear of light. "A gift for you."

She threw them, one hit his left thigh and the other his shoulder. Still he aimed his kick at her.

"Darkness Moon Break!" The kick slammed her as she threw another spear. This time to his gut. The mark of Kiva was carved in the wall along with the Fallen Angel.

"Heh, even with this it won't kill me," she boasted.

Kiva for his part, his gauntlet began to glow.

 **[Explosion!]**

The power coming from the gauntlet was insane! For a moment Issei thought he saw a dragon looking at him. But it vanished before he could even wonder if that was real or from the pain.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the [Twice Critical] which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class…no, that of a High-class Devil…"

Was his power High-class Devil level? He didn't know, he just got closer to his opponent. He didn't want to miss as he finished things.

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this [Twilight Healing]! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!" She tried summoning a spear of light but it flickered and vanished.

Issei pointed his gauntlet at her and all the energy gathered there was released. All that he had he unleashed on the wretched Fallen Angel.

"Damn yoooooooou!"

"Just burn!"

With that he fell to the floor. Or he would've if Kiba didn't support him with his shoulder.

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."

"W-where were you?"

"Buchou told me not interfere."

Issei's eyes widened at that. She did?

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

He turned to see Rias coming towards them. She was smiling.

"Buchou! How are you here?"

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous." She sighed.

Soon enough Akeno and Koneko joined them.

"Well looks like you won."

Issei laughed nervously. "I guess I did."

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant." She declared tapping his nose. He blushed.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?" Akeno said with a troubled look.

"Is something the matter?" Issei asked timidly.

Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback."

Issei gulped knowing he did most of the damage.

"But it won't happen this time."

"Why is that?"

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

Issei sweatdropped at such a summation. But whatever worked.

"What were you doing Buchou?"

I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots." She explained. "Hence why I didn't join you."

Issei was surprised. Buchou took down three fallen angels on her own? Akeno noticed his expression and giggled.

"She is the princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all. She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?"

The brunette then noticed Rias looking at his gauntlet.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…" She muttered.

To Issei she sounded shocked.

"I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel. Boosted Gear a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. You have an interesting path to walk on Issei."

He looked at her confused and then recalled what he saw for a moment.

"Still, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

Issei blushed as he knew she was right. Rias then patted his head.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more."

He could feel his cheeks heat up even more. He hoped he didn't passed out.

"I'm sorry," he stated. "When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…"

His tears began to pour out. "I-I couldn't protect her…"

"It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise."

He nodded at her words. He then noticed her go and pick up something from Raynare's corpse. It was Asia's Sacred Gear.

"Now let's give this to Asia Argento," she stated.

"B-But Asia is already…" Began Issei.

Rias then took out something red from her pocket. It was crimson as her hair, as looked closer he saw it was a chess piece.

"Is that?"

"Yes, this is a Bishop chess piece"

"It's late telling you this but here it goes. A Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 Pawns, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, 2 Rooks, and 1 Queen. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my Bishop, but I still have another one left."

She went to were Koneko was watching Asia's body.

"A Bishop's role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a Bishop. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson demonic-power began to surround Rias.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glowed and went inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear went back inside her body.

After a short while, Asia opens her eyes. Issei released a breath he didn't know he had.

"...Issei-san?"

Issei just hugged the girl who looked confused.

"Let's go home Asia."

* * *

 _ **Much Later**_

After the Gremory group had left. They didn't notice someone who was still there. This turned out to be the Stray exorcist Freed.

"Shitty devils. Wait till I pay them back. Especially that Issei-kun, oh he I'm gonna enjoy cutting to pieces. Jajaja this must be what love feels like! Jajaja."

"Disgusting," a male voice said.

Freed went in a stance. "Who's out there?"

" _Fist on!"_ A computer-like voice announced.

"Henshin!" Suddenly a bright gold light bursted. Then someone came walking from the shadows. Someone with white armor.

"Huuuuuuh? What are you?!"

"I am justice!" The man stated.

" _Ixa Knucle, standby!"_ He pulled something from the buckle of his belt.

" _Broken Fang!"_ Suddenly energy gathered in the man's fist and he launched at Freed.

The former priest screamed as he felt pain from the attack. Then felt something hit him and fell down dead.

The mystery person lowered the gun he had.

Pathetic worm, return that life to God and repent." The man said, he took a button from Freed's coat. "Now for my next target." With that he walked away.

* * *

 **And thus the first arc is over. I really wanted it to end with a bang. Which is why I went to the Kamen Rider Kiva wiki page to find not only the name of his attacks but also how they are. The Gate Crusher is an attack Kiva does have in the video game, so I decided to use it for this event. Next up will be the battle Vs. Riser and a certain someone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the new chapter of the story. It will introduce the new arc. You know the one I mean. Now don't forget to read, review & follow. It fuels my need to keep writing this story. I do not own neither Kamen Rider or High school DxD. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Dragon, The Phoenix & Ixa **

_**A week after the fight with Raynare**_

 _Kurenai Issei stared at the crowd in front of him. He swallowed loudly before he steeled himself._

" _Greetings all and welcome to concert of the Supernova Kurenai Issei-san!" A familiar voice said. He turned to see Asia in a beautiful blue gown making that introduction. "Now without a further ado." Applause sounded._

 _Issei ignored it all as he began to play. It was a familiar tune. One he knew by heart, played by his father and the first one a young Issei learnt. It spoke of much, it spoke of life and then he was done. He received a standing ovation that left him shocked. He saw people weeping, others cheering him. He wondered if all musicians witness this._

 _He bowed in gratitude and as he got up, then the scenery had changed. The cheers were different._

" _Damn it! Why do pretty boys get all the girls?" The bald headed Matsuda said, Motohama the other pair of the Perverted Duo was crying._

" _Boy, to think the child that kept looking for weird ingredients for violin varnish would tie the knot!" This time it was his foster parents. He hadn't seen them in years._

" _Oh my how you've grown Issei-kun. I want my first grandchild to be a girl!"_

 _He almost face faulted at that last part. Grandchild? But he is just sixteen years old what's going on?_

" _My son, a job well done. Now for you and your beloved this symphony." This final person was none other than his father? That was impossible but there he was. He began to play his violin, it was beautiful. Just like he imagined his music to be._

 _Did he say beloved?_

 _Sure enough he realized he was in a wedding scene! He was getting married, when did that happen?_

" _My, nervous Issei? You shouldn't be, this is a great day for us," a familiar voice admonished. He turned to see Rias Gremory-buchou. He was marrying the Master of the Peerage he was in. To say he was shocked was an understatement._

" _I totally called it!" A random girl from their school said._

" _It's the ultimate couple!"_

" _Issei-sama marry me also!"_

 _The brunette ignored it all as he stared at the crimson-haired beauty in front of him. She looked ravishing. Then as the priest said the final words, she leaned closer to him and he did the same. Their lips were just an inch away, when she opened her mouth and screamed"_

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! WAKE UP!_

* * *

Issei fell to his bed. He got up groggily to turn off his alarm clock that looked like Kivat. He looked to see it was time for school. He got up groggily as he thought of the dream. He blushed lightly at the thought of marrying Rias. Where'd that come from?

 _ **Looks like you're having fun, shitty brat.**_ A voice spoke.

Issei looked around but found no one in his room. Yet he felt like it was familiar.

 _ **That's right. I'm right beside you.**_

"W-whose voice is this?"

 _ **It's mine.**_

His room suddenly disappeared and he was in dark and empty place. But floating in front of him was a great monster. It has big eyes. The colour of its eyes is red like a blood. A jaw that comes up to its ears, where lots of sharp fangs are growing out. There is a thick horn lining up on its forehead, and the scales that covers its body is red like a magma. It has thick arms and legs like those of a gigantic tree. The claws look very sharp and terrifying. More than that, its pair of wings that are spread to the sides makes this giant monster look even bigger.

It was a creature from myths and legends. So fearsome many put up there with divinity. It was a dragon.

 _ **That's it. That's the right deduction. I've been trying to talk to you for the whole time. But, since you were really weak, my words didn't reach you until now. Finally. Finally, I am able to appear in front of you.**_

Issei was confused. What did he mean by appear? Did it want to eat him?

 _ **Eat? Eat you who seems to taste awful? As if I would. That's not it. I just wanted to introduce myself to my partner who I will be fighting along with from now on. Or should I say partners, give you have that bat to help you out?**_

Partner? How did he know about Kivat?

"W-who are you?!"

 _ **You already realised it, haven't you? You probably thought about it. Yeah, that's right. I'm exactly what you think I am. Let's talk again. Aye, partner.**_

Then just like he appeared, the dragon disappeared leaving behind a confused Issei.

* * *

Issei wondered what more of his life was going to act weird. Well weirder than usual. The life of a Devil was not easy. Especially as a servant of the Gremory family. After the whole Asia situation in which she was reborn as a Devil. He decided he needed to workout. Needless to say it was a work in process.

The brunette never realized how much he relied on his Kiva form. His body was weak, even as a Devil. As such Buchou decided to strengthen that body. It turned out Buchou was a spartan-instructor.

"Hey, don't run so miserably. Or else I will add ten more laps later."

"H-hai Buchou," Issei groaned. Running around the residential area was not easy. But he needed to do this. Especially what he found out.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Buchou, I have a question," Issei said. They were a rare moment alone in the ORC meeting room._

" _What about?" She asked as she did paperwork._

 _If there is the same number of Evil Pieces as in chess itself, then it's possible to get seven other Pawns besides me, right? So will there be a day when another Pawn besides me will join us?"_

" _No, my only Pawn is you, Issei."_

 _He felt confused and a bit happy? At the look he gave her, she elaborated._

" _When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the Evil Pieces, but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more Evil Pieces will be consumed."_

 _He nodded as he followed what she said._

" _There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of nine Pawns. Rooks have a value of five Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of three Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with two Knight pieces, then there are also those who need two Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use two separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new Evil Pieces."_

" _And what happened with me?" He asked clueless._

" _Issei, I used all of the Pawn pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil."_

 _That left him shocked. He was a value of eight pieces?_

" _When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my servant. But I couldn't find the reason for a while. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Issei, who possess the Boosted Gear which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gear, the Longinus, therefore it had that much value. Plus as a bonus you are Kiva as well. Needless to say I hit the jackpot with you."_

" _See Issei," she continued. "The reason you are a Pawn is because your compatibility with the Pawn was also good. The value of a Pawn is still a mystery."_

* * *

So when she suggested to do this workout he accepted. Now he wondered if he'll survive it? He finished another lap before he fell to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"B-buchou how long was that?" He asked.

"You managed three laps," she stated.

Issei facefaulted. All that talk about hard work and it was only three laps?!

"I'm pathetic," Issei mused.

"Don't let yourself get down Issei. This things take time to manage. Remember you are just a currently newborn Devil. It will take time for you grow stronger."

"She is right Issei," Kivat said. For some reason the bat had a headband on. "Remember when you began practicing the violin, how long did it take for you to master it?"

Issei nodded at their words. With that he stood up and started to run, he would succeed.

Rias smiled but she had a strange aura building from behind. The torture was not over yet.

* * *

"Your power will have meaning once your basics are sharpened."

"H-hai… Buchou…."

Currently the brunette was doing push-ups. Buchou sat at his back while he did them. Needless to say the poor teen was a storm of emotions, especially with the dream he had. What did it all mean? Who could he ask about this?

"This workout is sure telling your strengths and weaknesses. Soon I'll have a good workout schedule planned out." True to her word she was scribbling on a clipboard as she spoke.

Issei wanted to sob.

"Now, to another matter," she continued oblivious to her Pawn's suffering. "I was having a chat with Kivat about the powers of Kiva. I must say they sure are suited for the Promotion ability."

"W-what do you mean B-buchou?"

"Talking while doing push-ups huh? You seem to have grown Issei, perhaps I shall add another hundred more."

"M-mercy," he whimpered.

"Anyway to answer your question is that the forms you take can suit the several forms of the chess pieces."

"R-really?"

"Yes, but I'll leave Kivat for that to help you. He knows the powers of Kiva better than me."

"You honor me so Onee-chan," Kivat said. "Don't worry Issei, you'll see a change in your skills you wouldn't expect!" Issei nodded and kept doing his push ups.

"Hmm, it should be about time that she gets here…" Rias mused.

"Oh? Who's coming Onee-san?" Kivat asked.

"Ise-san, Buchou-san! I'm sorry for being late…hauu!" They heard a familiar voice said. They turned to see Asia who had tripped.

* * *

"Issei-san here's your tea," she said.

"Thank you Asia-san," He drank the tea greedily. "It's delicious."

She smiled pleased as she refilled it.

"But Asia-san, why are you here?"

She blushed a bit. "I heard Issei-san and Buchou-san are doing training here… A-and I wanted to be of help to Issei-san as well. Though I only was able to make tea."

Issei patted her head gently. She looked up and saw him smile, "Thank you for the tea Asia-san." That made her smile brighter, she had been more open since becoming a devil. As he drank his tea Issei noticed Buchou with a thoughtful look again.

"Are you alright Buchou?" He asked.

She snapped out of it. "No, it's nothing. More than that, it's good timing. I decided to have it done today, so let's head over to your house now."

* * *

Issei looked at all the boxes in front of his doorway. "B-buchou what's this?"

"Now carry this inside Issei to a room."

"Huh? B-but why?"

"Well, this are Asia's belongings. Carrying them is what a gentleman would do, right?"

He gaped in shock. "W-why a-are Asia-san's stuff here?!"

"As of today, Asia will be living in your house."

"B-but I live on my own! Isn't that wrong?"

"Well she asked to be close to you. Which is why she is staying here."

"A-again why?"

She seemed exasperated at his questions. "Asia believes in Issei very much. Very much. It's the same for me as well. True you are very shy and from the rumors I hear from your neighbors you do bizarre experiments for your violin varnish. But you are straight forward in your desires. You also have a burning soul that would walk towards any obstacle and would try to overcome it. Both Asia and I are drawn to that part of Issei. Especially Asia. Isn't that right, Asia?"

"H-hai, Issei-san you saved me by risking your own life. You are my saviour. You are always helping me with school or other problems…."

Issei pretty sure he felt like a nuclear reactor about to blow. Two girls were complimenting him?! How did that happen? It wasn't any of that fangirling at school, this was a true and honest opinion about his actions. He felt woozy from such words.

"Now that that's settled, take those to Asia's new room." She instructed as she and Asia entered the house.

"My, my Issei," Kivat said as he began to put the boxes inside. "You keep this up you may just build yourself a harem."

"W-what are you s-saying?!" Issei screeched as he blushed even more.

"What's wrong with that? Guys would like one of those right? Asia could be your first bride!"

"B-b-bride," The teen sputtered. It was clear he was broken by Kivat's words. Unbeknownst to the pair someone had hear their words.

"…Bride, huh." Rias mused with a sad face.

* * *

"You have an nice house Issei-san," Asia said happily.

It had been a few days since Asia had moved with Issei. Both she and Rias clearly were impressed with how nice the place was and his skills at violin making. He even played for them. They were in awe of his talent and how he didn't share this with people.

"It's a good weather today. Ise-san, we are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time, so I'm excited." She said.

Asia was very excited for school. School was also excited for Asia. Many of the students when they saw her for the first time were left shocked at her beauty and innocence. But when they saw her walking together with Issei, they went ballistic. While Asia was oblivious, Issei could feel their stares. It was like spear going at his back, he should know he had spear hit his body before, courtesy of Fallen Angels. Then the whispers that didn't seem like whispers began.

"...Why is Asia going around with Kurenai?..."

"...Could they be dating?..."

"...Wasn't he dating Rias-sempai?!..."

"...Is he cheating on one with the other?..."

"...I hear they are in a ménage à trois ….."

"...How come he keeps getting the girls!...?

Issei could hear their outrage. Any other person would either bask in the attention or shout back at them. Instead he was trying to rush inside before an angry mob descended upon him. Led by a certain duo that wouldn't get off his case.

"Issei-san are you alright?" Asia asked as she looked at him. She seemed worried of grimace courtesy of their fellow students.

"Don't worry it's nothing," he assured. "Now how are they treating you in class? Good?"

"Oh yes! Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I would get familiar with Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

Issei was glad that he relationship with the other classmates was going well. He fear she would have to relive what she went through with the Church and the Stray exorcists. Things seemed to be going well for her.

* * *

It was night time. Issei was currently driving on his bike as she did her job as a Devil. With the Machine Kivaa it was done much faster.

"Um, Issei-san is this alright? You helping me with handing out leaflets….."

"It's no problem Asia-san. This way it won't be as taxing. Besides it gives me a chance to use my bike more often."

"H-hai."She seemed to be worried still.

He was about to assure her when he felt it. The Call of the Bloody Rose. A Fangire was on the move. Sure enough it appeared walking towards them. It had huge bulging eyes that moved everywhere. Claws for hands, the legs had a spike each and a tail that seemed dinosaur like. It was the Chameleon Fangire.

"Ke, ke, ke look what we have here eh? A pair of Devils, oh what an exotic dinner." It cackled.

Issei shielded Asia immediately. "Get back Asia-san, let me handle this. Kivat!"

"Yossh, let's show this Fangire what we can do. Gabu!"

"Henshin!" He had transformed into Kiva.

"Ke, ke, ke I had heard the rumors Kiva served on the Devil's' side. Oh how fun this will be!"

With that the creature charged. Kiva rushed to meet him and they went on a lock. They match strength for strength before the Chameleon hit Kiva with its tail. The brunette was pushed back but manage to recover and dodge the next attack. The Fangire receive a punch in the eye that sent him reeling back while screeching in pain.

Kiva went into a stance as he charged the Fangire and delivered a kick to his mid-section. Then he jumped on top of him and unleashed a barrage of punches at his opponent's face. But the Fangire manages to flun Kiva out of him. Issei stood up only to find the Fangire had left.

"How odd," Issei mused as he turned back to normal. "Asia are you alright?"

"H-hai Issei-san! It didn't get near me." She stated.

"Good, let's go home and tell Buchou about this." With that the pair got in the Machine Kivaa and drove off.

What they didn't know was that someone watched the fight.

"Soon Kiva, you will fall by my hand."

* * *

 _ **At the Club Room**_

"Ara, are you were attacked by a Fangire?" Akeno asked surprised.

"Hai," Issei answered. He could understand he surprise.

After the whole situation with the Fallen Angels had happened, by order of Buchou they searched for any surviving members and their Fangire allies. But while some like Itoya died in the event, the others were not found. As the days went by no news of people disappearing of turned to glass was ever mentioned. It was clear that the Fangires had either gone or were laying low. It seemed now they were coming back.

"What should we do then?" Issei asked. But Rias seemed to be lost in thought again. "Buchou?"

That snapped her out of it. "Ah Issei, Asia good work," she said. "Until tomorrow then."

That got frowns from all of the peerage (minus Asia and Koneko). Issei looked questioningly at Akeno who just shaked her head and shrugged. The gesture was clear, whatever it was Buchou would tell them with time.

"I'm gonna get something I left here," Issei said. "I needed for tomorrow."

"Oh what is it?" Asia asked.

"A particular batch of varnish I was making. I needed to ferment a bit so I buried it. I'll be back!" With that he rushed out not seeing the grimaces of the peerage. They didn't want to be near his varnish.

* * *

Isse was outside of the old school building and near a bush. The varnish was there, just ready for use. He began digging.

"Well, well," a voice muttered. "I just thought to smoke you out of there, but here you are out in the open. Must be my lucky day."

Issei quickly turned and got ready for a fight. "Who are you?"

"Me? I am justice, I am your end Kiva," the person stated as came into the moonlight. He was armored. Not unlike Kiva, but whereas Kiva would see monster-ish, this one was more knight-like. From its helm that was reminiscent of a crusader knight, to the white plating inlaid with blue lines. He walked calmly and with purpose, it was a warrior's gait. Then steam began to appear opening the armor more.

Now the faceplate in helm was open to reveal red eyes and what seem a crown made from the plate. He also pulled out a sword from out of nowhere and turned it into a gun. Yeah this guy had quite the interesting toys.

"I am Ixa," the warrior said. "And tonight you will die Ixa." With that he began to shoot at Issei.

The teen quickly dodged the attacks and went deeper into the trees. Good thing it was dense enough for one to hide in.

"Kivat!" He called.

"Yossh, I am here Issei!" The bat flew and bit him in the hand. "Gabu!"

"Henshin!" The chains wrapped around him and melted to reveal Kiva.

In the darkness thanks to his Omnilens, he spotted Ixa coming closer. Kiva rushed him and kicked him. Unaware of the attack Ixa crashed into the trunk of the tree. But got up quick. In response he began to shoot at Issei. This time the shot hit him in the chest, only his armor protected from anything vital. Nonetheless he still felt the hits. He rolled into some bushes.

"Oi, Issei summon a weapon quick!" Kivat yelled.

"Hai!" He said. He pulled the first he could get and put it in Kivat's mouth.

" _Garulu Saber!"_

The sword appeared in mid air and as it was coming towards him, he heard something that shocked him.

" _Garulu Fake!"_

Instead of coming to Kiva, the Garulu Saber went to Ixa! The white armored warrior grabbed it and tested it a bit.

"Oi, you stupid mutt! Come back here." Kivat yelled.

"My powers were created to defeat you Kiva." Ixa stated. "You will fall by your own blade." With that he rushed with the speed granted by the Garulu Saber and attacked Kiva.

Issei tried fending him off but Ixa had no openings and no decision to stop. The slashes came in fury as Issei tried to shield himself.

Suddenly Ixa was flung away from him. Kiva lowered his hands before seeing Buchou in the sky. She had attacked Ixa. Relief came as he fell to his knees as he felt the wounds from the battle.

"Issei-san are you alright?" Asia asked worriedly.

Issei could only begin to nod before he passed out.

"Warrior!" Rias exclaimed. "You are trespassing in Gremory territory, even worse you attacked a servant of Gremory. Leave before I execute you!"

Ixa got up panting. "I won't leave until I rip Kiva's head from his SHOULDERS!" He screamed the last.

Rias frowned. "Then die." With that she unleashed a mass of dark energy and launched it at Ixa. An explosion occurred that cause a lot of smoke to covered them. When it was all clear, Ixa was not around. He had escaped.

* * *

 _ **In another part of Kuoh town**_

The Chameleon Fangire was creeping about on an elderly woman. It needed to feed and she was the perfect prey. Using its camouflage it crept in a wall as it got closer. Suddenly something grabbed and it was launched into the sky, before it crashed on a roof.

It got groggily. "Who's there?!" It exclaimed.

"You failed," a rough voice said.

If the Fangire could turn pale it would've by now.

"Wait I'm not done with them just yet! Give me another chance!"

"I told you to get rid of her servants. That would've driven her to me! There are no second chances with me. You will die."

The Fangire screamed and tried to run away. But a as it did a torrent of fire suddenly engulfed it until the Fangire turned to ash.

"Soon," the voice crooned. "You will be mine Rias Gremory. If _this_ wrong methods will not work, then I'll use right ones. So dull."

* * *

 **Well things are getting intense. The dragon is calling Issei, Ixa has appeared and hold a grudge on Kiva. And someone has his own agenda against Rias, guess who? Let's see what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So had this in mind and after much debating I decided to write it. Hope you'll enjoy it. I do not own Kamen Rider, Highschool DxD or any series mentioned or hinted upon here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Omake- Familiar's Requirement**

"A familiar?" Issei asked confused.

Rias nodded. "After the whole fiasco of the past days I decided that you and Asia need them."

A Familiar was an existence which becomes the hand and food of the Devils. Their job can be almost any task.

POOF! A red bat suddenly appeared in Buchou's palm in puff of smoke. Unlike other bats it was round with funny eyes.

"This is my familiar," Rias announced happily.

"Kawaii!" Asia said in delight.

"Reminds me of Kivat," Issei said.

"Oi, I am not some cutesy little thing like that!" Kivat declared from where he was perched. Rias' familiar flew there and they began to fight. "Bring it you!"

Issei just laughed awkwardly at the scene. "So that means everyone has them?" He looked around the room.

"This one here is mine," Akeno said. It was palm sized Oni? It was green with one eye bigger than the other, fluffed up hair and one horn.

"….This is Shiro." Koneko said. She was hugging an adorable white kitten. It suited the petite girl.

"Mine is a Basan from Japanese mythology," Kiba said. Sure enough a small bird was perched on his shoulder. It was red in the body and green in the wings. It reminded Issei of a baby chick.

"A familiar is a basic for devils. They can help their masters. They can be used for information transmission. They can be used for persisting. You and Asia also need one since it can be used for adapting to certain situations." Rias stated.

She patted Asia gently and winked at Issei who blushed. That was random of her. Then he saw a magic-circle being formed.

"Everything is set Buchou," Akeno informed. "I set those special requirements so Issei can use it also."

She didn't meant it as bad but Issei felt a hit at his pride. He still was weak with demonic energy.

Rias nods. "Now, let's go and capture your familiars."

* * *

They arrived at an unfamiliar forest.

"In this forest there are many familiar devil users living here. Today, I will have Issei and Asia get their familiars here." Rias stated.

"Hai!" Asia said. When they didn't hear the group turn to where he was.

They found him observing some plants with cream colored fruits.

"The color! If mix something like chocolate or coffee. No wait, mushrooms! The hue that varnish would make. I need samples!" With he pulled out a ziploc bag and began putting fruits there. There were stars in his eyes.

Everyone sweatdropped at his antics.

"Issei focus!" Rias chided. "We are here for to find familiars, now enough of that!"

"H-hai Buchou!" he replied and stood up straight.

With that the group marched on. The forest was dense, giant trees so high sunlight didn't even show up. The group had to stop several times to snap Issei out of his ingredients for varnish scavenger hunt. So far besides the odd fruits, he found some luminescent moss, black tree bark, two fuzzy worms, some leaves hued in red and one large mushroom.

"Get daze!" Suddenly a figure jumped out from a branch.

"Kyaa!" Asia screamed before jumping behind Issei. The brunette was currently how soften the sap and bark to extract their color when he noticed the mystery person.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!" The person Satooji stated.

Issei sweatdropped at the guy. He reminded him heavily of a character from a certain anime.

"Satooji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of." Rias said.

"Hhmm, a blonde beauty and a geeky bishonen huh. I like a challenge! If its me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!" He boasted.

Issei sweatdropped grew. The guy really was from that anime. What was up with this forest? And he was not geeky or bishonen!

"Issei, Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Hai."

Issei wondered what kind of familiar he would have. But then he was distracted by something beside a tree.

"What's that?!" He asked.

Satooji looked and said, "The waste of a unicorn. Must've had a stomachache by the looks of it."

"I see…" Issei trailed off. He looked at it, maybe just maybe.

"Oh no, enough is enough!" Rias stated. "Koneko!"

"...Hai, Buchou." The little girl grabbed Issei's arm in a lock and dragged him away.

"Ow, ow, let go Koneko-chan!" He pleaded.

"No more gathering weird things Issei or you will be punished severely" Rias said. To prove her point her eyes glowed.

Issei went in the seiza position and bowed. "H-hai Buchou! Please have mercy!"

"Good now let's go!"

* * *

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?" Satooji asked.

"Maybe not one with poison," Issei grimaced. "What do you recommend?"

The devil pulled out a catalogue. He searches until he points to a rather ferocious looking creature.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!" He stated.

Issei turned pale just thinking about facing such a creature. He wasn't sure he could take it on as Kiva at his strongest. It was like the final boss of an RPG!

"What else you have?"

"Let's see…. How about this one? A hydra!"

The catalogue showed an illustration of a gigantic serpent with many heads. Maybe it was friendly?

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right?" Satooji declared excitedly.

Or maybe it wasn't so friendly.

"Um, Buchou I am getting the feeling he wants me to die." Issei said with tears in his eyes.

"Calm down, Issei. Hydra is rare so it would be wonderful. If I remember, there is one deep in this forest….. We would be able to return by the end of today." She said. She then began to look deeper into the forest.

" _Buchou is really eager to catch it."_ He thought with a sweatdrop. " _Was it because of the varnish ingredients? Is this what is known as_ Karma _?"_

Issei decided to change the subject of dangerous creatures. "H-how about creatures more docile?"

Then Satooji made a sound with his tongue with an unpleasant expression. A 'Tch' sound. "Damn newbies, they never understand anything."

Issei's eye began to twitch "Buchou can I punch him?" He raised his fist but was stopped by Koneko and Kiba.

"Listen dude," Satooji continued oblivious to the brunette that was being restrained. "You have to catch powerful familiars. And each one has different abilities. If you are trying to become a Familiar-Master then you have to catch the same one several times, and then pick the strongest male and female among them. You have the two breed and make them give birth to their baby with strong abilities. And also-" He continued to rant on and on about the process of breeding and wonders of dangerous creatures.

Issei (who had been released) facepalmed. Since when was he in _that_ anime? He didn't want to catch creatures, he had other things to do.

"I-I also want a docile and cute familiar," Asia said.

"Okay, I understand." Satooji said.

Issei just gritted his teeth but didn't move as Koneko was eyeing with a look that said "I will break a bone" that made the brunette's annoyance simmer down. The road for a familiar seemed to be a long one.

* * *

The rest of the trip was eventful and a debunking of myths and legends. First they set off to find an Undine, a water spirit. The lake had a particular shine that made it look amazing. No one stopped Issei from gathering some for his varnish. They waited for the Undine to appear. When they lake began to glow brighter, Satooji warned them it meant she would appear. Issei expected a delicate and beautiful girl. All the legends say so.

Instead a hulkish and muscular being showed up. The insane biceps, the calves which were thicker than a waist, and the chest which looks like it has metal inside it, and like a veteran warrior it has many scars on its face. The presence it emanated from her reminded Issei of a certain magic-girl that was his client. So the Undine was rejected. They left as another one appeared and began to battle in the style of another anime that was Dragon Ball.

* * *

"A Sprite Dragon?" Issei asks wary.

Satooji nodded. "Yeah, the Sprite Dragon. Just like its name, it's a dragon which uses blue lightning."

It was decided to find one after they spotted one flying around.

"Is that dragon, super strong?" Issei asked.

"It is a baby currently," Satooji smiled. If you are going to catch it, now is the time. You would definitely not be able to catch it once it matures. They get dangerous as they grow."

As Issei pondered about this dragon, he thought about the one he saw in the vision. The presence he had, how it created that vision just to meet with Issei. Suddenly he spotted something that scattered his thoughts. A creature the size of an eagle perched on a branch. It was the Sprite Dragon!

"Sprite Dragon! That is it!" Satooji was jumping in joy.

"Sprite Dragon. It is also my first time seeing one. What beautiful scales. It's glowing in blue just like a blue diamond." Rias said in wonder.

Issei thought it'd make a good familiar. As he went to get closer it happened.

"Kyaa!" Asia screamed. Something sticky was attacking her!

"T-This is!" Buchou yelled. More of the stuff was on her as well.

"What's going on?"! Issei demanded.

More slime, for it was that began to attack the girls. They were coming from the sky.

"A slime." Kiba confirmed as he inspected one.

"My c-clothes… are melting!" Asia screamed. Sure enough for all the girls their underwear was being revealed.

Issei blushed and averted his eyes as he saw this. What a turn of events the forest brought. Should he do something? He didn't have anything to cover them.

"…Please don't look." Koneko said embarrassed. But her fist was ready just in case. She hated perverts.

Both Issei and Kiba averted their eyes as best they could. Then a tentacle like thing appeared and began wrapping itself around the girls.

"N-noooo!" Asia screamed.

The situation was out of control. Satooji instead of helping was sporting a nosebleed as he looked at the girls.

"This thing has no name. It's just a slime which melts clothing. And also just mere tentacles. They work together to attack their they are called monsters, they only target female clothing so they aren't harmful….."

Issei gaped. Such a thing existed? But seeing the girls and what they were blessed with proved Satooji's words. It was then he noticed the shine they emitted. Curious he took some with the aid of a stick and inspected it closely.

"This shine is a wonder. Perhaps-" He was cut off by a loud "NO!" from everyone. So he dropped and dropped the stick. "Gomen!"

It would be the best to use fire on them to get rid of them." Satooji stated.

The girls particularly Rias and Akeno summoned their powers and completely decimated the slimes. What was left was scorched ashes.

Issei wept slightly. That slime could've been great for the varnish. But he had other ingredients to try tonight. Suddenly he got electrocuted. He saw many colors as he fell to the ground.

"Issei-san are you alright?" Asia asked.

The brunette got up groggily. "Don't worry I'm alright. Used to such an attack." Courtesy of the Dogga form. He then noticed Asia blush a deep red and look away.

"Well now." Rias said surprised.

"Ara, ara, my, my." Akeno said.

"...Ecchi." Koneko stated.

"Respects dude." Satooji said.

Issei confused looked down and saw to his horror he fell in a puddle of live slime. His pants and boxers had been eaten. Blushing sputtering he took of his jacket and wrapped around his waist. He then looked at the reason he fell. It was the Sprite Dragon.

"Sprite Dragon only gives electric damage to those who it acknowledges as its enemies. So it must have thought that the girl isn't its enemy." Satooji said who was also burnt by the dragon. Even Kiba was burnt, his smile hid his urge to cut it.

The Sprite Dragon began to nuzzle Asia. "Can I make this dragon my familiar?"

"Sure," Rias said. "It will be a good pairing for you."

Then Asia opened a green magic-circle in front of us. The Sprite Dragon is located in the middle of the magic-circle, and the contract ceremony between Asia and the familiar is about to took place. She had her familiar. She named him Rasse.

* * *

 _ **Later that day**_

Issei had just finished visiting a client. It had been a long day for him, not all was it good. The ingredients didn't work for the varnish and he didn't get a familiar. It was not his day.

"Hey kid," a voice called. Curiously he stopped his bike. How could he hear a voice over the bike's roar? Then he spotted a man in a suit.

"W-who are you?" Issei asked.

The man looked at him intently. "You look like your father, minus the hair."

Issei was surprised. This man knew his father? How?

"Come with me," he said. I got something to show you.

Together they went deeper in the forest. To Issei's shock he saw a dragon mixed with a castle? It was sleepin

"This is Castle Doran," The man explained. "As the vessel for Kiva you should form a contract with it. Just touch him and it will be set."

He did just as the man instructed and sure enough the mark of Kiva appeared in the back of his hand and in Castle Doran's head.

The man nodded. "Your father would be proud of you. He was always one who followed his path never tumbling in his steps." He then waved his hand and Issei found himself in his room.

Confused he threw himself in his bed pondering what he just heard.

Then the floor suddenly began to glow. The light formed into a circular shape, and a familiar symbol appeared on it. It was the mark of the Gremory group. His group! Then a familiar silhouette appeared. Once the glow subsided Rias stood there.

"B-buchou?"

"Make love to me." She said.

Issei just passed out cold.

* * *

 **So Issei and Asia both got familiars. I felt it was a good chance to introduce Castle Doran since it is a big important part of Kamen Rider Kiva. He will show up in future chapters no worries. Also Rias is making her move and Issei is KO'ed, but things will be something in the next chapter. Until next time, please read, review and follow the series.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we have the next chapter. It'll prepare the next ones to come from this arc. I do not own Kamen Rider nor Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Arrival of the Phoenix**

Issei was dreaming. He had to be for what was currently happening. He had just gotten home after an unusual day and what did he find? Well Rias Gremory wanting to sleep with him. For the shy teen such a statement was too much and he blacked out. But his Master wasn't one to take that for an answer. She woke him up and was now removing her clothes. It was certainly familiar.

"B-buchou,! This is-!?" He panicked. Could you blame him? He was in front one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen and she was offering herself to him.

"Issei aren't I good enough?" She asked a bit sadly.

"N-No! Absolutely not!"

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

Where was this going to lead to? What was she planning?

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you." She stated.

"B-but why me? Why not Kiba or someone else?"

"…Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. That's why you were the only one possible, Issei."

"How?"

"I've seen you looking at me," she stated. "In your eyes I hold a place in your heart. There are things you still lack in, but you seem to have the potential."

She touched his cheek with her fingertip. There was something in her eyes that made Issei stop panicking. Somehow in the struggle and talking she had managed to leave both of them in their underwear. She looked at his boxers that had green and yellow violins.

"Cute boxers," she mused.

He blushed at her statement. Then she unhooked her bra and revealed her oppai. He swallowed loudly. While she had appeared to him twice for healing, in a way this was the first he saw her like this. She leaned towards him and grabs his hand and put her in one of her breast. That a fountain of blood wasn't coming from his nose was a miracle. He could feel her heartbeat, she was as nervous as him. He took the initiative and flipped her on the bed. He went in for a kiss. As he was inches away, a flash appeared from his room. Again.

Buchou sighed. "…Looks like I was a bit late…"

Issei looked confused and looked to see someone he never met before. From the circle appeared a silver haired woman. She was young, beautiful and wearing a maid outfit. Yet she looked regal and dignified as she stood. It was the air of a queen.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" The maid spoke silently.

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?" Rias said defiantly.

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity like this. Even if it is this boy." As she spoke she looked at Issei, there was some recognition in her eyes. Issei frowned at this and what she said. Was this a family feud? But he suspected the higher-ups Rias took orders from were involved.

Rias was not convinced. "My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? And what's wrong with my cute servant? Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

The woman, Grayfia, picked up Rias' bra. "Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation." She put it on Buchou's body.

She then looked at Issei and bowed. "How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Issei stood up from his bed and Rias and bowed as well. "I'm Kurenai Issei, Pawn to Rias Gremory-buchou, pleased to meet you."

Grayfia showed a faint smile. "You have good manners, that is good. One should not shame their Master with rudeness. You are different from him."

Buchou pinched Issei-s cheek lightly as he kept staring at Grayfia.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"

"All of them." Grayfia answered simply.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand." Rias seemed to have given up whatever she was fighting.

She then began to pick up her clothing. "I'm sorry, Issei. Let's pretend this never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Forget about today's incident."

Grayfia who was waiting said. "Is it true?"

Issei was confused but Rias nodded. "He is the user of the Boosted Gear. And he is also Kiva."

"Boosted Gear, the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons…" Grayfia muttered. "Plus Kiva the Inheritor of the Night."

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?" Rias said.

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time."

"Very well. Issei"

He snapped from his thoughts as he looked at Buchou. She walked towards him and gave him a kiss in his cheek. He blushed red hot that steam came from his ears.

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."

With that she joined Grayfia and they disappeared in a magic circle. Issei was left frozen and dazzled from what just happened.

"Issei-san! I finished using the shower!" Asia said.

Issei just fell on his bed.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Currently Issei and Asia were walking towards school. Asia was glancing at the brunette every now and then worriedly. She didn't know why, but he had been in an odd mood since breakfast. She wanted to help him but didn't know how.

"Good morning!" A voice yelled. Turning they saw the owner of Agito's, Shouichi Tsugami. He was carrying a crate of supplies.

"Good morning Shouichi-san," Asia said as she bowed. Issei just bowed.

This made Shouichi frown. Issei was someone who was always polite in his greetings. Was he alright? He then saw Asia's anxious look and deduced something was wrong.

"Asia-chan," Shouichi said. "How about you go inside and order something to drink. I want to talk Issei-kun here for a moment."

She understood and nodded before heading inside the cafe.

"Issei-kun what's the matter?" he asked

That made the teen snap out of it. "I-I I'm not sure how to explain."

"Just try Issei-kun, it's always good to say what you feel. You are worrying Asia-chan with this."

So Issei told him the clean version of it all. No point in worrying or confusing Shouichi with Devil issues.

"So," Shouichi began, "this girl Rias, she tried to disobey her family by hitting on you, but it didn't work. So now you feel awkward about it?"

"N-not awkward just that I am starting to feel something and I don't know what to do? Do you have any ideas?"

"Can't say that I do, that department is not something I am in."

Issei sweatdropped as he looked inside Agito's. A lot of the clientele there were female and they were only there to see Shouichi. Yet he was oblivious to it.

"But I can say this," Shouichi continued. " Think it through if those feelings are real or not. Don't rush it like she did, otherwise someone will get hurt. Now let's see how Asia's doing eh?"

Issei pondered this as he went inside the cafe. He needed to clear his thoughts and there was only one way to do it.

* * *

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory." Kiba said.

They were currently on their way to the clubroom. They met up with Kiba and asked him for insight.

"Akeno-sempai would know right?" Issei wondered.

Kiba nodded. "Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

As Issei wondered what to do he felt Kiba tense. He then felt something ominous.

"For me to finally realise the presence here…" Kiba went from his cheerful look to a serious one, eyes narrowing.

Kivat flew from Issei's bag. "Oi, Issei! Be careful, whatever's on the other side is deadly."

To make Kivat feel apprehension meant whoever was on the other side was no ordinary person. Nonetheless Issei went and opened the doors.

* * *

Buchou, Akeno and Koneko were already in the room. The silver haired maid Grayfia was with them. Again she seemed to be sizing Issei up. There was a tension to the place. Rias had an unpleasant look on her face. Akeno was smiling but she was emitting a cold vibe. Even Koneko was tense, she wasn't eating a snack at all. Plus she was far away from everybody as she could.

Kina only said, "Oh my," as they entered. No one seemed to be in the usual mood today. Asia feeling the vibes held Issei's sleeve worriedly.

Rias looked at everyone before speaking. "Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Grayfia asks.

Buchous shakes here in negative. "The truth is-,"

A magic circle suddenly emerges from the floor. It carried the symbol of unknown origin, but from Buchou's frown it was not someone she was excited to see.

"Phoenix," Kiba mutters.

The light shined through the room and a person appeared from the magic-circle. The fire surrounded that person and the room glowed with heat. Issei felt sparks from the fire hitting him. A man came from the flames. He wore a red suit, with the shirt opened to reveal his chest and had no tie. He seemed to be in his early twenties.

"Fuu, it's been awhile since I came to the human's world."

He gave the vibe of a bad boy persona. With the way he walked with his hands in his pockets and the spiked up blonde hair and that wild grin, it reminded Issei of a Yakuza.

The guy looked around the room until he found Rias. "My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

Issei's eyes widened at his statement. He felt like he was putting the pieces of this mystery together.

Then the guy grabbed Rias' arm. Issei felt anger at this.

"Let go of me Raiser." Buchou said in a deep and serious voice.

Issei then stepped forward with a very serious and calm look.

"Please honorable _guest_ ," he spit out. "That is no way an attitude to have towards a girl." On the outside he was calm and collected. On the inside his blood was boiling.

"Ah? Who are you?" The guy, Raise asked in a displeased voice.

Issei bowed and said, "I am the servant of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the Pawn, Kurenai Issei."

"Uh-huh, ok."

"Pardon my manners, seeing as you haven't the decency may ask who you are and what's your purpose here?"

That made him look in surprise.

"Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need." Rias replied.

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…" This guy was a maniac.

"Kurenai Issei-sama," Grayfia spoke up.

"Yes!"

"This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pureblood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix."

Issei raised an eyebrow at that. He knew the fellow was powerful, he could feel that much from him. But it also meant he had a peerage as well. He recalled the phoenix was a bird of immortality.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

Grayfia sure knew how to drop a bomb.

* * *

"The tea made by Rias's Queen is superb." Raiser said.

"Thank you very much." Akeno replied but not with her usual gusto. It was obvious everyone wasn't happy with the announcement.

Meanwhile Rias sat on the couch. Raiser sat next to her and held her shoulder. She tried to evade his touches but he kept at it, hair, hands shoulders. It was like a ticking time bomb was going to set off.

The Gremory peerage was looking at them without a comment. All of them had their own reaction at this sight.

"Stop it already!" Rias exclaimed. She got up from the sofa, dark energy coming from her fingertips as she glared at Raiser.

Said person just smiled and relaxed more in the sofa. It was a clear statement that he was unafraid of any attack.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Everyone (minus Grayfia) looked at the shouting match like one witnessed a tennis game. Devil politics were very messy.

Raiser continued as he drank his tea. "The newly produced Devils. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right?"

He drank more tea. "You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

Issei pondered all that Raiser had said. Seems the Great War affected the Faction till this day. In the end he could voice his opinion but it would not matter. All he could was follow in his Master, Rias' decision over whatever she chose to do.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband." Rias stated.

Hearing this Raiser smiled.

Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." She interrupted.

Suddenly the aura of nonchalance Raiser had turned deadly. "You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

Fire began to engulf him. The hostility and killing intent was fierce.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

Issei felt that the killing intent that was sent at him was nothing like he faced before. Not with the fangires, not with Raynare even. This guy was on a level of his own. But he would not be intimidated by him. He felt Asia hug him in fear. He would not let anyone harm her or Buchou. He could feel the others readying for a fight. Even Buchou makes her stance as she summons red aura around her. Issei was about to call Kivat when a quiet voice cut through the tension.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honour, I won't hold back." Grayfia stated.

Not one moment did she raise her voice. Nor did she even summoned any killer intent or demonic energy. But there was an intensity behind her voice and eyes that said it all.

Both Rias and Raiser calmed down at once. It was clear they feared Grayfia and what she could do. It seemed Issei felt the danger Kivat had warned him. It came from this maid.

Raiser scoffed. "I'm not mad enough to face the "Strongest Queen", nor do I want to face Sirzech-sama's group. All of those members are monsters."

It was clear Buchou's brother had a lot of influential power.

Once things calmed down Grayfia spoke, "Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias asked.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a **[Rating Game]** against Raiser-sama?"

Rias looked at Grayfia shocked. Issei tried to recall what that meant. So many things keep happening he kept forgetting to ask for more details.

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba stated when he saw the brunette's confusion.

So it would be a battle between peerage. He recalled that the strength you showed in the games could greatly increase one's status amongst the Devils. But it was for older Devils, which meant Rias could not participate in it just yet.

As if reading his mind Grayfia began to explain. "Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official **[Rating Game]**. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case….."

"When it involves the family and household problems." Rias said with a sighing. "In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

Grayfia stared at Buchou. "Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser's feral grin returned at Buchou's provocative words.

"Heh, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

" _Confidence thy name is Raiser,"_ Issei thought annoyed. The guy clearly thought himself invincible.

I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!" Rias replied.

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

The two began to glare at each other. It was clear another standoff like before was going to happen.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?" The maid stated. This calmed the situation down, clearly she was no one to be trifled with.

"Yes."

"Yeah

They both agreed to Grayfia's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then." She said with a bow.

Then Raiser stares at Issei and the rest. He smirks especially when he looked at Issei.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?" He asked.

Rias frowned at his words. "So what?"

Raiser clicked his fingers and a magic circle appeared. From there fifteen people showed up. All were women. This clearly were Raiser's servants.

Issei did the math as he realized it'd be 6 vs. 16 match up. The odds weren't in their favor in quantity. He inspected Raiser's servants. There was one with armor, a Knight. Another with a robe, probably a magician. A girl wearing a Chinese dress. Two girls with animal ears. Twins. A loli girl. Two older ladies. One was wearing a kimono. One wore an European gown that to come from a fairytale. Another older lady that looked rather feral. A girl wearing a dancer's outfit? And finally the last girl wore a mask that hid half her face.

It was clearly a harem. And he had the nerve to marry his master? This guy was truly a womanizer.

"Rias," Raiser said as he hugged to girls to him. "Let's meet up here in 10 days for the match."

"Are you looking down on me?" Rias asked through narrowed eyes. "Why give me this handicap?"

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was." He stated.

Rias doesn't complain as she listened to Raiser's words.

"10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants." With that he disappeared with his harem.

* * *

 **So the fight is on. Raiser vs. Rias. We see Issei's conflicted feelings what is he going to do for this fight? We'll see next time. Until then read, review & follow. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we got the latest chapter. Hope you all enjoy. I do not own neither Kamen Rider or Highschool DxD. This is all for fun and practice. Now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Training & Resolutions**

Grayfia walked through a luxurious hallway. Her pace was brisk and her stare was as calm as always. She finally reached the door and after knocking entered. Inside was a beautiful office decorated sparsely. A man stood looking out a window seemingly lost in thought. Nonetheless Grayfia stood behind him and bowed.

"Both parties agreed to the [Rating Game], I will be in charge of it and it will begin in 10 days." She reported.

"Good, politics are always such a handful. So is the rumor is true?" The man asked.

"Yes, I confirmed it myself," Grayfia replied and the wore a faint smile. "Fate is something humorous sometimes."

The man laughed. "It always is when those master it. I am looking forwards to this [Rating Game].

" _It seems your will is still moving things on Otoya."_ The man thought.

* * *

Issei was taking slow breaths. He had to pace himself with what he was tasked to do.

"Yahoo!"

[Yahoo!]

He heard someone yell and the echo that followed. That seemed fun, he could just imagine him playing his violin and how the music would echo. That was something fun to do. Unfortunately he wasn't doing "fun" currently. He was carrying a lot of luggage on his back. As part of the training against the upcoming [Rating Game] against Raiser, Buchou decided to train in the mountains. As part of the training he had to carry his luggage, Asia's, Buchou's and Akeno's.

He was the passed by Kiba who was carrying a huge piece of luggage on his back. Even more amazing was Koneko who had a lot more. It was obvious that without his Kiva armor and sacred gear he was way behind.

It was a long walk to their destination. At least for Issei.

* * *

The destination was a house that belonged to the Gremory clan. It is normally camouflaged with demonic-energy from humans but it can be revealed when it is in use.

Issei fell to the floor panting after drinking a glass of water.

"Oi, Issei! Get a hold of yourself!" Kivat said as he fanned him with a handkerchief.

Meanwhile the ladies of the group went to change into clothing that was more comfortable to move in.

"I will go and get changed," Kiba stated. "Don't peek."

He meant it as a joke but it didn't stop Issei from paling at the suggestion and backing away slightly from Kiba. It reminded him of how the girls at school saw them and the pairing they apparently would make. Especially the ones about fairy tales. Issei decided to not be alone with Kiba for the remainder of the training.

* * *

 _ **Lesson 1: Sword training with Kiba + Kivat**_

"Hyaah!"

"Ora, ora!

Currently Issei and Kiba were sparring with wooden swords. The two had been fighting for a while now. While Issei had some strength, Kiba was more faster even without his knight attribute. When the brunette attempted horizontal slash, the blonde evaded it smoothly and hit the bokuto away.

"You can just throw your slashes wildly. Focus them to give you openings for attack." Kiba stated. "Don't go by instinct as you usually do, widen your line of vision so you can pay see both the opponent and the surroundings."

Issei nodded before picking his bokuto and going into a stance. With another yell he attacked.

* * *

 _ **Lesson 2: Demonic-power training with Akeno**_

To gather demonic-power you have to drift the aura that surrounds your body," Akeno instructed. "Concentrate and feel the wave of demonic-power."

Issei tried as she suggested. And he got nothing. Was he this pathetic? He focused again.

"I did it!"

He opened his eyes and saw Asia who had been training with him. She had gathered a huge amount of demonic-power in her hands.

"Ara ara. So Asia-chan has talent in using demonic-powers after all."

Asia blushed at Akeno's praise. Issei on the other hand wasn't make much process. The energy he gathered was the amount of a pebble.

"Now let's change those demonic-power into fire, water and lightning. You can make this by imagining it, however, it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their demonic-power." Akeno informed.

Akeno then channeled her demonic-power into the water inside the water bottle. The water that received the demonic-power formed into the shape of a spike and ripped the water bottle from the inside. An amazing sight.

"Asia-chan, I want you to copy what I just did next. Ise-kun, I want you to continue on to concentrating your demonic-powers. The source of demonic-power is imagination. Anyway it's important to materialize what you've imagined."

Issei pondered her words. Materialize what you imagined…..There was only one thing that he knew by heart. He smiled, he was getting the hang of this.

So he focused on image in his mind.

* * *

 _ **Lesson 3: Sparring with Koneko**_

Here Issei had more of a talent. As Kiva he was used to fighting stronger opponents that himself and so he had lasted long against his opponent. Said opponent was Koneko who while packed a mean punch, said punch had just slammed Issei into a tree. For the tenth time.

"...You make too many moves that leave you opened," she stated. "...You have to find the center of the body when you give a blow, where you hit with accuracy and also by thrusting your blow deep into the opponent's body. Like that kick you like to do to finish your enemies."

Issei nodded as he got up shakily.

"...Now then, we'll have another round."

With that came the girl like a meteor.

* * *

 _ **Lesson 4: With Buchou**_

"That's it Issei! Keep going!"

Said teen was currently climbing a steep mountain with a boulder attached to his back. And Rias was on that rock. He had to carry the boulder up and down the mountain. After the final lap, he was released from the boulder.

"That's enough!" Buchou states. "Now it's time for muscle training. We'll start with push-ups."

"H-hai," Issei gasped. It was the morning training all over. The Oni-Buchou had emerged. He hoped he didn't die today.

She then put the boulder on top of his back.

"Guwaa!"

The demonic-power was something amazing. To be able to lift a boulder with ease was impressive. Or in this case trying to not get squished by a boulder in your back. Then Buchou sat on the boulder. He felt something impact his body.

"Now then, the three-hundred reps of push ups. Let's start."

"Osu!"

It was a long, long day for Issei.

* * *

"It's delicioooous! It's really delicious!"

A lot of food was set on table. The Gremory peerage was tucking in with gusto. Moreso it was a tie between Issei and Koneko who ate like the saiyans from Dragon ball.

The meat dish was made from the boar hunted by Buchou. Seasoned with herbs found by Kiba.

The fish dish was caught by Buchou as well. It was seasoned lightly with salt and pepper.

Then there was the variety of food, which are recipes courtesy of Shouichi Tsugami. Before leaving Issei asked him and Shouichi was glad to give him some of them. They were cooked by Akeno, with Issei's and Asia's help.

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want." Akeno said. She was refilling Issei's rice bowl.

The training was very taxing on all of the ORC members. It was a battle they were set to win. The group (minus Asia) was learning that Issei ate a lot. Moreso with how much he put in during training.

Akeno refilled his bowl for the 10th time. "Akeno-san, you are the best! I'd even want you as my wife!"

"Ufufu, you are embarrassing me." She said putting her hand in her cheek.

"...I also made this soup." A quiet voice said. Issei stopped stuffing himself to see a sad-looking Asia. She was sulking.

He looked at the onion soup one the table. He gulped it down in one sip.

"How comforting and delicious," Issei said with a smile.

"It is!? I'm so glad... Then now I can become Ise-san's..."

"Did you say something?"

"N-No, it's nothing!" She said as she blushed.

"Issei," Rias spoke. "From today's training, what have you found out?"

Issei put the soup and the chopsticks down. "I am the weakest among us."

"That is correct. While you are Kiva and you have been fighting for a year. You still lack control over your powers and need much more refinement on your attacks. You also use too much powers in certain times that can leave you helpless for other dire situations."

Issei felt like the boulder was on his back again.

"Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia basically don't have any experience yet. Even so, Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Is it that hard?"

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. So being able to run away from such enemy will also be a part of your strength. So I have to teach you and Asia the time you have to run away. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Yes."

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

The next morning Issei woke up sore and with muscle pain. After training not only in day but also at night yesterday he could feel his body screaming at the workout he had. Today's training was all about knowledge.

Kiba is currently quizzing him. Our greatest enemy. The Angels led by God. What is the name given to the highest rank Angels? Also the ones among them?"

Issei pondered this. "It's Seraphim. The members are Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and...hmm, Uriel?"

"Correct." Kiba said. ""Next is our "Maou"-sama. What are the names of the "Yondai Maou-sama"?"

"Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, Asmodeus-sama and the only female of the group Leviathan-sama."

"Correct. Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that have been fighting you a lot, Issei-kun."

Issei nodded. One had to know who they fought to take them down. "The main group of the Fallen Angel is called "Grigori". The name of the Governor is "Azazel" and the name of the Vice-governor is "Shemhaza". And the others are Armaros, Barakiel, Tamiel, Benemue, Kokabiel and Shariel." Of the Four Factions they were the ones who watched Sacred Gear users the most.

"Correct. I can see why you are a good student Issei-kun. Now tell me the leaders of the Fangire."

"Their names are not known. Becuase of so much infighting and refusal to ally themselves with the other factions no one knows who they are. But they do have leaders who carry a task for their race. These are titled as: King, Queen, Bishop and Rook."

"Correct."

Once the Kiba's Q&A was over it was Asia's turn.

"Cough. Then now, I, Asia Argento will explain about the basics of the exorcists."

There was some light clapping at her statement.

"U-Umm. From the place I used to belonged to, there were two types of exorcists."

"Two types?"

She nods at the question.

"The first type are the ones that appears in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, then he uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They are the exorcists on the "surface" . So the exorcists on the "behind" are the ones that are a threat to us."

Buchou continues where Asia left off.

"Ise, you have also met him before, but the greatest threat to Devils are exorcists who received the divine protection from a God or the Fallen Angels. We have been fighting against them for a very long time behind the scenes. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

Issei recalled that crazy priest Freed. He wondered what happened to him, he had disappeared after Raynare got beaten. He then noticed Asia taken stuff from her bag.

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, the holy water. It will be very terrible if a Devil touches it."

"That's true, so be careful touching it as well, Asia. Your skin will get burn." Issei warned. He looked at the holy items and a plan was forming in his mind.

"That's right... I can't touch the holy water anymore..." Asia says a bit weepy. "I will tell you how to make one afterwards. I don't know if it will be useful but there are a couple of ways to make them."

But she quickly composed herself.

"Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

"You are a Devil."

"You are a Devil after all."

"...A Devil."

"Ufufu, Devils receive intense damage."

"I can't read the Bible anymore!" She bawled as everyone pointed out her current status.

Even so she tried to recite a verse she liked and got a headache every time she tried. And thus that part of the training was over. Mostly cause Asia passed out from the pain she received by reciting the Bible.

* * *

"Now Issei, we'll see how the different chess pieces react to your monster forms." Rias stated. "Now transform!"

"Hai Buchou!" He summoned Kivat and transformed.

"[Promotion] Knight!" Then he pulled the blue fuestle. "Garulu Saber!" The blade appeared and he turned into Garulu form.

"Good how do you feel?"

"Good."

"Excellent, now I want you to fight like that with Yuuto."

"Hai Buchou."

The two went into stances. Rias waited a moment before yelling "BEGIN!"

Kiba rushed at full speed and as he attacked the cut went through Issei. It was an after image! As he turned he saw the brunette at his back and retaliated. The blonde swordsman was pushed by the impact and was met with a second attack from the front. Luckily he managed to block it before receiving an uppercut that threw him to the floor.

The rest of the group was surprised that Kiva's Garulu speed combine with the Knight [Promotion] would surpass Yuuto's speed.

The two fighters were currently locked in battled parrying blow after blow with no side getting an edge. While Kiva clearly had the greater speed and power, Yuuto had more experience in using such speed and better sword technique. Kiva's move were a tad sloppier in attacking.

"That's enough!" Rias called.

The two fighters stopped at once and bowed to the other.

"Good now, Yuuto take a rest. Koneko it's your turn."

Said girl entered the arena and bowed. Issei also bowed.

"Issei change!"

"Hai Buchou!" He pulled the out a dark red fuestle. "Oh sorry wrong one. Is a new one I just got." He then pulled out a purple fuestle.

"[Promotion] Rook." Then after using the purple one. "Doggar Hammer" His arms and chest were covered in purple plates. He then picked up the hammer to slung it on his shoulder.

"BEGIN!"

Koneko ripped a piece of boulder from the ground and threw it at Kiva. The boulder raced towards him at mach speed but Kiva just lifted his Dogga Hammer and swatted it away. The Rook then began to rain more boulders at Issei who calmly deflected them. Koneko then raced at him and punched him. To her surprise Kiva held strong. Then with one hand lifted his hammer and brought it down on her. Koneko blocked it but felt herself sink in the ground.

"...Strong…." She grunted.

"That's enough!"

Just like that they stopped their test of strenght. Issei then offered Koneko a hand which she accepted to get up.

"Akeno it's your turn."

"Ufufu, understood Buchou." The dark haired said.

"[Promotion] Bishop!" Then Kiva pulled out a green fuestle. "Bashaa Magnum!" The gun appeared turning him into the Bashaa Form.

"BEGIN!"

Kiva began to shoot at Akeno who dodge with great speed. Then she quickly summoned lightning to shoot at Issei. To her surprise a wall of water blocked her attack before Issei launched it in his next assault. Akeno created a barrier to block before she counterattacked with a lightning whip. Kiva rushed closer to where the Queen was as he knew the long ranged attack would leave her opened. Of course she was ready for this and was about to attack when Rias called a stop.

Once more both fighters bowed and Issei dispelled his armor.

"Do you see now Issei?" Rias said. "When in battle should you get the chance of [Promotion], using those combined with the right monster forms will give you an edge in battle. This was for you to see the power you possessed, but in the next days you will spar with the others in this forms to get you accustomed to promotion."

"Hai Buchou!"

"Now use your Boosted Gear, Issei."

Issei was surprised. Before they even went into the mountains Buchou had strictly told him to not use it. To use it now means her plan for it was ready.

"It should be okay to have Yuuto as the opponent again."

"Understood Buchou." Kiba replied.

"No Kiva this time Issei, you must learn to be without it and with it. Now activate your Sacred Gear before the match starts. You'll begin the battle two minutes after you activate your Sacred Gear."

"Hai!" He summoned his Boosted Gear in arm.

 **[Boost!]**

The Sacred Gear pulses with the word it announces. Power slowly courses through the teen's body. Ten seconds later.

 **[Boost!]**

Double the power is coursing through him. He had to take it slow when it came to using it. He had tried before in using his full power and had passed out after a few minutes. It was clear his body needed time to adjust to it. The Sacred Gear may have no limits but he sure did.

After the 12th power up Buchou ordered him to stop powering up.

"Here we go Boosted Gear!"

 **[Explosion!]**

He had to be careful using this power. He could only fight with it for a limited time. The length of time depends on the action during the power up. The more he moved the more it minimises his power and time, it also drained his stamina.

"Now Issei," Buchou said. "I want you to fight Yuuto in that state."

"Hai, Buchou," Issei said.

"Issei do you want to fight with a bokuto or a bare handed?"

He thought of this. Sure he had the Garulu Saber but he only used in certain conditions. "I'll fight barehanded." That was his usual style.

"Very well. Now then, I'll ask the both of you to start."

Issei went into the stance he usually had as Kiva. Yuuto went into his own before disappearing from sight. The swordsman appeared right in front of him and swung at him, luckily the brunette managed to block it with his arm.

Kiba is surprised at his fast reaction, Issei took his chance to punch him in his stomach but Yuuto evaded it. He looked for the Knight finding him nowhere around.

Then he spots Kiba in the mid air about to attack with his bokuto sword. Issei blocks it again and tries to kick him only to be dodged again!

"Issei, shoot the power from the demonic-energy! Shoot it in the image you imagined the most!"

He did as he was bid. One more the energy summoned by the Pawn was the size of a baseball. But it was how you used it that counted not the size. So he launched it and he couldn't believe what happened.

GUOOOOOOOOOO!

The demonic-energy the size of a baseball expanded until it was the size of a boulder. The power of the Boosted Gear had amplified it greatly! It was fast but even so Kiba dodge it with ease. Then it hit a mountain far away and it blew up.

Issei was in awe at the power he could wield.

 **[Reset]**

He had used up all the power he had gathered and could already feel his strength leaving. He felt like getting a snack and napping.

"I'll have both of you stop it there." Rias spoke up.

With that sparring match had ended.

"Good job you two. Now I will hear your impression. Yuuto, how was it?" Rias asked.

"Yes. To tell the truth I'm astonished. I tried to finish the spar with the first strike." Kiba stated. "But I couldn't break through Ise-kun's guard. His defense is very strong." He showed them his bokuto, it was broken. "I strengthened the bokuto with demonic-power, but it couldn't give that much damage to Ise-kun because his body was too hard. If we continued, I would only have the option to run around because I wouldn't have my weapon."

"Thank you, Yuuto. That's how it is, Issei." Rias said.

"My, my Issei you have grown stronger!" Kivat said. He was currently perched on top of Akeno's head.

"Issei you mentioned you were weakest, even with Kiva in your arsenal correct?"

Issei blushed but nodded.

"That's half correct. You, who hasn't activated your Sacred Gear, is weak. However, you become a totally different person if you use the power of the Boosted Gear. And it's also clear you have not used Kiva's full power either."

She indicated the blown up mountain. "That was a High-Class Devil attack. If that were to hit people there would be heavy damage."

Issei was surprised. The attack was such a high level?

"Your body which went through basic training became a vessel that can handle a Sacred Gear that increases the power drastically. Also it was to handle the [Promotion] ability so you could be used to the other types of pieces. This way you could combine them with your Kiva form and weaponry. Even now, your body is strong enough to handle the power increase. I told you before, right? You can become the strongest as long as you improve your basics. The higher your initial strength is, the more the power can increase. The basic stamina rises from "1" to "2". Even something like that would become a big factor for you to become strong."

Issei listened to her word for word. It seemed he was one step closer to getting stronger for the future fights ahead. And it will start with the match against Raiser.

* * *

 _ **That night**_

Issei was currently returning from his secret hideout. He had been doing some personal training along with Kivat. He wanted to master how to use that technique before the match.

"Yossh, Issei that was great progress." Kivat stated.

"Do you think it'll be ready for the match?"

"Of course it will, combine with the other things you've learned and it will be a great attack to have in fights."

As Issei went to get a cup of water and go to sleep, he spotted someone. Buchou was out watching the moonlight from the living room.

"Ah Buchou. Hello."

"Issei, good timing , let's talk for a bit."

Issei sat on the opposite couch. Even in the faint light of the candle and moon he could see her clearly. She was wearing a red negligee that did not cover anything up and glasses. He hair was also tied up in a ponytail.

"B-buchou, do you have bad eyesight?" He asked blushing a bit.

Fufufu, it's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Proof that I have been in the human's world for so long."

They both chuckled at her words. The air around them lightened some. Issei noticed the notebook on the table filled with maps and formations. She noticed his gaze and sighed.

"…To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have a peace of mind." She closed the notebook.

"Why is that?"

"If the opponent is another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem."

"Raiser himself. No, the biggest problem is that our opponent is the Phoenix."

She took out a book, opening it on a certain page before showing Issei. There was a picture of a fire bird, its wings spread open.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left its legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it."

Among the Devils of the 72 pillars, there were those with the rank of Marquis, that had the name of Phoenix as well.

"The humans named the Devils' Phoenix as "Phenex" to distinguish it from the mystical beast Phoenix, however the mystical beast Phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. In other words immortality. That's the opponent we must fight against."

Issei could see her worry. Someone that had immortality could prove to be a dangerous foe. He then thought of that plan he had in mind. Maybe it could work.

"It seems he is a troublesome opponent." Issei stated.

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. Eight wins and two losses. This is the record that Raiser has at the official "Rating Game". He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the matches on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

She looked frustrated.

"I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you would say they tricked me. A swindle."

"Buchou."

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Raiser…no, more like, why are you against this marriage?"

"…I'm a "Gremory". I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go."

Issei understood that. He wondered if he could be live up to the Kurenai name.

"Do you hate it?"

"I feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world."

"I-I like Buchou as Buchou," Issei stated.

She stared at him in wonder.

"I don't know anything about Gremory or about the Devils' world, but to me Rias-buchou is Rias-buchou. All this time since I became a Devil under your command, I have never regretted it." He smiled at the things that have happened. "I thought my life would be one of solitude but you changed that greatly. You showed more than just fighting Fangires. Which is why for you I will fight any foe and brave any danger. No matter what."

He looked at her to find her blushing.

"B-Buchou? D-Did I say something weird?" He stuttered.

"I-It's nothing!" She said.

"Don't worry about Raiser. He is strong but even the strongest can fall. Have faith in us your peerage."

She looked at him before standing up and then hugged him.

"Thank you," She whispered.

He wanted to ask why but couldn't speak over what was happening. Then she bid him goodnight and left.

 _ **Well you certainly can say confident things when you can. I am impressed.**_

That voice. Issei looked to his right arm. In. a flash his gauntlet appeared.

 _ **That's right it is me. I have seen and heard you throughout this training journey. You are coming into your powers quite well.**_

"T-thank you," Issei said.

 _ **But that bird man is a tough opponent. Not someone you want to face at your level.**_

"But I will still do it. For her and my friends."

 _ **Yes, I heard you the first time. That is why I have an offer. Care to hear it?**_

Issei looked curiously and wondered what this offer was.

* * *

 **With that the training chapter is over. So what is the dragon's offer? What is Issei planning for the match? Will it be enough? Or not? We'll see in the next chapter. Don't forget to read, review and follow the story, tell your friends about it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**With that the training chapter is over. So what is the dragon's offer? What is Issei planning for the match? Will it be enough? Or not? We'll see in the next chapter. Don't forget to read, review and follow the story, tell your friends about it.**

* * *

 **Here it is the entire full Raiser battle. The end to another arc. I slowed down in writing this as I wanted it to be a big end to the arc. I do not own Kamen Rider nor Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Decisive Battle Begins!**

 **24 Hours before the Rating Game**

Issei was was walking around the neighborhood. Soon it'll be the battle against Raiser and he was feeling some doubts. Sure he made strategies and plans for the match but plans can go wrong or not even work. Part of would like to be making a violin, playing one or doing something. But Buchou ordered to not drain their stamina, everyone needed to be well rested for the fight.

He also got the suit made for the fight. It was the same as his school uniform. He smiled faintly when he asked Rias why this look.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _If my group has a uniform, then it has to be the uniform of Kuou academy. We are the members of the Occult Research Club after all."_

 _She looked very proud uttering those words._

* * *

The streets were quiet today. Nothing out of the ordinary and Devil job either. It was as if the town knew something was coming and was waiting for the storm to pass. That's what he was feeling the calm before the storm.

As Issei walked he saw a convenience store and decided to buy a drink. As he passed by a man he noticed the guy dropped his wallet.

"E-excuse me," Issei said. "You dropped your wallet."

The man stopped and turned. Issei realized he was around Shouichi's age. He had black hair, and wore a gray tunic and pants. In his hand he held a bowl that seemed to contain tofu.

"Thank you," The man said in a deep voice. "Not many people would return that."

"Well I'm not not most people." Issei stated a bit awkwardly.

"No you are not," The man agreed. "You seem the kind of person carrying something heavy inside."

Issei flinched at his words, how did he know? Was he that easy to read? "S-sorry, but who are you?"

The man raised a finger to the sky. "Obaa-chan said this. Walking the path of Heaven, the man who'll rule everything. Tendou Souji, that is my name."

Issei just bowed. "I'm Issei Kurenai."

"What troubles you Kurenai?"

So Issei told him. Well what he could tell him, didn't want the guy to call the cops on him. Tendou listened without commenting as he walked with his bowl of tofu. Once Issei finished only then did he speak.

"Obaa-chan said this," Tendou intoned. "As long as I am wanted, destiny will always be at my side. She also said: If I wish for it, fate will always be my ally."

"You are saying by making fate my own, I'll see what destiny is?"

Tendou just nodded.

"Even if things don't go right in the fight at all?"

"Obaa-chan said this: If you wish it to be so, luck will always be on your side."

"Your Obaa-chan must be a special person Tendou-san." Issei mused.

Tendou smiled at his words. "Obaa-chan also said this: Force the world to revolve around you. It's more fun to think that way. My evolution is faster than the speed of the light. There is nothing in the whole universe that can keep up with my evolution."

Issei thought of his words. He will take his stand and show how far he had grown. He felt that weight lessened.

Tendou nodded in approval. "I like that look in your eyes. It seems you are ready to face your future. That is good."

"Why help me Tendou-san? Why the advice?"

Tendou began walking, as he did he spoke again, "To walk the same path is merely a test of perseverance. But the ones reaching different paths together are friends."

Issei smiled at the quote. "Your Obaa-chan gave you a good quote Tendou-san!"

"You are incorrect, those are my words."

Issei grinned before bowing to the man before going on his way. What he didn't know was that Tendou has stopped to watch him again.

"Soon you'll face many trials young Kiva. With this Ratings Game being the first. You must be ready for when the Rider War arrives." With those words thrown to the wind Tendou Souji went on his way.

* * *

 _ **The day of the battle- Time 10:00 pm.**_

It was the day of the fight. In just two hours at midnight the match would start. Everyone went straight home after school. No Devil job or any activity as before.

Issei was currently in his room preparing. In the ten days of training he had gathered several items to use for the fight. He also was sure his new technique was done. He just had to follow all of the cryptic zen quotes Tendou suggested.

"Soon the fight will begin Issei, are you nervous?" Kivat asked.

"A little but talking to Tendou-san helped," He replied.

"So when do you meet?"

"The plan is to meet in 30 minutes before the match." He then took out his battle uniform and laid on the his bed so he could change.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Issei-san may I come in?"

"Sure."

Asia entered carrying Rasse, she was already wearing her battle uniform. At her request it was her old nun outfit. When asked why she only said: I'm not a Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. This what I feel most comfortable in."

"U-Umm, Issei-san?"

He looked at her curiously.

"Can I sit beside you?"

At his nod she did so shyly. She then hugged his arm tightly.

"I-is something wrong?"

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that there is a scary battle waiting for us. But if Ise-san is with me, I will be okay."

"Asia…"

"Ehehe. If it's with you I feel calm. Can I stay like this until we leave?"

"Hai."

"Can I stay with you forever from now on _Ise_ -san?"

He noticed the change in his name.

"Yeah, we will always be together."

* * *

 _ **The day of the battle- Time 11:40 pm**_

Everyone had gathered in the old school building. Everyone was wearing their battle uniforms and seemed calm.

Kiba was equipped with a gauntlet on his hands and has some armour on his lower leg. His swords were against the wall.

Koneko was sitting on the chair and reading a book. On her hands, she wore fingerless gloves.

Akeno and Buchou were drinking tea.

Issei and Asia sat together as the waited for the allotted time.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," Rias said.

The door opened to reveal two unexpected people. The President of the student council Sona Shitoru and the Vice President Tsubaki Shinra.

"W-what brings them here?" Issei wondered.

"Like Rias-buchou, she is heiress to one of the demon clans. Hers is Sitri. She is here like Buchou to learn of the ways of the human world." Kiba stated.

"Forgive us for barging like this," Sona replied. "But as I volunteered for the game to broadcast the two families, I took this chance to see you Rias. It's your first game after all.

"I will show you a fight that won't insult our rivalry." Rias stated.

Just then Grayfia appeared.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

"I will be going to the student council room to manage the broadcast." Sona informed. With that they took their leave.

Everyone meanwhile stood up and nodded at Grayfia who explained about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

As everyone acknowledge this, a question popped in Issei's mind.

"Buchou, will the other Bishop show up?" He asked.

A tension came to the other members minus Issei and Asia.

"Unfortunately, the other Bishop can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future." Buchou said without looking at him.

This made Issei curious as to what was wrong with the Bishop. But before he could think about it further Grayfia went on.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast."

Seems the top members of the family wanted to see the result.

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle." Rias said.

" _Big players are showing up."_ Issei thought. He had to persevere and carry out his Master's will. It was then he realized something.

"B-Buchou your brother is Maou-sama?"

"Yes."

Well that was a bomb dropped if he ever saw one. Kiba had explained that in the Great War, the original Maous had perished in battle. So four people were chosen to carry on their name. They were the Ultimate-Devil class. While the Devil Faction are in a tight spot like the Fangires, but different reasons, they are safe courtesy of the strength of the 4 Maou.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle." Grayfia stated.

Everyone went in the magic-circle that began to glow once everyone was in it.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

Then things turned bright and seemed to swallow them all.

* * *

Issei found himself in his classroom? Sure enough it was that place, even down to the graffitied desks around him. Did the magic-circle failed?

 _[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.]_

Her voice echoed everywhere.

 _[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is an almost similar replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]_

"That explains why I am here," Issei said outloud.

 _[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.]_

Issei frowned at this. It would be a difficult journey to that location. It was on the other side of the school.

 _[Also at the request of Raiser-sama. The outside is set in a maze like environment. You must clear "three" stages of battle in order for the path to the bases be opened.]_

That meant a fight will be inevitable. He quickly activated the transceiver in his ear.

" _ **Does everyone read me?"**_ Rias asked.

" _ **Issei here over."**_

" _ **Kiba here over."**_

" _ **...Hai…."**_

" _ **Ara, ara, I'm here Buchou."**_

" _ **H-hai Buchou."**_

" _ **Good, Asia is here with me at the moment. Where are you all?"**_

" _ **In my classroom."**_

" _ **Main Hall, second floor."**_

" _ **...Same…."**_

" _ **In front of the old school building."**_

" _ **That's good! Issei, Yuuto and Koneko meet up and head to the closest stage. Akeno will be on standby along with Asia until I say otherwise understood?"**_

" _ **Hai"**_ Everyone agrees.

" _ **Issei. Do not use your Kiva form unless you face any opponent Knight or above. Or when you reach the enemy base, is that understood."**_

" _ **H-hai Buchou."**_

 _[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans' time. So, Game starts now.]_

RING RING

The school bell had rung. The game had started.

* * *

Issei quickly raced through the halls to meet up with the others. Who knew this game could be so complicated.

 _ **Just so you know. My offer still stands, whenever you decide.**_

The teen grimaced slightly. For now he needed to face forward and keep all options as backups. He then spotted his teammates.

"Kiba-sab, Koneko-chan!" He called. "Have you seen the enemy?"

"No we are alone," Kiba informed. The he put his fingertips to his ears. "Buchou we are together now."

" _ **Good, you can head outside whenever you are ready. Inform me of any problem you find."**_

"Understood. Well you two are you set?"

Koneko just made a fist and nodded. Issei for his part checked his things before giving the OK.

"Then let's go."

With the trio headed out.

* * *

" _ **Ok people listen here,"**_ Rias spoke. " _ **I got word that at least two pathways of the maze lead to the gym.**_ "

"That is between the old and new school buildings, " Kiba stated. "If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. As a passage to both buildings, we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

" _ **Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. In terms of location, the opponent may have his Rook positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the Rook with destructive power over Knight with mobility."**_

Issei then began to recall the locations around that area and remembered something. "What of the courtyard near the gym? It's an area which can get access to the forest and the west wing of the school building. Plus it's an open space so it has the mobility a Knight could gain advantage on."

" _ **That's a good catch there Issei,"**_ Buchou praised. " _ **It means we will have to split you up for now. Yuuto head into that direction, set traps there."**_

"Hai Buchou!"

They reached a fork in the road. Koneko and Issei would go left while Kiba would go right.

"Kiba hold on a second." Issei said.

"Yes?"

"Here," Issei put something in the swordsman's palm. "Use this for the traps, they won't see it coming."

Kiba looked what was in his hand, his eyes widened before he smiled and nodded. With that he set off. Koneko and Issei did the same.

* * *

 _ **At the Gym**_

They go into the back platform from the back door. With the curtain up, it left the inside visible.

"…Presence. Enemy." Koneko spoke suddenly.

Before Issei could say anything, a loud voice echoed within the gym.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside."

Isse frowned at such statement. How did they know? Regardless the element of surprise was ruined and so the two revealed themselves to their opponents. There were four of them standing in the court.

The twin girls, one wearing a chinese dress and a loli girl. Issei recalled how they were debriefed on each enemy. They were facing three Pawns and a Rook.

Though too the plan he could summon his Kiva armor against them. He will have to save it for stronger opponents or in a dire situation. That meant he would have to rely on his new skills.

"Boosted Gear, standby."

 **[Boost!]**

"…I will leave the Pawns to you, Ise-senpai. I will take care of the Rook."

Both stood in front of their opponents. The girl in the dress went in a kung fu stand, whereas the twins brought out chainsaws?

DRILL! DRRRRRRRRRILL!

The roar of the chainsaws echoed. Issei grimaced slightly at the horror film moment. But still things were set in motion to give their side a victory. He just needed time.

"Disassembling time!" They crooned happily.

On the other side Koneko and the martial arts girl were going at it. Both side threw heavy punches and kicks courtesy of their Rook strength. Koneko's small build seemed to give her an advantage allowing her to move freely.

Meanwhile the final girl wielded and spinned her staff getting for the fight.

Issei for now had to be in the defense until his plan began.

The twins then began their assault. The crossed them together and sparks flew. They certainly were leaving an impression.

Issei just took a deep breath, opened his palm and went into a stance. Through some self-training and with Koneko as a sparring partner he learned some martial arts move. Not enough to truly call himself a martial artist practitioner but enough for fights such as this. He was thankful for Buchou's Spartan basic training.

He began to dodge the killer twins as they tried to decapitate him. He pulled one of them in a grappling move before using a judo move (courtesy of Koneko's teaching) and threw her away from him. He needed to keep doing simple moves, that way the Boosted Gear won't reset. He can't go on the offensive just yet.

He felt something behind him and spin around just in time to dodge the girl with the staff. Mira was her name if he recalled.

He was glad for the training, his body moved as easy as if he was in his Kiva form. He needed confidence and turn things to his favor. He narrowly dodges a chainsaw, it grazed his cheek. A little more and half his face would be off!

 **[Boost!]**

The second power up!

His opponents certainly weren't hesitant in attacking him. He kept dodging attacks smoothly. His time in battles had given him good reflexes.

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating!"

"Why isn't it hitting him!?"

Seem the twins were losing their patience.

"…I can't break through his guard."

And then there was three. This was good for him, the more they lose their temper the sloppier their move would turn.

 **[Boost!]**

Finally! The third power up. It was time.

"Let's do this Sacred Gear," He said.

 **[Explosion!]**

"First off." He grabbed the nearest twin, disarmed her before punching her stomach.

"You! How dare you hit my Onee-chan!" The other one.

She attacks but Issei dodges her and gives a chop to the back of her neck. She falls stunned. He then stared at the final Pawn. She wastes no time in thrusting her staff. Issei dodged as he grabbed her weapon and pulled her towards him. She wasn't expecting this and couldn't block his palm strike to her chin. Once they were all down he looked towards Koneko's fight.

Her opponent was kneeling and Koneko still in her fighting stance. She seemed to be doing ok but this is a team fight and so he would lend his help.

"Ignite Resonating Melody," He said. He clicked his fingers.

A sharp sound suddenly was heard. For Koneko it was a muffled noise, to her opponent it seemed faraway, but to the Pawns facing Issei, they heard a high-pitched sound so sharp that it brought them to their knees.

"What happened?" The Rook asked. "What did you do?"

"My new technique," Issei answered. "It allows me to control sound. I was just waiting for the right moment to use it. Of course I have to mark them so they will feel the effects."

The girl charged him, ignoring Koneko completely.

Issei stares at her calmly. "Did I mention it has a level 2? Ignition, Airwave." Another click of his fingers and a rush of wind hit all four of the girls.

The impact hit them straight to their joints leaving them stunned and unable to move. Unfortunately it also left them naked.

Issei saw this and blushed bright. "S-sorry, I used too much power!" He bowed at them.

"You are the worst! You are the enemy of every woman!"

"Beast! You sex fiend!"

"...I misjudged you." Koneko said.

Her words impaled his heart. "G-gomen, I'll try to control the volume." He was weeping at all the hurtful words.

" _ **Issei, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me."**_

"Hai! Both Koneko-chan and I are safe! We have taken the first stage."

" _ **That's excellent. Akeno's preparations are almost done. Koneko I want you to back her up. Issei meet up with Yuuto."**_

"Hai!"

"...Understood."

The pair nodded at each other before racing off.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be a crucial place!"

Issei turned and bowed. "Our apologies but this Rating Game is still not done and also you won't be able to move for the next few days. Farewell." With that the two left.

* * *

 _[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three Pawns and one Rook retires!]_

As they left lightning struck the gym. It was courtesy of Akeno who was known as "The Priestess of Lightning" a fearsome name, but it suited Rias' second in command.

"We did it Koneko-chan." Issei said as they ran. " Although my spells need more work…."

"...No kidding," Koneko snorted.

"I didn't mean it on purpose," Issei sobbed. "The air currents were just too sharp."

"...I understand…..Just fix it….."

"Hai!"

Then Issei went to the right and Koneko went forward into the maze.

* * *

 _[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] retires.]_

Issei was relieved. It looked like things were turning out great. As he reached the courtyard an arm grabbed him. He was about to attack when he noticed it was Kiba. Already he had seen his taste of battle as his armor carried scuff marks.

"Seems like you've been busy." Issei said.

"Yup."

"You know Kiba-san. As the only boys in the peerage I feel like our combination should be something to truly protect the rest of our teammates in battle."

"I didn't you know you thought like that." He seemed amused.

"Sorry it's just something my Kaa-san once told me. It was something my father said. It was: "Between fellow men, fiery friendship could be born", so hope we can get along better in the future." He made fist.

Kiba seemed surprised by his statement but smiled and fist bumped him. "Likewise Issei-san."

"What enemies have you faced?"

"I defeated the enemy Pawns just now. The clubroom located at the sports court is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the Pawns that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the Pawns to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phoenix likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has." He was still smiling but his eyes weren't.

Issei was not amused either. This Raiser just kept getting worse. He wanted to slammed his fist in that cocky face of his.

"Did what I give you helped?"

"Hai, it was what gave me the opening to take them down. Do you have anymore?"

"I do, but it is my last one, making them was difficult. So either it'll be towards the Bishops or Queen since they are the strongest at magic, that I will use them."

"A good plan, now let's make sure it can happen."

With that the duo marched onto the courtyard.

* * *

The enemies around were one Knight, one Rook and One Bishop.

"…That's a severe defence." Issei pointed out.

"Well, that's how much they are keeping up their guard for this place. Against our intrusion here, that is. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here." Kiba stated.

"No signs of the others?"

"Nothing so far, either they are in other areas or good at hiding."

Issei pondered on what to do in this situation. Before he could think on it more a loud voice distracted him.

"I'm the Knight of Raiser Phoenix-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!"

A woman clad in armor stood at the baseball court, out in the open, standing in the center daringly.

Kiba laughs, "Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a [Knight] and as a swordsman."

"Kiba," called Issei. The Knight turned to look at him. "Fight with no worries, I will support you in case of any surprises."

Kiba smirked and nodded and went to face the female Knight. Issei followed him.

"I'm the Knight of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the Pawn of Rias Gremory, Kurenai Issei." He bowed.

She nodded in turn. "I am Raiser's Knight, Carlamaine. I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

Issei smiled sheepishly at the question to his sanity. Then again his life was not for the faint hearted.

"But I love idiots like you two. Now then, let's begin." She smiled as she unsheathed her blade.

Kiba also drew his sword. Issei watched the fight as he looked around for anyone else.

"The match between Knights. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight." Kiba said as he grinned fiercely.

Carlamaine returned the grin with equal fervor. "Well said! Rias Gremory's Knight!"

With that hyper-speed battle between Knights began. Sparks flew as their blades clashed. One minute they were visible, the next they were just blurs. Issei could barely follow them with his sight. Instead he heard something behind him. Someone had come.

"Can I help you?" Issei asked.

"You seem bored." A voice stated.

He turned to see the enemy Rook there. She was wearing half a mask on her face.

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the Pawns were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her King? Furthermore, when I thought I found a cute boy, he also happens to be a sword freak so I can't stand this. But I see another cute boy, oh it's the Pawn."

A beautiful girl wearing a dress appeared floating in the air. She looked like an european princess, what with the hair set in drills on each side. She was Raiser's Bishop.

"Good evening," Issei said. "I hope the night is eventful as it has been to us. Boosted Gear standby."

 **[Boost!]**

"Oh so you are the new Devil everyone keeps talking about. I must admit you are a cutie."

Issei blushed slightly. "I'm surprised you know of me."

"Not much though, but from what I hear you are someone to watch out for. Or maybe its because of your Sacred Gear?"

"Who knows really. Care to take a gander and see for yourself?"

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella, why don't you be his opponent?"

The Rook in question nodded and stepped forward.

"I was planning to in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we are both bored."

"I never said I was bored," Issei said. "Also isn't that [Bishop] going to fight?"

Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well."

"How….peculiar. Very well then."

Issei went into a fighting stance.

Isabella looked surprised. "Oh, first person to not wonder about her."

"Should I be?"

"Why yes, after all that person is Ravel Phoenix. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister."

"What? Why is she in her brother's harem?"

"According to Raiser-sama, "Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion."."

Issei was gaping. It couldn't be helped after hearing of Raiser's _desires_.

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's Pawn!"

Issei narrowly blocks a punch courtesy from Isabella. It still manage to move him from where he was. The next one he dodged before kicking her in the ribs.

"I see. So you can dodge a punch like this. And you managed to counter attack even though it was a weak kick. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear, no, I will increase by two gears then!"

She goes in a stance before throwing attacks at different angles. The way she moved her arms during the attack and her footwork. It reminded him of…

"Are you a boxer?" He asked.

In response just throws a couple of jabs.

 **[Boost!]**

It was his fifth boost but while it could take a Pawn easily, it was not enough to bring down a Rook. So instead of brawn vs. brawn, it would have to be brains vs. brawn.

As she threw another punch, Issei instead threw Kivat. The distraction was enough for the bat to blind her, which gave Issei time to throw low kicks at her legs. He also managed to hit her in the shoulder, only because she moved before he could hit his real target. She backed away panting as Kivat returned to Issei.

"I was taking you lightly. To tell you the truth, I thought I got you when my fist hit you. Looks like Rias Gremory has been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent."

Issei smiled. "You honor my Master and me well. But it is not my first time facing off against someone. My life was different than other people before Buchou picked me up."

"I see. In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot."

"I agree, my stamina is what it is now thanks to Buchou. Now let me show you what else I learned."

"…Looks like I said something unnecessary. I felt your pressure increase."

He went into a stance.

BUZZ!

He heard something different in the sound of the wind. Turning he saw something surprising. Kiba's darkness sword dispersing. He looked at the culprit.

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me." Carlamaine's sword was covered in flames.

Kiba's smirk was still defiant.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. [Knight] of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…"

"Freeze."

Chills started to hit Issei. It was like temperature dropped. Looking at Isabella she too, was feeling the cold. Kiba's sword handle began to gather ice and it began to grow! Soo enough a blade of ice was had replaced the Holy Eraser blade of darkness.

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear." Kiba stated.

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?" Carlamaine growled as she swung her blade to mee Kiba's.

The moment it touch the Flame Delete, the flame sword froze up and it shattered.

But she did not stop. Instead she threw her broken and pulled out a short blade from her hip.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phoenix that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!" She roared.

"That Carlamaine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?" Isabella commented as she covered her face.

Kiba's blade began to melt as the whirlwind of fire got near. But the man himself seem undisturbed. He only said, "Stop."

The wind was sucked into Kiba's blade! A mysterious whirlwind was in the middle of the blade.

"Replenish Calm". It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

Carlamaine looked freaked out. "…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shakes his head in negative. "I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created…it?"

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple sword rose from the ground the moment he put his hand to the ground. All different blades of a variety in shapes and size.

 **[Boost!]**

It was time! Now to finish off his opponent.

"Boosted Gear! Explode!"

 **[Explosion!]**

Energy gathered in his hands. It was time for one of his new moves.

"Dragon Shot!" He launches it at Isabella. The recoil pushed him back. It was perfect for the strong types like the Rooks.

"Isabella! Don't take it! Dodge!" Carlamaine shouts.

But it was too late. The Rook had attempted to raise her guard had found that it was too weak.

 _[Raiser's Phoenix Rook retires.]_

Issei was panting. It took much to use that and he needed to preserve his strength for the main targets. Still another enemy deleted.

Carlamaine goes from shocked to smirking. "Apparently both Isabella and I have been taking that Pawn and the Boosted Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary Pawn."

Issei sighed at her words, he was getting tired of people saying that. Well he would prove them wrong.

"Impressive move Issei." Kiba said. The brunette just gave him a thumbs up.

"Still," Carlamaine sets her focus on Kiba. "A demonic sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

Kiba seemed curious at her words. "Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

Issei could feel the killing intent coming from Kiba. The female Knight had said something she shouldn't have.

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder." Kiba asked in a cold voice.

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!" With that Carlamaine charged.

"…Is that right. …If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death."

Issei felt chill at those words. Kiba was about to be past the point of no return. The two came at each other with the intent to kill. This attack would decide it.

"So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Isabella-neesan?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

The rest of Raiser's servants had arrived. Issei wondered how to deal with this odds. He inspected them all. There are two Pawns, one Bishop and the final Knight. Of the Queen, there was no sight from here but by the lightning in the background she was already facing Akeno and Koneko.

"Hey, the Pawn-kun over there."

One of the servants called him.

"Yes?"

"Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your princess one-on-one. See there." She pointed at the rooftop of the new school building were a fire and familiar dark energy were clashing.

Issei's heart sunk to his stomach. How was this happening? Both Raiser and his Queen had moved without being noticed or felt by him or Kiba.

" _ **Ise-san! Can you hear me, Ise-san!?"**_

"Asia what's wrong?"

" _ **Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-san on the school rooftop. The opponent, Raiser-san, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem ."**_

So that explained it. Like with Kiba, they set personal challenges. Queen vs. Queen and King vs. King. They were playing on their emotions.

Raiser's sister floated closer. "Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him." She began to laugh in this haughty manner as she put a hand to her mouth.

But she stopped laughing once she heard Issei's laughter. Everyone (minus the two knights fighting) looked at the Pawn as he laughed a cold laugh that made everyone looking at him feel a chill in their spine.

"Well," Issei said calmly. "Seems you played us well. Allow me to return the favor. Kivat!"

"Here, let's show them Issei!" The bat quickly bit him in the hand.

"Henshin!"

Chains covered him from head to toe before melting into quicksilver to then break away and reveal Kiva! As the enemy stared in awe at what he did, Issei then pulled out three fuestles from his belt.

" _GARULU SABER!"_

" _BASHAA MAGNUM"_

" _DOGGA HAMMER!"_

Three points of light of different colors each headed straight for Kiva. In a flash his left arm turned blue, the right turned green. The plate on his chest was purple. In his hands he held a giant purple hammer and curved blade of cobalt blue. This was Kiva's DoGaBaKi Form!

"Now," Issei spoke to the shocked ladies. "Let's begin."

"The "Crimson-hair Ruin-princess", "Priestess of Lightning", "Sword Birth", and "Boosted Gear" and even "Kiva". Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the "immortal bird". No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird."

"But the "Phoenix" also has weak points!"

Raiser's sister just laughs. "You are cute but dumb. Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? Are you trying to win this match? That's a laugh."

"Why is it!?"

"That's because there was no chance for Rias-sama to win from the beginning. That's how much despair the thing "immortal" is to you."

With a click of her fingers the servants surround him.

"Well, then I'll just make a weakness!" He put the Dogga Hammer's handle on Kivat's mouth.

" _Dogga thunder slap!"_

He lifted the hammer high before hitting the ground! A wave of debris, dirt and dust surged towards the servants who began to take cover.

Meanwhile Kiva took the pummel of the saber to Kivat.

" _Garulu Howling Slash!"_

Kiva charged at them with full power taking down the two beast girls and the Bishop. As he went to face the Knight he got blasted by something big and hot from his back. Turning he saw the Phoenix girl to be the culprit.

"You are mad and dangerous," she said. "I can't let you go near Onii-sama."

In response Kiva said, "Ignition The Bloody Rose's Rhapsody."

He raised his hands before he clapped. Once. It echoed at the Phoenix girl who suddenly felt her brain rattled and she fell to the ground.

"W-what did you do to m-me?"

"Focused my demonic energy and sent it to you. Once it did the assault would leave you incapacitated with illusions and headaches. But it was too weak hence why you are not eliminated. But you won't be causing in mischief anytime soon."

He then got attacked by the female Knight in his back and leg. The armor protected him mostly from the danger, but before he could. Kiba appeared and stabbed her.

 _[Raiser Phoenix-sama's two Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop, retires.]_

"Thanks for the save," Issei said.

"No problem."

Then they heard the announcement that shook them both.

 _[Rias Gremory-sama's Queen and Rook retires.]_

Issei and Kiba looked wide eyed.

"Yuuto we must go to Buchou!"

"Right you are Kiva!"

Suddenly an explosion hits where Yuuto just was. Kiva was thrown away by the impact. As he got up he heard another sound that filled him with dread.

 _[Rias Gremory-sama's Knight retires.]_

He was in a daze as he saw the culprit. Raiser's Queen.

"Well, well seems you are the only one left." She said.

Kiva growled as he went to face her. Instead she just flew away.

"Are you still going to continue to fight?" Raiser's sister asked. She seemed to be recovering fast from his attack.

"I'm not going to fight any more. Because no matter how you think about it, it's your group's loss."

"Shut up. Neither me or Buchou have fallen yet."

"True but you have been in three different fights since this game started. Plus you've unleashed several high-level attacks in all of them. You must be drained of stamina right about, same as Rias-sama. Plus with my attack and Sieris attacks on your back and leg you are badly injured. You cannot win."

"Why because of your immortality?"

"That's part of it but also…" She pulls out a bottle. "Phoenix's Tear. Have you heard of it? This is it. Our tears can heal all types of injuries."

"So it heals wounds, my sound attack doesn't work like that."

"I know that otherwise I'd have used it. In the rule book that "Only two Devils participating in the Rating Game can use it". It was restricted because it was too powerful. Well, that would be natural. In our case our Queen and myself was in possession of it. That's why our [Queen] was able to defeat the "Priestess of Lightning"."

"Well I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

"Really now."

"Really, Kivat you know what to do."

"Yossh, Issei."

* * *

He managed to reach the new school building, even with his bad leg.

" **Promotion! [Queen]!"**

He could feel power emanating but it seemed dull given the wounds and drained stamina he had.

"Dragon-san," he called wearily. "About that offer."

 _ **I'm listening partner.**_

* * *

He reached the rooftop. Already a battle was underway. Buchou and Raiser confronted each other. Asia is looking at them nervously from a distance. They were still safe. He would protect them. For the others.

"Buchou! I'm here!" He yells.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

They shout in joy.

"The Kiva Dragon-brat, huh. That Ravel, she let him pass huh."

"Your sister is gonna indisposed for the remainder of the day."

He glared at Issei as his Queen appeared.

"Raiser-sama. Should I take care of the Pawn boy and the Bishop girl? Also, the power of the Pawn boy could be troublesome. Its sound based—"

"It would be troublesome if he gets to use it. Since it managed to take down Ravel. I'll leave him to you, I'll take care of the other two."

"Don't mess around Raiser!" Rias threw another blast of the energy Issei now knew as the Power of Destruction.

It hit him full blast in the face. His face was blown away but it healed just as fast. Immortal indeed. But Issei had something for him. Like Ravel he too had read the rule book. Raiser's Queen then stood in front of him.

"Move," he said.

"Please boy. You are injured, tired and out of tricks. The victor is already decided. Raiser-sama and Rias-sama will marry."

"Cut the crap!" He yelled. That surprised the other ladies, Issei was always polite. "Leave her to that burnt up chicken to treat her as a price? Never! She belongs to no one but herself. And I will take her from this arrangement with my own hands! No matter who stands in my way!"

Rias flushed at his words.

"Bold words but can you back them up?"

"You bet I can. Kivat!"

"Yossh, Issei! I called him here, Shoodoran!" From behind Kiva a dragon mixed with a windmill appeared. It roared as Kiva jumped on top of the windmill's peak.

"What is that?" The Queen asked.

"The son to my Familiar Castle Doran, this is Shoodoran. Both are father and son survivors of their race. And your exterminator." Since he didn't have a fuestle for him, Issei sent Kivat to bring him.

" _Doran Bomb Shoot!"_ The familiar shot the Queen from the roof even when she tried to protect herself.

Then he pulled out a fuestle and put it in Kivat's mouth.

" _Darkness Moon Break!"_

The sealed armor in his leg broke away to reveal the pair of wings inside. He then flew up into the air before flying (or falling) straight at Raiser.

The man himself answered the attack with his own fist covered in fire. An explosion occurred as a result of the attacks. Issei was thrown to a part of the roof and then felt Raiser gripping his neck.

"You little worm," he growled. "Who do you think you are challenging me?"

"S-someone who fights for people's freedom. For her freedom."

"You think you're some kind of hero eh?!"

Issei let out a wheezy chuckle. "No a hero would fight fair. Me, I brought this." He revealed in his hand a vial with clear liquid.

Raiser looked confused until Kiva smashed it in his face. Then he felt the pain. He let go of Issei to cradle his face.

"Aaarggh, you bastard! That was holy water!"

Issei laughed. "Didn't you know, our Bishop was a former nun. She had several things from her formal life. I borrowed some."

"You think this enough to stop me?!"

"No this is!" He thrusted his gauntlet high. "Shiiiiiine! Over Boost!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

A red aura surrounded him. The Kiva armor was dispelled and in its place an armor of deeper red appeared. The whole armour has a sharp shape. The motif was clearly a dragon's. The gauntlet of his right arm had a double in its left. Instead of boots, it had claws. The jewel on the normal gauntlet was on the arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. The eyes were green. On its back there was a rocket propulsion that looked like folded wings and also a tail.

"An armour!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei shape into a physical form!?"

"Sekiryuutei, has a nice ring." Issei said. "And why not? I always use an armor in battle. It seemed right to use this power like this."

He looked at his opponent who took a step back.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, **[Boosted Gear Scale-mail]**! If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the "The Hated Forbidden Technique"!"

Isse only had 10 seconds. That's how much his body could take given all it had gone through. Enough time to defeat Raiser.

He launched himself at the Phoenix as their fists collided with each other. The power they unleashed was fearsome. He then launched a blast of energy from the other hand. An explosion occurred as Raiser was flung away. Issei followed not letting a moment wasted as he pummeled and kicked Raiser in fury. Raiser is thrown to the ground.

8 seconds until the [Scale-mail] is released.

Raiser screamed in anger as he summoned his wings of fire. "Shitty Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

Both Devils collided as they fought on. Raiser was choking Issei and using his fire to burn him.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! You are merely a trash if you didn't have a Boosted Gear! If you didn't have that armour, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! That's right! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!"

In response Issei showed him what he had in his hand. It was a cross. Before Raiser could say anything, Issei jammed it in his mouth. Then he gave his opponent an uppercut that spit out. Issei grabbed it (thankful he had the armor to not feel the spit) punching Raiser repeatedly.

"How?!" Raiser groaned. "Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armour, touching it is absolutely foolish—."

That's when it dawn at him as Issei went towards him.

"Y-you gave u-up y-your right arm to the Dragon?!"

"For Buchou, no for Rias Gremory I would offer my life so that I could beat you!"

* * *

 _A man sat in a luxurious room as he watched the battle going on. He looked to be in his twenties, with crimson hair blue-grey eyes. He wore clothes befitting a prince. He smiled nostalgic as he watched the screen._

" _Like father, like son," he mused._

* * *

Issei then focused all his strength in his leg before he jumped. Raiser tried to move from where he was but before he could he faced Issei's final kick. It was over. He had won.

The armor was dispelled as he fell to the ground. But someone caught him. Turning his hazy eyes he spotted Rias staring at him.

"Buchou… we won…,"

"Yes we did. You silly boy pushing yourself like this."

Then she leaned in and to his surprise and joy. She kissed him as everything went dark.

* * *

 **Done and done. I took a long time writing this, not only with how I wanted it to end. But also what to ended with. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I really focused to give it my twist in it. And I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Another Disquieting Premonition**

 _It was nighttime in Kuoh Town. All seemed calm. Then from the darkness someone came, while hooded it was clear from the attire the person was a woman. She walked in a brisk pace as she looked around. As she continued walking she passed by a drunken-looking man._

" _Yus' a' minni' misshy," the man slurred. She stopped her walking. "Wazza l'dy uk you wal'ing alone?"_

 _The woman ignored him and as she was about to walk off. The man grabbed her arm._

" _Missy's like you should never be alone." The man said grinning. Marking appeared on his face and soon morphed into a thing of nightmares. It was green, covered in feathers, with a twisted beak, weird eyes and scaly torso and claws. It was the Parrot Fangire._

 _The moment it tried to feed on her lifeforce, she waved her and a blast of power swatted him away._

" _Nani?!"_

" _It seems you Fangire have run wild lately. That's not something I can allow."_

" _W-who are you?!"_

 _She opened her palm as if in a offering gesture. The Parrot Fangire looked and freaked out._

" _Impossible! You are suppose to be dead!"_

" _I am very much alive," she stated. "Now tell me what is going on in this town. And where is a nice place to live. I am going to be staying here for a time."_

" _H-hai!"_

 _With that the town went into the darkness. Changes were about to happen at Kuoh Town._

* * *

 _ **At the Kurenai Residence**_

Kurenai Issei was currently sleeping. He had to rest a lot the past few days. The reason? He faced off against a High-Class Devil and won by offering his arm to a dragon within his Sacred Gear. The result? Victory, but not his body was a complete mess, not counting the injuries he received that while few were almost vital. So now he was resting. He wasn't one to normally sleep so much but he had to. And he was enjoying it.

He turned in his sleep as he hugged his pillow and nuzzled it. The pillow gasped softly as he hugged it more. He froze at that. Pillow did not gasp. They also didn't hug them back! He opened an eyes and saw his Master and Buchou, Rias Gremory sleeping next to him. She was also naked! Two things could happen in such a situation.

First off just go back to sleep and pretend he saw anything. Second scream and panic. Issei did none of those things. Mostly because being near such a beautiful woman had turned him beet red and he froze from the shock. He recalled why the relationship between Buchou and he changed.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _You dummy." Rias said with a bitter smile._

 _She was visiting Issei in a infirmary in the Underworld, the realm of the Devils. Issei's wounds had been serious and his exhaustion plus the strain on his body was worse._

" _S-sorry," he said sheepishly. "B-but I don't regret my actions._

" _Oh?"_

" _You gave me a new life that I never thought possible. For that I will always do anything for you."_

" _Even giving your arm to the Dragon as a price to borrow that power right?"_

" _As deals went it was a good one. I do worry that my violin playing may have altered but…. Someone like that has barely any talent was able to get the ultimate power just with my left arm. Thanks to that I was able to defeat Raiser and get Buchou back."_

" _I was never gone silly boy," she admonished. "But many were impressed with how you prepared for the Rating Game."_

" _How is Raiser? He was pretty hurt after I beat him."_

" _Oh, that one is closed up in his room after that. Seems losing really hit him hard. What an idiot."_

" _I see."_

" _Although saying what you said to his sister was surprising."_

" _Nani?"_

" _It went: "If you ever want payback for what I did, come face me anytime. I will accept those feelings and resolution with my own", well you sure are something."_

 _Issei smiled embarrassed. He didn't recall saying that._

" _You know that this left arm won't turn back to normal any more, don't you?"_

" _Ah, that's a bit of a problem. A cosplay item maybe? Oh, that won't work at school. Oh my, what should I do?"_

" _Asia will definitely cry if she finds this out."_

 _He grimaced at the thought. She would indeed panic._

" _...You may have broken this engagement. But a new engagement might be brought in, you know? If you keep on doing this..."_

" _Then I will give my right arm as a price next time. Then my eyes if another one comes in. I will keep on saving Buchou. That's the only thing I can do. But I will definitely come and save you. That's because I am Rias Gremory's Pawn."_

 _She just smiled before she kissed him on the lips again. Then rested her head on his shoulder. They remained that way for a time._

* * *

After that day Buchou had change. Which in turn caused Asia to change and even more shocking now he had the two of them living with him. How did that happen? His thoughts were interrupted when Rias woke up. She smiled softly as she stared at him.

"Good morning," she greeted. "I see you're awake?"

"Y-Yes, I am. When I woke up, it was like this so I didn't know what to do..."

He had been freaking out too much to move.

"I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep."

He was sure he put a lock on the door. Did she break the lock? Before he could wonder, Rias hugged his left side of his body tighter. He blushed at her bold move.

"What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up... Maybe doing something a little bit naughty would be a good way to communicate with my adorable servant."

To prove her point she kissed his cheek. By then Issei felt a nosebleed coming on and the urge to black out. Was this how someone deepened their relationship? He needed to talk to somebody about this, but who? But before Buchou could continue her hunt.

"Ise-san. It's almost time for morning training."

Asia had come to wake him up. She also was using that nickname that is rarely bestowed upon him. One of the changes he had seen from her.

Ise-san? Are you still sleeping?" She called again.

"No, I'm awake. W-Wait a bit! I mean, wait for me downstairs!" He said. No use for her to see this madness. Plus the rivalry she and Buchou seemed to have seemed to escalate since the latter's move in the house.

"Asia, wait for us a bit longer. Both Ise and I need to get ready." Rias said. Like the blonde she had started to use that nickname.

Asia opened the door to see Rias naked and Issei in his underwear. She started to get teary eyed in seeing them together.

"Good morning Asia." Rias said. Issei eyed her worriedly, was she teasing the blonde girl?

Asia started to shake before yelling, "I will also get naked! I don't want to be left out!"

Issei's eyes almost popped out of his skull at those words. Seems his mornings just got a whole level of hectic.

* * *

Issei was jogging. After managing to dodge the ensuing fight for a place in his bed, he began doing his exercise. A new habit he did after the rating game. He wanted his body stronger for any future fights and other Games. He jogged until reaching a park. Since it was still early no one was there.

He the started practicing his attacks. He was throwing punches as an enemy was in front of him.

"No, no, no," a voice said. "That's wrong!"

Startled he turned around to see a tall man with black messy hair. He had just a shirt, jeans, and light brown hoodie.

"Ano...Who are you?" Issei asked.

"Me? Just a simple adventurer taking a morning stroll," he grinned. "My name is Godai." He gave a thumbs up.

Issei bowed. "M-my name is Kurenai Issei. Um. Godai-san, what did you mean about being wrong."

"Oh, I mean your technique. The punches were too soft and the stance was sloppy."

"R-really?"

"Hey, its no shame we all have to start at one time. This is how you should do it."

In a flash his happy-go-lucky look turn serious. He put one foot forward, the other at back, knees bent and threw the punch. A leaf that suddenly fell was cut in half.

"Sugoi!" Issei muttered. He'd never seen a punch that fast. Who was this man?

"And that's how it is," Godai said nodding. "You need to use the stance to give more strength to the punch. The position is to balance your body, while bending the knees will give your punch that spring. Then you just need to use your body to give it more weight to that spring. Try it."

Issei did as instructed and saw change in his fist.

"Nice, you are a quick learner," he clapped. "Now do that a 100 times."

So he spent the entire morning learning moves from Godai. Thankfully Issei's past training had let him absorb information like a sponge, as he could memorize and reflect what he was being taught. Dawn was soon arriving and Issei was sitting on the ground panting. It had been a rough training.

"Kid you got will, I like that." Godai said.

"T-thank you f-for the help Godai-san," Issei said as he took a swig of water from the bottle he brought.

"No sweat Issei-kun. I'm always there to help out anyone. Good luck with everything. Now have to go."

"Hai, thank you." Issei said as he bowed.

"Yeesh, it's no biggie. But I feel like we'll meet again. So goodbye." He gave a thumbs up before sprinting away. The man had a lot of energy.

"I keep meeting interesting people," He mused as he returned back home.

* * *

"Now let's begin this meeting," Rias said. "As you know it's the time to clean the whole old school building. So we'll have the meeting of the Occult Research Club here."

Everyone nods at her. Then as she sips her tea (courtesy of Asia) said, "Let's begin with Contract numbers of this month."

"Akeno with 11."

"Yes."

"Koneko at 10."

"Hai."

"Yuuto at 8."

"Yes."

"Issei at 5."

"H-hai."

"And Asia at 3."

"Well done Asia, Issei," Yuuto said with his usual smile.

"Ara, are good job," Akeno praised.

"...That is pretty good for newbies." Koneko mutters.

"Oh thank you so much." Asia said shyly.

Issei was about to reply when he heard the Call of the Bloody Rose.

"Buchou!" He said.

"Is it a Fangire?" She asked. At his nod, she said, "Go! Do what you must."

Issei quickly leaves as he was followed by Kivat. As he left he hit some books and something fell. Kiba picked up and saw something that surprised him.

"Ara, ara I didn't know the Fangires were doing mischief again?"

"This is the first time in a while since they have been out in the open." BUchou agrees. "I hope Issei finds out why they are doing this now."

Kiba wasn't hearing what was being said. His hand trembled slightly.

" _It can't be…"_ He thought. " _This is a Holy Sword."_

* * *

Issei rode the Machine Kivaa as he went to the location Bloody Rose guided him to. As he did he quickly transformed into his Kiva form and also donned his Sacred Gear. He spotted the Fangire harassing a young woman.

"Enough!" He yelled. He kicked the creature in the chest as he rode by. Then put the brakes on before jumping from the back to land in front of the girl.

The monster got up. It was bulky with wide shoulders and head . It had beady eyes, a drill for a nose and wide claws for battle. This was the Mole Fangire.

"Kiva!? So you came." The Fangire snarled.

"Your hunt is over Fangire!" Kiva states.

"Heh! We'll see!" He then charged at Kiva.

He dodged the Fangire swiftly before dealing him with a punch to the thing's face. It left the Mole stunned.

" _Arigatou Godai-san."_ He thought.

 **[Boost!]**

It had begun. Just two more and he'll end it. The Fangire then began throw the spikes from his claws. Kiva dodges some but the rest managed to hit.

"Guess I have to gain some back up," He pulled out the blue fuestle.

" _Garulu Saber!"_

* * *

 _ **At Castle Doran**_

 _The keepers of the castle were building a tower of cards. They'd been at it for quite a while now. Then they heard the call._

" _It's not me," the boy, Ramon said._

" _Not me," Riki grumbled._

" _It's been a while, guess it's time to play," Jiro said. He went into the hall and a scraped the floor with his claws as he walked. Then he transformed into his true form before shifting to the statuette form and flew to give Kiva aid._

* * *

Kiva summoned the Garulu Saber and shifted to his Garulu form.

 **[Boost!]**

With the power he had he charged the Fangire. He delivered a rapid assaults of slashes as he attacked. It was close to what one called Iai.

The Fangire couldn't match Kiva's speed as he was pummeled to the ground.

 **[Boost!]**

It was time! Gathering the power he just gained into the jewel of his gauntlet, he aimed the Sacred Gear and released the energy.

" _Dragon Shot!"_

The blast hit the Fangire full on, leaving a hole in it's body.

"D-don't t-t-think this is the e-e-end Kiva!" It blurted out. "You cannot stop what's coming! Soon….Fangires…..will….rule…." With that it bursted into glass.

Kiva frowned at the last statement. What could it be? He turned to the girl that was attacked who hadn't moved since the fight began.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She looked up and Issei was floored. Standing before him was the spitting image of Akeno! The same eyes, body! The only difference was the hair. Akeno had dark glossy hair whereas this girl had brown chestnut hair.

"Hai, I'm alright!" She said too bubbly for someone who was attacked. "But that monster sure was a meanie."

"Right….." He felt suspicious of this person. The attitude, there's no shock to awe after seeing such a fight.

"But you saved me!" She threw herself at him.

Issei was flabbergasted. He wasn't expecting a hug!.

"You sure are strong! Especially that thing you did with the Sacred Gear. Sugoi!"

Now that ring alarm bells in his head. He quickly but softly removed the girl from hugging him.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Only certain people know what a Sacred Gear is." Issei stated. " Most of them are not human and wouldn't be so cheerful after being attacked by a monster. Who are you?"

The girl smile dropped as she looked at Kiva curiously. "Seems that persona didn't work. I tried to throw you off but you seem smart."

"Who are you?"

"Not your enemy Kiva-chan. Just wanted to see what you were made of after the whole Rating Game. I hear you were quite the MVP."

As he tried to reach her a bright flash appeared and blinded him for a moment. When it was gone, the girl was gone with it. What had just happened?

* * *

 _The Hooded Woman had witnessed the fight between Kiva and the Mole Fangire. She had seen the rumor confirmed that the Red Dragon Emperor and Kiva were one and the same. Plus he served the Devil Faction. Things were stirring much in this town._

" _Where there is one, there is the other," she mused. "Soon the White Dragon will appear and this please won't be the same. I have to gather more power before I make my move."_

 _With that she disappeared in a magic-circle._

* * *

Issei was currently sketching a portrait. One of his clients asked it in exchange for the contract to be set. As he did he looked towards Akeno who was helping out Buchou. He had told Rias about what the Fangire told him and about the mysterious girl that resembled the Gremory Queen.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Are you sure Ise?" She had asked for the third time._

" _Hai, Buchou. She knew I had a Sacred Gear, she knew I was Kiva and that I had helped win the match against Raiser."_

 _Rias tapped her chin as she thought. "It was good of you to tell me this first Ise," she said at last. "For now do not tell Akeno, who knows what she'll do if she finds out."_

" _Why?"_

" _It's her secret, it is not my place to tell. We'll also see what the Fangire was referring to also."_

 _He nodded at her decision. Things were becoming complicated._

* * *

SLAP!

"How is it? Did you wake up?" Rias demanded.

Currently she was confronting Kiba! This was an odd sight to see watch.

"I saw from my Familiars that you have not been going to your contracts! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I apologize," Kiba replies. "I have not been feeling well."

Something in his eyes made the whole apology and smile seem off.

"Yuuto-san are you ok?" Issei asked. Had it been about that picture? When Issei returned from fighting the Fangire he had asked about it. The only thing he could recall was that it belonged to a neighbor during his time in a foster home. But they had moved long ago.

"It's none of your concern." Kiba stated with the cold look and the sharp smile.

Issei flinched a bit at the tone. Something was bugging him.

"I just meant everyone is worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not my duty to my Master."

"Don't we as a group have to lookout for one another? Didn't we promised to do so during the Rating Game? Are we not comrades?"

"Comrades…" Kiba said as he made a melancholy face. "You are always burning… Ise-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

* * *

Isse was riding his Machine Kivaa as went to a new client's house. Things at the club had been tense. Since Kiba's big statement nothing had been the same. He reached the place he wanted. It was a mansion, small but still nice and well made. It made him wonder who lived here. He knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal a man in his twenties with blonde and black hear. He was wearing a yukata for men.

"Oh so you must be the Devil I summoned right?" He asked.

"Hai, sorry for arriving like this. Certain situations does not let me arrive the way a Devil usually does."

"Interesting, please come in."

The place seemed to have been lived in but had simple decorations.

"Here you go," the client said. He had brought some expensive liquor.

"I-I can't drink that," he said. "I'm still underage."

"Really? Well the only thing I have here is that, been away for a while and so haven't stuck on supplies. How about water?"

"Sure."

Once that was over Issei focused on the task at hand.

"So what do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"You request, the reason you summoned me?"

"Ah, that, I mostly did it to see if it worked."

"I see."

Every now and then someone would just summoned Devils for curiosity instead of true desire.

"Well how about this," the client piped up. "Let's play video games. I got a big collection."

Issei was feeling like this man did things on a whim. But he still had a job to do.

* * *

Issei was tired and a little annoyed. His new client was odd. He kept asking questions Issei did not know and offering as payment priceless art paintings. Currently at the back of his bike as he rode on home. Suddenly he heard clashing. Using his Devil vision, he spotted to people locked in combat. To his shock one of them was Kiba!

"Kivat!" he called. As always the bat came to him and bit his hand. "Henshin!" He was wrapped in chains before revealing his Kiva armor.

He stopped his bike and jumped off as he send his friend's enemy a kick in the face. That sent the guy flying as he inspected Yuuto. He looked hurt.

"Yuuto-san, are you alright?" he asked.

"Ise-san…..I….." he passed out.

He then spotted the guy returning and saw armor? For a moment he thought it was Ixa. Except this one had fur in his armor. Shoulders, neck and chest it had it. Claws came from its shoulders, its helm was skull-like and he had a blue visor. ON his forearms he had chains and to his even greater shock there was a grey Kivat on the belt buckle! And in his hands it had a long sword and strapped to his back and even bigger sword wider than his motorcycle.

"Who are you?"

The guy chuckled. "Me? I am the emissary of war."

Kiva didn't know why but he did not one to fight this guy. If he could take down Kiba then he was someone that could take him on for whatever reason. He cautiously a fuestle.

The guy noticed. "Oh, it would be truly a treat to beat the Red Dragon Emperor Kiva."

"Who said anything about me fighting you?" Kiva said. He put the fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

"Castle Doran!"

Sure enough a roar was heard as they looked up to see a dragon mixed together with a castle. Doran immediately shot at the opponent before spiriting Kiva and Yuuto away. When the dust settled the so called emissary of war found himself alone. He had been outplayed.

* * *

 _A man watched the procedures quietly. From behind appeared a Akeno's look alike._

" _So what did you think?"_

" _He has potential," the man said. "He just needs training to really unleash it."_

" _Oh you are volunteering? You better be careful, he is not that fond of Fallen Angels given how many times he fought them."_

" _That's true, but a chance will appear. For now I'll keep watching."_

* * *

 _ **At a Church**_

" _Are you sure this the place Irina?" A girl asked to her comrade._

 _Both were currently inside an abandoned Church._

" _Of course I'm sure Xenovia. I lived here." Irina replied smiling. In her hand was a photo of two children playing together. In the background was a sword._

" _I think he is not coming. Something is wrong." Xenovia said._

" _You may be right. That means we have to ask them."_

" _Why? What would they know?"_

" _This is their territory, as such they must know information about events here."_

" _I don't like it but you have a point. Let's meet those wretched Devils."_

* * *

 **Sounds like things are stirring up in the town. Many players are gathering. Seems like things are gonna turn hectic. We'll see in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Holy Sword Project**

The ORC members were currently in the clubroom. Issei had found Kiba in battle and had escaped with him through the use of Castle Doran. There he go the help of an unexpected trio to treat the Knight until getting him to Asia. Thankfully he was fully healed and recovered, so no all he needed was rest.

"Why is he doing this?" Issei asked. "This is isn't how normally behaves."

Rias sighed. "It's simple really. He has a dark past with the Holy Sword Project."

"What is that?"

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing of this." Asia muttered.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

Issei gulped at hearing that. The ultimate weapon against Devils. Seems there a murky sides to all the factions.

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen." Akeno stated. She too looked serious.

"Yuuto-san is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?" Issei wondered.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it." Rias explained.

Longinus. The Sacred Gear that has the power to kill God. So it was out there.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords." Rias continued. "Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Yuuto-san is able to use the holy-swords?"

Rias shaked her head. "Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…"

Issei was starting to see the picture now.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them." Rias stated bitterly.

They all flinched slightly at her words.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God." Asia said shocked.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils, an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world." Rias said sadly.

They pondered her words quietly. No one denied or said anything.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords." Rias continued.

It seemed Rias tried to get him away from that horror, but Kiba didn't want to.

"That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…"

"Buchou, I think this was what caused him to be like that." Issei showed him the picture.

"Ise. Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"No. I don't have any relatives. This when I was in Foster Care. A neighbor I knew had this sword."

"I see, this is truly a Holy Sword." Rias stated.

"Ara, are seems Ise-kun attracts many sorts of people."

"Maybe, but this holy sword. It's not as powerful as the legendary holy-sword I mentioned before, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is the holy-sword wielder… Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…"

"What do you mean?"

"She means that seventeen years ago there was an incident here in Kuoh Town." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see The Student Council President Shitori Sona. The third most popular girl in school after Rias and Akeno, she too was in third year. Her cool atmosphere and her strict eyes doesn't give her much popularity with the male students but she is very popular with the female ones. Behind her Issei noticed the entire student council members with her. Could they be?

"Sona what brings you by?" Rias asked.

"So you didn't mentioned us to Kurenai, Rias-senpai? It's weird not to notice us when we are Devils as well." The only male in the council replied.

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil."

"The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between daytime and night-time." Akeno explained.

"Anyways I came here for two reason," Sona said. "One to introduce my Peerage."

"My name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's "Pawn"." The boy introduced.

Issei bowed. "Pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand to shake but Saji slapped it away.

"Sorry I don't like you. Can't believe you are a Pawn like me."

That left the brunette shocked. "W-what did I do?"

"Are you kidding me Mr. Popularity? You are my very enemy!"

Issei had never met someone like this. He raised his hand as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out.

"What you want to fight? Bring it, I'm a "Pawn" that consumed 4 pieces of "Pawns". Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against you Kurenai!"

"Saji," Sona said. "Behave yourself. You can't win against Kurenai-kun right now. He is the one who defeated the third son of the house of Phoenix. Consuming 8 "Pawn" pieces was not just for show."

"8 pieces!? Wait, this is the guy who defeated the Phoenix!? For this guy to beat that Raiser….. I thought that it was Kiba or Himejima-senpai who rescued Rias-senpai…"

Issei sweatdropped at the guy's antics.

"I am sorry Kurenai Issei-kun, Asia Argento-san. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?"

"N-no problem," Issei muttered.

"Rias the other reason I am here besides introducing my new members. I received a call from one of the Factions that they wish to meet with you."

"Really? Which one?"

"The Christian Faction."

Everyone tensed at her words. Ironic how they were talking about them minutes ago.

"They wish to speak to you about something. Since they know we are both here, they came to me to be their emissary I guess." Sona's smiled had a cold edge. "They will be here in half an hour."

Rias frowned but nodded. "Very well I will meet them. Thank you."

With that the Sitri Peerage left, while the Gremory Peerage wondered what this would entail.

* * *

 _ **[Hey partner. Sorry to bother you.]**_

Issei was currently getting something to drink before the meeting. He saw his gauntlet emerge

"Welsh Dragon Ddraig-san," Issei greeted. "It's odd for you to call on me. You don't answer when I call you either. "

 _ **[Don't say that. I won't run away this time. Let's talk a bit.]**_

Issei sat to see what the Dragon within him wanted.

 _ **[Seems like your head is full of things like that as always.]**_

"A lot of things are happening. And they involve me in different ways. Plus there's Buchou and Asia."

 _ **[I don't mind talking about the opposite sex.]**_

"You don't?"

 _ **[Well I am always with you, so I can hear it whether I want to or not.]**_

He grimaced a bit. So he had heard all the fights the girls had over him. Not the impression he wanted to give such a powerful being.

 _ **[The Gremory and their servants are beings with extra-ordinary affection among the devils. Your master and friends are the same as well. Especially the love Rias Gremory has towards you is deep… Seems like she adores you a lot.]**_

"H-hai but I worry how to show her my feelings," he blushed lightly. He knew the girl liked him since the Rating Game (the kisses were a dead giveaway) but he never fell for someone before. How to approach her and find a way to stop the cat fights about him.

 _ **[Kukuku. You are probably at the age where you should experience that stuff. You should experience that kind of stuff as soon as you can. You won't know when the "white guy" will appear in front of you.]**_

"Who?"

 _ **[…The white dragon, Vanishing Dragon.]**_

"Another dragon?!"

 _ **[You know that the three sides of God and Angels, fallen-angels and devils were having a big war a long time ago, right?]**_

"Yeah."

 _ **[That time other powers gave their support to certain sides. Fairies, spirits, European monsters, Asian Youkai and humans. But the dragons were the only beings that didn't side with any of them.]**_

"Why was that?"

 _ **[Hmmm I wonder. I don't know the actual reason. But dragons are beings that are made from a mass of powers and they all act freely and selfishly. There were dragons that turned into devils or those that sided with God. But the majority of them didn't care about the war and lived freely.]**_

Issei sweatdropped as such attitude. Dragons like to go their own flow.

 _ **[But during the Great War between the three powers, there were two stupid dragons that started a fight. And those two were in the highest class of dragons and they had a power that rivalled that of God and Maou. They started to fight each other while taking down the guys of the three powers. For the three powers, there wasn't anything more troublesome than these two dragons. The three powers were having a serious war to take control of this World, and the two dragons were disturbing the battlefield without any care.]**_

"Why were the two fighting that much?" The teen asked already knowing who the dragons were.

 _ **[No idea. It's like they weren't interested in anything at all. The two dragons probably can't remember the reason why they started to fight. And for the first time, the leaders of the three powers joined hands. "We have to get rid of those two dragons, or else it's not a matter of war any more!" Like that.]**_

He could see how they were the bigger issue at hand.

 _ **[The two dragons that got their fight interrupted became mad. [Don't get in the way of our fight!], [A mere God and Maou shouldn't be interrupting a duel between dragons!] - they responded like idiots. They went head on and tried to eat God, Maou, and the leaders of the fallen-angels. Well, that was a mistake, I guess.]**_

"Wow…"

 _ **[In the end the two dragons got cut into pieces and their spirits were sealed within human bodies as Sacred Gears. The two dragons that were sealed within humans used them as vessels, they encountered each other and fought each other countless times. Every time one of them won and one of them died. Sometimes one of them was already dead before the other one came and so they didn't fight, but most of the times they did. If the vessel, human, dies then the dragons stop functioning for a certain time. Their spirits float around in this world until the humans with dragon powers are born. That cycle has repeated countless times for many long years.]**_

"So you two cause much ruckus huh?"

 _ **[Yeah that's right. This time it was you who became my host. And you even became a devil. Even more surprising you are Kiva as well. In all the long years I have been like this, this is a first time. That's why I am looking forward to it. I wonder what's going to happen this time?]**_

"You know about Kiva?"

 _ **[Sure, I fought the first one during the War. He was deadly and fast.]**_

He pondered his words. Could Kiva be one of the Fangires? Sure they were tied together as he always fought them. Some of the ones he fought recognized him.

"Is it weird to care for more than one girl?" He asked abruptly. He didn't know why he asked this but since he had no father to talk to. "Am I too greedy?"

 _ **[Hahaha! It's also my first time having a host like you as well. Most of the hosts in the past either got too proud of our powers or too terrified of our powers, with none of them living a decent life. There's nothing wrong with following your desires. Just control them from going crazy.]**_

"Huh? Am I abnormal? Am I weird?"

 _ **You are weird but not abnormal. Either way you are a being that is possessed by a dragon. In whatever age and country, Dragons represent power. You know how, even though they come in many different forms and shapes, there are pictures and carvings of dragons in many different countries? Throughout the ages humans admired dragons, respected dragons, and feared dragons. Unwittingly, dragons fascinate those around them. Or those with power gather around the dragons. If there are people who come to you with admiration or to challenge you, then it's most likely the power of the dragon.]**_

"What about the Kiva?"

 _ **[That is a different story completely. From what I saw of your predecessor, Kiva has a mission to uphold.]**_

"I see…. Also sounds like an inconvenient power. So am I going to be targeted by a lot of guys?"

 _ **[To fight strong foes that are attracted to power. That's the path of those who possess the dragon-emperor. But you don't have to be pessimistic. Women would come to you as well. You could make a harem even.]**_

He flushed at those words. Build a harem that was crazy.

"Ise-san! The meeting's about to start." Asia called.

 _ **[Don't worry, we'll talk more later on.]**_

With that Issei left for the meeting still reeling from that declaration.

* * *

"The guests" had arrived. There were two of them, both girls about their age. One had chestnut hair, the other one had blue hair. Both wore cloaks and battle gear that was very revealing.

Both of them sat in one sofa, while Rias and Akeno were in the other. The rest were in a corner watching the proceedings. Everyone felt something in the air. It was as if the Devils' instinct were saying something about them was dangerous. Kiba, who had recovered and woke up, was glaring at them with a lot of rage. Issei couldn't blame him after hearing about his past.

"Hello," The chestnut haired girl replied. She kept glancing at Issei a lot. "Let me introduce ourselves, I am Shidou Irina. My companion is Quarta Xenovia"

"Hello, I am Rias Gremory, and this my Queen Himejima Akeno." Rias said. "Now what business do you have with us?"

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen." Irina stated.

"Excalibur is not just one sword?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?" Buchou asked.

"Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

Issei's eyes widened at that. A broken Excalibur. It would explain all that project with the holy swords.

"Now it looks like this." The other one, Xenovia said. She revealed a long sword. "This is Excalibur."

CHILLS.

That's what it felt when Issei saw the sword. He felt something cold run through his body. Fear. Shiver. Awe. This sword was the bane of Devils in a way.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them." Irina replied.

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it." Xenovia stated.

Irina plucked out a rope tied around her body. It then changed shape and became a katana. "Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church." She said with pride.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here."

Issei looked at the two girls. They sure were confident that they would not lose the sword to Devils. He then felt a killer instinct at his left and saw Kiba glaring at the two girls and their swords. A bit more and the guy would attack them.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?" Bucho asked continuing the conversation.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town." Irina answered.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Rias eyes widened at that. "The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel." Irina finished.

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible." Rias smirked.

Issei frowned slightly. Again the Fallen Angels were up to no good. What were their goal now?"

"From what we could find out," Irina said. "He formed some sort of cabal with the Fangires and Legendorgas."

"What?! Impossible that race was killed off long ago."

"We have reasons to believe there are survivors and they have allied themselves with Kokabiel."

Issei was shocked. One of the Mazoku races were alive? This was turning into a complicated situation.

Rias leaned back in the couch. "What is it that you want from us then?"

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident." Xenovia stated.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible." Xenovia said.

Rias eyes turned chilly. There was cold anger. Such a cold statement from the enemy, then bluntly says to not get involve. It was clear to Issei that this side was just like the other ones. It would explain why the others joined up together and stole the Excaliburs.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels or fangires. We were ordered as "If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right?" The fallen-angels would also profit from it, same with the Fangires. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss." Xenovia stated calmly.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!" Rias stated.

Xenovia laughed. "Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

While Rias calmed down after all that, Issei frowned. This people sure liked to say blunt things that could be treated as insults. Where they all like this in the Christian Faction? He hoped not.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?" Rias asked.

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail." Xenovia stated.

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?" Buchou said surprised.

" _Well that was blunt on her part."_ Issei thought.

"Yes." Both girls state.

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

Issei seemed surprised at their statements. Was this what was called being a martyr?

"Seems like you have something backing the two of you."

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination." Xenovia replied.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia had declined Rias' hospitality.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Irina also declined.

As the left both of them then turned to stare. At Asia. Issei's alarms in his mind started to blare. This was not going to turn out well.

"Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia said.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil." Irina asked surprised.

Issei full frowned. They were clearly crossing a line.

"…Ummmmm…I…I…" Asia couldn't speak about what happened.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well." Irina stated.

Asia looked perplexed at the girl's words. Issei was slowly gripping his fist.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?" Xenovia demanded

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God." Irina said with a amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Issei's fist was shaking. He wanted to put it in a certain female's face.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?" Irina asked curiously.

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…" Asia answered. Issei felt for the girl, it was not something she could let go so easily.

Xenovia hearing this pulled her sword out. "Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forgive you."

"Don't touch her." A cold voice said.

They all turned to Issei who was looking at Xenovia with a look as cold as his voice.

"You are no one to call her a witch. So stop bothering her."

"Oh, why shouldn't I? Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"."

Issei smiled, but the edge of it was so deadly Xenovia's hand went to her sword. As for the rest of the group they were shocked to see him like this.

"You have no right to say nothing. Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning."

A lock of her hair suddenly fell. Xenovia's eyes widened at what Issei just did.

"You are no better than the Fallen Angels you hunt," Issei said. "At least they don't hide their words with such righteousness you keep spitting about."

"What are you to her?" She asked.

"Her family. Friend. Comrade," he stated. "That's why I will always help her and I will protect her. No matter who it is, touch her and I will turn all of you into my enemies."

Xenovia's eyes narrowed. "Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"I don't make declarations. I just act."

"I knew I'd recognize you!" Irina suddenly said. "It is you Issei-kun!"

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent." Kiba was suddenly there sword already out and pointing it at Xenovia.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure." As he said that hundreds of sword popped from the floor.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Seems things have been stirring a lot and now this declaration. Well what will Irina reveal about Issei? Where is Kokabiel doing? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. Remember to read, review and follow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Holy Sword hunt begins**

Issei wondered how did things reached this point. He knew part of was his fault, especially with Xenovia's attitude towards Asia. But it may had to do with Kiba also declaring for a fight. Which is why now they were doing an unofficial match between the two girls. What's shocking is one of those girls was one of the few childhood friends he had.

Said friend was facing him opposite the field were the sparring match was going to be. But he wasn't going to refused such a fight.

"Kivat!" He called.

"Seems things are turning interesting here!" Kivat said. "Gabu!" As he bit Issei's hand.

"Henshin!" So the chains wrapped around him before revealing his armored form. To the shock of the girls.

"I don't believe it!" Irina said.

"You are Kiva?" Xenovia asked.

Instead of answering Kiva went in his usual fighting stance. Yuuto also pulled out his blades, then he started laughing.

"Uh, Yuuto-san?" He called. Did his friend finally snap?

"Finally, the thing I wanted to destroy is in front of me. How wonderful."

Kiva just sweatdropped, he hoped Yuuto would be better after this.

"…"Sword Birth", huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?" Xenovia asked.

Yuuto did not replied. Issei meanwhile summoned his Sacred Gear.

"…Longinus." Xenovia gasped.

"Is that a "Boosted Gear"? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…" Irina commented.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Ise-kun!" And like the first fight had begun. Kiba attacked Xenovia with fury.

Issei then faced his opponent and found her, crying? Sure enough she seemed to be weeping.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Kurenai Issei. "When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a devil… I was shocked."

"...Uh…..huh….."

"A pitiful Kurenai Issei-kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

Issei frowned from behind his helm. She kept saying that but her actions said otherwise. She didn't seem so hesitant to fight.

"Well, Boosted Gear activate."

 **[Boost!]**

"Sacred Gear "Sword Rebirth" and "Boosted Gear". And also the "Twilight Healing" that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil." Xenovia said.

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!" Yuuto growled.

"Here I come, Ise-kun!" Irina yelled. She began to slash at him.

Kiva dodged them knowing the attacks could be fatal. He decided to fight sword with sword. So he took out his blue fuestle.

" _Garulu Saber!"_

The weapon came to him and his visor, chest and arm turned to blue. This shocked the other girls.

"You have other Sacred Gears Ise-kun?" Irina asked.

"Who knows," he said before parrying her attack.

She was surprised at the strength of his defense and when he suddenly appear from her back to attack.

 **[Boost!]**

On the other side Yuuto had summon twin blades, one of fire and the other of ice as he attacked Xenovia. He began creating a whirl of flames and frost as he attacked using his speed. Xenovia matched him blow for blow.

"The "Knights" swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!" She then did a huge swing and shattered Yuuto's swords much to his shock. "My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrusted it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Suddenly the ground began to rumble. If he wasn't in Garulu form, Kiva would've fallen off balance. What was left there was a crater! One stab and she made a crater, what power.

"This is my Excalibur Destruction. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path." Yuuto mused. His hatred was still strong.

 **[Boost!]**

The third boost! It was time to end this fight.

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!" Irina grumbled. "But. It's about time to settle this now!"

"I quite agree," Kiva said. "Booster Gear roar!"

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Explosion!]**

"Ignite: Resonating Melody!"

At once Irina fell to the ground stunned and unable to move. When she tried to a sharp pain hit her ear making her fall.

"What's happening?" She whined.

"One of my spells," Kiva stated. "Now time to end this."

Before he could something shook the ground. Turning he saw Xenovia beating Yuuto!

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

GACHIN!

She cut Yuuto's sword in two. It was bigger than the wielder itself. The Excalibur was fearsome.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

BANG!

The pommel of the holy-sword hit deep into Kiba's stomach. He gasped in pain before vomiting on the ground.

"Now seems you need some help Irina." Xenovia mused.

"Oh great, I have to face you?" Kiva asked.

"Like I am happy about it."

As Kiva was about to gather his demonic power. "Ignition: Airwaves!" The raging wind was stronger than before as they hit Xenovia.

She was feeling both the cuts and the sonic blast at the same time. She swung her blade and broke the spell to find Kiva nowhere to be seen.

"Wake up! Darkness Moon Break!"

She looked up to see Kiva head straight for her. She swung her Excalibur to counterattack and explosion occurred. Once the dust cleared Xenovia saw she had only grazed Kiva.

"You missed on purpose," she said.

"My anger with you is not enough to kill you. Just to let you know there are other people that can beat you." Issei stated. He then deactivated his armor.

"Hmph, you are quite something Red Dragon Emperor." She smirked. "Let me then tell you this. Vanishing dragon" has already awakened."

Issei looked at her before feeling the pain of his wound burn! While the Excalibur grazed him, it felt like he got stabbed. He fell to his knees as everything went dark.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Sorry for worrying you."

Currently he was being healed by Asia. When Issei woke up he found himself in the ORC room. Of Kiba he was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm glad that your wound was minimal after getting hit by a holy-sword. I was really scared thinking Ise-san might have vanished."

"I'm sorry."

"Hold on! Yuuto!" Rias said.

Issei looked up to see Kiba leaving the room.

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…" After that he left.

"Yuuto…Why…?"

Issei couldn't bear to see Buchou like that. He knew what he had to do.

" _Sorry Buchou, I'm going to be troublesome again."_ He thought. Things weren't easy as of late.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Saji asked.

Issei had called Sona's Pawn for assistance.

"…He's right. What were you two trying to do?"

"W-well I need your help Saji and now Koneko's for something." He said nervously.

Issei wasn't expecting Koneko but she suddenly discovered him and when tried to run she grabbed on and wouldn't let go. So here they were.

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs."

The face they showed him was priceless.

* * *

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

Currently Saji was trying to run away. But Koneko held his leg and so he was failing. Issei sweatdropped at the scene. He didn't realize his plan was turning this bad before even starting.

"Dammit Kurenai why did you call me?! I'm not one of your group, I'm from the House of Sitri! This not my problem."

"Well you are a very reliable person and a Devil that helps his fellows?"

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!"

Issei sweatdropped at his new friend's antics. But he couldn't blame him, Kaichou seemed a very stern master.

"Your master, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict _and_ strict!"

"She always seemed nice to me whenever I spoke with her."

"That's cause you are a goody-goody two shoes! You respect everything and are mannerful and I hate you for it."

"Sorry I am too nice."

"...I like Ise-senpai just the way he is." Koneko said while blushing.

Issei blushed too. Koneko wasn't one to throw compliments so often.

He decided to change the subject. "Hey Koneko-chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbours a grudge towards Excalibur, right?"

Koneko nodded in answer.

"I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"…You want Yuuto-senpai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfil his wish, right?"

Issei nodded.

"Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the Fallen-Angels even if they have to destroy them. We have the same aim then. What's left is to see if those two will listen to the words of us Devils."

"…It seems hard."

"Hmmmm yeah."

"…It's a secret from Buchou and the other members."

Issei nodded again. Buchou would not be pleased they were dealing with fallen angels again. So the two of them and a weeping Saji began to look for the two exorcists. And they found them minutes later begging for money.

"I wasn't expecting that," Issei muttered.

"Please, let me go. Kaichou will kill me!" Saji sobbed.

"Be strong Saji-san, I'll vouch for you with Kaichou!"

"Kurenai, you are a nice guy."

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

The trio sweatdropped at the exorcists begging for money. People passing by gave them odd looks and many were muttering. Just a while back they were being proud of their mission. And now….

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia was pointing at a the painting of a saint that was drawn really badly.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

They continued to squabble over who saint it was.

RUMBLE

The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling. Issei decide to make his move.

"Um, hello," He said. The two looked at him blearily. "Need food?"

* * *

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Currently the trio had invited the exorcist duo to a Family Restaurant and were currently stuffing their faces.

"We sold our souls to the Devils."

"This is also to accomplish our mission."

They kept saying that as they ate. Once they were full, Issei decided it was time to speak.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil." Xenovia said.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils." Irina said.

Augh

This cause the three Devils to get headaches.

"So, why did you come to us?" Xenovia asked.

"I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs." Issei stated.

This got shocked reactions from the duo.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys." Xenovia stated.

Issei blinked. "That's it? No asking why we want to help you or what agenda we have?"

"Yeah, Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still a Devil, you know?"

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But…"

"Also the Legendorgas, whoa re said to be one of the deadliest among the Mazoku, second only to the Fangires! We'll need help."

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon, the Sekiryuutei."

All eyes were on Issei then. He didn't like that attention so much.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting." Xenovia said joyfully.

C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a Dragon."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words. She seemed to be ok with the plan for now.

"Okay now, I need to call someone else for this." Issei said. He dialed Kiba's number.

* * *

"…I understand the situation." Kiba said as he drank his coffee.

"That's good!" Issei said.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

While everyone seemed agreeable with the team up, tensions were still high.

"If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare. For speaking that roughly."

The two glared at each other. Issei sighed and drank his soda.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs." Irina said.

Kiba glared at her. It was odd to see him in such action since he is always smiling so much.

"Obviously." He said in a cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?" He retorted with hatred.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side." Xenovia stated.

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?" Kiba asked.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"."

Issei frowned at that title. How many were lost for his own greed?

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…" Kiba had a hunger in his eyes that screamed trouble.

Issei hoped nobody loses their cool in battle.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well." Kiba said. "I have found one of their bases. Shall we go now?"

* * *

 **And done. The team to hunt the Excalibur is set. What will this fight entail? You'll see in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Spark of War**

Issei wondered how did he reach this scenario. He recalled he wanted to help out a friend to be at peace with his past. He also was joined up by two other friends. And two random exorcists that were too prideful. One was his childhood friend surprisingly. Now he was currently face to face with an ensemble of enemies. How did it happen? This is how it went.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Kiba had stated he had found an enemy base. After explaining to Saji about Kiba's past, the pawn had been more willing to help out. So the group went to check the place out. But when they did they found nothing, not a trace of their enemies. So this started a search everyday for them. But no signs of Fangire, Legendorgas or fallen angels and exorcists were found. It was like they just vanished.

Until the 5th day. Issei was with Koneko and Saji talking about where to go next when he felt it. The Call of the Bloody Rose. He immediately followed it, with Koneko and Saji after him. He found in a warehouse a group of Fangires led by two non-fangires. One was the mysterious armored guy, Issei clashed with on that night. The other was a snake-like monster.

"Well, well" The snake lady crooned. "What do we have here?"

"Hmph, devils," The armored guy said. "And one of them is a familiar face! I owe you for throwing that dragon-castle at me."

"Who are you?" Issei asked.

"I am called Rey. My companion is Medusa of the Legendorgas."

This got them to raise their guards. Already they found one of the Mazoku.

"Sorry for intruding in," Issei spoke up suddenly. He needed to find a way for his friends to get out. "We were just passing by. We don't mean to trouble you."

"Oh really?" Rey said. "As I recall you attacked me before."

"Oh that was because I was helping my friend," Issei said cheerfully. Saji and Koneko were looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. "Just helping out a friend nothing more."

"Really?" Medusa asked. "So you won't trouble us?"

"Of course not. This is clearly not our business at all. And I-" Whatever he was going to see what cut off as three blurs came at the enemies.

It was Kiba, Xenovia and Irina. Of course they came guns (or in this case swords) blazing as they attacked the enemy. Kiba engage Rey, while Irina and Xenovia fought Medusa and the Fangires. Meanwhile the other three just watched the whole scene.

"S-should we help them?" Saji asked.

"...They are very eager…." Koneko mused.

"Uh, I don't know what to do," Issei said.

Just then a wall broke revealing what looked like a crossover between a t-rex and crane machine. Driving this doomsday machine was none other than Ixa!

"Return those lives to God!" He exclaimed. He then began barreling towards the Fangires.

"Who is that?!" Saji said.

"Ixa!" Xenovia said in shock. "That's the Powerd Ixer."

Then it started heading towards Issei and the rest.

"Oh no! Kivat!" He called. The bat flew towards him before summoning his belt. "Henshin!" He transformed into Kiva.

"You're Kiva?!" Ixa screeched. "No matter you will fall!"

"Saji-san! Koneko-chan! Find a way to stop his vehicle." Kiva instructed. "I'll take care of the rest."

They both nodded and split up to dodge it. Meanwhile Yuuto and Rey were duking it out. It was a battle of swords.

"You have skill," Rey acknowledge. "But can you deal with the power of my Excalibur Nightmare?"

Kiba's eyes widened as he took in the blade of his opponent. The feeling it gave him, it felt like a holy sword. It looked to be like a claymore with an unnatural blue sheen to the steel.

"It really is!" He said.

"Yes, the Holy Sword of Dreams. It can do so much, for example…." From the blade came a mist that quickly took form of multiple Rey's. "Which is the real me?" They all echoed.

In a flash they surrounded the swordsman.

"Be careful! Excalibur Nightmare can cast illusions!" Irina yelled.

As they battled Saji and Koneko along with Kiva were dealing with Ixa and his Powerd Ixer. Koneko used her strength to throw things at it. But the Powerd Ixer deflected them or threw energy orbs at it.

Saji then summoned something from his hand.

"Stretch my line!" He said. A slim lizard was wrapped on Saji's hand and had used its tongue on a lever in Ixer's control that sent it towards a wall.

"Stop that!" Ixa yelled.

"Make me!" Saji said.

Koneko took her chance to jump into the vehicle, throw Ixa to a beam of steel that held the warehouse and punch the controls.

"Damn you Devils! I'll show you."

But before he could Kiva appeared in the air, the Dogga Hammer.

" _Dogga Thunder Slap!"_

Kiva hit Ixa full front sending the white armored opponent straight into the ground. The symbol of Kiva as always appeared there. As Kiva lifted his hammer he was struck in the back, by Ixa!

"You've grown stronger Kiva," Ixa said. "But so I have with the Excalibur Rapidly. It gives me great speed."

"Nani?" Kiva said. "You have one of the Excaliburs?"

"I will take them all to destroy you monsters!" He lifted his excalibur but Saji grabbed his sword arm with his weapon and distracted him long enough for Koneko to deliver a punch to his chest.

The blow sent him reeling straight into the Medusa who was fighting Irina.

Meanwhile Yuuto was facing Rey's illusions. He attacked and only got air, but Rey kept using his claws to attack him back.

"Surprised at my power? You should, my system which gives me this armor came from the Mazoku race the Gigant."

"What? Impossible they were extinct!" Yuuto said.

"Oh silly Devil, the Gigants were the shock troops of the Fangire during the Great War. Is not easy bringing down such power. Let me show you."

He began taking swipes at Yuuto, who tried to parry them with his blade and was not succeeding. He was in trouble,

Kiva who was currently dealing with Ixa knew he had to end this.

 **[Boost!]**

There it was, the reason he needed a distraction. He quickly rushed towards Yuuto, but Koneko grabbed him first.

"…Ise-senpai. Please help Yuuto-senpai."

Then she threw him straight at the guy.

"Kiba-san! Head up or else there'll be trouble!"

"Uwah! Ise-kun!"

Thankfully the Knight dodge him as Kiva twirled in mid air. He managed to see through the illusion thanks to his Omnilens and managed a double kick to Rey. As he did he transferred his boost power to Yuuto.

 **[Transfer!]**

"…I have to use it since I received it! "Sword Birth"!"

Blades came out of the whole area from the ground. They were of all shapes and size as they attacked everyone. Some Fangires got impaled by them, Medusa dodged them and Rey got hit. Ixa quickly ran from the place using the power of his Excalibur. Kiva attempted to follow but suddenly he felt weak. He dropped to his knees. What was going on? He saw the other feel the same way, minus Xenovia and Irina.

"My, my what a mess we have here." A voice mused.

Standing at the entrance of the warehouse was a man dressed in priest robes. In his hands he held a rapier that seem to illuminate the place.

"Balba Galilei-sama!" Rey said. He bowed to the man.

"…Balba Galilei!" Kiba glared and stood up.

"Such strong willpower. I can see given that you are the possessor of Sword Birth. It's not a Sacred Gear easily handled."

Issei stood up slightly. He needed to make a plan, the old man was doing something. He groaned as went weak in the knee and knelt. This drew the gaze of the old man.

"Oh a dragon-type Sacred Gear!" He then looked at Saji. "Two no less and one is even Kiva. This a good day."

"While I would like to research you lot and your skills, I must go and retrieve the folk here."

"Like I'll let you!" Kiba growled as he tried to walk but failed.

"I'm afraid you cannot do anything young Devil. So as long as I wield the Excalibur Blessing, all you monsters will be severely weakened when in front of it."

Both Rey and Medusa went towards Balba along with the remaining fangires. Suddenly two forms appeared and attacked Balba but were blocked by the former two.

"Yaho! Ise-kun.

"Irina!"

Xenovia was trying to get past Rey who held her off.

"Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

Rey scoffed. "Like he can do anything to us if you and your girl there are the only things he sent to face us."

Xenovia growled and engaged him in battle. Before she could Balba thrusted his Excalibur and managed to wound her in the side.

"We have no time for this Shiramine-kun," Balba admonished.

"Balba-sama, we must report to Kokabiel-sama." Medusa said.

"Indeed, there are still Excaliburs to find."

Rey threw a something to the ground, there was a bright flash and they disappeared.

"Dammit, let's go Irina!" Even injured she wasn't giving up.

"Right behind you Xenovia!"

With that the two exorcists ran after them. Kiba still struggling from the effects of the Excalibur Blessing followed them also. But before they could a magic-circle appeared revealing four girls.

"What's the meaning of this? Explain." Rias demanded. Akeno was at her side.

"Saji what do you think you are doing?" Kaichou asked. Tsubaki Shinra her Queen was with her also.

Issei paled from behind his helm. They were in trouble now.

* * *

"…Destroying Excalibur. You three…" Rias sighed and touched her head as if she got a headache.

They were all currently at a nearby park. Koneko, Issei and Saji were currently in the seiza position as they faced the wrath of their Masters. Kiba, Irina and Xenovia were being treated for their wounds in battle by Akeno and Tsubaki.

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child."

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry Kaichou…" Saji sobbed.

Issei saw the cold look he was receiving from Kaichou and knew he had to do something.

"It's all my fault," he blurted out. "I dragged them both to help me in this. They didn't want to. So if you have to punish someone, well I should." He hoped he didn't sign his death warrant.

"Kurenai-kun while that may have some weight of the truth, the face is Saji still followed after you regardless." Sona said.

"Same with Koneko." Rias replied. "Koneko,why did you do this?"

"…I don't want Yuuto-senpai to go away…" She answered.

Buchou looked more confused than angry at the statement.

"…Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you two did could have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, right?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

"How nice," a voice said.

They all turned to reveal three people near them sitting on the bench. One had shaggy brown hair, wore a dark grey coat, magenta shirt and khaki pants. He also had a camera he was messing with. The one to his left had darker brown hair, he wore a white shirt, green jacket and blue jeans. He seemed to be calm as he watched the sky. The final one was dressed in all black, with chestnut hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Sona asked.

"Relax heir of Sitri," the middle guy said. "We mean you no harm. We were just witness to the battle we just saw."

The guy in black scoffed. "You call that a battle?"

"Now relax Takumi-kun, we can't all begin with skills on our journey."

"Whatever you say Tsukasa. All I know is I've seen better fights, right Kenzaki-kun?"

The last guy shrugged. "I think he has potential. Besides not every fight can be a good one."

"Can I continue?" Tsukasa asked. The other two nodded. "Ok, well we came here to warn you."

"What about?" Rias asked.

"The Rider War."

"Rider War?" Issei asked.

"Yes Kurenai-kun, it's something that seems to happen sometimes."

"Except this time it revolves around you," Kenzaki said.

"What?"

"What my friend here is trying to say is that you will play your role in the battle. Already as it begins, you made the choice of trying to destroy the excaliburs. If you had done so the War would've been slowed down."

"It would?" Rias said.

"Hai, dealing with so many dimensions you always see a pattern. And the one trying to insight this world is gonna do something reckless."

"They always do something reckless, they are the bad guys." Takumi stated.

"Well as a Kamen Riders it's our job to stop it."

"Kamen Rider? Interesting name." Issei said.

The three smirked at this.

"Yeah," Tsukasa said. "It always is, so be watchful all of you. You will play a part in this War as those involved with Riders usually are."

Everyone pondered what he just said. Issei for his part wondered what his part in all of this was.

"Now everyone don't move," Tsukasa suddenly said. "This is a good picture to be with they way you are." He took the photo, there was a flash and the trio were gone.

"Well now that was something to think for, Saji it's time for your punishment. A 1000 spankings."

"Uwaaaaaaan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichouuu!"

"No!" With that she began her Pawn's punishment.

Issei grimaced at the sight and the look in Buchou's eyes.

"Issei since you instigated this, you will also get a 1000 spankings."

You could hear their screams for half an hour.

* * *

Issei was currently sleeping. After the punishment ended he discovered Xenovia and Irina had left, with Kiba tagging along. Rias sent her Familiar to find them and Sona volunteered her assistance for whatever happened. When he returned home he found Asia (instigated by a certain friend of hers) wearing only an apron, which inspired Rias to do the same. Needless to say he lost a lot of blood from his nose and almost passed out.

As he rested from their antics, Rias and Asia side by side as always. He felt a presence outside his house. He looked to the window to see Rey! He jumped off his bed (waking the other two) as he raced down.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. Rias came to his side (after she put on clothes).

"Oh did I interrupt something?" He mused. "If so I apologize, not like I know what you do in your own private time.

"Why are you here?"

"Well doing my duties as an emissary of war. Here it is." He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly in the sky a throne appeared and in it a Fallen Angel with ten wings! He wore dark robes with detail accessories, specially a gold belt he had.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit." He greeted.

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use." Rias stated.

"This is a gift." He threw two people suddenly.

Issei caught one and was started to discover it was Irina Shidou! The other fell was none other than Ixa. His armor all battered, then it disappeared to reveal the one behind him. It was his senpai Keisuke Nago!

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two." Kokabiel explained. "As for that one he came with something I wanted and I took it from him."

"Asia!" He called.

The girl in question came from the house, fully dressed and quickly began to heal the injured pair.

"…So what is your motive for contacting me?" Rias asked.

Kokabiel smiled. "I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?"

"If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen-Angels and Devils with the Fangires as well it will begin again you know?"

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?"

"…You battle-freak." Rias scorned. Kokabiel just laughed.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the four sides! Azazel and Shamza weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, it's a different story if it's a "Boosted Gear" like the one the brat over there has… But it's not something you can find so easily."

Kokabiel looked at Issei. He felt the power of his gaze, it was like he was drowning.

"…Are you guys also after my Sacred Gear?"

"I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy."

Issei frowned at that. The Fallen Angel leader collected Sacred Gears?

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield. Oh it may even bring out the leader of the Fangires who's been keeping their identity a secret! Oh I can't wait!"

"Soon you will all be swallowed in our Master's power." Rey stated. "The Excaliburs will be the first stepping stone for his rule."

"Right you are Takato Shiramine. Soon with the Legendorga, fangire and the fallen angel who follow me I will crush this world under my foot. The War begins now sister of the Lucifer Rias Gremory. Let's have fun!"

With that he and Rey disappeared leaving behind two injured people and three young devils.

"Issei," Rias said. "We're going to the school!"

"Hai, Buchou!"

* * *

 **And so it begins. Next chapter Kokabiel makes his move. Nago comes clean as Ixa. And a battle is fought.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The First Wave**

Rias, Issei and Asia stood in front of the school. Sona Sitri and her Peerage along with Akeno and Koneko were there as well.

"Rias, we have already set up a barrier around the school," Sona informed. "With this, should anything disastrous occurs, there will be no damage outside."

"Good, thank you Sona," Rias said.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

"Add that to the Legendorga power he is assimilating and….."

"Big trouble," Sona said bluntly.

"Let me go! I will destroy you all Devils!" A voice said.

Everyone turned to the one who said that. It was Keisuke Nago, the Golden Boy of Kuoh Academy and recently discovered as Ixa.

"What should we do with him Kaichou?" Saji asked.

Everyone seemed perplexed at what to do about Nago. Ixa had been attacking any devil, fangire, fallen angel or exorcist that has strayed. In a way he had been on the warpath most times but to find out one of the school male idols was his true identity was shocking. Moreso since he had been rambling like a maniac all the time since he woke up. Then Issei got an idea.

"Buchou let me handle this." He said.

Rias looked surprised but nodded. "I'll leave it to you Issei."

Issei went to the person in question. "Hello Nago-senpai. Apologies for the roughness but it was necessary."

"Kurenai," Nago growled. "To think you were Kiva! All those times I saw you and never knew. I should've crushed you long ago."

Issei grimaced at the venom. "Nago-senpai I get you see us as the enemy but tell me, have we ever done anything bad?"

Nago opened his mouth but the close it when he realized it was true. Issei jumped at the opening.

"Listen her senpai, currently right now we may be facing a great battle. A force of Fallen Angels, Fangires and Legendorgas are in the school ready to begin a war that will affect everyone. Not just humans." Issei stopped to let the what he was saying sink in.

"Go on," Nago said.

"Is simple it will be a tough battle which is why I ask you to help us." That go wide eyes and a gasp from the devils. Nago ignored them focused on Issei.

"Why?"

"Well you are Ixa, your system was made to battle their kind. Help us, in a way you'd be carrying out your mission."

"Very well I will help. This does not mean that later on I will defeat you Kiva!"

"I am curious as to who do you serve?" Rias asked.

"What makes you think I am not alone?" Nago said.

"Because, such high-level weaponry like yours is impossible to have for a teenager." Rias countered.

"Unless it's a Sacred gear." Sona said.

"It's not one. You are correct I am not working alone."

"Well?" Rias asked.

"I'm not going to say their name. But it's not from the Christian Faction. We are independent in a way and have no ties to any factions."

"While his help is appreciated it is still not enough," Sona stated. "Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…"

Rias shaked her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama." Akeno stated suddenly.

"Akeno!" Rias chastised.

But Akeno had a stern expression for once. "Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

Rias looked like she wanted to say something but instead just sighed and nodded. Akeno returned to her usual happy look.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri." Sona stated.

"…So one hour. Now my servants and Nago-san. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

All of them nodded.

"So Kiba isn't here yet?" Saji asked.

"Yeah. I believe that he is safe." Issei said.

"Yeah. I also believe in him as well."

The two bumped fists, before the Gremory group plus Ixa entered through the gates.

* * *

The moment he entered the school, Issei promoted himself to Queen rank. He would need all the power he could get.

"This is the plan," Rias began. "Myself, Akeno and Koneko will be fighting whatever Kokabiel throws at us."

"What about me?" Nago frowned.

"You will be finding the swords and stopping anyone who gets in your way."

Nago nodded at his part in the battle.

"Buchou what about me?" Issei asked.

"I want you in support with Asia." She stated.

"Is it wise to not have him in the frontlines?" Nago asked.

"His Sacred Gear can give us more power as doubles in strength. I want him to transfer that power to us. Can you do it Issei?"

"Hai, Buchou."

They went towards school field were a ritual was underway. Balba Galilei was there along with Rey. A magic circle was in place as four sword were there in the center.

"Welcome Rias Gremory, Kiva Sekiryutei and your fellow devils." Kokabiel's voice was heard around them.

Koneko pointed to the sky to reveal Kokabiel sitting on a throne. At his side were four legendorgas and five fangires.

"I am pleased you could make it," he greeted them. "Balba, how long till the swords are fused?"

Balba looked up. "It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel-sama."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you." Kokabiel then turned to the devils. "Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…" Rias began but was cut off.

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

A blast of light hit the gym destroying it completely.

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining." Kokabiel muttered.

"What is your goal Kokabiel?" Nago demanded. "What is the reason for all of this?"

"War," Kokabiel answered. "I never felt more alive than during the Great War. But then the devils lost their leaders and many high-devils, the Fangires had lost their rules as well. The angels weren't doing any better and before long the war was done."

Everyone took in his words with silence. Many people didn't go into detail about the damage done in the war.

"I was content during those times and then to see to peace after all was done was madness. I hated it!"

His calm demeanor turned angry.

"So I bided my time and gathered the powers I needed to reignite the war. Now with the power of this excaliburs and the power of the legendorga. I will accomplish it. Behold!"

A rumbling sound was heard around them. The nine creatures surrounding Kokabiel began to glow all of a sudden. Then the sky seemed to start cracking.

"What is he doing?" Rias muttered.

"What I am doing heir of Gremory is breaking the bonds between the worlds." Kokabiel stated. "By using opposing forces I learn that I could break the barriers between worlds. With this a new and bigger war would commence!"

"We won't let you do this!"

"You could try and fail girl. But so that all goes well, I leave a friend of mine to deal with you."

He snapped his fingers and a hole opened on the ground.

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

From the hole came a creature covered in fire. As it was extinguished it was revealed. It was ten meters tall. . It had four legs, and each leg was thick. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The claws it had looked very sharp and brought a chill to their spine. Three heads, each with a pair of eyes glared at them.

"…Cerberus!" Rias said in surprise and disgust. "Nevertheless we will blow it away, Ise!"

"Right, Kivat!" He called. "Henshin!"

He quickly transformed into Kiva. Then he called his Boosted Gear and summoned his Bashaa Magnum.

"If I am to be support this the best form I have," He said. Then he began the Sacred Gear's power.

 **[Boost!]**

Both Rias and Akeno took flight to engage the Cerberus. Nago meanwhile faced off against Balba and Rey.

Rias quickly summoned her Power of Destruction as she launched dark energy spheres at Cerberus. The hound retaliated with its own fireballs and the two attacks clashed against each other. The other head began to attack as well making it a triple assault. The force of the beast's attack pushed Buchou's own.

"An opening," Koneko said. She suddenly jumped from when she stood by Issei and delivered a kick to Cerberus' head.

"Here's another blow." Akeno said.

She had donned a priestess clothing, then called upon lightning and struck the hound. Meanwhile the cracks created by Kokabiel began to expand more. As for the Cerberus it had received an assault courtesy of Akeno but still held on strong. It was not out for the count just yet. Suddenly another growl was heard. Then from the same hole another Cerberus appeared!

 **[Boost!]**

The second one roared and charged at Asia. But was intercepted by Kiva in Bashaa form. He quickly used the Bashaa Magnum and shot the hound. The water bullets seemed to hurt Cerberus more than normal.

"Heh you are full of surprises Kiva Sekiryutei," Kokabiel said. "The power of the Mermen flow through you, you are full of surprises."

Kiva checked the Boosted Gear. It was still charging, he needed more time and he couldn't do any high level attack as it would drain the energy he currently had. Ixa and Rey fought ferociously as Rey blocked Ixa's attempts at stopping Balba. Ixa had summoned his Ixa Knuckle as he fought Rey's Blizzard Claw Execution. Then another Cerberus appeared joining the second one who was fighting Kiva.

Suddenly a blur appeared and one of its heads fell. Xenovia had appeared and entered the battle.

"I have come to back you up." She declared.

The cerberus howled in pain and anger as it attacked the exorcist.

SLASH!

Xenovia had moved with great precision and had cut it in half. Then she moved to face the one who was attacking Kiva. Issei seeing her engage the hellhound quickly back out as he waited for the support he was to bring. Then he saw the jewel in his gauntlet flash.

 _ **The Sacred Gear is telling you the stage has been reached for Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima to defeat the Cerberus.**_ Ddraig the dragon said.

"It's a bit early to reach that point yet," Kiva stated.

 _ **That just means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.**_

"Buchou, Akeno-san! I am ready." He called.

He quickly jumped towards them and tap them each in the shoulder.

 **[Transfer!]**

Power surged through both girls. It was overwhelming and caused them to moan, which caused Kiva to look at his gauntlet wondering where'd that come from.

"…We can do this." Rias said. "Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!" Akeno called.

She pointed her fingers at the sky and summoned the thunder to her will. Then redirected it at the cerberus with her other hand. The Cerberus tried to run but suddenly swords came out from the ground around it.

"I won't let you escape." A familiar voice said. Yuuto had appeared.

He then went to give aid to Ixa. The two warriors nodded as they pulled their blades to attack armored warrior. For the occasion Kiba had summoned a serrated sword aimed to shred his opponent in contrast to Ixa's Ixa-Calibur. The tide was turning for Rey.

Meanwhile Akeno finished of the Cerberus with her thunder. Nothing remained of three-headed hound. Meanwhile Rias had gathered a vast amount of dark energy.

"Take this Kokabiel!" She launched it straight at the Fallen Angel.

BAAAAAAAANG!

An explosion occurred but to the shock of all of them, Kokabiel had blocked it with one hand.

"A most impressive power, Rias Gremory," he smirked. "But it is too late, my plan is motion observe!"

The legendorgas and fangires suddenly turned completeley into energy which then gathered in Kokabiel's hand. It was a Kivat! This one was different in that it was silver.

"And as it goes. Henshin!" He said. He put the the kivat in his belt as chains covered him up. Then they broke to reveal him covered in dark armor.

His visor was yellow like Kiva's but that is the only comparison they had. Giant horns melded with the helm as they curved at the back. A second layer of armor was set on his shoulders and neck with chains crossing his torso. At the center of his chest was a dark red jewel. He then summoned a trident in his hand a big and wicked looking thing. Then he grew around 3.2m tall.

"Now behold my army!" He boomed.

From the cracks already there were some with big enough rifts were formless figures began to emerge. Kokabiel zapped them and they gained armor as well! The it was black around the arms, legs and the sides. The breastplate was bronze as well as the gauntlets and boots. The helms were plain and simple, completely silver in the face.

"Kokabiel-sama it is done!" Balba called. The four blades were fused into one gigantic blade, molded together into an even deadlier weapon.

"Well done Balba," Kokabiel said. "Now Rey, pick up the blade and lead the Riotroopers to battle!"

"Hai," Rey spoke. "I will crush your enemies in the name of the newly reborn Arc-sama."

Issei looked around as the Riotroopers surrounded them all. And once more the tide of war had turned. As it he was told the War had come.

* * *

 **And done. It took a while but I needed to brainstorm how to begin this fight as it will trigger future ones in the story. So tell me what you think, next chapter will be the climax to this battle. Please review, comment, favorite & follow this fic and share with friends as it what keeps me strong in motivation. Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Rider War**

The Riotroopers began to get closer to the Gremory group pulling short blades as they did. Everyone stood stiff not sure what to do. Both Kiva and Ixa were just about to bring their heavy artillery.

"Xenovia-san, Yuuto-san!" Kiba yelled. "Deal with the Excalibur, let Ixa and me handle this."

Both the Knight and swordswoman looked at each other before nodding at the Pawn. Then they ran towards Rey. Ixa nodded before adding his own fuestle at his belt. Kiva likewise did the same. But before they do chains of light surrounded them and pulled then towards the newly christened Arc.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

"Issei!"

Rias, Asia and Akeno yelled as he was dragged away. Kiva was pulled in front of Arc himself. The young Devil could feel the smugness from the Fallen Angel.

"Now, now you can't spoil the other fun, now can you?" Arc said. "Now watch as your friends face my army!"

"Damn you Kokabiel. Release my servant!" Rias yelled.

"Sorry but at the moment he is my honored guest. So he stays with me."

"Buchou, Akeno-san! Don't worry about me, just try to stop them!" Kiva yelled. "I'll be fine!"

Yuuto and Xenovia faced off against Rey.

"I find it ironic that you are using a holy blade to ignite a war." Kiba said.

Rey chuckled. "How funny things in life are. But it's not like I'm complaining. I want power and I have it."

Someone chuckled at them. The duo opposing Rey turned to Balba Galilei. "You might consider it not longer a true holy sword, it's the same with any weapon in hand, it all depends on its user. It is a sword of heresy I guess you can say."

"Balba Galilei," Kiba growled. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

"Oh, the survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate acting up. Fufufu."

He kept laughing like it was all a joke.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

He made a sad face as he spoke.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Kiba frowned as he said those words. The experiment had failed.

Balba shook his head. "I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see now," Xenovia said. "The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this." He then pulled out something from his pocket.

It was a blue orb that was glowing.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?" Kiba said his words filled with hate.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. Rey here is was imbedded with three of them. It is why he was chosen to use the rider system."

"Aw, seems I am special." Rey mocked.

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…" Kiba demanded.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Balba threw away the orb and it landed on Kiba's feet. He picked it up as he looked at it with sadness.

"…Everyone…" He muttered. A tear in his eyes as he recalled all they dreamt to do, how they all wished to accomplish and how it all turned into a nightmare.

Suddenly as Kiba wept the orb grew brighter and shapes began to appear around him. Boys and girls appeared at Kiba's side.

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear." Akeno stated.

Kiba looked up in shock as he watched them.

"Everyone! I…"

Issei felt sympathy for Kiva's ordeal. To lose those you love without doing anything to help, it felt like his past and how his parents were gone.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…" Yuuto said.

 _Don't worry about us any more._

A song was heard along with the voice.

 _We were no good alone._

 _We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But…._

 _It will be okay if we are together._

As more voices gathered the began to join the song.

"The sacred song…." Asia piped up.

 _You have to accept the holy-sword._

 _It's not scary._

 _Even if God is watching._

 _Our hearts are always…_

 _ONE._

The spirits of the children then began to ascend. One by one their lights gathered together before they fell on Kiba.

 _ **Partner.**_ Ddraig called.

 _ **That "Knight" has reached it.**_

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

 _ **Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…**_ Ddraig laughed in enjoyment.

"Balance Breaker…." Issei whispered.

The light split into the night as it looked to be giving its blessing unto Kiba. His determination was set.

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

A new sword emerged. This one unlike any other. It had the divine light but also a demonic aura.

"Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body." Kiba stated.

"Impressive boy," Arc said. "But even you are no match for my army."

"Alone maybe, but with help I'm not so sure." A voice called.

An armored man appeared. His helm looked bar code like, he had green eyes for visors, the colors of his armor seemed at the front a mix of black and white, but at the sides and his arms were the color of magenta.

"And who are you?" Arc asked.

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that!"

"Oh? And what can a lonely Kamen Rider do against the might of my forces?"

"Oh you'd be surprised as to what a Rider can do alone. But who ever said I was alone?"

Explosions and sounds of fighting suddenly were heard. From within the Riotroopers ranks the fighting had already begun.

One warrior was bashing away at his opponents single handedly. He had red breastplate, a red-eyes visor, a crown-like plate was between his visor. The rest of the suit was black. He fight with impressive ferocity. This was Kamen Rider Kuuga.

The next warrior appeared. Unlike Kuuga, this one fought calm and collected, very refined. His armor was gold and silver, with red-eyed visor and more elaborate crown plate on the helm. The crown suddenly expanded even more, giving him a dragon-like motif. A symbol behind him appeared, similar to the crown-like plate and he unleashed a devastating kick. This was Kamen Rider Agito.

The next one that came seemed dragon-like also. His armor was silver and black, while the suit was red. His helm was silver and black with horizontal lines face plate covering the red-eyed visor. It had the outline of a dragon's head in the forehead. One of his gauntlets was shaped like a dragon's head. He had a curved sword at his side as he cut away through the ranks. This was Kamen Rider Ryuki.

The Rider that followed had a different motif. His suit was dark, the armor was silver and it was outlined with red lines around it. It's visor was yellow and circle divided by a red line. Giving him an almost bug-like appearance. In his hand a lightsaber lie sword was cutting at his enemies. This was Kamen Rider Faiz.

A group of riotroopers were destroyed by the next Rider. This one's armor was silver, with a dark blue suit. The helm seemed insect-like and he had round eyes for visor. In his hands he wielded a rapier-like sword. In his belt buckled there was the symbol of a spade. This was Kamen Rider Blade.

The final one couldn't be seen, given the speed he was using surpassed that of a Knight piece. Once he stopped he was surrounded by fallen foes as he pointed a finger at the sky. He was red, with the sides of his limbs silver in a black suit. His helm was shaped as a beetle, with his visor colored blue and a mouthpiece silver. This was Kamen Rider Kabuto.

"Amusing," Arc said. "But there's more of my army still on its way. This is just the first line."

"No worries," Decade said. "We'll keep them busy and beat them as well. We can leave you to Kiva."

"Hmph, what can this boy do? He is not like his predecessors, now they had power. Perhaps if I attacked the daughter of Baraqiel. Or his beloved master, the heir to Gremory."

Kiva began thrashing as he heard this.

"Didn't you know Kiva Sekiryuutei? That the girl who serves your master is the child of one of the Fallen Angels? A half-breed trash."

He laughed.

"All this strange happenings, it is only because of that. You see in the Great War, long ago not only were the Maous killed in battle but so was God!"

Everyone was shocked at the reveal. Those like Xenovia and Asia were hit the hardest.

"Some things still work because Michael had been handling things. Heh, how things go, isn't pathetic, all the lies and hidden truths."

Arc looked and saw Kiva surrounded by an aura of red and green.

ROOOOOOAAARRRR!

* * *

 _ **At Castle Doran**_

 _The trio of monsters were currently playing cards again. Then they heard rumbling from the castle._

" _Ne, ne, ne, what's happening?" Ramon asked._

" _Trouble?" Riki asked._

" _No, not for us at least." Jiro stated. "It means that Kiva has reached a new level of power. This is the awakening of Tatsulot."_

 _The ground bursted open to reveal a small golden wyvern._

 _"Pyunpyuun! Tension Fortissimo!" It called in a squeaky voice as it flew to Kiva._

* * *

Suddenly the wyvern came towards Kiva, who had begun to break the chains of light.

"Impossible, those chains should weaken a devil like you!" Arc cried.

"Heh, shows that you never met a Rider with such willpower huh?" Decade said.

The wyvern came and hit his shoulder pads that open to reveal energy in the form of bats that surrounded Kiva. In a flash he had transformed. His armor was gold, with the exception of the Boosted Gear. The center of the breast plate was red as his visor, the helm was gold and to finish of he had a crimson cloak. This was Kamen Rider Kiva, Emperor Form.

He hit the slot that was Tatsulot in his left arm as it unleashed the Imperial Slot.

" _Garulu Fever!"_ It called.

The saber came at once and Kiva went into his fighting stance before attacking Arc. The Fallen Angel snarled and hoisted his trident as he answered the challenge. This reignited the battled as Koneko, Rias and Akeno assisted the other riders in battling the riotroopers.

Meanwhile Yuuto and Xenovia fought off Rey. The dark rider began using the power of the Fused Excalibur as he fought the duo. But the holy demonic sword was proving a match for it.

"Keep him there like that," Xenovia said. "Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice." She chanted.

A gap suddenly appeared and she put her hand in it and pulled out a sword! This was was big broadsword that she wielded expertly and single handedly. It was wrapped around with a chain.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!" She stated. The chain was released.

"A Durandal!?" Balba cried.

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?" Rey said astonished.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all." Xenovia said simply.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

With that she went on the attack towards Rey who use the power of the Transparency Excalibur to become invisible. But Kiba quickly attacked as he sensed where he was. The two clashed fiercely, sword against sword neither side giving an edge or opening to end it.

"Why are you with them?" Yuuto demanded. "Someone of your skills is above this kind of goal."

"Simple really," Rey answered. "Vengeance. That is what I desired and as much as they are using me for their goals, so will I use them!"

"Why?"

"Cause you aren't the only survivor of that project, _senpai_."

Yuuto's eyes widened before he suddenly broke away for the fight. Rey's surprise gave an opening for Xenovia to strike. The power of Durandal was great. Rey tried to parry but one swing from the Xenovia had the sword broken.

Rey stumbled back but before he could do anything, Yuuto appeared and delivered a rapid succession of attacks that brought down his opponent.

* * *

Meanwhile Kiva in his new form fought Arc one on one. The new power he wielded along with the Garulu saber and the Queen power made the match turn to Issei's favor. He jumped and dodged Arc light spears and trident before he did a flip in mid-air, landed behind Arc and delivered a slash to the man's legs. Blood flowed from the wounds and using his demonic power gathered together for an attack.

" _Blood Punch Fever!"_

The attack was delivered straight into his spine. Arc cried in pain before unleashing his wings to keep Kiva at bay. But the young rider dodged them and summoned sickles of energy in his legs and shredded the wings.

AAARRGGHHHH

It was an exploding roar. It made everyone stop and watch as to what Kiva did. In rage Arc tried to attack Kiva but was met with the Dogga Hammer instead. The ensuing clash of power exploded Kokabiel's throne and sent the Fallen Angel straight into the ground in a crated shaped as the symbol of Kiva.

"Well that was most impressive," A voice suddenly said. "But not it's my turn."

Everyone looked up to see a silver armored figure in the air. His helm was shaped like a crown, in the forehead a symbol resembling stained glass. His visor was blue. On his limbs the armor was fully white and intertwined with blue snakes. The center of the chest plate was also like stained glass, while around was more white armor. His shoulder was shaped like crowns as well. He wore a belt with a circular buckle. His legs had gothic designs and ended in claws. And his wings were blue and shining.

"YOU!" Kokabiel cried. His transformation had been disabled by the attack.

"Yes, me," the mystery person said. "Azazel sent me here."

"Vanishing Dragon. Die!" Kokabiel began to gather power for a huge light spear.

 **[Divide!]**

The power of the Fallen Angel disappeared and his attack was diminished.

"What just happened?" Rias asked.

"One of the abilities of my "Divine Dividing". It halves the power of those I touch every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. You don't have time! If you don't defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat a human." The mystery guy said.

"Damn you!" Kokabiel roared.

"Hmph, your wings are disgusting. It's like the wing of a crow. Azazel's wing is much darker and has the colour of everlasting darkness you know?" With that he pulled out a whip-like weapon and aimed it at Kokabiel.

The whip elongated and pierced the Fallen Angel's chest. Then with great speed he reached Kokabiel.

"…...Vanishing Dragon…."

"Call me Albion. For now." He then punched the angel in the face. "I was told by Azazel to take you back even if by force. You acted a bit too much."

He hefted the guy in his shoulder.

"Hmph seems that Balba fellow and the other wannabe rider left. No matter, desperate people like them will meet their end soon enough."

 _ **Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.**_ Ddraig called.

 _ **[So you were awake, red-one.]**_

Kiva dropped to the ground as he looked at the one called Albion.

 _ **We finally met, but in a situation like this.**_ Ddraig continued.

 _ **[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]**_

 _ **But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.**_

 _ **[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]**_

 _ **Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.**_

 _ **[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]**_

 _ **That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.**_

With that the conversation between the two dragons was over. Then the two Sacred Gear holders looked at each other.

"You're not half bad, but there still much room for improvement. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day." With that he flew away.

"What a dramatic fellow," A voice said. Kiva turned to see Decade watching.

The other riders were slowly leaving, Kuuga gave him a thumbs up, while Agito nodded before they left.

"Kiva-kun," Decade began. "Today the growth of your comrade and the actions today have ended the fight. But beware, the Rider war will come back. This was just the warm up, so like that fellow said, get stronger. We'll need you down the road."

"T-thank you," Kiva said.

Decade nodded. "Kamen Riders look out for one another. Until we meet again." With that he too left. Now it was to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Balba was running for his life. He had to, he was ruined. Kokabiel had fallen, his army broken and Rey had abandoned them. The only thing he had was Arc's belt and Kivat, broken but could be fixed. But suddenly a gold dust was around him. The ex-priest stopped afraid.

"Who's there?" He said.

"My, how far have you fallen Balba Galilei."

A man appeared from the shadows. He had a long coat, a white scarf draped around his shoulders and glasses. He was slim and has a grim looked that seemed almost amused.

"You! What're you doing here?"

"Looking for something. Which you have." He pointed at the belt in Balba's hand.

"P-please no. I-I can be useful."

"I have no need for humans, especially those like you. It's time for you to go." Giant fangs appeared and stabbed Balba in the shoulders. Then he was drained and turned to glass. The corpse of the priest fell to the ground broken.

The Fangire walked towards the remains and took the belt.

"Soon the Fangires will rise back at the top of the Food Chain."

* * *

Things with the Gremory Group had returned to normal. Kiba had been pardoned for his actions (after a 1000 spankings by Buchou) and was back for good. Plus a new addition was with them. It was Xenovia.

"Xenovia-san why are you here?" Issei asked confused.

In response she unleashed Devil wings from her back. "I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along, Ise-kun." She said with a cutesy voice but with her serious look.

"Um, your voice and expression don't match up." He pointed as he sweatdropped.

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy."

"Uh, Buchou what is going on?"

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen, along with Yuuto." Rias said pleased.

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou…." Xenovia seemed conflicted.

"But where is Irina-san?" Issei asked.

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the 5 Excaliburs including "fragments" that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again." Xenovia explained.

"Does she know?"

Xenovia shaked her head. "Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

Issei pondered this and the news that God was dead. It was quite shocking.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet." Xenovia said with narrowed eyes.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state." Rias explained.

Everyone looked surprised at such a punishment. Seemed it will be the last they seem of the war hungering Kokabiel.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, fangire, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise."

"Really?!" Issei asked surprised. Everyone looked at their master shocked. Things were taken down a new road. "…The "Vanishing Dragon" belongs to the side of the Fallen-Angels, right?" He said quietly.

Rias nodded. "That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a "Longinus". I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The "Vanishing Dragon" is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is far stronger than you, who is his rival."

Issei frowned at those words. Even with the power he acquired he was still far behind.

"Don't worry Issei, we'll catch up to that fellow soon enough!" Kivat assured.

"Hai, Issei-sama will beat him!" The new familiar Tatsulot said. He was now currently on top of Asia's head. Seems he took a liking to her.

"…That's right. I wish to apologize to you Asia Argento." Xenovia spoke up. "Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want." She bowed her head.

Asia just touched the other girl's shoulder. "….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me." There was sadness in the new Knight's eyes.

Asia was giving her moral support and showed Xenovia she was not alone.

Buchou clapped her hands. "Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

"HAI" Everyone said.

Things were turning out good. For now.

* * *

 **Another chapter done**. **The first Rider War is done, there will be another. And we see the White Dragon show up and Kiva's emperor form. Yuuto gained a new rival and a new enemy is making his move. Now let's see what that meeting between the factions goes. Until next time, remember to review, comment, follow. Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Surprises, swimsuits & a kouhai!**

Issei was on his Machine Kivaa as he rode to one of his clients' house. He had to get out of his house. The rivalry between Buchou and Asia for his affections was on red alert. They had now attempted to bathe together which almost killed him from the bloody nose he got. Thankfully Kivat and Tatsulot got him out before things escalated. He also seemed to see some affections from Akeno as well as of late. So while he cared for them all, he needed some alone time to sort out his feelings and be calm.

That never happened as he was attacked by a Fangire! This was unlike the others, his presence was stronger. He was broad, the stained glass that covered him were mostly green with yellow and some red. He had fanfare horns on his shoulders and feline traits. It was the Lion Fangire.

"So you are the one who inherited Kiva?" He mused.

Issei was surprised. How did he know?"

"I wish to fight you." With that the Lion Fangire attacked.

"Kivat!" He called.

"Yossh, let's do this! Gabu!" He bit Issei's hand.

"Henshin!" A transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva. He charged on his Machine Kivaa straight to the Fangire.

But the Lion Fangire grabbed him by the neck, separating him from his bike which hit a wall and lifted him up. Kiva tried to kick him or escape his hold but couldn't. What great strength!

"Hmph, you are not much are you?" The Lion said.

Kiva pulled one of his fuestles to Kivat's mouth just barely.

" _Tatsulot!"_ Kivat called.

"Pyunpyun! Tension Fortissimo!" He combined with Kiva to form his Emperor Form.

This time he managed to escape his opponent's hold as he summoned his Boosted Gear.

"Oh so you are the Sekiryuutei as well? You are clearly something in the making Kiva. But can you survive long enough to do so?" The Fangire then put out an iron staff and went back to attacking.

Kiva dodged as he gave a right hook to his opponent who didn't even flinch before he headbutted the young devil to the floor.

"You have power, but lack battle experience."

Issei gritted his teeth at that. With a yell he jumped up and delivered one of his energy bladed kicks at the Fangire. He retaliated by attacking with his staff and it held the attack. Then with his free hand, grabbed Kiva's cape and threw him away. It was clear the fight was one-sided.

"You have not used your ultimate power," The Fangire mused. "But since you awakened the current power you have it is to be expected. This was entertaining for now, farewell Kiva."

With that the Fangire disappeared leaving Issei on the ground beat up and humiliated. He couldn't even cause any damage at all! He got up groggily as he released the transformation.

"Are you alright Issei?" Kivat asked. Tatsulot was beside him looking anxious.

"I am," Issei said. "All the fights I've been and still I lack strength. It's frustrating."

"Don't beat yourself up Issei. We'll beat him next time."

"Hai! Next time he'll never see it coming." Tatsulot stated.

Issei nodded and went to check on his bike. Thankfully there was barely damage at all. He got in and went towards the client's house. It was turning into a weird night for him.

* * *

 _The Lion Fangire reached his destination. A beautiful manor in town, he entered quickly morphing into his human form. He was a big guy, wearing a black shirt, leather jacket, jeans and boots. He had long hair that fell to his shoulders. He walked until reaching a living room where someone sat in a chair near a fireplace._

" _How'd it go?" A woman asked._

" _The boy has potential, but he is still barely grasping at it. Even with the aftermath of Arc's attack. Then again that kind of power that awakens in a crisis is difficult to awaken again."_

" _So what do you think of what's coming?"_

" _The meeting? That old crow Azazel is a tricky bastard, but he does desire peace. Mostly so he can play around with Sacred gears."_

" _Thank you for your advice, I am glad to have you at my side."_

" _I live to serve my Queen."_

" _Thank you for everything Rook. Now we must prepare for the meeting. It's time we meet the other factions."_

 _Rook bowed before leaving._

" _Soon we'll meet face to face Kurenai Issei," the Queen muttered. "I am looking forward to it."_

* * *

Issei sneezed as he reached his client's place. He knocked twice before the door opened to reveal the odd client. Again he wore a yukata.

"Oh it's you," he greeted. "Please come in, I have a new game I want to try."

Issei bowed and entered. The man sure liked his games. Pretty soon both were in the living room playing a racing car game.

WIN!

It was his client's victory.

"You are good at this game," Issei said.

"Well I have been practicing for our next meeting Devil-kun."

"Care for a rematch?"

"Oh! Your fighting spirit seems to be growing. Want to do another race, hm, Devil-kun… no, Kiva Sekiryuutei."

One minute Issei was beside the man. The next he rolled away, summoned his Sacred Gear and went into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"There's that fighting spirit again. You are a calm person by nature but when you are fired up it's something."

"Who are you?"

The client spread 12 jet black wings from his back. Issei's eyes widened at the sight. This was not just any regular person.

"Azazel, leader of the fallen angels. Nice to meet you Kiva Sekiryuutei, Kurenai Issei."

"What do you want with me?"

"Heh, now I see the resemblance, when you get serious, you look just like your father."

Issei gaped at the sudden revelation.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

"This is outrageous!" Rias snarled.

The ORC members were all currently in the clubroom. Issei had just told Rias that one of his clients was in fact the Governor of the Fallen Angels. She was not taking it well. One thing he kept to himself was how the angel offered to tell him about his parents.

"Sure, it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the devils, angels, and fallen angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the fallen angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business….!"

She looked like she was about to blast something to dust. Thankfully she restrained herself. Well, mostly as her demonic aura was leaking. Her family wasn't really bothered by the news, seems this has happened before.

"And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute Ise, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. It's definitely because my Ise possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us… It's going to be all right Ise. I will definitely protect you, Ise."

She cupped his cheeks with her hands and hugged him. She was very territorial since falling for him. Not that he knew what she saw in him. He should really ask her, once she stops cursing the Fallen Angels' governor's name.

"So he wants my Sacred Gear?" He wondered.

"I heard from someone that Azazel was one of the few that has deep knowledge about the Sacred Gears. I also heard that he's gathering capable sacred gear holders. But it's going to be all right." Kiba said. He had been friendlier since the whole Kokabiel incident. "I will protect you."

Maybe a little too friendly. People could misinterpret his words.

"Kiba-san I appreciate the sentiment, but saying that kinda thing can give the wro-,"

"You saved me. You're my precious comrade. If I can't save a comrade from crisis then I can't call myself a Knight of the Gremory household."

Issei sweatdropped, what was it that made him inspire people like this? Was it the dragon in him? Kiva? Could he switch it off?

" There's no problem. My sacred gear that attained balance breaker and Ise-kun's boosted gear, if we combine these two, then I feel we can surpass even a dangerous crises. …Fufu, I wasn't the type to say such things before. After hanging out with you, my readiness for comrades also changed as well. But I don't know why I don't dislike that… It's hot around my chest region." He finished.

Issei wanted to facepalm. Instead his eye twitched, it did that when things turned crazy. Which they had. He backed away slowly from Kiba.

"I-Ise-kun?" He asked a bit shocked.

"Still his actions are odd," Rias pondered. "I wonder what's going on? Not knowing their movements, it's difficult to move here as well. The other side is the Governor of the fallen angels. We can't even come in contact with him!"

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias." A voice spoke.

They all turned to see a tall young man with crimson hair. He was smiling pleasantly.

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!" Rias said in a surprised voice.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date." Sirzechs confirmed.

He didn't realize how some of the ORC members were looking at him in shock. It was their first time meeting him. Behind him was the silver-haired maid Grayfia. Everyone followed Akeno's lead and kneeled down in front of him.

"Please relax, I came for private business today." He said as he inspected the room. "This room seemed to have a grim scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here."

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?"

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

Issei recalled that was coming soon. Not that it made him matter as he had no parents.

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?"

The brunette looked to Rias confronting Sirzechs Queen. As always the maid was the sereness of calm.

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master."

Buchou sighed at this. Did she not want her family to visit?

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit." Sirzechs said. "Don't worry Father is gonna drop by as well."

"T-That's not true! Isn't onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!" Buchou protested.

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 4 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

Everyone of the ORC looked baffled. Was it alright to do an important meeting in a school?

"…Here? Really?" Rias asked.

Sirzechs nodded. "Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei who is also Kiva, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place. Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Kurenai Issei-kun- the Kiva Sekiryuutei."

Sirzechs glanced at Issei who jumped in surprise, in his nervousness he bowed to Sirzechs.

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia." The newly made Knight stated.

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?"

Issei sweatdropped at her antics. This had been going since she became one, seemed she didn't think it through fully.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you." Sirzechs said.

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"

* * *

Issei was in the music room of the school, playing a violin. He would've done it back at his house but Rias had volunteered it for Sirzechs to stay there for his remainder of his time at Kuoh Town. So he sought some solace into what he loved most. Music. Finding a violin for his needs was tricky since they were no Bloody Rose, but he managed. As he played in truth he knew it was the new guests that made him anxious.

In fact it was the class visit. Since he could recall he always was the outsider in such times. No parents to be there to be there for him when he needed them. Kivat had been his only companion before he became a devil. Now he had more friends, but the issue of his parents as always hit a sore spot that never seemed to go. It only dulled before it came back. With music did he feel his parents close to him.

He finished the song with the usual pluck on the strings. He felt more calmed. Then he heard soft clapping. Turning his spotted the student council president Sona Sitri and her Vice-President (also Queen) Tsubaki.

"Kaicho, Fuku-kaichou to what do I owe this surprise?" He asked bowing.

"Hello Issei-san, we just heard the music and were curious. I knew you played but not like this, it was amazing." Sona said.

"Most beautiful," Tsubaki agreed.

He blushed a bit. It was rare to be praised by Kaichou and her Queen.

"But I am wondering, why are you here after school?" She asked.

"Oh just sorting out some feelings."

"Feelings, how unlike you Issei-san."

"Heh, well an old memory decided to pop up again. It always does during this time."

"What memory?" She asked curiously. Many consider the third most popular boy of the school an enigma. No one knew much about his private life.

"Of it's not that great really. Just how the class visits remind me that I have no parents."

Both Sona and Tsubaki widened their eyes at that. They knew he lived alone but not for a reason like that.

"I see, this explains why a great student like you always misses that day." Sona stated.

Issei turned sheepish at that. "Sorry, but days like those I can't handle them. And seeing the banter between Buchou and her brother, it brought back those memories earlier."

Sona noticed the forlorn look in his eyes. It seemed he yearned for his parents.

"You shouldn't get so down now Issei-san. Don't you have a family in the Gremory group? Did you not fight beyond your limit for Rias, Yuuto-san and Asia-san?"

Issei nodded at her words. It's true he had them now. Which is the reason he didn't realize that the class visits were coming.

"Thank you Kaichou," he smiled at her. He took her hands and bowed. "You seemed to have calmed down my despair. Thank you."

Sona blushed which caused Tsubaki to look visibly surprised.

"N-no problem Issei-san." Sona stammered.

He then left the two to go back home.

"I must admit Kaichou-sama," Tsubaki said. "I have never seen you left so rattled."

Sona blushed more red. "What are you saying?"

Her V.P. just smiled pleasantly at her master's persona had been shaken. Kurenai Issei was certainly an interesting guy.

* * *

 _ **At the Kurenai Residence**_

"I see. I am relieved that my sister wasn't causing you any trouble."

"No, no, Buchou has been most helpful around the house."

Issei was currently talking with Sirzechs as to how Rias was doing. Needless to say the brunette felt a tad awkward through the conversation.

"I must say after the whole battle with Raiser and Grayfia's report I was most curious to meet you." Sirzechs said.

"Y-you have?"

"Of course, not only are you the Sekiryuutei, but Kiva as well! I met your predecessors you know."

"R-really?"

"Yes the original was a man that embodied power. Seeing him battle was espectacular."

"And the other one?"

"Ah yes, the second one was the most prickly and arrogant fellow I ever saw. He was dutiful as King, but he his isolationism caused his downfall."

"Who defeated him?" Issei asked curiously.

"A human," Sirzechs answered, he had a nostalgic look on his face. "A mere human armed with a strong spirit and a power far above his own managed to defeat him."

"You sound like you knew him." It was not a question.

"I had the fortune of meeting that human, one of a kind I must say." Both he and Grayfia seemed saddened. Who was this person?

"We brought tea!" Asia announced.

She and Rias brought the tray along with snacks. Rias gave a cup to her brother and Issei, while Asia went to give one to Grayfia.

"That is not necessary, I am doing my maid duties."

"B-but you are a guest also," Asia protested.

"Actually she's my wife," Sirzechs stated.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?"

Both Issei and Asia gasped at the revelation. Grayfia with her usual expressionless look pinched Sirzechs cheek.

"I am the maid, Grayfia. I apologise for my master speaking such boring jokes."

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia." Sirzechs said teary eyed while still smiling.

Issei could see them as a married couple. The angry yet quiet Grayfia and the smiling with tears in his eyes Sirzechs. Rias for her part was covering her face at the embarrassment.

Issei laughed at their antics. It wasn't often you see a powerful Devil get punished by their maid-wife.

* * *

Issei pulled out Bloody Rose from its crystal case. He bowed to the picture of his father beside it before setting his stance. Then he begun to play. The Bloody Rose was flawless as always, his father's greatest work. He always wondered how he made it and what inspired him to do so. But he never could find either answers.

"Amazing Kurenai Issei-kun," Sirzechs.

He suddenly appeared from out of nowhere.

"M-maou-sama!" Issei yelped and bowed. "Where's Grayfia-san?"

"Oh she's probably having some bonding time with Rias and Asia. So I heard you met Azazel."

Issei flinched slightly. "Yes I did."

"I hear he did nothing to you but did he say something to you?"

"…'I'll meet you again next time,' is what he said."

"I see, anything else?"

"That he knew my father."

"Oh, what do you make of that?"

"He didn't seem to be lying. But it's not like I can trust his motives."

"True Azazel has a strong interest in the Sacred Gears. Your boosted gear is no exception. Actually, same as you, a person possessing the Longinus has gathered alongside him."

"…..For what purpose?"

"I don't know that. But, Azazel is the Governor of an organisation with the power to affect Heaven, Underworld and the human world. If he uses that, it will span a lot of digression. However, he doesn't like war like Kokabiel does. It's because of that that the fallen angels were the first to withdraw from the great war of the past."

Issei was worried that he would be faced with something that would control his mind. Or worse. He did not want to abandon Rias for anything.

"Don't worry. I guarantee your safety. Finally the legendary dragon came to the devil side so I'll have them give you a good treatment. And also my little sister treats you dearly. I've never seen Rias have so much fun, even in the underworld. I am sure she must be having fun everyday. I feel that it is thanks to you."

It was clear he cared for his sister very much.

" Kurenai Issei-kun. Take care of my sister, of Rias, from now on too."

"Yes." He bowed.

"My you are one for manners, fufufu."

"I don't want to give bad impressions to others.I am Rias Gremory-sama's pawn."

"I see, thank you. Oh yeah, Kurenai Issei-kun. Is it alright for me to call you Ise-kun like my little sister does?"

"Of course! It's an honor!"

"I see. Then, Ise-kun, won't you call me by my name? Onii-san is fine as well."

" Really? Isn't too early for that?" Issei said a bit flustered.

"Oh what do you mean?" Sirzechs asked amused.

"I-I-I h-haven't asked B-buchou out yet."

"How pure. Well we can take it slow I guess. Pity, I wanted to be called Onii-san by the legendary dragon….. Meh, it will become that before long, so it should be fine with this for now."

"I always wanted a brother," Issei said embarrassed.

"All in due time Ise-kun."

* * *

It had been several days since Sirzechs appeared. He and Grayfia had left for a bit to "investigate the city, which was in fact sightseeing. He seemed to enjoy much of the things from the human world. He was also interested to establish a game centre, a chain of restaurants, among other things.

Now today Issei along with Asia and Xenovia were going to school. While it was a holiday, they had a task sent by Buchou to do. They didn't know what it was yet. Issei watched how Asia and Xenovia had become very friendly. Between the cultural difference they seem to face and their still loyalty to their religion and them getting headaches because they were now devils, (Issei was starting to feel like the straight man in a comedy troupe), they had bonded well.

"Finally you are here!" Rias said. "The reason we are here is because of the opening of the restricted use pool."

According to Rias they were tasked by the Student Council to clean the pool. Buchou accepted the job on the condition that the ORC members be the first to use it. Issei was in a bit of a bind, it seemed Buchou had gotten a new swimsuit that was a boost to the imagination of her figure. It didn't help that Akeno was also very provocative. He may suffer massive blood if he was not careful.

After cleaning up and refilling the pool (thanks to magic-circles) the group was now enjoying themselves. Now Issei was tasked with helping Koneko and Asia with their swimming.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!" Asia cheered from the sidelines.

"Ok now 1, 2, 3," Issei counted off.

He was holding Koneko's hand as she did pedaling exercises. The young Rook took small breaths that sounded like "Puwa" as she pedaled. Issei could see why she was called the Mascot of the school. Meanwhile the other members were already enjoying the pool at their own leisure.

"Puwa-. …. Senpai, sorry for making you help me out…." Koneko said apologetically.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan. Helping out is fun, I don't really mind." Issei assured.

She pedalled for 25 meters until she collided with him at the end. The brunette jumped in surprise at the close position.

"Ise-san senpai, you are gentle as always." She said.

"W-Well, I also want to do something for my kouhai. I am always causing trouble for Koneko-chan so in such times I definitely want to help."

"You are no trouble senpai. You make things interesting….."

That was the biggest compliment she had ever given him. He didn't know what to say so he just patted her head gently.

SPLASH

He noticed Rias swimming like a pro. The water seemed to meld with her. It was almost like she was flying instead of swimming. He shook his head from the scene he just saw.

"Asia-san, are you ready to go?" He asked to distract himself.

"…..Yes. I'll be under you care." She said. Like that it was the next practice.

* * *

"I'm tired," Issei sighed.

Asia's swimming lessons were more energetic than Koneko's. She seemed eager for the practice and completed the course several times. Now she was napping on a vinyl sheet while Isse stretched his limbs. Kivat and Tatsulot were also napping next to her.

Issei spotted Rias' familiar fluttering around him. He followed wit his sight to see Rias beckoning him. A bottle of sunblock in one of her hands.

It was then he felt his face heat up to the max. His mouth was dry and his heart started beating at top speed. Issei knew what Rias wanted. It felt like an eternity as a dark, hidden part of his brain screamed at him to go there and let fate decide it all. His more stronger rational side of his mind was saying to desist. He may have snapped as he could see the two sides warring over what to do. But his feet and legs did the deciding as he found himself already at her side.

"Hello Ise-kun," Rias practically purred.

"B-b-b-b-buchou," he croaked.

"Can you apply this oil in my back?" She then put her back and removed the strap of her top.

He nodded once. Right now anything could make him pass out from what he was about to do. He kneeled in the seiza position and took the bottle. He put some on the palm of his hand, and set to work. Calmly or more like trembling slightly he did his task. He could imagine what several people would do to him if they find out about this. There would be a manhunt for him. He could feel a nosebleed coming on.

He worked on her shoulders and the towards the back. He did his hardest to not cross the line.

"Hey Ise." She said.

"H-hai?" He said snapping from his warring hormonal body.

"On my body, there's no place that you haven't touched now. Somehow this body seems to be controlled by Ise."

He recalled he had already seen her without clothes in those moments she helped heal him from wounds, when he had become a devil. Steam came out of his ears by then.

"Do you want to do the other side?" She asked innocently.

Issei had somehow managed to grab a handful of concrete besides him with his bare hand. It was clear Buchou was going to drive him crazy. He was not ready for this! But was he?

Suddenly a voice broke through the moment like thunder in the sky.

"Ise-kun! Can you do my back as well?"

Then he felt something soft in his back. He knew that feeling. Then Akeno's face appeared at his shoulder. And she hugged him from behind. Yeah he should move but his legs stopped working.

"Ara ara, it's unfair that it's just Buchou." Akeno purred.

It was bad enough with Buchou teasing him, now it was Akeno. He did not have a chance.

"H-Hey, Akeno. You know my oiling isn't over yet? A-And also I told you not to tempt my Ise like that, right?" Rias growled.

Now he was worried. Buchou was going territorial, this was not going to end well. For him. That look she had in her eyes as she stood said it all. It didn't help that she didn't tie in the top back.

"Hey, Ise-kun. Buchou is scary. I normally run around and get tired out, I just want to release the built up thing in my cute Kouhai." Akeno kept teasing.

" _I'm going to die one way or another in this situation."_ Issei thought in his head. It almost made him chuckle.

It had clearly gone from teasing to downright seduction. To think his problem yesterday was about his loneliness. Next time he should just ask for ingredients for varnish. That was safer.

"Really, Ise-kun is cute. Buchou, won't you give Ise to me? In the future, when I am standing under Buchou's orders alone, I want to take this boy along with me after all."

"No! That boy is mine! I definitely won't give him to you!"

"There's no other boy as wonderfully cute as him. Then, it's alright for me to be affectionate to him with ecchi ways occasionally, right?"

"That's prohibited! I don't want the Ise of right now to know any girls other than me. W-Well, if it's Asia then it can't be helped but….. But, if the partner is you, Ise will really become a beast."

"Ara ara, that's an extreme way of saying it. Don't you think that boys are best when they're beasts? While Buchou is hesitating….Ise's chastity, I'll—"

"I won't give him! That isn't a joke!"

There was a war about happen and he was the prize. Issei needed to get out of there before things escalated. Suddenly something passed by his face. It was one of the diving boards. He looked at the culprit, Buchou stood there with demonic energy focused in one hand.

"Akeno. Aren't you going too overboard? You, aren't you forgetting that you're my servant?"

Thankfully he found a way out as the two girls were preparing for a fight.

"Ara ara, if you become like that then I'll be troubled. Rias, I won't back down!"

Akeno began gathering power around her and the air seemed to be charged.

"I won't give you Ise. -Vulgar priestess of thunder-san."

"Isn't it fine to be affectionate? -Crimson virgin princess-sama"

"Aren't you a virgin yourself!"

"Ara, if you're going to say that, I'll have Ise-kun take my virginity right now."

"No! Ise said he would take my virginity!"

Issei sweatdropped. Must they really yell about that? And then the demonic power began to fly. He ran, it was the only thing to do. Everyone else seemed to be not paying attention to the two Onee-sama's fight.

* * *

Issei was currently in the pool equipment room. It felt like the safest place to be at the moment. He could still hear the fight between Rias and Akeno. Only a madman would get in between that. The door opened and Xenovai appeared.

"Kurenai Issei, what's going on? What's all the noise outside?" She asked.

"It's not safe to go outside for now," Issei said grimly. "But why are you here Xenovia-san?"

She seemed sheepish. "It's my first swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on. Does it suit me?" While it wasn't similar to Buchou or Akeno's, it still emphasized the curves she had.

"A-Aah, I think it suits you." He said nervously. "Is it your first time because of the church's rule being so strict, that offensive stuff like this is prohibited after all?"

"Well that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. Though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."

He nodded to her answer. She seemed to be the type of "Fighting seems to fit my nature."

"But, not only did my future change, even if it's just a bit, I want to experience the entertainment befitting girls, that's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently."

"Oh like what?"

She had a solemn expression. Issei wondered what was going through her mind.

"Kurenai Issei. There's something I wanted to talk about."

"Ise is fine. You're also my comrade."

"Then, Ise. I will say it again, won't you make a child with me?"

It took a few seconds for those words to process in the brunette's mind. Then it hit him.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Didn't you hear it? Alright. Ise, let's make children together."

His jaw dropped. He couldn't help it, who said things like that so seriously? Well besides the two girls fighting outside. What was happening?

"W-w-w-w-why?" He managed to say.

Xenovia answered. "From childhood, while saying that, dreams and objectives, everything was entwined with God and faith. For example, defeating devils was for the sake of the Lord, and the one propagating that, the Vatican, while believing that, I've never doubted it. That's why, after becoming a devil now, you can say that my dreams and objectives have disappeared."

"Ah, I understand that but….. W-Why is it that to m-m-make Children….."

Yeah, while serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a women's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a devil. What should I do, initially I didn't understand. After asking my present master, Rias Buchou-"

 _Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfil greed, award greed, and desire greed. Try living as you wish._ That was what Buchou said."

"That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skilful in that." She finished.

"That still doesn't answer as to why m-m-me?"

"Ise is fine. I think you don't realise it yourself, but you have the aura of a dragon on your body, probably because you're carrying the Sekiryuutei. I've felt it ever since we met for the first time, it's just a bit, but your dragon spirit is even before that you are Kiva."

Issei looked confused.

"More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think that Ise is the most suited one. The power of the legendary Sekiryuutei and Kiva. Even if the kids don't inherit the sacred gear or the Kiva armor, maybe the kids will inherit the aura? This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance-Uh! ….I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that's how it is. And there's perfectly no presence of humans here. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better."

Issei just realized he was trapped with a determined girl.

"I know about the birth of devils as well. It seems it's quite difficult to make kids. Especially both being pure blooded, it's difficult but luckily both you and I are reincarnated devils. The base is human, and your sexual desire is strong as well. I expect if we do it every day, then within 10 years, I should be able to conceive. No, if it's your strong sexual desire, then within a day, a number of times should be possible? If you include that, then I think it's possible within 5 years. Aah, there's no problem from the side of the children as well. Basically I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father, then only at those times do I want you to play with them. After all, for the children, both father and mother are required."

Issei backed away. She was already mapping up her goal? But his thoughts were disturbed as Xenovia got closer.

"Please be gentle it's my first time." She said.

Issei wanted to scream that it was his as well but his voice wasn't working. Then the door opened.

"Ise? What's the meaning of this?" Buchou had appeared. While looking a bit ruffled up, but she was not pleased with him.

"Ara ara, that's unfair, Xenovia-chan. It was planned that I would take Ise's chastity?" Akeno said with her usual smile. But there was a dangerous aura coming from her.

He was in trouble, especially when he did nothing.

* * *

The next day Issei was still rattled over the pool day. He still didn't know why girls wanted him so much. He was lucky he managed to escape. As he walked towards school, he noticed something silver. It was at the school gate. Or rather someone.

A teen was there. He seemed a couple of years older than Issei, and with the same bishonen look girls always said he and Kiba had. His hair was silver like Grayfia's, although his was darker. He seemed like a foreigner. But something about him seemed _familiar_ to Issei.

He smiled at Issei before walking towards him.

"This is a nice school." He said.

"I-it is." Issei agreed.

"I am Vali. The Hakuryuukou, the Vanishing dragon." He stated. A weird UFO-like disk hovered at his side. "This is Sagark, with him I become Saga."

Issei's eyes widened at the sight of him. This was that rider who appeared before.

"This is the second time we meet here, huh, Welsh Dragon, Sekiryuutei. Hyoudou Issei. Or would you prefer Kiva?"

"Why are you here?" Issei asked.

"That's right. For example, if I begin to do something magical to Hyoudou Issei here-,"

Suddenly two swords appeared pointing at Vali's neck. Sagark chittered in an odd language angrily.

Kiba and Xenovia had appeared from nowhere. Both looked ready for a battle.

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far?" Kiba said

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou." Xenovia stated.

"Your determination is admirable, but aren't your hands shaking?" The Vanishing Dragon pointed out.

Sure enough the hands of the two Knights did indeed shook.

"Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. You who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me."

He then looked at Issei who was very calm for the situation.

"As for you. Kurenai Issei , what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"

Issei didn't answer, it was something he never did measure before.

" With your barely tested new Kiva form and incomplete balance breaker, it would be a 4 digit number. Between 1000 to 1500."

"Power, is not measured by how much you have. But how you wield it with." Issei said.

The Vanishing Dragon seemed amused and surprised by his answer. "My, you are an enigma Kurenai Issei. ANother reason why you are a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory."

He looked behind Issei were Rias stood. With her was Akeno, Asia and Koneko. While the Bishop looked worried, the other two were ready for a fight.

"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this?" Rias demanded. "It's this one of Azazel's schemes-"

"The Two Heavenly Dragons', the dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related didn't live a satisfactory life. How will you end up?"

Buchou looked thoughtful at his words.

"I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight the Welsh dragon here, not to mention, I have a lot of work to do."

With that he turned on his heels and left. Sagark stayed behind chittering something before leaving also.

* * *

The group had reached a sealed door in the old school building.

"Buchou, why are we here?" Asia asked timidly.

"Because I got permission to release the final member of my Peerage." She stated.

"You mean?" Kiba looked shocked.

"Yes it's time you meet your new ally." She opened the door. It was dark inside.

It seemed like a room, it was obvious someone was living there.

"This is Gasper," Rias said with a smile. "Please treat my second Bishop well.

Issei looked around for the Bishop, but as he looked to where Rias pointed, he was surprised. It was a box?!

* * *

 **And done. Next chapter we'll see the class observations and the other Faction leaders. I wanted to see more of Issei's inner turmoil that sometimes appears at unwanted moments. And how the presence of the Gremory group is filling that void.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Kouhai & magical girl mayhem **

Issei looked at the box that Rias stated was the new Bishop. He was confused.

"Um, Buchou this is Gasper?" He asked.

"Yes the biggest earner among the servants." She stated.

"But what's with the box?" He asked surprised at her words. The biggest? That is impressive.

"Simple, Gasper is a hikikomori."

Issei eyes widened in surprise as Rias nodded and sighed. Curious he poked the box.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Was heard from the box.

Akeno giggled. "Gasper is very shy."

"How is is possible to be a big spender and a hikikomori at the same time?" Asia asked.

"Through the computer, this child makes special contracts. Gasper deals with people who doesn't want to meet us. As such those type negotiate differently. So they solve everything through the computer and Gasper amongst new devil servants grabs enough numbers like one of superior rank." Akeno explained.

As they spoke Buchou had opened the box and pulled out the enigmatic Gasper.

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?" The kid cried.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic." Rias said.

Issei inspected the room more detailed. It was decorated in a very cute manner, the kind for a young girl to have. Stuffed dolls were piled in between a pair of curtains. Upon close inspection he saw a coffin there.

As for Gasper who was being held by Buchou, the young devil had golden hair and red eyes. Rias gently put the kid on the floor who seemed to be ready to run away. Oh and she wore the Kuoh academy uniform. She seemed to be about Koneko's age

"Isn't this nice Gasper-chan, the seal on the room is removed. You can leave now, with all of us, won't that be fun?" Akeno said gently.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

Such was the case of the hikikomori. Issei and Asia exchanged glances, unsure on what to do. Xenovia had a questioning look at the scene. Only Kiba and Koneko understood the situation. Kiba's smile seemed bitter while Koneko just sighed.

"Buchou she seems distressed," Issei said.

"Relax this usually happens when I visit. Also appearance-wise, this kid may look like a girl but without a doubt is a boy."

"He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes," Akeno said.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?" Issei exclaimed. That was an unexpected twist.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!I am sorry, I am sorryyyyyyyyyyy!" Gasper screeched.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Eeeeeeeek! Nooooo!" Gasper hid behind Buchou.

"Why does he like wearing female clothes?"

"Girl's clothes are super cute."

Issei almost face faulted. Such a simple reason.

"B-B-B-By the way, who is this person?" He asked still hiding behind Buchou.

"These are new servants who came while you were here. The Pawn, Kurenai Issei; The Knight, Xenovia; and like you, the Bishop, Asia."

The three mentioned said "Nice to meet you" after they were introduced.

"Eeeeek, the members increased by a lot!" Gasper said and hid back in the box.

"Come on Gasper, can we go out? It's ok to not be sealed anymore, you know?" Rias said gently.

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

"I don't blame him. The outside always has troubles out there." Issei said.

From the box Gasper opened it slightly. "You understand?"

"Well, for a time I felt allergic to the outside world," he answered sheepishly. "But I got better."

Gasper looked at him without trembling. That was some progress.

"So you see, if I could get over my fear, so can you what do you say?" Issei was about to touch Gasper's shoulder. Suddenly everything turned white and instead of his box, Gasper was in a corner.

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee!" The boy cried.

"B-but I wasn't trying to hit you, I wasn't angry either." Issei was perplexed. "What just happened?"

"That kid possesses a sacred gear that when he's excited, the time of everything in his field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time." Akeno informed. "Since he couldn't control his sacred gear, by the orders of the Archduke and Maou, Sirzechs-sama, he was sealed."

"Let me re-introduce him once more," Rias said. "This boy here is Gasper Vladi. He is in his first year at Kuoh academy. Also, before being reincarnated he was half human, half vampire."

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

The first meeting with Gasper the other Bishop had gone confusing. Since he used his sacred gear to keep stopping time when he felt anxious than he already was. Of course Buchou had decided to try again another time. Dealing with Gasper took time and patience.

Now Issei was currently at the second level of the gymnasium looking at the ceiling. It was class observations and so he was not in the mood to go there. He wasn't normally lazy, given his mission to make a violin to surpass Bloody Rose, hunting for ingredients for varnish, his devil duties and the many fights he always was involved, but it was nice to relax and do nothing.

He then heard a strange sound thanks to his enhanced hearing. Curious he got up and saw people taking photos of a witch? Wrong, it was a magical girl. The lady cosplaying was striking poses with flair. She seemed oddly familiar.

As he joined the crowd he spotted Buchou there and decided to join her.

"Why is this happening?" She said shocked.

It was odd for her to be so surprised.

"Buchou do you know her?"

"Yes I do." She said covering her face.

"Hey hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!" Saji had arrived on the warpath as jumped into the crowd. He was followed by the other female members from the Student Council.

"Disperse all of you! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

Sure enough everyone began to leave albeit reluctantly. The only ones to remain were Issei, Rias, Saji's group and the cosplay girl.

"And you!" Saji said. "Why are you wearing that? Are you a parent? If so, there's a dress code according to the place."

"Eh but this is my uniform." She said. Then she began doing more poses as she ignored Saji's protests.

Saji seemed to lose spirits and then saw Rias. "Oh senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and senpai's Otou-san."

Suddenly the door to the gym opened and in came Kaichou with two crimson haired males.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-."

She broke off as she saw the magical girl. The ever serious and cool Sona Sitri was now trembling.

"Sona-chan! Found you!" The magical girl said in a sing song voice.

Then she clung to Sona, much to Issei's and Saji's shock. At close inspection Issei saw a similarity between the two.

"Serafall so you came here as well." One of the crimson haired men, Sirzechs said.

"Buchou?" He asked confused.

"She is Serafall Leviathan-sama, one of the Maou. She is also Sona's onee-sama."

"Nani?!" He exclaimed.

As he looked at the both, the similarity seemed ten-fold. But whereas Sona was calm and strict, he sister was bubbly and quirky. Not what one would expect a Maou to be.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time." Rias said politely.

"Ara, Rias-chan. Long time! Have you been doing well?" She asked in a cute tone and struck a pose.

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?" Even Buchou was rattled by her personality.

"Yeah, Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven."

" _I really hope she's kidding."_ Issei thought.

"Ise. Greet her." Rias said.

"Oh sorry. N-Nice to meet you, I am Kurenai Issei. I am Rias Gremory's Pawn." He bowed.

"Nice to meet you. I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan. Call me Levi-tan!" She made a peace sign as she posed again. "Hey, Sirzechs-chan. Is this boy the rumoured Dragon-kun?"

"Yes, he's the person in which the Welsh Dragon resides and is the holder of Kiva, Kurenai Issei-kun."

She then went on to talk with Sirzechs and whom Issei assumed to be Rias' father. Issei noticed the red face Sona had as she watched her sister. She had been standing in the same spot since seeing Serafall.

"K-kaichou are you alright?" He asked timidly.

"I can't deal with this." She said.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling like that and embracing each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-chan!"

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behaviour is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels."

Issei backed away to where Saji was.

"Saji-san, when we were dealing with Kokabiel, Kaichou didn't call her Onee-san for help. Are they not on good terms?"

"It's the opposite. The opposite. Since in conversation Serafall Leviathan-sama dotes on her little sister so much, if she would have been called, it would have become something terrible. It seems if she found out that her little sister was injured by the fallen angel, we didn't know how she would have reacted. It would have probably been instant war. It was the correct decision to not call Serafall-sama, and rather call Lucifer-sama. However, I am meeting her for the first time as well, but this is…" Saji seemed baffled.

"Uuh, I can't bear it!" Kaichou said with tears in her eyes. She then ran from the gym.

"Wait! Sona-chan! Where are you going leaving your Onee-chan behind!" Serafall ran after her.

"Ise you should follow Sona," Sirzechs said. Everyone looked at him surprised. "He is the only one that calm her down from this."

"What are you planning Onii-sama?" Rias asked. She only got an enigmatic smile.

Issei nodded and did as he was told. When a Maou asks a favor one should do it.

* * *

Issei ran after Sona. He searched through the trees until he found her holding to a trunk.

"Kaichou are you alright?" He asked.

"I will be after calming down." She said. "My onee-sama is always causing mischief like that."

"Seems like she cares for you a lot."

"A little too much for my taste." Sona grumbled.

He found her adorable, similar to how Rias pouted when dealing with her own family.

"Well look at this sight," A voice said. "Two devils in a forest. One being the heir to the Sitri clan and the other is Kiva Sekiryuutei."

They both turned to see a woman wearing a dark gothic-like dress with a hood on.

"Who are you?" Sona demanded.

Issei had to admit, she recovered well from her family drama.

"Relax heir to the Sitri, I mean you no harm. Just stopped by to say hello."

"Why?" Issei asked.

"I have an interest in you young Kiva. Haven't you wondered why when you wield such power you like the means to wield it properly?"

Issei flinched in surprise. Sona looked at them both curious and surprised.

"Did you not wonder why your skills lacked that luster you normally see in a fight?"

Issei remained silent. She had asked about some of the doubts he felt. But how did she know? Also more importantly who was she?

"Oh you have wondered. Well then I can tell you. The answer is you don't know who you truly are."

"What do you mean?" Issei asked despite himself.

"I mean you don't know the true power you have. You don't even know your true identity. Sadly it's not the time for you to know the truth."

"Why just bait me and not say anything?"

"I would love to tell you but I am honor bound to not speak just yet. Hence the enigmatic speech. But at least you deserved to know something." A strange mist came from nowhere.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mio. Don't worry Kiva, we'll be meeting real soon." With that she just vanished in the mist.

"What just happened" Issei asked.

"It seems a lot of people are interested in your growth Kurenai-kun." Sona said.

" _But who are they?"_ He thought as he looked to where the mystery woman had disappeared.

* * *

The day was slowly coming to an end as Issei walked through the school halls deep in thought.

"Ise." Someone called. Turning he saw Xenovia along with Kiba and Koneko.

"Yes?" He said.

"I want to ask Buchou to let us see Gasper." She stated.

"Sure but why? Didn't Buchou said it took time?"

"True but I want to know more about him and what he can do. Also I have ideas to motivate him to go outside."

Issei was hesitant at her ideas, given what she decided on the equipment room that day. But if it helped Gasper out he would go with it.

* * *

"Forbidden Balor View?" The four said.

They were currently in the club room and had told Rias about their plan. Naturally she explained in detail about Gasper's sacred gear.

"Yes that is the name of his Sacred Gear, it's quite powerful." Rias said.

"Stopping time isn't that against the rules?" Issei wondered.

"Yes, that's true. But your doubling power and Hakuryuukou's halving power are both against the rules too, you know?" Rias pointed out.

He nodded at her logic. Seemed the Sacred Gears could be like a cheat code in a game.

"The problem is that he's not able to handle it. Because of that Gasper had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating his Sacred Gear was seen as a problem."

"But Buchou, you managed to make a servant out of someone as powerful as him. And with only one piece." Xenovia stated.

On that Buchou pulled out a book and after searching through the pages showed it to them.

"It's a mutation piece." Buchou stated.

"Mutation piece?" Issei asked.

"It's different from the usual evil piece, bodies that require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, it's a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur."

"Buchou possessed that piece." Akeno who had been quiet said.

"Usually, for high-class devils, 1 in 10 devils possesses a single piece. It's an irregularity born when the evil piece system was created, it's kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-kun is the one who used that piece." Kiba chimed in.

"Still the problem is Gasper's ability." Rias said. At the looks she got, she explained further. "He possess a rare ability and it seems his Sacred Gear's power increases when he's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day his power is increasing. From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility he may attain balance breaker."

Everyone was floored at the statement. The power such a balance breaker could achieve, and with Sacred Gear that can stop time no less.

"Yes. It's a critical situation. However, because my evaluation was accepted, it seems I was judged that I may be able to control Gasper now by the people that evaluated me. Maybe because I made Ise and Yuuto attain balance breaker." Rias stated.

Issei pondered this. Unlike Kiba's, his was still incomplete. Plus had conditions attached to it and according to the mystery woman Mio, until he solved something from his life he won't find succeed in doing a complete form.

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me…..."

Everyone looked to a corner where a box stood. Gasper was clearly inside there. Koneko kicked the box and a loud "Eeeeeeeeeek!" was heard.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno he would be next. Even though I say half vampire, he's from a pureblooded vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of his human half. He's well endowed with the abilities of vampires, and he excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then he probably wouldn't have been made a bishop with just one evil piece." Rias stated.

Issei was not so surprised to find Gasper in the top 5 of the group. His power would be incredible, once he get some control over them.

"Buchou does he have the vampire weaknesses like drinking blood and can't stand the sun?" Issei asked.

"He possess the blood of a special vampire known as Daywalker which can move in the day, so there's no problem. However, he may dislike it." Rias said.

"I hate daylighttt! It's better if the sun disappeareeeeeed!"

"Also since he's a half vampire, he doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for him once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems he originally didn't like drinking blood."

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!"

"Is there anything he does like?" Issei mused.

"…A good-for-nothing vampire." Koneko spits out.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee!"

"For the time being, till I come back, Ise, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the 4 factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us." Rias said.

"Yes, Buchou." Kiba said.

"Buchou," Xenovia spoke. "I wish to help Gasper with his shyness."

Rias thought on this and nodded. "Very well until I come back, you Xenovia will be in charge of Gasper."

But as she began to leave she whispered to Issei: "I'll leave all of them in your care Ise-kun."

Issei sweatdropped at her words. It was clear she expected things to turn out bad.

"Perfect!" Xenovia said. "Leave his treatment to me! A weak man is no good, but when we're done you'll be strong. And also I wanted to face off with a vampire since childhood."

She had attached a rope to the box and began pulling it outside.

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!" The box cried.

"Don't scream, Gasper. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!"

" _I hope you survive her antics Gasper-kun."_ Issei thought. Maybe it wouldn't turn out so bad.

* * *

It turned bad faster than he thought it would. Xenovia's attempt at helping Gasper was chase him with her sword Durandal.

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!" Gasper shrieked.

She claimed it was to improve his physical strength. It was under the pretext of "A healthy spirit starts from a healthy body." But to Issei from an outsider's perspective it looked to be a vampire hunt. It didn't help that Xenovia's sword was letting out a strange sound while emitting a holy aura. She seemed very eager as chased after Gasper.

"I wanted to have the honour of meeting the other Bishop officially." Asia moaned sadly. She was very eager to meet the other Bishop and talked about it many times.

Then he spotted Koneko chasing Gasper along with Xenovia.

"…Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy." She said.

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!" He wailed.

Issei sweatdropped at their antics. But it seemed they were helping the young Bishop in their own way…. Probably.

"Oh they sure are going at it." Someone said. They turned to see Saji walking towards them.

"Saji-san what brings you here?" Issei asked.

"Well I heard about the hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see who it was." He answered.

"Well look no further," Issei pointed at the trio.

"Wow Xenovia is really chasing her with that sword of hers." Saji commented. "And oh wow! The Bishop is another girl! Blonde as well."

"Um, Saji-san that's not a girl. Gasper's just a boy who likes to crossdress."

"WHAT?!" He screamed before falling on his knees in despair. "No fair! I want a girlfriend." He was sobbing now.

Issei noticed what his fellow Pawn was wearing.

"Why are you dressed like that Saji-san?"

"Oh, this? It's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful." He informed.

He puffed out his chest and looked proud in his mission. Suddenly Issei felt a presence behind him. Turning around he found an unexpected person.

"Heh. The servants of Maous' family's devils are playing over here." Azazel said. He was wearing the same yukata he always did.

"Azazel….!" Issei said shocked to see him.

"Yo Kiva Sekiryuutei, it's been a while." The fallen angel greeted nonchalantly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they stared the leader of one of the 4 factions. Issei summoned his Boosted Gear as Asia hid behind him, Xenovia went into a stance, her blade held ready and Saji summoned his own Sacred Gear.

"K-Kurenai, by Azazel do you mean?"

"Hai the Governor of the fallen angels." Issei stated.

"Now now," Azazel said. "I didn't come here to fight, calm down you devil kids. Even if there were more of you, you can't beat me. Also not going to bully you low-class devils. I was just taking a stroll and came to visit. By the way is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see him."

Issei felt no hostility from the Fallen Angel leader. Still he was suspicious.

"Kiba-san is not here," he answered. "What do you want him for anyway?"

Azazel seemed disappointed. "He isn't here? How boring. Also relax you barely won against Kokabiel what makes you think you can beat me?"

The fact he kept acting so relaxed made Issei's hackles rise up. Was he that powerful he didn't need to bother using his full power?"

Then Azazel suddenly pointed at a tree. "The vampire hiding over there."

Gasper who had been hiding jumped in fright at being discovered.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? Heard you can't use it properly right? That's not good, it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….

He seemed to be debating something.

Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

He seemed to be peering at Gasper until Issei got in his way.

"That's as far as you go." Issei stated.

"Relax Kiva, I'm not going to do nothing. What's with the seriousness?"

"You are currently neither a friend nor foe. But since most of the stray Fallen Angels we faced served you at one time, it could be said our factions are on unfriendly terms. Also I do not like liars."

Azazel seemed perplexed. "Yeesh kid you are too serious. Your dad wasn't like this."

Issei's frown went deeper at that. "I am not my father."

But Azazel wasn't listening as he spotted Saji. "Is that Absorption Line? If you're practising, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

Saji looked surprised. "My sacred gear can can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponent's' power and weakens them."

"Seriously, you sacred gear owners need to learn the full capacity of your sacred gears' power. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"So if I connect the line to Kurenai and another the power can flow to him?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

It was clear that rumors of Azazel's research on Sacred Gears was not to be taken lightly.

"You know in improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves."

With that he began to leave, but Issei wanted to check out something.

"Kivat," he called. The bat came as always bit his hand and set the belt up. "Henshin."

He transformed into Kiva and charged Azazel. But the fallen angel quickly dodge him.

"Oh, you've got guts kid I'll give you that. Very well I'll play with you." Azazel smirked.

He pulled out a strange cellphone and dialed a number. Then he put on a belt and set it in the belt. "Henshin!"

Gold outlines appeared around his body before a flash emerged filling in the blanks with black armor. He now wore an ornate armor with robes at the end giving him a majestic appearance. His helm was very extravagant and red jewels were on his shoulders, chest and on the helm itself. Everyone was shocked at his appearance.

"In this form I am called Kamen Rider Orga. Now let's begin."

Kiva jumped and threw a punch only for Orga to sidestep him easily. He threw a kick but was blocked. He then swiftly did a sweep and dropped Kiva to the ground easily. The teen got up and began throwing blow after blow at Orga but was dodge and blocked single-handedly. Then black and gold rider pulled a dagger that was elongated into a sword mode. Using the flat of the sword he began to smack Kiva.

He stunned him with a blow to his face, then hit him in the back, then another hit to his side. Finally he flipped him again into the ground. One moment Kiva was dizzily looking at some trees, the next found himself on his back looking at the night sky.

"Well that was fun," Azazel said cheerfully as he dispelled his rider form. "Oh, almost forgot. Sorry about Vali, our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? He's an unusual guy but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately. Anyways, see ya."

With that he left. The others gathered around Issei who had returned to normal.

"Ise-kun are you alright?" Asia asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Asia-san I am fine."

"What made you attack him like that Ise?" Xenovia asked.

"Something in me seemed to be riled up since he appeared," He said. "I couldn't help myself. Sorry."

"Well now that was over, how about using my sacred gear like he mentioned on the new Bishop-kun. In exchange you help me with the flower bed." Saji said.

"Did you hear that Gasper-san? There's a way to help you control your powers!" Issei said. "What do you say? Want to try?"

"I-I'll do my besttttttt." Gasper stated.

* * *

 **And I'll stop it here. This one was introduced Gasper and the leaders from the Factions. And a brief fight between Issei and Azazel. A bit too quick but it was because Azazel wasn't really trying. Next chapter we'll see the meeting between the factions. Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Revelations, a sword & a meeting gone wrong**

"Come on Gasper, please come out. It's my fault for pushing you into going with Ise." Rias called.

Both she and Issei were currently in the room he was sealed in. His first time out with Issei did not worked out quite well. The Pawn had taking him to one of his and Koneko's called Morisawa. Unfortunately the look in the client's eyes after seeing Gasper and being explained about the whole crossdressing thing did not turned out well. Which is how they ended back to that room.

"I thought that if you worked with Ise, it may be for your benefit as well….." Rias said.

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Gasper sobbed.

The more Issei heard about Gasper, the more he wanted to help the kid. While his vampire side was of nobility, his mother was human and so he was not pure blood. As such he was scorned by others and treated badly. A fact Issei understood as he lived alone all his life and people treated him badly because of where he lived and how he acted.

"I-I…..don't need such a sacred gear! B-Because I stop everyone! I scare them! I make them dislike me! Even I dislike it! I don't want to stop my f-friends and c-comrades…. Any more of having to look at the face of my cherished ones' stopped….. I-I don't want that…" Gasper blubbered.

"What a quandary….. For making this kid to once again shut himself in….. I am a failure as a King."

"Buchou," Issei spoke up. "Isn't your meeting with Sirzechs-sama and the others in a short while from now?"

"Yes, but I will extend the time a bit more. I have to make sure that Gasper is all right first-."

"Please leave the rest to me. I will do something about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright Issei, I am counting on you."

"Hai!"

With that she left to meet up with her brother. Meanwhile sat in front of Gasper's door.

"Gasper-san, I am not moving from here until you come out of there." He stated.

No response. Issei shrugged and pulled out the Bloody Rose and began to play. He noticed the door open slightly, but pretended it not to see. Then once he finished, he did the usual plucking on the string.

"You know Gasper-san," he talked suddenly. "Before all of this I was alone most of my life."

He could feel Gasper staring at him, he had grabbed the Bishop's attention.

"See my dad's dead and I think my mother is gone also. Since I was a kid I lived at my home alone. Because people believed my house was haunted and I was odd for living there, I was called Ghost boy. The other kids bullied me for it and my only solace was playing music. Of course I wasn't good back then which got me in even more trouble. In the end I felt like I was allergic to everything in the world. For a time a wore things to protect me from the outside. But it died down soon when I interacted with others."

He could see the door open more. Gasper was hooked on his words. It wasn't easy for Issei to share all of this but knew he had to for his kouhai's sake.

"Then I became Kiva and spent my time fighting fangires until I was killed and became a devil. My life started to get weird but I enjoyed everything that has happened, both good and bad." He looked at the arm where he summoned his Sacred gear. "Then I was told I had this sacred gear in which the strongest dragon resides in. Add that along with being Kiva it made me something unexpected for people. Even now I try my hardest especially when there are others who are keeping secrets from me. Whether to protect me or for some other reason, it's maddening. Which is why I was so hostile to the Azazel-san, his eccentric personality didn't help."

It felt good for him to let out his emotions. Many people think him simple because of how shy he was, but there was much that bothered him.

""I… to be honest, am scared. While using the dragon's powers, I feel that some part of my body is changing into something else. I don't know much about devils right now either, nor about what a dragon is. However, I feel like I want to proceed further."

"Why? M-Maybe, you may lose something important, you know? Why do you senpai, want to live such a straightforward life so much…?"

Gasper had spoken! He was getting through to him, it made feel happy.

"For her," Issei answered. "For Buchou, she is the light that gave me hope. I don't want to see Buchou's tears once more. I realized that during the Rating Game, I never want to see the look of despair or worry she had during preparing for that fight and in it. And hopefully one day I can tell her how I really feel."

"…I wasn't present during that time." Gasper had poked his head out, there were tears in his eyes but he was fighting them.

"Ah, I understand. I am not blaming you for that. But, from now on it's going to be different, right?"

"…I, I will just cause trouble… I am a hikikomori, I am intensely shy…..I can't properly use my sacred gear….."

"So am I. I can't use my own sacred gear either. I am shy also and I just barely got the hang of my Kiva abilities. You are not alone Gasper-san."

Issei got up and walked towards Gasper and patted his head.

"I don't hate you. As your senpai I'll always look after you. ….Well, as a devil you would be a senpai. But, in real life I am your senpai so leave it to me." Issei said a bit embarrassed.

Gasper looked troubled by his comment. Issei just smiled reassuringly.

"If you want you can try my blood. Azazel-san said if you drink it could help you control your sacred gear."

"… I am scared. Of drinking blood directly from living beings. I am even scared of my own power…..If anything more happens than this then….. I will….. I will….."

"Yeah, I understand. You don't want to be used by your sacred gear. However your ability is pretty impressive."

Gasper looked surprised at his statement.

"There are many things you could with it. Even try and help you with your shyness. It can help you when you are late for school. Or when you have a problem to deal with." He looked sheepishly. "I'm making a bad example am I?"

"Ise-senpai, you're a kind person." Gasper said while he smiled.

"No one's ever said things like that to me before. Nor did they ever say my abilities were impressive. You are very kind."

"Can I tell you a secret Gasper-san?" Issei asked.

"Oh what is it?"

"Something that has been on my mind for some time now. I feel like you'll be a good keeper for it."

At his nod Issei whispered in his ear. The vampire boy's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, who knows maybe one day I'll act on it. I hope you can help me out when it does."

"I will senpai!"

"You are a good kid Gasper-san."

"As expected of Ise-kun. To be able to have a friendly chat with Gasper immediately." A voice said.

Turning they saw Kiba there looking at Gasper and Issei sitting in front of the room. A thought formed in the brunette's mind as he saw the swordsman.

"Kiba-san I have something on my mind."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Me, Gasper and you are the boys of Buchou's peerage right?"

"That's right. But suddenly hearing about that, what happened?"

"Maybe we can do a special team up between the three."

"Oh that sounds interesting what do you have in mind?"

Issei collected his thoughts. "First I power up, then I transfer that power to Gasper who freezes time and finally you end it with a big attack."

"That is a great combination Ise-kun."

"Can we really do that senpai?" Gasper asked in awe.

"Well it will take practice to time the transfer. Plus distract the enemy until you can sue your abilities and finally Kiba's attack." Issei pondered.

"Sorry but is it all right if I am inside the cardboard box? …I won't close the lid. Just, when I talk to people, I can calm down inside the cardboard box." Gasper said apologetically.

"Sure." The other two said.

So they talked like their friendship growing. Until they put a paper bag over Gasper's head to help him be more comfortable.

* * *

 _ **The Next day**_

Issei was called by Akeno to a certain place for a meeting, Rias would meet them there after she finished some of her work. That place was a shrine. He wondered why here in a place that could injure devils?

"Welcome, Ise-kun." Akeno had appeared.

Issei bowed. "Hello Akeno-san."

She was in a shrine maiden's outfit. The kind she used for battle.

"Sorry, Ise-kun. Suddenly calling you out like this."

"It is no problem, I had no work today. But why am I here? Also Buchou said she'll be here later."

"Yes, she doing a final meeting with Sirzechs-sama regarding the conference matter." Akeno answered.

"Is it alright not going to the meeting along with Buchou? I was thinking that the queen's power may be required…"

"Grayfia-sama will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be all right. More than that, I have to meet the person who's waiting upstairs."

They reached the temple. Issei was feeling nervous around the holy place.

"This place is fine. An agreement was reached under the table, even devils can enter."

Issei nodded as they passed through an archway. Nothing happened. How peculiar.

"Akeno-san, do you live here?"

"Yeah, the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me."

"Is he the Sekiryuutei?" A male voice said.

Issei turned to see a young man with a gentle smile and a handsome face looking at him. What surprised the teen was the 12 golden colored wings behind him. He wore wine-colored robes with golden armor. All in all it was a majestic sight.

"Greetings," the man said. "I am Michael, leader of the angels. I see, the aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig. And Kiva's aura, how nostalgic."

A big shot had appeared.

* * *

Akeno led them towards the main shrine. Issei was still reeling by who he was here to meet. Rias had informed him about the actual angels and the difference between them and their fallen counterparts. First thing was: halo was the proof of an angel. That was the main thing to identify an angel from a fallen one. Another was the color of the wings. Angels were white while the fallen angels wings were black.

Unlike them all Michael's wings were golden. While he seemed of a above average height, he had the aura of a giant. It was a fearsome presence he felt in Sirzechs and to a lesser extent Azazel. Then again the fallen angel governor was hiding his.

Once inside the shrine they saw huge pillars inside. An unknown surge of power was in the air and made Issei's skin itch. It was like something was warning him of danger.

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this." Michael spoke up.

Issei looked at the angel curiously. Why would the leader of one of the Factions give him something? Then again all the Factions leaders seemed to be interested in him. Then Michael pointed towards the center of the pillars and Issei followed with his gaze. Right there was a sword floating and giving off a holy aura.

"This belonged to Saint George, that is how you call him here correct?" He asked Akeno who nodded. "Yes, thank you. It's the dragon slayer's holy sword, Ascalon, that he possessed."

Issei's eyes widened in shock. A dragon slaying sword? A deadly weapon was there floating about.

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a devil who has the power of the dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the boosted gear?" Michael said.

"Why give me this Michael-san?"

"This meeting, I think there's a chance for cooperation between the 4 great powers. I know you already know this but, we lost our creator, God in the last war. Our enemies the devils lost the old Maous in battle. Even the Fangires are disarray after their King fell. The leaders of the fallen angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If we continue with this small battles we keep having then the 4 great powers will perish. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I got the rumoured holy demonic swords from the devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well." Michael answered with a smile.

Issei pondered his words as he stared at Ascalon. Could his sacred gear assimilate such a blade?

 _ **It depends on you. The sacred gear answers on your feelings. If you wish for it, it should be possible.**_

Then there was those other powers that could attack. Who were they?

 _ **About that. Other than powers written in the holy scriptures, other mythological systems exist as well.**_

It was odd he never heard of them before now.

 _ **Ordinarily, they don't walk over from their territory. Since an implicit anti-war agreement was present. However, we don't know if the others will move when they find out that the God of the holy scriptures has died. This talk is also about making sure that the three great powers don't utter the non-existence of the God of the holy scriptures outside.**_

"We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh dragon had become a devil. Imagine our surprise when we heard he was Kiva as well. As a greeting, and alongside that as a present we're giving you this sword . From now on you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the vanishing dragon. I thought that for the rumoured 'The weakest host in history ', it may become a supporting weapon." Michael continued.

That made Issei sad on the inside. Was he that weak compared to others? Then again his demonic was less than that of a devil child's so….

"Is giving it to me all right? More like, why me?" Issei wondered.

"Only once did the 4 great powers made an alliance and unite. That was when the red and white dragon rampaged in their own personal battle. They trespassed into our battle causing many damages and disarray, even your predecessor Kiva was injured in during their battle that caused his eventual downfall."

… _ **Who knows**_

It was clear someone was playing dumb.

"Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you Kiva, in the Sekiryuutei. It's typical Japanese right?" Michael finished with his trademark smile.

Issei pondered his words and looked at the blade. Ascalon floated there innocently, but he could still feel it's aura. But Ddraig had said it depended on his feelings.

" _Whatever it is everyone is keeping from me, I will go forward. No matter what."_ He thought.

"Don't worry Ise-kun, Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, and Michael-sama's camps' ceremonies have been performed so even if a devil houses the power of the dragon, he can touch it." Akeno said.

He picked the sword and felt fine. Seems those ceremonies worked well.

 _ **Partner, focus your consciousness on the boosted gear. I'll follow up after that. Try making the sword in your hand combine with the surge of the sacred gear.**_

He focused and summoned his gauntlet. He called the power of the boosted gear towards that of Ascalon. At felt he felt like something was melting his hands, but slowly the pain lessened. Then he felt a surge go through him and watched as the blade merged with his gauntlet. Now it came from the front portion of the sacred gear a dragon-slaying sword.

"….It seriously combined." Issei murmured to himself.

Michael suddenly clapped his hands. "And, it's time. I have to go soon."

"U-Um, I, want to say something to you." Issei said

"Time to visit the conference, let's hear it after the conference. I'll definitely hear it. Don't worry." Michael said and then in a flash of light he disappeared.

* * *

"Here's some tea." Akeno said

"Ah, thanks a lot." Issei said as he took a sip.

After Michael left, Issei remained behind with Akeno. Currently they were going through the tea ceremony. Issei made a face at the bitter tea which caused Akeno to giggle.

Issei found something to start a conversation. "Did Akeno-san work with Michael-san on the sword present here?"

"Yes, in this shrine the specific modification ceremony was held for Ascalon."

He noticed the forced cheer she used. He recalled what was said by Kokabiel before.

"Can I ask one question?"

"Yes, of course."

"…Are you the daughter of one of the leaders of fallen…"

Her smiled turned to a cloudy look.

"…That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the fallen angels, Baraqiel, and a human." She stated.

Issei nodded at this keeping silent. He knew Akeno will tell him all when she was ready.

"My mother was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved Barakiel who had collapsed from injuries and from the fate of that day I was born. She was hunting fangires but instead found him."

Issei's eyes widened at that. Her mom hunted fangires. Suddenly she spread her wings. One was a devil's wing and the other was a fallen angel's.

"They're dirty wings…..The wing of a devil and the wing of a fallen angel, I possess both of them." She said miserably. "While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil. But what was born was the feathers of a fallen angel and devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins."

"How do you feel Ise-san? You had been killed by fallen angels and have fought them all this time. You hate them right? They also killed Asia-chan and tried to destroy this city many times. There's no way someone could hold good thoughts about them."

Issei set his cup down and closed his eyes. He seemed to be mulling his thoughts, then he nodded once and opened his eyes. Then he hugged Akeno. The girl was surprised at the action, Issei who was almost as shy as Gasper never reacted like this. And yet they were hugging and it caused her to blush.

"It's true," he said. "There are fallen angels like fangires that I don't like. But that does not mean you."

He looked at her face that alway

s had a gentle smile and mature presence. Not it had the face of teenage girl that had her own insecurities and carried them under a mask. He could understand that.

"But I don't hate you." He said. "I like Akeno-san."

She was surprised at his statement.

"I won't ask for any more details about your birth. I only wanted to confirm it so…. actually, I am thinking I asked a bad thing so I am regretting it now… I am really sorry. I have insensitive points so…."

"That's not the case, I have the blood of a fallen angel in me, you know? Can you forgive me? Although I reincarnated into a devil, the fact that I have the blood of a fallen angel in me doesn't change. …. I may have approached you wanting to get hated, you know?...No, that's definitely the case. I am the worst kind of woman…"

"Blood does not mean you are fault for what others do. Akeno-san, you're a kind senpai. No, um, I hate fallen angels but, I know that Akeno-san is different, even if you have the blood of fallen angels in you, Akeno-san is Akeno-san, and you are the vice president of the Occult research club, I have never once had thoughts of dislike towards Akeno-san. Even after hearing that Akeno-san has the blood of fallen angels I cannot come to hate you. I like you even now so, there's no problem right?"

He noticed she was crying.

"D-did I say something strange? If so I'm sorry and…." He faltered unsure of what to do.

"…..You said some killing words. … After hearing that….won't I really really get serious…"

"Huh?"

She clung tighter to him all of a sudden. He blushed bright at the closeness. Sure he initiated first but not like this!

"A-Akeno-san…..?" He stuttered.

"I have decided. I, have decided. Ise-kun, do you like Rias?"

"Eh!? U-um, y-yes, of course I like her!" He blushed even brighter if that was possible.

"…..That's a given, right, she's serious as well so legal wife is impossible. There's a possibility of Asia-chan being the legal wife as well so…. The first and second position can't be shaken I guess…"

First position? Second position? What was she talking about?

"Hey, Ise-kun." She said all of a sudden.

"H-hai!"

"I won't mind being 3rd position."

"…..3rd position?"

"Yes, 3rd position. I think it's a comparatively good position. Above all there's the feeling of unfaithfulness so it'll be burning. Ufufu, Ise-kun. Is it fine if I spoil you more? I'll even give you lap pillow instead of Buchou."

Issei's brain was scrambled after that. What was she insinuating? He knew it meant something but her words had left his mind fried.

"How about it? Can you call me Akeno? Just once, please?"

He wanted to talk but everything was blurry and steam came from his ears.

She giggled. "Such a pure child. I wonder how can I corrupt you?"

"And just who are you trying to corrupt I wonder?" A familiar voice asked.

Akeno turned to see Rias there looking displeased.

"Ara, are Buchou, you discovered us." Akeno said.

"Just what were you doing to Ise?"

Said teen had passed out by now. It was too much teasing for him.

"Oh Ise just couldn't handle some harmless teasing."

"Did he get the sword?"

"Hai."

"Good then I'll take it from here." She dragged the unconscious away from Akeno.

" _I am really jealous of the number 1 candidate Rias Buchou."_ She thought as she looked at the pair leave.

* * *

 _ **Later that night**_

The Occult Research members were gathered in their club room. Tonight was the night the meeting between the 4 factions was taken place. The meeting was taking place in the new building's lounge of the school. Outside the place, a barrier was set, no one can enter, no one could exit. It was also guarded by the forces of the 4 great powers.

"If by chance something happens in today's conference, if the conference breaks down, this place might become a battlefield….." Kiba said as he looked at the defenses.

"Now then, we're leaving." Rias stated.

As they were about to leave they heard someone scream.

"B-Buchou! E-Everyoneeeeeeeee!"

They turned to see a cardboard box jumping after them. Or trying at least. Inside was Gasper the hikikomori vampire.

"Gasper, today's conference is important so, since you cannot control your time stopping sacred gear, you can't participate, you know?" Buchou informed gently.

The box began to shake, no doubt cause Gasper was in tears. Issei approached him to speak with him.

"Gasper-san, be a good boy ok?" He said.

"Y-Yes, Ise-senpai….."

"...I'll stay with Gya-kun Ise-senpai." Koneko stated.

"Thank you Koneko-san, also just in case I have left my portable game in the club room so you can play with that, there are sweets as well, you can have them too. I have left the paper bag as well so if you become lonely, wear it to your heart's content." He informed.

"Y-Yessssss!"

"...Hai…."

With that he knew the hikikomori would be fine. He patted the box gently and went with the others. While Koneko sat next to the box offering garlic. Which cause the box to shriek.

"You sounded like a dad Ise-kun. Very caring." Kiba said.

Issei got sheepish at that remark. He didn't know anything about that, but he tried to do what he wished had been done to him as a child. For now he would focused on the meeting and later help Gasper with his problems.

* * *

Rias knocked on the door. "Excuse us." She said and entered.

A round table was set. Already surrounding it were familiar people. There was a silence in the air and everyone had serious faces.

Issei seemed tense at the aura around them all. Asia grabbed him from behind feeling it also. He tried to soothe her worries by holding her hand.

On the Devil's side. Sirzechs and Serafall were there. Grayfia was there serving tea. Sona and Tsubaki were also there. She nodded at Rias as they entered.

On the Angel's side. There was Michael along with a beautiful female angel. Behind them was Irina Shidou who was pretending to ignore them.

On the Fallen Angel's side. Azazel was there wearing a suit and long ornate coat. His wings were unfurled. The Vanishing Dragon Vali was also there. When he noticed Issei, Azazel's lips quirked in a faint smile, while Issei frowned at the guy.

On the Fangires' side. That mysterious lady, Mio was there. She still wore her clothes from before but with her hood down. She had brown hair and had the look of a princess. A big muscular man in biker clothes was at her side.

Sirzechs nodded as they entered. "My younger sister, and her family." He introduced.

Buchou bowed at them all.

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid." The Lucifer informed.

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more." Michael said.

Buchou with a business-like face bowed once more.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble." Azazel said with a nonchalant expression.

Buchou's mouth twitched but kept her composure. Issei just felt annoyed at the guy.

"Sit on the seats over there." Sirzechs indicated.

Grayfia ushered them there and they sat next to Sona. Sirzechs then stood up.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."

No one acted surprised nor did they react at the news.

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation." Sirzechs stated.

First Rias along with Sona gave a brief account of the battle with Kokabiel, the Legendorga and their forces. They also explained how the mysterious Kamen Riders appeared in battle to help and how the Vanishing Dragon finished Kokabiel off.

"Thank you," Sirzechs said. "I would like to hear the opinions of both the Queen of the Fangire and the Governor of the Fallen Angels about my sister's report."

"It doesn't matter what I say," Azazel said. "Kokabiel acted on his own."

"Are you saying you did not know of this?" Sirzechs asked.

"I left him move until I knew what he was planning. But I bet he didn't know that I had infiltrated this town also."

"Please don't change the subject." Sirzechs said.

Azazel pointed at Vali. "I had Hakuryuukou take care of it didn't I? And he's been punished eternally. He won't be able to come out again."

"The problem is Kokabiel's motivations for his actions." Michael pointed out. "Kokabiel was dissatisfied with you all."

"That is true," Mio said. "He even managed to ally himself with the Legendorga and form a cabal."

"Yeah, it seems he was unhappy that the war ended halfway through." Azazel said. "And I have no interest in war this late in the game."

"The seeds of discontent right?" Serafall muttered.

"Besides don't you have people similar in your factions? Especially among the fangires who attack people in the open."

"That has nothing to do with the matter at hand." Sirzechs said.

"Most of those fangires are strays who follow no one but their instincts." Mio said.

"Oh your factions has been the most rambunctious lately. I wonder why?" Azazel said.

Mio looked calmly at Azazel. "The reason is simple. The former King was killed by a human and the Queen before me had mysteriously disappeared. For a long time the one to rule was our Bishop until I came along. Then when I chose to change our ways he defected with many of our people. My race are in civil war because of his actions. If not for Rook here things would've been even more chaotic."

Everyone seemed to be in shock by her statement. Even Azazel himself.

"Then making peace quickly is the way to go." Azazel said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "That's what you are all after isn't it?"

The leaders of the factions looked at Azazel and he returned their gazes calmly.

"Well, we don't have any particular thing to fuss over." The fallen angel shrugged.

There were moments whenever Azazel said something and the rest seemed tense around him. Issei figured he did it on purpose. It was clear there was too much history between the 4 factions. History that was above Issei who still lack knowledge of. He hoped he would get to know more of their history. He looked at Rias and saw her hands trembling. Was she nervous?

He held her hand to comfort her. She looked surprised at the action and looked at him, he was blushing a bit. She smiled gently and squeezed his hand softly in a appreciation.

"Another thing I want to ask to you Azazel and to Mio as well." Sirzechs said. "You have been researching about Sacred Gears for quite a while. For Azazel I assumed he had been gathering humans to augment his battle potential. As for Mio your reason is unclear."

"As I said the fangires are in civil war. Bishop won't stop at nothing to make our race be the strongest. In his mind might makes right. I researched about Sacred Gears in order to counter his attempts at making his own Sacred Gear." Mio informed.

"Do you think he is making a breakthrough?" Michael asked.

"At the moment no, but I know he supplied Kokabiel with fangires for his assault. It is safe to assume that he may be onto some success."

"What about you Azazel?" the female angel asked. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness. Yet you never wage war against us or the other factions."

Azazel gave of a bitter smile. "It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If you want, I could send parts of the research materials to you Gabriel. Even with this research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. Is my trust really the least among the factions?"

"That's true."

"That is correct."

"That's exactly it Azazel-chan!"

"You have caused mischief before."

Sirzechs, Michael, Serafall and Mio's statements were said without hesitance. It was clear he was not trusted.

Azazel put a pinkie to his ear. "Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. Then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels, Fangires and Devils as well?"

As he finished he the others looked at him in surprise briefly.

Michael was the first one to speak. "Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side, Grigori and the Fangire court. Even if we continue the relationship of the 4 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since, the original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama and the fangire King have been annihilated."

Azazel started to laugh. "Who knew the Michael who was all about, God, God, God would say that. How times have changed."

"….I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed." Sirzechs answered.

"Another war would destroy us completely." Azazel said seriously. "That could affect the human world and it could mean the end of the world."

"We the fangires want peace as well. Too long we have been in the shadows never changing. It is time we move forward and embrace change." Mio said.

"Plus peace among the factions could help settle that civil war of yours." Azazel mused.

"There is that." She said simply.

It seemed things were dwindling down. The arguments were over.

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?" Azazel said. He looked at Vali who smirked.

"If I can fight strong guys, then it's fine." The Vanishing Dragon said.

"Don't worry you'll find strong guys to fight." Azazel assured. "Now Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

Everyone turned to Issei who wasn't comfortable to be under the scrutiny of such powerful people. But he took a deep breath before saying his piece.

"I vote for peace. I may have become a devil recently, but I know another war would cause more harm than good for everyone in the end."

"Plus being Kiva along with the Sekiryuutei is a lifetime of endless battles." Azazel mused.

Isse frowned. "I would appreciate if you keep your enigmatic words to yourself. I do not need you trying to egg me on with questions when I am already with issues that were done by your former comrades." Rias clenched his hand softly in warning and to keep in control.

Mio smirked. "He may be a calm, but he knows when he to bare his fangs right Azazel?"

"Well it's always good to have some bite even in times like this." Azazel smirked as he looked at Issei.

Issei returned his gaze with no emotion. The fallen angel Governor seemed to be trying to goad him for some reason. It was not something he was liking. Then he looked at Vali who was smirking also. The teen who is his rival. One day he would fight him, that was to be sure. He had his doubts about such a thing. Could he fight just for the sake of fighting?

Suddenly his body functions stopped. He could not move. He recognized this feeling. Gasper had activated his powers.

* * *

"Nani?" Issei muttered.

One moment he was looking at the leaders of the 4 factions. The next everyone was scattered around the room. What had happened?

Michael was looking outside the window, while Sirzechs and Azazel were in deep talks and with serious expressions. Mio was next to the big biker guy as they also spoke.

"Oh, the Sekiryuutei has come back." Azazel said.

"W-what happened?" Issei asked.

He noticed that while some were indeed moving, like Sirzechs-sama, Leviathan-sama, Grayfia-san, Michael-san and Azazel, Gabriel, Vali, Mio, her bodyguard were moving about.

"It seems only me, Ise, Yuuto, and Xenovia are able to move from my family." Rias said.

Issei looked around and sure enough Asia, Akeno-san, the Kaichou and Tsubaki were frozen. Irina was as well and for some reason Gabriel was poking her curiously.

"It would appear the reason you're safe is because Ise is the possessor of the Sekiryuutei and because Yuuto has an irregular holy demonic sword that has attained Balance Breaker. Xenovia invoked Durandal just before it happened." Rias explained.

Sure enough Xenovia had her blade out and was in a warrior's stance with the point of the blade in the floor. The sword was giving off a dangerous holy aura.

"I remember the sense of time stopping," Xenovia muttered. "At that moment before time stopped I summoned Durandal."

She had sharp instincts to quickly act like that. "Be that as it may. Buchou, what happened?"

"It seems—" Buchou began.

"To be a terrorist attack." Azazel interrupted.

There was shock and tension at those words. They looked outside to find a battlefield already happening. Flashes seemed to spread before their eyes.

"We're under fire. In any era where a power tried to form peace with other powers, there will also be a gathering of those who dislike it and try to disturb it." Azazel said.

Issei saw people in robes and hoods that were arriving in the school yard and air. Some of them were firing blasts.

"Those are magicians," Azazel continued. "That kind of magic was originally interpreted from the magic system of devils by the legendary magician "Merlin Ambrosius" and reconstructed as sorcery…From the power of the magic they're emitting, I'd guess that they each possess the magic power of a mid-class devil."

More of the magicians began to appear.

"In short, it means that humans can use powers like those of devils. Though, of course, it also seems to be possible that they can't become devils themselves. It's especially troublesome when a Sacred Gear possessor learns magic. Well, their attacks aren't capable of damaging this school building. Because the strongest protective barrier by me, Sirzechs, Mio and Michael is enveloping this place. Though, thanks to that, we can't leave here."

" _He sure is chatty all of a sudden."_ Issei thought.

"How come time stopped all of a sudden?" Issei asked.

"Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear or magic that transfers power on the half-vampire kid's Sacred Gear and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker state. It's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects outside the field of vision…So that half-vampire's potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that he lacks the output to stop us top-position guys, though." Azazel explained.

Issei felt worry for Gasper and Koneko. He looked to the others who had similar looks of worry.

"To think they transferred Gasper-san's power. I didn't know there were sacred gears out there like that."

"Boosted Gear combines together both the nearly endless doubling ability and the transfer ability. There exist independent Sacred Gears with either of these respective powers. The doubling Sacred Gear and transfer Sacred Gear. All the Longinus are just a combination of one ability with another. Essentially, they combine powerful abilities that aren't supposed to be combined. "Maybe the Longinus are born because of a kind of bug, errors in the Sacred Gear program constructed by God", that's one of the opinions of us 'Grigori'. If I had to say it in an easy-to-understand way to you, it's a fact that there are other powers that can transfer."

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building…Just where did they get information on my servant…Moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting…! Never have I been so insulted like this!" Rias exclaimed. A red aura was surging from her body in her anger.

Azazel waved his hand lazily. A countless number of spears of light appeared in the sky outside and rained down all at once at the same time as they showered the magicians. They were eradicated so fast.

"That said, we leaders can't move while making preparations. However, our first goal is to take back Gasper from the old school building which has become the terrorists' base." Sirzechs said.

"Onii-sama, I'll go. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility to take him back."

"I think that is far enough." A voice said.

Suddenly a blast of energy went straight for Rias. Before she could even turn, Issei had appeared and blocked it with his Boosted Gear. He deflected it, just barely. Issei glared at the one at fault, Vali who had a smirk.

"While this is not my style," he said. "I can't let you stop what the Khaos Brigade are doing."

With that he summoned his sacred gear and went straight towards Issei. But the brunette held his ground much to his opponent's surprise.

"Good you have some strength, this will be good." Vali smirked.

"Buchou! Go help Gasper, let me handle this-," He then dragged outside to the sky.

The two went into the woods in the school yard away from the attack. Issei got up once he was let go.

"I have been looking forward to this Kurenai Issei. Let us make this a great fight."

"I don't know why you are doing this, but I will defeat you in order to stop all of this."

"But can you? You barely can control your own power, are you willing to offer more to the Welsh Dragon."

"If I have to do so then so be it and more to reach my allies." Issei declared. "Kivat! Tatsulot!"

The bat appeared from his pocket along side the wyvern.

"Yossh, it was tight in there but it's time for battle. Gabu!" He bit Issei's hand. The markings began to spread.

"Pyun, pyun tension fortissimo!" Tatsulot said.

The two joined with Issei and transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva, Emperor Form.

"Good, Sagark!" Vali called.

The odd UFO familiar appeared. "Fknglsfk!" A belt appeared around Vali as he pulled a wand like fuestle. "Henshin!"

"Henshin!" He called. "Balance Break!" His wings began to glow as he in the armored form he had the night he appeared. "Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker Saga!"

The two riders and dragon possessors stared at each other. Then Kiva jumped and Saga took flight as the two clashed.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger. I decided to leave like this, that way the next chapter we'll see what happens in more detail. So finally Issei vs. Vali, it will be quite the clash. So until next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Khaos Brigade**

 _Minutes after Issei and Vali left_

Rias was shocked that the Vanishing Dragon had betrayed them so. Worse he took her beloved Ise to battle him. She wanted to go and help him but she had to abide with his wishes. She needed to save Gasper.

"Onii-sama I will go with Kiba to rescue Gasper." She said.

"I understand but how will you go to the old school building? It's filled with magicians outside this new school building. The usual transfer is also blocked by magic." He pointed out.

"The old school building—my base's clubroom has a remaining unused "rook" piece being safe kept within it."

"I see, [Castling], huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off-guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick."

The Castling move were the Rook and King pieces instantly switch places. It was a move that was used as one of the Rating Games special techniques.

"Grayfia." Sirzechs called. "Can the [Castling] move be used by more than one person?"

"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here, but only for two." Grayfia answered.

"Hey, Rias Gremory, here" Azazel said. He threw two rings at her. "Use that for the half-vampire, with it he can control his Sacred Gear."

"What's the second one?" Rias asked.

"For the Sekiryuutei." Azazel said. "He too needs to control his Sacred Gear. Plus he won't have to pay a price for it."

Rias nodded. "Kiba are you ready?"

The Knight nodded. "Hai Buchou!"

"Good, Xenovia you stay here and assist the faction leaders."

"Hai Buchou." She said.

Grayfia set the magic circle between the two. As they prepared to leave Sirzechs spoke up.

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before." He said.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting [Longinus] owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

Azazel shook his head. "It's to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness-inciting talk, even though you reject war." Mio pointed out.

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. However, means of self-defence are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

"Then?" Michael asked. "Is it for this Khaos Brigade the Hakuryuukou mentioned?"

Azazel nodded. "I only confirmed the organization's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhaza has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that. It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all four big powers. Some Sacred Gear-possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of [Longinus] possessors among them."

"What's their goal?" Mio asked.

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme."

"Who leads them?" Sirzechs asked.

"The organisation's leader is the powerful fiendish dragon besides the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon."

All the leaders looked tense at his words. For the younger people not frozen there was confusion.

"…I see, so that person has moved. The Ouroboros Dragon Ophis. The dragon feared by God…The one who kept reigning over with the position of the strongest since the world began." Sirzechs said with a grim expression.

 _Yes, Ophis is the leader of the "Khaos Brigade"_ A voice said.

"Grayfia transfer Rias and Kiba-kun quickly!" Sirzechs said.

"Yes!" Grayfia said. She opened the magic circle which transported Rias and Kiba to the old school building.

* * *

 _ **With Issei & Vali **_

Sparks flew as Kiva and Saga clashed. Kiva used his Garulu Saber while Saga used his jacorder in rod-form. Both riders had begun a sword fight, with Issei using the wild instincts and ferocity of the Wolfen race, one of the Mazoku and Vali using rapier-like attacks from Sagark, another of the Mazoku.

Kiva slashed at his opponent, but Saga parried all the swings before thrusting his weapon at his shoulder. Kiva felt the sharp sting but countered with a kick to the chest. Both riders were pushed back.

"Not bad Kurenai Issei," Vali goades. "But not enough. I wonder what must be done to tap into that potential."

"Is seeking battles all you really care about? What about all the people that will get caught in those conflicts!?" Kiva demanded.

"Only the strong will survive, simple as that."

"You….. Ascalon!" He roared and summoned his new sword from his gauntlet.

"A dragon-slaying holy sword? My, my you are prepared for such conflicts Kurenai Issei."

In response Kiva lifted both his blades and charged.

* * *

 _ **Back with the faction leaders**_

A magic circle appeared that all the leaders seemed to recognize. They all were shocked, with the exception of a confused Xenovia.

Azazel started to laugh while Sirzechs made a sour expression.

"The magic circle of Leviathan." He said.

Xenovia was surprised and looked at it clearly. "It's something seen in the books of the Vatican. That _is_ the magic circle of the original Maou Leviathan."

A woman appeared from the circle. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it. Her skin was tanned and she wore glasses. Her hair was in a bun.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?" She said fearlessly.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Cattleya Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?" Sirzechs said.

A family member of the old maou, alive and well! It was clear it was not a regular visit. Long ago during the war it was said they were driven away to a corner of hell by post-war devils. After that the new administration was established.

"The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade." She said defiantly.

"So it's a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full-scale. Devils are also difficult." Azazel said smirking.

"Cattleya, is it okay to interpret those words literally?" Sirzechs said.

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"So it's a coup d'état, huh?"

"…Cattleya, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

"Has that _Ophis_ seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely." Azazel said.

"Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. We will be the ones to manage the new world." Cattleya declared to Azazel.

The smiled Sirzechs gave her could only be called sarcastic. "…So you're a gathering of angel, fallen angel, and devil rebels who want their own world and a new Earth that they rule over. The mediator of that is the Ouroboros Ophis."

A dragon above the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. One who had the infinite power as similar as God.

"Cattleya-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?" Serafall asked.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of [Leviathan] from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!" She sneered.

"Cattleya-chan…I-I!"

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The [system] and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Mio, Azazel, and Lucifer—Sirzechs, your era is over."

The faction leaders looks darkened at her boast. It seemed they did not take this challenge lightly. Xenovia for her part felt like an outsider in a more personal matter. Still she held her guard for whatever would happen.

Cattleya then received a call. "What is it?" She asked.

"M-my lady, t-the dragons are entering our field. Their fight is dragging us in it! An-" But was cut off.

"Well, well seems even now the Heavenly Dragons do as they pleased." Azazel said. He was the only one who was still smiling and amused at Cattleya's declarations. "Ku…Kukukukuku."

"Azazel, what's so funny?" She demanded.

"Hahaha. So you—no, you people will reform this world all together, huh?"

"That's right. That's exactly right, Azazel. This world is—"

"In decay? Humans are foolish? The Earth will be destroyed? Oi, oi, oi, aren't things prospering nowadays?"

Azazel was having a belly aching laugh. Cattleya's eyes twitched.

"Azazel, you're the same as ever. Even though you have so much power, you're satisfied with the current world…"

"Let me tell you. Your goal is too clichéd and harsh. And yet, people like that are limited to those who are excessively strong. Geez, it's really a nuisance for others. Descendant of Leviathan, your words are just like those of a villain who's about to die, you know that?"

"Azazel! You would ridicule us this far!"

A magic aura surrounded her.

"Sirzechs, Michael, I'll take care of it. Don't help, okay?" He stated. He too began to unleash his own aura.

"…Cattleya, do you have no intention of surrendering?" Sirzechs asked.

Cattleya shaked her head. "That is correct, Sirzechs. You were a good Maou. However, you weren't the best Maou. That's why we are aiming to be the new Maou."

"I see, too bad." He seemed genuinely sad and disappointed at her choice.

With that Azazel pointed at the window or what was left of it. The whole wall was blown away by a blast of light, Then he spread his twelve wings.

"Descendant of the former Maou Leviathan. One of the [Monsters of the End]. Not a bad opponent. Cattleya Leviathan, are you dressed up for a bout of Armageddon with me?" He declared.

"I was just wishing for that, Governor of the angels who fell." She said fearlessly.

Then they flew into the sky, fallen angel vs. devil in a battle that was beyond Xenovia had ever seen. It was a different dimension.

* * *

 _ **With Rias & Kiba **_

They had appeared in the club room. At once Kiba went into a battle stance as he summoned a sword. Rias just gathered her power of destruction in her hand. The were in front of the enemy.

"Impossible, they've transferred here!" Someone said.

"Damn devils!" A muffled voice growled.

Hooded magicians seemed to pop up from the shadows, courtesy of enhanced senses of the devils.

"B-Buchou! K-Kiba-senpai!"

"Buchou I am sorry…."

Gasper was stuck in a magic circle, Koneko as well. The half-vampire seemed to be in pain from being forced into activating his powers.

"So you've come. No matter we were prepared for such an event."

Buchou frowned. "Just what do you mean by that?"

A magic circle appeared and from there came Rey.

"You!?" Kiba said.

"It's time we finish this senpai." He pulled out his claws and charged. He pushed them both outside of the club room and away from the others.

In a flash Kiba blocked his attack before retaliating with a barrage of slashes. Rey just parried the blows. Sparks flew as both pressed each other, neither side giving an edge or opening to end it. The armored exorcist snarled as thrusted his claws, aiming to Kiba's chest. But the Knight did a whip-like movement with his blade and managed to hit his opponent's leg.

Rey stumbled back in surprise and pain. "Why? We both suffered the same pain. But why is it you became stronger while I haven't? I refuse to lose!"

He charged again and Kiba who used an iai strike. For a second nothing seemed to have happened, but then Rey's arm fell.

It took a while before the guy screamed in pain and rage. He sluggishly attack Kiba, who stepped back and hit him with the flat of his blade. This made Rey trip over his own arm and fall.

"You want to know why I grew strong?" Kiba asked. There was no anger in his face, no pity either. "Because my friends never gave up on me. They helped move on from my hatred and because of that I grow stronger."

From behind his helm Rey looked at Kiba. Then he took the buckle from his belt and showed it to the Knight. "Here….take it….I thought… if I dealt with their…...actions I…...could destroy them…..inside….But my….hate…..it blinded...me….use….Rey-Kivat…...with it you'll do more than I di….."

Kiba looked saddened and took the bat he was entrusted with. Rey then turned to dust before his eyes. Not once did he see who was behind the mask.

* * *

Meanwhile Azazel's battle with Cattleya was heating up. The fallen angel summoned multiple thick and heavy spears of light and unleashed them upon the rogue devil. In return she summoned multiple magic circles to defend herself. She then summoned dark demonic energy and shot it at her opponent.

But Azazel appeared from behind her and as she attacked he retaliated it. Both arms were interlocked

"Interesting, this amount of aura doesn't appear to be the power of a descendant of a devil king." Azazel noted. "Where are you getting this extra power I wonder?"

"There's no point in answering that." She stated coldly. "Because you will all be destroyed here!"

An explosion of dark light ignited around the two.

* * *

Between Rias was a group of magicians all aiming to block her from reaching Gasper.

"Please, Buchou, senpai. Please kill me…Because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone…I'm only a bother…and a coward…" Gasper said.

"Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said it, right? That now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and also find a way of life that can satisfy you." Rias chided.

"…I just couldn't find it. For me, who just causes trouble…to have value in living is…"

"You're my servant and part of my family. I won't abandon you so easily. Even though it was finally possible for you to be free!"

"You people are so stupid. It's foolish how you treat such a dangerous half vampire normally. It's just as the old Maou faction says. The Gremory family are as dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power." A magician said venomously at Buchou.

"Maybe you would have gotten more value if you'd quickly brainwashed this half-vampire and used him effectively as a tool? If you had made his Sacred Gear run out of control while throwing this child into the territory of the opposing fallen angels, he might even have taken out one of their leaders as well. Why haven't you done that? Could it be that you intend to treat a servant as a close friend?" The magician continued.

"I…treasure my servant." Rias stated. "Gasper, please cause me a lot of trouble. I'll scold you over and over again! I'll comfort you! I'll never let you go!"

The magician tried to attack Rias but the heir to Gremory shot a small blast that engulfed her opponent.

"B-Buchou…I…I!" Gasper babbled.

"Believe in me, who believes in you. Right now Issei is fighting just so that I can be here to save you. Believe in him who understands your pain."

She then summoned more spheres of the power of destruction around her. The magicians shifted back in fear.

"D-don't move!" One of them yelled. "Or I'll kill the freak!"

"Before you do that, you will be destroyed." Rias said coldly.

As the magicians got distracted by the spheres, Rias pulled a small vial from her sleeve. She opened it and with great speed and precision threw the contents in Gasper's face near his mouth. The enemy looked confused as Rias smirked. It was blood, not just any blood but Issei's blood.

"Show then you are a man Gasper." She said. "Show them your power."

The boy looked at her before licking some of the blood. A flash happened. One moment he was there next to Koneko trapped. The next Koneko was at her king's side and bats had appeared. The bats then began to attack the magicians.

"Are you trying to drink my blood?!" One of the magicians demanded.

"Not just blood, your power too!" Gasper's voice echoed.

One of the magicians tried to run from the room but was intercepted by Koneko who kicked her back into the swarm of bats.

"Amazing." Rias turned to see Kiba looking in shock.

"This is just part of the secret power of that child." Rias said.

"I see."

One of the magicians tried to attack from behind, but as Kiba was moving time stopped. He looked around confused along with Rias and Koneko who was beating up magicians.

"It's no use. I can see every move you make." Gasper said. He then froze the other magicians. "Kiba-senpai, the finishing blow!"

"Right Gasper-kun!" He pulled his sword ready. He used his speed and finished them off .

Once they were finished, Gasper returned to normal. Rias then put one of the bracelets given to her by Azazel.

"This will help you gain control of your powers." She said.

"Hai!" He said.

"Now let's go, we need to check on the others." On the inside she was worried for Issei who was battling the Vanishing Dragon.

" _Issei, I hope you are alright."_ She thought as her group went to the meeting room.

* * *

Explosions occurred on the ground. The ones responsible Kiva and Saga were locked in combat. Both opponents threw a punch that collided with each other. Green and blue energy flashes as it happened not realizing that the people around were being thrown away from the impact. Saga broke the attack first as he used one of his wings to send a gust of wind that threw Kiva away. He collided with many trees as he was buried in the trunks.

Saga walked calmly towards him before being shot by Kiva's Bashaa Magnum. The flurry of water bullets pushed the white rider back before Kiva jumped into the air summoning the Dogga Hammer. He then delivered that weapon's signature move. Another explosion was heard as Vali was buried in a crater. But the Vanishing Dragon had blocked the attack! He then used the power of his wings to weaken Kiva more and gain his power. Then he attacked with his wings using them as deadly blades as sliced Kiva's armor.

Kiva withstood the attacks just barely and used a dragon shot to on the wings. The result was that he flung away from the explosion, just what he intended to escape from the attack. He was on his knees panting as Vali approached him.

"Is that all Kurenai Issei?" Vali asked. "Is that all you can muster up?"

Before Issei could say anything Vali shot a blast of energy that caused him to hit a wall. He fell to the ground and didn't get up.

"D-Ddraig-san…." He called.

 _ **Yes partner?**_

"You once said that the more I sacrificed to you. The more power I could get…..

 _ **Hai, I said that. Are you willing to make that decision?**_

"Issei are you sure? Your arm is already that of a dragon's, do you want to lose more of yourself?" Kivat asked from the belt.

"Kivat, you are my most precious friend. You have always been with me since I was a child."

"Hai, I know it was a promise I made, one I will never break."

"You, Tatsulot and now Ddraig are my precious comrades. Just like Buchou and the others. That is why I want to ask a selfish request."

"Oh what's that?" Kivat asked.

* * *

Azazel swatted away all of Cattleya's attack. "It's time to finish this." He pulled out a strange looking dagger.

"What's that?" Cattleya demanded.

"This is something much better than war, my hobby. This is the Downfall Dragon Spear! An artificial Sacred Gear that I developed. Balance Break!"

The vicinity was wrapped in a flash of light. Once it faded, there stood a person plated in golden armor. It had the golden sparkling radiance of a dragon. Around the shoulders, arms and knees the armor was thick. The helm had horns to it. In his hand a light trident was held.

He then lifted his hand in a "come here" action. Cattleya growled and charged him, she summoned more of the dark energy, only for Azazel to bring her down with one strike. She was left her power broken and her body badly injured.

She then elongated her arm and turned into multiple tentacles wrapping them on Azazel's arm. "You are not needed for the creation of the new world! It'll be worth destroying this body if I can defeat one of the Four great powers!"

"Destroying yourself?" Azazel mused. "I don't want to make a big deal about it. It's too good of a deal for a trade off." He then ripped his arm that was held by the tentacles.

As she gasped at his action, the fallen angel then threw his trident at her stomach, landing the finishing blow. Cattleya was evaporated as she screamed.

"For someone like you an arm is about as much as you're worth." His armor then was dispelled. The dagger to was destroyed leaving behind a purple jewel orb. "It looks like there's room for improvement. I'll have you stay with me a little longer, Dragon King Fafnir."

Then he saw a green light coming from his left. "Oh good grief, I guess I have to see what mischief those two are up to."

With that he flew towards the battlefield between the two heavenly dragons.

* * *

Issei's Boosted Gear began to glow.

"Issei are you sure about this?" Kivat asked.

"Hai, I'm sure will you follow me Kivat, Tatsulot, Ddraig?" Kiva asked.

"Yossh! Always!"

"Hai, hai Issei-san!"

 _ **Always partner.**_

"Then I'll give you my left arm. All to bring him down!"

 _ **Remember it will only last for a short time, like before.**_

"Screw the limit! We'll go beyond it as we always do!"

 _ **I like the sound of that! Very well.**_

As the jewel in the sacred gear shone brighter, Issei did a pose. "Dai Henshin!"

 _ **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster Kiva!]**_

The surge of green energy coursed through Issei. His rider form was taking a new form. His helm turned to the same shade of red as the Boosted Gear. His visor turned to green as the jewel and hhed golden spikes on where the cheeks are. Tatsulot's wings turned to red and thicker armor covered his limbs and torso. Instead of boots it ended in claws with blades on each side resembling wings. On his shoulders were also spikes and a skeletal tail at the base of his spine. On the torso the crest of Kiva appeared. Finally Kivat was completely red with his eyes green.

"Look Albion, Kurenai Issei's power has reach by this amount. Just from giving up an arm." Vali said.

 _ **That is one of the ways to gain power. But he is also using anger which another suitable choice.**_

"Hmph, in that sense even I am better suited to the dragon than he is." He extended his wings as he prepared to fight.

The energy surrounding Kiva was electric. The two stared off before flying straight at each other. There was a colossal explosion that blew away almost everything around them. The two dragon wielders throw punch after punch with such speed that only the strongest could see their attacks. The enemy around them were blown away, those that at least were too slow to escape.

Saga unleashed his wings as blades once more, while Kiva fought with Ascalon. Sparks and fire flew from their clash both just slamming at each other trying to break the other's weapon. Then Vali used the power to drain the power of Issei. The red rider faltered but threw himself at his opponent as they grappled. Then the white rider took flight dragging his opponent along.

Saga kicked him away but Kiva summoned magic powered jets at his back. The two stared at each other from the sky.

 _ **Vali any more attacks from Ascalon will leave Divine Dividing damaged.**_

"I'll be fine if I don't let him cut me, right?" Vali said.

The two then surged with the demonic aura as they flew at each other. What was seen was two beams of light, one red and one white colliding. A flash explosion happened blinding for a moment those who witnessed the fight. The pair began to punch and kick whatever they could hit at each other.

"Ise!" A familiar voice yelled.

He glanced slightly to see Rias there looking worried. Gasper was there which meant he was safe. He saw Kiba, Xenovia and the others fighting the remaining magicians. He flew straight back to clashing with Vali.

Vali, almost strangely gleefully, began to shoot magic bullets at Issei. The red rider retaliated with his own blast and the attacks collided. But a few of the bullets hit Issei still who fell to the ground.

"Your attacks are also dull. You just plunge in. It's meaningless in that case. What a waste of a treasure. Your use of your power is also unskillful." Vali sighed.

He again began to unleash the magic bullets.

"At this rate the rival showdown between the Hakuryuukou and the Sekiryuutei will be—"

Gooooooooooooooooon!

Issei summoned his the jets from his back and before Vali could finish his speech, had barreled straight into the attack. The bullets struck him in different places, but still he charged on.

"Ddraig-san! Transfer power unto Ascalon!" He roared.

 _ **Understood!**_

 **[Transfer!]**

Power flew into his left arm. He broke through his opponent's defenses as he sent an uppercut straight into his face.

Cracks appeared on Saga's helm and it broke revealing a surprised face. It was time to end it! He grabbed Vali and threw towards the ground, then he followed with his Darkness Moon Break. He barreled into him with his kick before both crashed like a meteor into the ground.

As the others went to check on them they saw the crate with Kiva's crest. Both riders were there armor broken in several places.

Suddenly Vali got up and flew away from the crater. Blood flowed from several wounds in his body but he looked downright joyful.

"…Hahaha, amazing! My Sacred Gear was blown off! So you can do it if you try! Just what I would expect, my rival." He then began to restore his armor.

Issei got up from the crater glaring at Vali.

"Now see one of my strongest attacks."

 **[Half Dimension!]**

Issei growled as he thought of a way to bring Vali down. He then spotted a blue jewel from the Balance Breaker armor of the Vanishing Dragon. Hhmm…

 _ **Partner, you've sent me quite a dangerous image. But, it's interesting! We may die, but do you have the resolve?**_

"Hai, there's too much left for me to back down now. If it hurts, I will endure it! If I can just exceed this damn bastard in front of me with that!"

 _ **Fuhahahahahahaha! Nice resolve! In that case, I'll also resolve myself! This isn't a notification of my character, but—I am the Red Dragon Emperor that was called a mass of power! Let's show them that we'll live and exceed them together, Partner! No! Kurenai Issei!**_

"What do you intend to do?" Vali asked.

"[Vanishing Dragon]! Albion-san! Vali-san! I'll be taking your power!" Issei declared.

He smashed the blue jewel in the back of his left hand. As he did he recalled a scene during the Kokabiel incident. Of how Kiba had achieved the impossible fusion between holy and demonic power. Now he was going to do the same impossibility. A silver aura emerged from the hand and wrapped around his body. Then he felt pain. Excruciating pain, the kind that overwhelmed all thoughts in his head.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He roared.

He could barely breathe! He punched the ground as he fought through the pain. He could barely see Vali in the sky.

 _ **[What a reckless thing to do. Ddraig, we are existences that oppose each other. That is nothing more than an act of self-destruction. Do you intend to annihilate yourself by doing such a thing?]**_ The Vanishing Dragon said.

 _ **Albion! You're as inflexible as always! Over countless eons, we've lodged in hosts and continued to fight each other! It's a repeat of the same thing each and every time!**_ Ddraig said

 _ **[That's right, Ddraig. That is our destiny. Even if our respective hosts are different, the way we fight is the same. You raise power, I steal power. The side that skilfully uses its Sacred Gear deals the finishing blow and it ends. This is how it always has been, and always will be.]**_

 _ **Since meeting with this host—with Kurenai Issei, I have learned one thing! That anything is possible with determined stupidity!**_

Issei laughed maniacally at the red dragon's words. He then clenched his left hand.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!]**

A white gauntlet had appeared. He had succeeded.

 _ **[Impossible! Such a thing is impossible!]**_ Albion cried.

"Let me show you." Issei said.

He summoned his new power as he began to use it on the Half Dimension. Both powers began to cancel each other out.

"Well played Kurenai Issei," A voice said. He turned to see Azazel there.

"Using the imperfections of the Sacred Gear program, very clever." The guy seemed to be pleased for some reason.

"Could you please not interrupt?" Issei said.

He heard clapping, he looked up to see it was Vali.

"Interesting. Then, I'll also get a bit serious! If I win, I'll halve all of you and everything that surrounds you with the Hakuryuukou's power!" Vali stated.

"Try it!" Issei said.

He jumped and using his new Divide powers broke through Vali's defenses and began to pummel him. He did not stop, he poured all his rage into it. Vali barely could not defend himself. He vomited blood as Kiva raged on

Suddenly a figure fell between them. Perplexed Issei saw a young man wearing armor that seemed to be Chinese. Said guy then kicked Issei away.

"Vali, I've come for you." He said.

"So it's Bikou. What have you come for?"

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me." The one called Bikou said.

"…I see, so it's already time." Vali said. He sounded disappointed. He spit up more blood.

"Who are you?" Issei asked.

"Well, well if it isn't the Victorious Fighting Buddha." Azazel said. "What brings Son Goku here?"

"Nani?" Issei asked in shock.

"Or to be more precise, he is a monkey youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power. However, it really is the end of the world if even you have joined the Khaos Brigade. No, you're the Son Goku to the Vanishing Dragon. You're also well-matched."

The one called Bikou cackled. "I'm different from the first-generation that became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei." He said causally.

He and Vali then began to leave.

"Wait! You think I'll-" Whatever it was said was cut short as his armor disappeared and he tripped and fell. To his surprise Azazel caught him.

"Don't worry. You'll meet them eventually. You are destined to fight again." Azazel said.

Issei, feeling the fatigue and effects of the fight blacked out.

* * *

 **Done and done. Next chapter the aftermath of the meeting and a request from Issei.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Festival ends & summer vacation**

Once everything was settled the 4 factions' armies began to repair the damage. They also carried away the corpses of the magicians who had perished. Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael and Mio were giving instructions to their subordinates on their tasks. Then they were joined by the one armed Azazel.

Sirzechs turned and looked mildly surprised. "What happened to your arm?" He asked.

"I was caught by Cattleya and nearly self-destructed along with her. I had no choice but to cut it off." He shrugged.

"I see. Her matter was a problem on the devil's side. About that wound—"

He indicated for Asia who went to heal him, but it was clear the arm could not be returned.

"I apologize for the trouble Vali caused."

"To think he would betray you."

"From the start, he was a guy that poured into only power. If you look at it from the results, it's possible to understand and say "Ah, I see". However, it's my responsibility that I didn't stop it from happening." He had his usual smirk but there was a tone of loneliness in his words.

* * *

Issei groaned as he woke up. He looked around to see a familiar red color.

"B-buchou?" He said groggily.

As everything began to clear he saw her relief at waking up.

"Thank goodness, I was so worried!" She hugged him tightly to her chest. He blushed at the closeness.

"Sorry for worrying you Buchou," He said.

Just then Mio approached. "You are awake? That's good Kiva."

He tried to get up but she stopped him. "No need to for formalities, after that fight with the Vanishing Dragon you must feel exhausted."

"D-did you need something from me?" Issei asked.

"Need? Well is not a need so much as we must speak one of this days."

"What about?" Rias asked suspiciously.

"About the reason you inherited Kiva." Mio stated. "That reckless idiot Azazel has been spouting hints since the meeting. I for one want to give you an actual answer. But it'll wait, first this threat comes first. Later Gremory-hime, Kiva." With that she left.

"It is good she is stepping up to be a good leader." A voice said. They turned to see Michael there. "Now then, I'm returning to heaven at once and will work on a plan for the matter of peace and countermeasures against the Khaos Brigade."

"U-Umm. Michael-san can I say something?" Issei asked.

"What is it, Sekiryuutei boy?"

"There's just one thing I'd like to ask of you."

"Very well, there isn't time, but I'll hear this one thing."

"It's because of the [system] that Asia and Xenovia receive damage when they pray to God, right?"

"Yes. If Devils or Fallen Angels pray to God, the [system] moves and decides to give them light damage. Because this was included in the system with or without God's presence, it moves naturally. What about it?"

"Can't you make it so that there is no damage when only Asia and Xenovia are praying?" Issei asked.

Michael looked surprised at his request. Asia, Xenovia and Irina who had arrived with him were also shocked.

"I-I thought it'd be ok, because even though they are now devils they still have a pull towards their former lives. I j-just wanted to give them some peace and closure from that." Issei babbled.

Michael smiled at the young rider and turned to the girls. "It was a great error and mistake to let what was done happen. I understand. If it's only two people, I may be able to do something about it. The two of them are already devils and can't get near church headquarters. Asia, Xenovia, let me ask you. You know God is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?"

At Michael's question, the two of them shook their head and then nodded.

Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord."

"Me too. I'll give thanks to the Lord—to Michael-sama."

With that, everyone watched how the rest of the 4 faction forces finished their work.

* * *

Azazel was watching the going ons from where he was mulling the meeting of the two Heavenly Dragons.

"For the red one it's love, for the white one is power. Either one is so purely simple that it's shocking."

And thus what will be known as the "Kuoh Treaty" came to be.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

"And so, from today on I'll be the advisor of this occult research club. Please call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too."

The fallen angel was wearing a worn out suit as he sat nonchalantly behind a desk. The ORC members were indeed surprised, but not as much as Rias.

"…Why are you here?" She managed to say.

"Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!"

"That's forbidden! Or rather, why would Sona do such a thing?"

They turned to the student council president who was looking sheepish.

"If I didn't allow it, Onee-sama threatened….. I mean begged…. To come to school." She said.

Everyone sweat dropped at her words.

"So what you mean is you sold us out." Rias said.

"Anyway I'll leave it to you. Come Tsubaki." With that they left.

Issei raised his hand. "Wait, what about that arm? Didn't you lose one of them?" He asked.

"Ah, this. It's a genuine artificial arm that I produced while researching Sacred Gears. It's an all-purpose arm that can be loaded with light power-style laser beams and tiny missiles. I wanted to be equipped with such a thing once. I equipped it in commemoration of my lost arm." Azazel said excitedly.

He then turned the arm to be more robotic and launched it around the room. He looked like a little kid with a new toy.

"However, Sirzechs is only allowing me to stay at this school on one condition." He said once his arm returned. "That I will help develop your immature Sacred Gears."

He looked at his targets with a fiendish glint in his eyes.

"The mysterious Boosted Gear with unpredictable evolution and inheritor of Kiva. The Holy Devil Sword and his own rider system and finally Forbidden Balor View."

The three in question didn't looked surprised at being singled out.

"Is this because of that Khaos Brigade that was mentioned?" Kiba asked.

"So you heard. As a future deterrent against them, the Welsh Dragon and your family have become famous. Rather than that, I'm an expert on the opposing Vanishing Dragon. From the information I got on him, I know that Vali has his own team. We're temporarily calling it the [Hakuryuukou Team]. Several people are gathering around the ones who've been identified at present, Vali and Son Goku."

"Are Vali and the others going to attack here again?" Issei asked.

Azazel shaked his head. "They won't attack here again. It was a rare chance for an assassination on the leaders of the three great powers at the conference, but that also failed. Their current opponents are Heaven and the Underworld. In the Underworld, all the Fallen Angels under my orders have joined together with the Devils. The Underworld won't fall so easily. The Seraph guys in Heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the free-loading strong sacred beasts in heaven and demonic beasts as well."

"…So it's a war?"

"No, it's still at the skirmish level. You could say both they and us are in a preparatory period. Don't worry, something like war won't occur until you people graduate from university, let alone this school's high school division. Enjoy your school life fully. However, it is the long-awaited preparatory period. So you'll be doing various preparations, right?"

"H-hai!"

"Relax Sekiryuutei. You are smart but you won't make progress if you worry too much. It's best to just relax until the right time. Which brings us back to developing those Sacred Gears. Oh this will be fun."

He looked at the three boys who felt more like an exotic specimen at his look.

"First off Sekiryuutei your power is to unstable. You even gave up both your arms for power, that's gutsy but is just a crutch in the long run. Sure it's explosive power is tremendous, but that's also only temporarily. A lower rank opponent would instantly be brought down with that, but it would be suppressed by a higher rank opponent. If you're also going to participate in the Rating Games as a Devil from now on, you must stabilise the Sekiryuutei's mighty power. For all that, you first need to attain Balance Breaker. Having said that, Rating Games aren't straightforward either. Something like a [Pawn] that consumed only one piece taking down the [King] also happens. Everything depends on how you fight. I'll have to teach you all about that as well."

Issei nodded amazed as to how Azazel had just described his strength and weaknesses so easily.

"That's right, holy demonic sword kid. How long can you fight in Balance Breaker?" He said turning to Kiba.

"Currently, one hour is my limit." Kiba answered.

"That's not good. At the very least, you need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for 3 days."

"I can only do it for a few minutes," Issei said grimly.

"You'll have to retrain from scratch. The Hakuryuukou can stay in Balance Breaker for one month. That's the difference between you." Azazel stated. "As for the Forbidden Balor View. His training would have to be to control his powers. The basics will be very important for him. It'll be tough training indeed."

Gasper who was currently in a cardboard box next to Koneko let out his usual "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii" in panic.

"Oh yeah, Baraqiel send his regards to you." He said to Akeno.

"I have no intention of forgiving him. Since it's that person's fault that my mother died. Same for the one who chose his side."

"Akeno, when you fell down to being a Devil, he said nothing."

"Naturally. That person isn't in a position where he can say something to me."

"That's not what I meant. No, well, it might be thoughtless of me to enter into the space of you parent and child."

"I don't consider that person as my father!"

"I see. But, I don't think it's bad that you joined the Gremory family. If things were otherwise, what would Barakiel think, I wonder?"

As Akeno pondered his words, Azazel hit a punch in his palm.

"ALmost forgot. Sirzechs gave me another message for you."

"What kind of message?" Rias asked.

"It seems when he stayed at the Sekiryuutei's house before he felt the need and importance in skinship between household members. Especially for the young Sekiryuutei, since it is necessary for your power. So by order of the Devil King Lucifer, all the female members of the club are to live together with Issei."

He got a lot of looks of shock from the groups, except for Issei. He just fainted on the spot.

"Issei's house is big but not enough for so many people." Rias blurted out in vain.

"Not to worry Sirzechs said he would help remodel it in time." Azazel.

And so the Kurenai residence had more people there.

* * *

Issei felt the rays of the sun waking him up. He wanted to sleep some more but once he was up, he couldn't. He tried to get up, only to find out he couldn't. That made the rest of his drowsiness go away. He looked to see Rias and Asia on either side of his. This was a usual occurrence in the mornings as the two girls wanted to claim him. But he felt something else that woke him.

Then he felt his blanket moving and to his great shock he saw Akeno's head peeking out. He felt a myriad of emotions at the turn of events, the most strong were shock, fear and a bit of a thrill. He then recalled it had been a week or so since the rest of the girls from the ORC started living with him. Now it was summer vacation and with it brought a full set of new surprises. One which was currently on top of him.

"Ufufu. Good morning, Ise-kun." She purred.

Himejima Akeno, the vice president of the occult research club. In his bed. Along with two other girls. Needless to say his mind was melting from the scene in front of him. He noticed her hair was loose instead of in a ponytail, it made quite the beautiful sight.

"I've arrived." She said in a sweet voice.

He would've answered if his brain would have sent the command. Then she embraced him and steam began to leak from his ears. There they were legs intertwined and in an embrace. Issei was feeling a panic attack surging up.

"Ise-kun's body is quite sturdy, thanks to you being trained by Rias. Ufufu, a man's skin feels better than I imagined. Or is it because it's Ise-kun's body? Hey, Ise-kun. Does my body feel good?"

Issei was shy but he wasn't blind! He knew beauty when he saw it and he nodded since he still couldn't find his voice.

"Ufufu, I'm happy. You can enjoy this body even more if you want to, you know? I also want to know more about Ise-kun's body. Though I say that, since there is a scary Onee-san sleeping next to us, there may be a limit to it. But whether or not we get caught, this critical moment is also fun."

It was clear Akeno was liking the thrill of the forbidden. Her darker side was coming out.

"Akeno. What are you doing? When did you get into this room?" Buchou's voice cut through the quiet.

Issei looked to his left to see Rias glaring at them.

"This is skinship. I thought I would have a nice morning with my adorable Ise-kun, so I came in. After all, being in bed alone is lonely." Akeno said.

" _My?_ Since when did you become Ise's master?"

"Even if I'm not his master, I'm his senpai. It's a senpai's duty to be affectionate with their kouhai, right?"

Issei knew it was time to run away. But how? He was trapped. He watched as Rias got her face closer to Akeno's.

"Senpai…I see, so that's your reasoning. This room is close to being a sanctuary for me. My only absolute healing place. Asia aside, I can't have others intrude here! This is my and Ise's room."

When did that happen? Will he ever have privacy again?

"Ara-ara. The ojou-sama has a strong desire to monopolise, doesn't she? Are you perhaps afraid of having it stolen by me?"

"…Looks like I need to discuss this with you once more."

The two Onee-sans were gearing up for a fight in his room. Issei wished this didn't happen as he liked his room as it was. But first came to escape the upcoming fight. Slowly he managed to dislodge Akeno from where she was and quietly drag himself away.

It was surprising to see them like this given their reputation. But there they were being regular teens starting a fierce pillow fight with a sleeping Asia in the middle of it all still sleeping. He envied her slightly for that.

* * *

Issei let the house to do his usual routine. As he did he looked at what was done to it. Instead of the manor it was, now it was a six-story house with three large basements. It seems Rias parents were responsible for it all. Sure they had to move some of the neighbors to take their plot but now everyone had their own place. What's more as a treat from Rias' mother, Issei's workshop was bigger and had places to keep his homemade varnish as it ripens.

So first Issei went to do errands. By errands look for ingredients for varnish. It had been a while since he had done so. So he gathered his things and especially Bloody Rose and set off.

* * *

After his usual gathering he then went to a flower shop. In there he spotted a familiar face.

"Ah Issei-kun! Good morning." A girl said.

He smiled. "Good morning to you Shizuka-chan! Is Jyuka-san around?"

"Sure, I'll go call her." She went in the back and brought a girl slightly older than them.

"Ah Ise-kun! It's been a while. Is it that day already?" Jyuka greeted.

"Hello Jyuka-san, yes it is that time. Can I have the usual flowers?"

"Sure, one Kurenai special coming up!"

She returned with a small bouquet of blue flowers and red ones. "I always wonder why you choose this flowers Issei-kun."

"It's sort of a family tradition." He said sheepishly. He paid for the flowers and left.

"Kurenai-san?"

He looked up to see Kaichou of all people there. As usual Tsubaki was with her.

"Oh hello Kaichou, Tsubaki-san. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well we are doing errands. What are you doing? A date?" She said.

He blushed. "No, no I was going to pay a visit to my family's tomb."

This shocked them both. While it was obvious since he lived alone (before meeting with Rias and her group), Issei wasn't one to speak of himself, except his goal of building the ultimate violin.

"May we join you?" Sona said curiously. Tsubaki looked at her in surprise as Sona wasn't one to pry into people's business.

"Well sure, it's not far from here." He answered.

As they walked Tsubaki decided to ask something.

"Kurenai-san, how is your new living arrangements?"

Issei sweatdropped at the competition the girls seemed to have for him. "I rather not talk about it."

Both girls giggled at the boy's answer. It seemed his home life had turned very lively.

* * *

They reached the cemetery it was a all quiet as Issei went to the Kurenai tombstone. With Sona and Tsubaki's help they cleaned the place up. He placed the flowers in a vase and prayed.

"Why those flowers Kurenai-kun?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh the colors were my parent's favorite colors," Issei said sheepishly. "So I got them to honor them."

"How very considerate of you." Sona said. "And the violin?"

"Oh this is Bloody Rose, they made it after they met. So I always play it when I come here."

He pulled the violin from its case and began to play. Both girls closed their eyes as they enjoyed the music. It added to the bright morning. Sona opened her eyes and looked again to the tombstone. She then noticed something that made her frown. The names engraved were only three. Two were clearly his grandparents and the last one said Kurenai Otoya. But where was his mother's? Why wasn't she there?

Suddenly a man appeared. He was slim, wore dark clothing that included a long coat, a white scarf and glasses. He looked coldly at the trio as the girls noticed his presence. They knew he was no ordinary fellow.

"Who are you?" Sona demanded.

The man smirked. "Peace heir of Sitri, I did not come her for a battle."

"Then why did you?" Issei asked as he stopped playing.

"So you are Kiva. I must say it was unexpected to find a teenager as Kiva."

"Who are you? And why do you know about Kiva?"

"And you even have a sacred gear. That is most peculiar." That man said ignoring Issei's question. "No matter I will find out this mystery."

"I asked who are you?"

"Don't you worry Kiva. Our paths will cross again, my goal today was to confirm something."

And just like that he vanished. Leaving behind three confused and wary teens.

* * *

As the three went back into town, the two girls noticed Issei's frown. Sona was always one to deduce many answers to difficult puzzles. If this man knew of Kiva and the sacred gear then he was someone of importance. The fact he called Issei by Kiva meant he was of the fangire faction. Which meant he was from the rebel faction that was trying to undermine the current queen. Sona was also dealing with a problem proving difficult to accomplish.

She wanted to cheer Issei up. Since interacting with the Pawn, Sona had been feeling mixed emotions regarding him. He was quiet and a good student, but he was from another peerage. Many girls seemed to flock to his kindness and determination, so there was that. But she could not help it. Then she got an idea.

"Kurenai-san," she suddenly spoke. "Would you like to play a game of chess?"

She didn't know which look amused her more. Issei's look of surprise or Tsubaki's gaping face. It was Tsubaki, definitely Tsubaki's.

* * *

Issei felt confused as he played chess with the Kaichou. It did remind him of the times he used to play with Shouichi when he hanged out at his cafe. Tsubaki was between them and had a focused look as she watched them play. They had been at it for almost half an hour by now.

"You are very skilled Kaichou," he said.

"Likewise with you Kurenai-san," She said. "You are full of surprises as always."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Oh but you are, not only Kiva but the Sekiryuutei as well. It's a big deal for sure."

"True but I haven't really tap into their true potential. To use the power of the Boosted Gear I had to sacrifice both my arms."

Sona looked at his hands. "They do seem normal, how do you manage that?"

"Well because of my Kiva form apparently I had more control at first. But after the second arm, now I have to do sessions with Akeno-san to drain the power."

"Well let's hope you stop doing such gambits in the future."

"Azazel-sensei and Buchou forbid me from those. I'm to have training to use my sacred gear right."

"When?"

"He didn't say. But he is very eccentric so he may be doing something maniacal." He finished grimly.

"He does have that presence to him. But I'm sure Azazel-dono means well."

She took his rook with her bishop. He frowned as he thought of his next move. He still had four pawns, one bishop, one rook and two knights, besides the king. In contrast Sona had her queen, six pawns, one knight, two bishops and a rook. The odds weren't stacked for him, but as he looked at the pieces and idea began to form.

"Kurenai-san, are you going to make your move?" Sona asked a bit amused.

Issei said nothing but moved his knight in position. Sona flawlessly took it with her queen. This would mean that soon she'd checkmate him. But to her shocking surprise he moved his bishop towards her undefended king ending the match.

It was difficult to see who was more shocked, Sona or Tsubaki. Both had gaping faces that were unusual for them and their usual reactions. Issei was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Well that was a sneaky move," a voice said startling them.

They turned to see Azazel appear.

"H-how did you get here?" Sona asked.

"Through the the door," he deadpanned. "While this was interesting, I have to take charge of Issei now. You have to pack your things."

"For what?" Issei asked.

"You are going to the underworld!"

* * *

 _ **In a hidden location**_

A man stood over a table as inspected an object. This object seemed to shine in a myriad of colors as he peruse it. He then smirked slightly at what he saw.

"Well, I suppose it's time for me to make my move. They won't be expecting this."

* * *

 **And another chapter finished. This was a filler chapter of things to come. Next chapter is the trip to the underworld. Also in the chess match did that move feel familiar to anyone?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Journey to the Underworld**

Issei couldn't believe he was heading to the Underworld. Even more was on a train. According to Buchou it was owned by her family. Everyone sat close together, except for Azazel who was in the back and was sleeping.

"How long till we get there?" Issei asked.

"We'll arrive in about an hour. Since it seems that this train passes through the dimensional barrier using official means before it eventually arrives at the Underworld." Akeno answered.

"How come we can't go through a magic circle?"

"Usually that's fine, but if Ise-kun and the other new household devils don't enter at least once by the official route, you'll be punished for illegally entering. That's why Ise-kun and the others have to properly finish the official entry procedure."

Issei nodded at this. He then felt Akeno take his hand and guide someplace that made him blush fast.

"N-nani?!"

"There's no problem with skinship between servants. Like this—"

Issei's brain was currently short circuiting. Akeno clearly took advantage of the boy's shock and kept it up. Suddenly a hand appeared to stop her. She looked up to see Asia looking teary-eyed.

"Akeno-san's influence is too strong, Ise-san will become a pervert…" The blonde said.

"Ara-ara. Asia-chan, isn't it healthy for young men to be a bit perverted?"

Issei's brain finally rebooted and felt a tad embarrassed at how he acted. He was glad Buchou wasn't there to get angry at him.

"Look who's talking, Asia. Generally, skinship between master and servant is quite natural."

The young rider cringe as he looked and saw Rias there with a red aura around her. But just as he felt like he was going to be punished a voice interrupted them.

"Princess Rias. Communication with your servants is fine, but isn't an example of procedure also good?"

An elderly man stood there, from his uniform it was clear he was the train conductor.

"I-I'm sorry…" Buchou said blushing

"Ho-ho-ho. For the little princess to be concerned with the topic of men and women. I've lived a long life." The conductor said as he stroke his white beard.

He then took of his hat and bowed. "Nice to meet you, all of the princess' new servant devils. I am Reynaldo, the conductor of the Gremory private train. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Everyone stood up and bowed back.

"N-Nice to meet you as well! I am Buchou Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn, Kurenai Issei! Please treat me well!"

"I'm Asia Argento! Her Bishop! Please treat me well!"

"I'm Xenovia. Knight. Please treat me well from now on."

After the greetings, Reynaldo pulled out an odd device that captured them in a monitor. Like a video recording of sorts.

Issei, Asia and Xenovia seemed unsure on how to react. "U-Umm…?"

"This is a machine from the Devil world that checks and compares you. The fact that this train is formally entering the Underworld is important and therefore all modes of transport require inspection. It would be a serious matter in the case that there is some fabrication. In the current time, it would be quite serious if someone occupied the train." Buchou informed.

"Your records give your piece designations, and when transmitted it is registered as data in the Underworld. That's why they check it with this machine. There's no problem. Since everyone here is who they say they are." Akeno said.

After a loud beeping noise was heard the checking was done.

"Princess, with this both the checking and the formalities for the entry of the new faces here are finished. Now you can all rest and relax until we arrive at the scheduled station. There are also beds to sleep in and places where you can have a meal, so please use them until we reach our destination." Reynaldo said with a smile.

"Thank you, Reynaldo. Is Azazel next?" Rias asked. He turned to the sleeping Governor. "…What nerve that guy has, sleeping in the train of a race that were his enemies till just the other day."

"Ho-ho-ho. The Governor of the Fallen Angels really is peaceful." Reynaldo laughed.

With that, the safe entry process was done.

* * *

It had been about forty minutes since the checking and the group was currently playing cards.

[We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall. We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall.]

"Try looking outside." Rias suggested.

Issei, Asia and Xenovia too look. The scenery was a landscape. The sky was purple and mountains were around, plus a sea of trees.

"Mountains! And trees too! Hahahaha! Amazing!" Issei said excitedly.

"It's fine if you open the window now." Rias said amused at his excitement.

He did just that. The temperature was neither hot nor cold, just right. As for the wind he felt it different, rather peculiar. Issei then noticed house popping up amongst the forest he saw. Some rivers also

"This area is already within Gremory territory." Buchou spoke proudly.

"Then, is everything including these train tracks we've been running on until now on the land of Buchou's family?" Issei asked. She nodded leaving him gaping.

It was on a different scale than what he imagined.

"How large is the Gremory's territory?" He asked curiously.

"If I remember correctly, it's about the size of Honshu in Japan." Kiba said.

Rias nodded. "The Underworld has the same amount of surface area as the human world, but the population here isn't the same as the human world. Even with Devils, Fallen Angels, and other races, it isn't that high. And since there are no oceans, the land is also spacious."

Both Asia and Issei were very surprised at the vastness of the Gremory territory and the Underworld. Xenovia had stopped listening as she talked to Kiba about swords of the Underworld.

"Even if you say it's the size of Honshu, isn't it mostly unused space? It's mostly just forest and mountains." Rias said matter of factly."That's right. Ise, Asia, Xenovia. Since part of my territory will be given to you all later, please tell me what places you want."

"W-We can have our own territory!?"

"You're all the servant devils of the next family head. Living in my territory as part of the Gremory group is permitted. Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and even Gasper possess land within my territory." She stated.

She then summoned a map and began pointing at the places marked.

"The red areas are places that have already been taken, so they're no good, but anywhere else is okay. Now then, please point at the land you like. I'll give it to you."

Needless to say that Issei and Asia felt they were in way over their heads.

* * *

Issei was watching the landscape. Which apparently was decided will be his territory ten minutes ago. It was abundant with mountains and lakes. Of course the management of it will take some time to work out but by still he had territory. His life had changed much since he had become a devil. He noticed an odd statue in one area, as he looked at it, the face of whoever or whatever it was had worn down with time, at the top he noticed something. Or rather someone. A man was there, he looked familiar but one moment he was there, then he was gone in the blink of an eye. Had he imagined it?

[We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. Everyone, thank you for riding this train.]

"Ise, we're almost there. Close the window."

"Y-Yes, Buchou."

Soon the group began to prepare to disembark. The train began to slow down. Once it did, Buchou led her peerage to the exit. She then noticed someone wasn't following.

"Are, you're not getting off, sensei?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, I plan to keep going through Gremory territory like this and go to the Maou's territory. I have a meeting with Sirzechs and the others there. A so-called "invitation". Since it faces the main residence of the Gremory's, I'll come after I go see them and finish my greetings." He explained.

"Then, see you later, sensei." Issei said

"Say hi to my brother for me, Azazel."

Azazel waved his hand lazily at their words. As the Gremory group got out they were greeted by a loud.

[Welcome home, Rias-ojou-sama!]

Fireworks were set off, soldiers aimed their guns to the sky and fired and what seemed to be an orchestra band began to play. There was even a soldier on a winged creature waving a flag. While Kiba, Koneko and Akeno seemed used to the spectacle. For Asia and Gasper it seemed to much and they hid behind an impressed looking Issei who was clapping silently. Xenovia kept blinking rapidly at everything.

What seemed to be an army of butlers and maids appeared. Once Rias approached them they bowed and curtsied.

[Welcome back, Rias-ojou-sama.] They all said.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm home. I've returned." Rias said with a smile. The servants smiled back at this.

Then one of the maids stepped forward. It was Grayfia.

"Welcome back, ojou-sama. You arrived early. Above all, it's good that you were safe while traveling. Now then, all family members, please board the carriage. We'll be going to the main residence with this." The silver-haired maid instructed.

A very regal and gorgeous looking carriage appeared. Pulling it were horses that seemed stronger, fiercer and with a smarter glint in their eye than a regular steed.

"I will go with the servants. Since Ise and Asia seem anxious, as this is their first time." Rias stated.

"Understood. I've prepared a few vehicles, so please board whichever pleases you." Grayfia consented.

So Issei, Buchou, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia and Grayfia boarded the first carriage. The others members stayed back for the next one. Once boarded, the carriage moved forward.

Issei watched the scenery, there were paved roads and beautifully pruned trees. As he watched the path stretched he saw a huge structure.

"Buchou," he said quietly. "W-What is that huge castle…?"

"That's the main residences of one of my homes." Rias said matter of factly as she smiled pleasantly.

Issei wondered just how more impressive can her family get? He watched the flowers bloomed, water flow from a magnificent fountain and birds of vivid colors fly and chirp. It was quite luxurious.

"We seem to have arrived." Rias stated.

The carriage stopped and the door opened to reveal a butler who bowed to them slightly. Buchou disembarked first followed by the rest. As they got out, the second carriage arrived and Kiba with the rest of the group got off also.

Butlers and maid stood in line on both sides of a long red carpet.

"Ojou-sama, and all the members of her group. Please, advance forward." Grayfia urged as she bowed.

"Come on, let's go." Rias said.

As they walked the carpet, a small silhouette broke from the lines of maid and ran towards Rias.

"Rias-nee-sama! Welcome back!" The crimson haired boy exclaimed. He embraced Rias.

"Millicas! I'm back. You've gotten big, haven't you?" She said smiling.

"B-buchou who is this child?" Issei asked timidly.

"This child is Millicas Gremory. The son of my brother Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. He's my nephew."

"Now Millicas. Greet them. These are new members of my group."

"Right. My name is Millicas Gremory, pleased to meet you." He bowed.

Issei bowed back. "I-I'm Kurenai Issei. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Rias looked amused at him. "Since only the person himself who succeeded the title of Maou can retain the name, this child is a Gremory even though he's my brother's son. He's also next in line for family head after me."

Issei nodded as he watched the boy who was basically a prince in his own right. He had a big future ahead of him.

"Come on, let's go into the residence." Rias said. She took Millicas hand and led them inside.

Issei along with Asia followed her. Gasper was clinging to his back. The gates opened one by one. The entry hall was big! Stairs led to the second floor. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"Ojou-sama, I'd like to show everyone to their rooms at once." Grayfia stated. She had come out of nowhere.

"You're right, I have to go greet mother and father after coming home as well." Rias said thoughtfully.

"The master is out at present. He's expected to return by this evening. He said that he would meet together with you while dining with everyone together at supper."

"I see, I understand, Grayfia. Then, I suppose we'll let everyone rest in their respective rooms for now. Has the baggage been carried in already?"

"Yes. There should be no problem with using your room right now."

For Issei this was getting too much. He wasn't one for such things all at once. He already felt tired and Asia was also unsteady on his feet.

"Ara, Rias. So you've returned." A female voice said.

An amazingly beautiful woman had appeared in a dress from the upstairs. She looked as young as Grayfia and well endowed in the chest area. She looked similar to Rias in appearance minus her hair. The color was brown.

"Mother. I've returned home." Rias said.

Issei was not at all surprised to discover this woman to be Rias' mother.

"No matter how you look at her, this young woman is not that much older than Buchou." Issei said out loud. He then blushed when he saw that everyone heard him.

"Ara, to say such a happy thing, that I'm a young woman." Rias' mother said.

She touched his cheek and he recalled someone else doing that. She smiled and he was reminded of his own mother. The same youthful look and aura of so much more.

"As years go by, devils can freely change their appearances with magic. My mother always has the appearance of the same age as the current me." Rias said.

"So Rias, this boy is Kurenai Issei, right?"

"Y-you know about me?" He asked surprised.

"Why yes, I heard much about you."

He could only smile nervously at her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rias's mother, Venelana Gremory. Please treat me well from now on, Kurenai Issei-kun." She said with her own smile.

* * *

Once her got settled in his room, Issei pulled out one of cases (brought by the servants). It was the Bloody Rose, he couldn't leave without it. He took a deep breath before he began to play. He always felt relaxed after playing and he needed it after today. Not only seeing the Underworld for the first time, but seeing the luxury of the Gremory family was a bit much for him. Then there was recalling his mother.

It had been a long time since he thought of her. Not just in passing but remembering her smile, her gentle touch and how she disappeared one day. The only thing connecting him to her, was the Bloody Rose. He once more focused on his playing. He needed to relax.

* * *

As Issei played, his music echoed around the Gremory castle. Many stopped for a moment to listen to the melody of the violin. It reached the ears of Venelana who was with her daughter.

"I see what you mean Rias." She said. "He is one full of surprises."

Rias could only smile as she heard his music. For her it was like her beloved Issei was embracing her.

* * *

Several hours after that, everyone was in the dining room. A extravagant meal was laid out on the long table on luxurious dishes. Issei didn't even know where to start. Everyone took a seat.

"Please enjoy yourselves without holding back." Buchou's father said.

For Asia and Xenovia who had lived simple lives with the church, this had been suffocating. Issei was managing somehow as he adjusted. He had picked up his knife and fork but hesitated. He looked to Kiba and Akeno who ate elegantly. He did not want to make a fool of himself and embarrass Buchou. He looked to the rest of the group. Asia and Xenovia were managing in eating with finesse. The young prince Millicas also ate elegantly, as if he was trained for it. Gasper for his part looked teary eyes as ate, this was too much for the hikikomori. As for Koneko she seemed distant and didn't eat nothing.

That was odd, since she'd be the first to dig in. He wanted to ask her but she evaded his look. He went back to his meal and started eating little by little.

Then someone cleared their throat. "Members of Rias' group, please think of this place as your home. Having just come to the Underworld, you're in an environment you don't understand. If there's something you want, please say so to the housemaids without reserve. They'll prepare it right away." Buchou's father said. He was being a good host for sure.

"By the way Kurenai Issei-kun." The Lord Gremory spoke.

"H-hai!"

"How has everything been with you?"

"E-everything's been good. Everyone has settled in well."

"May I ask you a question Kurenai Issei-kun?" Venelana spoke.

"S-sure!"

"How is it you come to live on your own? Are your parents busy with work?"

You could hear a pin drop at that moment. All those of the Gremory group looked at Issei. Some in curiosity, like Xenovia, Koneko and Gasper. Others worriedly like Rias, Akeno, Asia and Kiba. For his part he felt a bit flushed at everyone looking at him.

"I-I don't h-have parents. My father died before I was b-born. My mother disappeared when I was a c-child." He answered. He gripped his fork tightly.

"Forgive me for asking such a rude question." Venelana said sincerely.

"N-no please, you wanted t-to know, it's ok. It was a long time ago."

After that everyone returned to eating, a bit awkwardly. Issei wondered why they wanted to know about him after all this time.

"Kurenai Issei-kun." Rias' dad spoke.

"H-hai!"

"You may call me "father-in-law" from today on."

"Eh? T-tha't a bit t-t-too great an honor for me!"

"Dear, you're being too fast. There's such a thing as order first." Venelana chided.

"Y-Yeah. However, it's even crimson and red. Doesn't it make you happy?"

"Dear, I said that it's still too early to celebrate."

"That's true. It seems I just tend to be too hasty."

It was clear who dominated in the marriage. Buchou just kept eating while feeling embarrassed by her parents antics.

"Kurenai Issei-san. Is it fine if I can call you Issei-san?"

Issei nodded. "Y-Yes! Of course!"

"Will you be staying here for a while?"

"Yes. While Buchou…Rias-sama is here, I'll be here too. Why?"

"I see. That's perfect. While you have your manners, there is room to make them more gentlemanly behavior. You'll study manners a little while here."

As Issei pondered her words a loud bang resounded as Rias got up looking angry.

"Father! Mother! I've been listening quietly until now, but what kind of thing are you trying to advance while leaving me out of it!?"

Rias' mother narrowed her eyes at her child. It changed the image she had till then. "Be silent, Rias. You already canceled your engagement with Raiser, remember? The fact that we just permitted it should be thought of as special treatment. How much effort do you think your father and Sirzechs had to put in in order to take care of things with the other high-class devils? Do you know that he told one noble that "my selfish daughter canceled her engagement using the legendary dragon"? You may be the younger sister of the Maou, but there is still a limit."

Her words did indeed make sense. Rias used Issei in the rating game to win. But it seemed there was a backlash afterwards because of it.

"Onii-sama has nothing to—" Rias began but was stopped.

"You mean Sirzechs is unrelated to what you do? Officially, that is true. However, everyone sees you as the Maou's younger sister. Right now, when the four great powers have formed an alliance, your position is known even by the lower classes of the other powers. You can't behave selfishly as you have in the past. And, above all else, everyone will pay attention to you from now on. Rias, you have been placed into that kind of position, you know? There will be no second instance of that kind of selfishness. Do not carry any spoiled thoughts. Understood?"

Ris looked mortified but didn't retort back. She didn't seem convinced but sat down all the same. Her mother then turned to the group smiling apologetically.

"I've shown something ugly to Rias' group members, haven't I? Getting back to the topic, you will go through special training during your stay here, Issei-san. Since, you have to experience the upper society and nobility even if only a little."

"U-Umm, not that I mind, but why me?" He asked timidly.

"You are the last bit of selfishness of my daughter, the next family head. As parents we bear the responsibility right until the end."

Issei looked confused and stared at Rias, who looked away in embarrassment. This left the brunette perplexed at the situation at hand.

* * *

The man called Bishop had reached the Underworld. It had been a long time since he was there. Many of the entrances are now guarded, courtesy of the four factions alliance. But Bishop had lived a long life and he still knew more _private_ entrances. He heard two of his men dragging with them a coffin.

"Do be careful with that," he warned. "It took much time to gather it all."

"Master," one of his men began. "Are you sure they will help us? We could be walking alone in this."

Bishop smirked. "It does not matter if they join us or not. I made sure this plan could be accomplished regardless."

"Master, why are we here? Why not attack the humans as we usually do?" The other goon asked.

Bishop looked at the false moon in the sky. It had a blue sheen that added to its beauty.

"During the great war our biggest enemy was the devils. In a way they are our counterparts. And yet they have flourished while we are in disarray. Our mission here will make sure that we are the superior ones to them. We will show the might makes right."

His henchmen nodded and pulled the coffin. Bishop once more looked to the moon. Soon everything will be unfolded.

* * *

"For high-class devils, high society is—"

Issei sighed as he wrote down the information. It had been a day after coming to the Underworld and he was currently studying about high-class devils, the upper echelon of society and nobility.

He was also learning etiquette regarding the other factions. The tutor was appointed by Rias' parents. He was pretty sure it was a hint that they wanted Rias' future husband to know about devil society. So there he was studying about the aristocratic world.

It did help as he lack certain knowledge of the Underworld and any questions he had, the tutor would happily answer them. Thankfully he wasn't alone in the studies. Millicas, Rias' nephew, was also there with him. He was a very intelligent and eager child. He was also diligent.

The rest of the peerage were on a tour around the Gremory estate. Last he heard they were visiting the castle Sirzechs liked to stay whenever he visited. Part of him wished he was there with them enjoying the sights.

"Young master, do you know the devil alphabet?" The tutor asked.

"N-No, I really don't know it." He answered a bit embarrassed.

"Very well. Then, remember them one by one from now on."

That was another thing, he was know being called young master. He was already being addressed as such by the maids, the butlers and finally the tutor. He hoped to do them proud. It was different feeling he recently began experiencing.

"…Now then, let's speak about the history of the Gremory family next."

The tutor droned on and on. Then the door opened to reveal Rias' mother.

"Grandmother!" Millicas said happily.

"Issei-san, Millicas. How is your studying progressing?" She asked.

She looked at all the notes he made and the annotations and underlining he did when the tutor repeated or specified something.

"It's just as Sirzechs and Grayfia reported. You work hard at everything, no matter what it is. Your writing is very fluid, it really seems you are destined for the arts. I hope to hear you play or paint something in the near future."

Issei smiled a bit embarrassed at the praise. Was this what it felt like had his mother not leave? As he pondered this Venelana had admitted a maid into the room who then served tea.

"Rias will be returning soon. Since, there is a customary function for the gathering of young devils in the Maou's territory today." She stated.

Issei was curious as to this meeting. They would be the next generation rulers of the Underworld. He was curious as to how they were like.

* * *

Once Rias and the others returned, it was time for a trip to the territory of the Maou. The group went by train ride that lasted for three hours. Issei napped for the most of it after the mental workout he had went through. He woke up to see an urban area. The design was different from the human world, it was all cutting-edge.

"This is the city of Luciferd within the Maou's territory. It's the old capital of the Underworld where the previous Lucifer-sama lived." Kiba explained.

Issei looked in awe of it all. They currently wore their summer uniform, because it seemed to be the family uniform.

"We're going to change over to the subway from here. Since there'll be an uproar if we go from the surface." Kiba said again.

Issei tilted his head slightly wondering what did he mean by that. He got his answer a minute later.

"Kyaaah! Princess Rias-samaaaaaaa!" A high-pitched cheer was heard. A group of devils were at the platform and looking at Rias with reverence.

"Buchou is the Maou's younger sister. What's more, she's also beautiful, so she's a yearned-after target among low- and middle-class devils, you know?" Akeno explained.

It seemed Buchou was a rockstar to the devil community. Issei heard a whimper and looked to see Gasper trembling.

"Hiiiiiiiiii…So many devils…" The half-vampire whimpered.

"How troublesome. Let's switch over to the underground train quickly, before it becomes an uproar. Has the private train been prepared?" Buchou asked.

A man appeared wearing a dark suit, who then nodded. "Yes. Please follow me."

"Rias-samaaaaaaaa!" The cheers and squeals could be heard as they moved away from the crowd.

* * *

After a few minutes they reached the meeting place. The building was a big place, a gathering of young devils, old families, and high-class big-shots. Bodyguards went with the Gremory group until they reached the elevator. There they stood on standby.

Once they were inside the elevator Rias spoke. "Everyone, I'll say it one more time. No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. No matter what is said, don't start a fight. The people above are our future rivals. We mustn't show an unsightly form."

Her tone was absolutely serious and intense. Everyone else nodded and Issei steeled himself so as to not embarass his master. At last the elevator opened. They got out to find themselves in a wide hall. An employee was already there to meet them.

"Welcome, Gremory-sama. Please come this way." She said.

They followed her through a certain passage, already there were people in a corner.

"Sairaorg!" Rias called. It seemed she saw someone she knew.

The person in question turned. He was a boy about their age or so. He looked rough but was a good-looking guy with short black hair. He seemed to look energetic and a very good physique. It was clear to Issei that this guy was a person who liked to fight with his fists. His eyes were strangely purple.

As he grinned he seemed familiar to Issei.

"It's been a while, Rias." He said.

He shook hands with Rias. It was clear he was of the new generation. The aura of power that came from him was intense. The people that looked to where he was seemed to be his peerage. They looked like strong devils.

"Yeah, I missed you. It's good to see that you're doing well. There are also people here who haven't met you yet. This person is Sairaorg. He's my cousin on my mother's side." Rias said to her group.

For the ones who didn't know looked surprised at this revelation.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family." He introduced.

From Issei's recent studies he knew the Bael family had the title of "Great King". They were just after the Maou. It was quite the lineage to have.

"So, what are you doing in a passage like this?" Rias asked

"Ah, we came out here because it's so idiotic in there." Sairaorg said.

"…Idiotic? Have the other members also arrived then?"

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdor came last. Immediately after he arrived, Zephyrdor and Agares started arguing." He said in complete dislike. Seemed there was some bad blood between them.

Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! The building shook greatly and a huge smashing sound was heard. What had happened?

"Geez, this is why I advised not meeting before the meeting." Rias sighed.

She went without hesitation to a big door from where the noise came from. Sairaorg followed her and after a beat the other two groups did likewise.

There was a banquet hall that was all smashed up. Chairs, tables and decorations were all destroyed. The devils inside were divided into two camps as they glared at one another.

On one side there was a delinquent looking devil with a group that reminded Issei of goblins. The other side looked normal. But both had the same cold killing intent. But on one corner was another group was that was out of the way. One person was even drinking some tea.

"Zephyrdor, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top." A female devil said.

The glaring intensified even more. The one who commented was a girl about their age. She wore glasses and had a cold harsh stare from behind them. She also wore a blue robe.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble! The Agares' onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!" The delinquent-lookin devil said.

He had tattoos on his face and arms, green hair that was spiked up. He had ornaments on his pants that jingled with every move he made. Again the glaring continued.

Issei wondered what had happened for it to end like this. Sairaorg came from behind and explained.

"This place is a waiting hall where we remain on standby until the time comes. To explain it better, the young people gather here and give each other small greetings. However, this is what happens when the young people greet each other. By gathering many hot-blooded people together, problems like this also come out. The old devils of the old families and high-class devils can't help assuming that this is a good thing. I don't want to have anything to do with such a useless thing, but it can't be helped."

It seemed they higher ups wanted to heat up the competition. Sairaorg then stepped forward.

"Watch this closely everyone. You'll see the number one among the young devils in action."

Issei was wide eyed as he did what he was told.

"Seegvaira, princess of the Agares family, and Zephyrdor, rebel child of the Glaysa-Labolas family. If you go any further than this, I will be your opponent. Listen, I know this is sudden, but this is your last warning. Depending on your next words and actions, I will use my fists without mercy." Sairaorg spoke calmly.

Zephyrdor didn't seem to like this. With his hands in his pockets he walked up sneering to Sairaorg.

"For the incompetent Bael family to—"

Before he could finish he was flung away and into a wall. Issei was shocked, he had not even seen Sairaorg move!

"I told you. That was your last warning." He stated.

The rest of Zephyrdor's peerage didn't like this.

"You bastard!"

"Damn the Bael family!"

The group began to move forward, but then…

"Look after your master. That's the first thing you should do. Even if you turn your swords towards me, you will gain nothing. The important function will be starting soon, so make sure your master recovers first."

The group stopped before going to their master. Sairaorg then sat next to the girl with the glasses.

"There's still time. Put your makeup on again. It wouldn't do to attend the function while wearing something so bad."

"... I-I understand." She said. Then she left the hall along with her group.

Sairaorg spoke to his family. "Call the staff. The hall is too messed up, and I won't be able to have tea with Rias like this."

The went to do as he asked. Issei was in awe in both his strength and conduct. To think someone his age was like this.

"Oh, Kurenai."

Issei turned to see the Sitri group arrive. Like the Gremory, they to wore their Kuoh uniforms.

"Oh Saji-san. Kaichou is here also."

"Hello Rias. Issei-kun."

With that everyone had gathered.

* * *

Once things had settled down, the leaders of the peerages introduced themselves.

"I am Seegvaira Agares. The next head of the Agares family, rank Archduke." The girl with glasses said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family."

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family."

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, I'm the next head of the Bael family, rank Great King."

"I'm Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family. Please take care of me, everyone." He was the one who had been drinking thing during the conflict from before.

From what he recently discovered, Issei knew that the last two Maous came from the Astaroth family and Glaysa-Labolas family respectively. In contrast to the free spirited Maous, their siblings were more serious and diligent. Although Zephyrdor was the exception.

"The Glaysa-Labolas family seemed to have had some family trouble the other day. The person who was supposed to be the next head of the family just had an unforeseen accidental death. Zephyrdor from just before is said to have become the new candidate for the next head." Sairaorg had explained.

Seemed some families had rough times. There six families there in total. It was not a sight one saw everyday.

Then the door opened and an employee came in.

"Sorry for making you all wait—"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as an explosion occurred in the room. It was colossal, the sound seemed itself seemed to amplify it.

Issei felt weightless for a moment before he hit a pillar hard. The air left his lungs before he blacked out.

* * *

Issei woke up with a jolt. He gasped for breath before coughing over taking too much. He looked around groggily. His first thought was to find one of the members of his group. He saw nothing except the rubble. A chunk of the wall and roof had been ripped off! What had happened?

He got his answer when a giant furred creature appeared roaring. It was big, white furred and with long claws. It's monkey-like face snarled as he tried to grab him. Then something appeared fast attacking it. It tried to swat it before it seemed to fall thanks to another mystery saviour. TO his surprise it was Kivat and Tatsulot.

"Yossh that was fun!" Kivat said

"Very fortissimo!" Tatsulot cried.

"What are you doing here? Also where have you been?" Issei asked. The duo had disappeared during the train ride.

"We were seeing the sights! This place is very nice Issei." Kivat replied

"Hai!" Tatsulot agreed.

"What was that?"

"A gigant one of the mazoku races!"

"I thought they were extinct?"

"Seems that is not the case Issei-san!" Tatsulot said.

"Not only that Issei, riotroopers, fangires and legendorgas are running about."

"What?! Is this another Rider war?"

"I don't know, but whoever did this is really sneaky. They sure attacked when one least expected."

"Where are Buchou and the others?"

"I don't know. When we got here some people were rushing others away, but we didn't see who."

Issei forced himself to calm down. He needed to find help from whoever it was.

"Ok. Kivat, Tatsulot, help me search this area for anyone you can find. Understood?"

"Yossh!"

"Hai!"

With that the three went to search. One the second try, Issei found someone. It was Zephyrdor, he quickly took the guy away from the rubble. Kivat had found to his relief Gasper and Asia (it seemed the boy had attempted to protect her). Tatsulot found one of the servants from Sairaorg's family. He found two from Zephyrdor's peerage and one from Agares. To his relief and luck he found Saji also.

"That's all of them Issei-san!" Tatsulot said.

This worried Issei. A lot of people were gone, the Astaroth peerage completely. Where Rias and the rest? First off the ones he found needed healing and there was only one person who could do that. Asia.

He went to the blonde and checked her first. She was bruised but nothing bad, but he didn't know how much damage was internal.

"Asia," he called. "Asia, please wake up."

Her eyes fluttered a bit before she opened them.

"Ise-san, what's going on?" She said groggily.

"Asia, we've been attacked. A lot of people are missing and the rest are hurt. I need your healing powers." He explained.

That woke her up as she saw everything.

"Oh no! Who did this?"

"I'm not sure yet, my only answer is the Khaos Brigade."

"The khaos brigade? But why?"

"I don't know, right now there are people hurt. Help them and find help."

"What about you Ise-san?"

Issei looked at the outside and the attacks that were happening. "I'm going to fight."

Asia wanted to stop him but seeing his determination instead healed him.

At his look of surprise she said, "You shouldn't fight while injured. That's bad." She smiled.

Issei could feel pain that he had ignored leaving him. Once she was done, she left to care for the others.

"Kivat, Tatsulot! Let's go!" He called. They answered his call "Henshin!"

He quickly transformed into Kiva emperor form. He looked to see where he should help out the most. That seemed to be everywhere, so he decided to bring down the Gigants. For that he needed his heavy artillery.

" _Castle Doran!"_

Sure enough the castle-like wyvern answered the call. He roared a challenge as Kiva jumped on top as they joined the battle.

* * *

Azazel wondered how all of this happened. There he was waiting to see the young gathering of devils and then they were attacked. Some were injured but the high-level people quickly mobilized. Even so there was a bit of confusion from the situation. So he fought any minion that dared challenge him.

"Azazel what do you make of this?" Sirzechs said. He had mobilized his peerage to assist and push back any enemy.

Right now he was looking for his sister and her group.

"The khaos brigade is involved in this. I can feel it." He answered. "However the true mastermind is someone else?"

"Who?"

"My guess with all the mazoku clans running around it'd be Bishop."

"Of the Checkmate Four?" He sounded a bit surprised.

"I fought against the guy in the Great War. One of the oldest among his people, his mind and spellwork are top notched. Plus he's a decent fighter. The whole package that guy."

"So he finally made his move."

"Hai, my guess is to show that the fangire are the strongest. Which is why he struck—"

Whatever he was going to say was drowned as they both heard a roar. They looked to the sky to watch a dragon fused with a castle fly over them. The creature began shooting fireballs at the enemy.

"What's this?"

Azazel smirked. "The wrath of a certain dragon. Seems your brother-in-law to be is on the attack."

Sirzechs smiled. "He is a sneaky one. He is telling us people require our help."

"That he is," Azazel laughed before turning serious. "You go and help those that need him. I will help Ise fight."

"Very well, do be careful."

With that Sirzechs summoned a magic circle and teleported away. Meanwhile Azazel pulled a familiar golden dagger and back cellphone.

"Hhmm, might as well go all out." He murmured. He connected the dagger with the phone and pressed four numbers. "Dai Henshin!"

Black lines coursed through his body as gold plate armor covered him. His new form looked like his balance breaker, except his helm resembled the one from the Orga rider suit. Plus the long coat at his wait was there only with the color reversed. He summoned his dark wings and set off after Issei.

* * *

Issei flew as he swatted from the sky riotroopers with jetpacks. Seemed they got a boost in arsenal. He had unleashed Ascalon and was cutting anything that seemed like an enemy.

"This is unreal!" A familiar voice said.

Issei turned to see Saji of all people there, hanging to a part of Castle Doran.

"Saji-san what are you doing? Weren't you hurt?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I wasn't that hurt and also I'm here to rescue Kaichou!"

"Nani?"

"Don't be so surprise Ise, I am a man also! I want to protect the people I care about."

"Even so, it's still reckless when your abilities aren't fully manifested yet."

"Regardless I will go. You cannot stop me!" He stated fiercely.

Issei stared at the determination in his eyes. He understood that look and knew he could not say otherwise. So he just nodded and jump towards him to pull him up. Then the two pawns continued to on their way.

Suddenly a swarm of riotroopers appeared and attacked them. Kiva quickly faced them, while Saji summoned his sacred gear to fight. The two friends stood back to back as they fight them off. Kiva summoned the Garulu saber along with Ascalon to fend them off. While Saji used his Absorption Line as a whip or to drain his enemies slowly. They seemed to be doing well until, two riotroopers threw a liquid at them. Both of them screamed in pain as they realized it was holy water. Saji took the worst as he had no armor. Issei's transformation was deactivated as he fell to his knees. Before he passed out he grabbed his familiars in his hands.

"Get...help...fast!" He said and threw them away from the enemy.

And for the second time that day he passed out.

* * *

He woke up in a forest, he hissed in pain when the rope holding him burned him.

"Sorry, that rope was dipped in holy water." A voice said.

Issei looked to find the odd man he saw before.

"W-who are y-you?" He said through the pain.

"I am Bishop, one of the Checkmate Four of the Fangire court." He said.

"What is this? Why are you doing this?"

"There are many answers to that question young man. But first there's one I must know."

"I won't say anything."

"Oh do not worry young devil. I know many ways to get you talk." Bishop said as he smiled darkly. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

 **And done. So Bishop has made his move, Issei and Saji are captured. Where are the rest of the young devils? How will this all end? Questions that will be answered in the next chapter. Don't forget to comment, favorite and follow this story. Until next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Flying Rose**

Issei glared at Bishop. He then noticed something odd behind the guy. To his horror it was the people from the gathering! There was Sairaorg, Sona and the rest. To his anger there was Buchou and Akeno.

"What did you do to them?" He growled.

Bishop looked behind him. "Oh that. Not to worry they are sound asleep. The high-level ones proved a task to bring down. But my invention did it's work. Beautiful isn't it?"

"You bastard what did you do to Kaichou and the rest!?" Saji had woken up.

"Relax they are just a means to an end to make this assault happen." Bishop stated. "What will happen to them depends on the actions of your leaders."

Issei was angry and tried his hardest to break the ropes. He could feel his flesh burning again. Saji also fought against his restraints like a madman.

"Do not bother. Those are another invention of mine. Inspired to make a magic-circle less reliant after summoned by a caster. Amazing is it not?"

"Why are you doing this?" Issei aksed.

"Why? All is for the sake of the fangire race!" There was anger in his tone now. "My mission is to make sure everyone in the court do their job properly. That includes our enemies. But now they are talking of alliances, and friendship. No! I will make war and show them all that my race is the strongest. That we know what must be done!"

He got closer to them as he summoned a long case.

"Imagine my look to have the Sekiryuutei possessor here. Plus a holder of one of the Dragon Kings as well. You will be my reward. But first…." He pulled a cross from the suitcase. This had the ends sharpened dangerously.

He smiled an evil smile. It only meant danger.

"I want to know why you a meager human, reincarnated or not, inherited Kiva. That which is the power of my King!" He bellowed. He then stabbed Issei in his shoulder.

Issei held hissed at the pain. He held it in as he glared at Bishop. The man only made a dissatisfied look before pulling out a clear scalpel.

"This tools are created from holy relics or blessed by priests before the fed my forces," The fangire explained calmly. "Rest assure you will feel everything and more."

He the stabbed the teen. Saji fought his restraints even more trying to help his friend. Issei just groaned at the contact. He tried to force the ropes again. Bishop smirked before he pulled another tool and began cutting the teen. What the fangire didn't know is that Issei's arms were unharmed from the rope. He gave both of them to Ddraig and was currently using his growing nails to cut at the rope. But he needed time and so he endured the pain.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of torture Bishop stopped annoyed. The boy endured it all. His glare never wavered as he stared at the fangire. This made Bishop pause. He had seen someone long ago who had that same glare. Could it be? Regardless he stopped his ministrations.

"I must admit you are a tough nut to crack." Bishop commented. "But I assure you I will find a way to make you speak. But first."

He went to a coffin, which he opened. The insides glowed.

"Saji….san…" Issei said hoarsely. Bishop had made him drink holy water.

"Kurenai, hang in there. Help will come." Saji said anxious.

"Listen...to me…."

"What?"

"I….will...break the….ropes….you… attack," he took a quick breath. "Free…..them…"

Saji looked at his friend. Issei was betting on him to help them escape and rescue the others. He hadn't given up. The Pawn of Sitri frowned determined and nodded.

Meanwhile Bishop summoned the lost souls of his brethren. He gathered them all to summon a fangires most powerful form. Sabbat.

What came from that coffin was a giant dark chandelier-like monster. It had long clawed hands and long necks that ended in skulls. It glowed with a blue aura as it took to the sky.

"Destroy them all!" Bishop ordered.

There was the signal to act. Issei cut the final bonds holding him with his dragon arms. Then he ripped Saji's away who the charged towards where the prisoners were. When Bishop turned to see what was going on, Issei jumped him and clawed his face. But it wasn't enough to incapacitate one of the Checkmate Four.

Bishop threw a swarm of gold dust on Issei that electrified him and exploded him away.

"Kurenai!" Saji yelled.

Saji then stepped in front of Issei, shielding him. He threw a magic circle to shield Bishop's next attack. Then the young Pawn summoned icicles at the fangire who blocked it with his own magic circle. Saji then summoned earth spikes that was blocked again.

"Boy, I commend you for your resolution," Bishop said. "But even by offering your life you will not even touch me."

To his shock Issei saw the Absorption Line connected to Saji's heart! He was using his life to fight Bishop.

"Maybe he can't touch you," a familiar voice said. "But I can."

As Bishop turned, Azazel appeared holding a blade of light and attacked him. The fangire dodge the attack with only a light cut on his shoulder.

"You!" Bishop growled.

"Yo, Bishop, my counterpart among the fangires." Azazel said. "The only person beside me who researched Sacred Gears."

"Spare your words fallen one! Keep playing with your trinkets, unlike you I have taken a new step in evolution."

"Oho, those are some bold words! How about we talk about it? Cease this nonsense."

"Silence! Your lack of respect for your betters will one day be your death." Bishop sneered.

"Heh, I see no better here."

With that Azazel summoned many tridents of light and launched them at Bishop. The fangire summoned multiple shields to block them. But Azazel had appeared from behind and shot a point blank shot from his gun shifting cellphone. Bishop narrowly dodge the hit but was still wounded in his leg.

"Is that all you got?" Azazel asked.

"Of course not. Who do you think I am?" Bishop snarled.

He snapped his fingers and a second Sabbat appeared. The creature roared before snatching the pods with Bishop's prisoners and flying away.

"Kaichou! Everyone!" Saji cried.

Issei tried to get up before falling down. He was still too injured to move. He punched the ground in frustration. Even now he was weak. He couldn't even protect his friends. The girls that love him. All that resolution and it barely did anything. Not with the fight against Kokabiel. Not with fighting Vali. Not right at this moment.

"Damn you Bishop! How many Sabbat have you made?" Azazel demanded.

Bishop only smirked. The answer to that question was revealed when three more Sabbat joined the other two.

"The last one I made is suppose to be the warm up," Bishop said. "The others are much more stronger." Then a magic circle opened from under him and the fangire disappeared.

"Dammit!" Azazel looked at the damage those five creatures could unleash.

"Issei!" A voice yelled.

"Issei-san!"

The three turned to find Kivat and Tatsulot carrying Bloody Rose.

"Issei, remember your resolution!" Kivat said as he dropped the violin, while Tatsulot dropped the bow.

Issei touched it gently (the dragon arms won't go away until he drains them). He picked Bloody Rose up and began to play. He couldn't help it, the music it made always comforted him in times of needs.

"Kurenai, is this the time for that!?" Saji yelled exasperatedly.

"Relax kid, knowing him, that violin is a healing charm and a power boost all into one." Azazel said. "He does things differently so just watch."

As Issei played, Kivat and Tatsulot joined him as was transformed in Kiva Emperor Form. Still he played as he recalled what he always wanted to do. To protect the music in people's hearts. It didn't matter if they were humans, devils, angels, fallen angels or even fangires. He wanted to protect those in need. That is why he took the title of Kamen Rider.

Then he began to glow red. To the surprise of those witnessing he transformed into a giant monster. The resulting form of his desire turned him into a bat/dragon hybrid. It had the claws of a dragon, with wings in the upper arms. Said wings were gold and red, it's body was dark, with the symbol of Kiva in the torso. The head looked draconic with the fangs of a bat. This was called the Emperor Bat.

"Well he certainly goes all out." Azazel murmured.

The Emperor Bat growled as he went after the Sabbats. The first one didn't know what hit him as it was struck from behind. It hissed and growled but was no match for the claws and fire balls unleashed by its opponent. Then in fury it ripped it apart. By then the other Sabbats had realized one of their own had died and went to attack the culprit.

Emperor Bat just threw more fireballs from its mouth at them. Two Sabbats charged at him and began fighting him. Tentacles flew at Kiva but he hacked at them with his claws or burnt them to ash.

"Kurenai!" Saji yelled before turning to Azazel. "We have to help him."

"I could help him, but I need to see how he handles this battle."

"What? Why?!"

"Because it's part of his growing process. This is just one fight of many he'll face in the future. So he's gotta face it, win or lose."

"Ok, but shouldn't we rescue the hostages do?"

Azazel sweatdropped. He forgot about them. "R-right. Let me deal with this."

He pulled from his Orga drive the cell phone. He then pressed six numbers.

"What're you doing?" Saji asked curiously.

"Since discovering about the rider systems, I thought to myself how to expand their power."

"Why?"

"Well so they could match the sacred gears. Both have more in common than you think." He shifted the cel in gun form.

"What does that have to do with saving the others?!"

Azazel just summoned his sword and combined it with the gun to reveal an even bigger one.

"Behold, I call it Orga-Fafnir cannon!" He announced.

Saji sweatdropped. " _Talk about bad naming choices."_

He handed the cannon to Saji. "Now when I give the signal you shoot and I'll go rescue the hostages alright?"

"Why don't you do it? I can fly too?"

"Yes but, I have years of experience and can handle carrying multiple people. Can you?"

Saji grimaced but nodded and accepted the cannon. It was a big thing but didn't seem powerful enough to destroy one of those giant fangire monsters.

Meanwhile Kiva had brought down one of the Sabbats, but was injured in the process. The other went for the kill but received a fireball head on. The Emperor Bat launched fireball after fireball slowly withering it away. He dodged when one of the other Sabbat came at him. He then used the blades on his wings to cut it in half by going full speed. The burnt one, still alive, came at him but got tackled by Castle Doran who was still around. Doran and Kiva together finished it with their fire attacks.

And just like the only one remained. The last Sabbat was more wary as it had in its tentacles, important hostages. While the trio of giant kaiju glared at each other, Saji was pointing the Orga-Fafnir cannon at the top of the Sabbat. It helped that the cannon had a sniper scope to aim at the point of the target.

He spotted Azazel behind the thing and flashed a spear of light. Taking that as his signal, Sajit shot. What he expected was a slim laser beam at the Sabbat. What he got, was a beam cannon the likes you see from the series gundam wing. Said beam hit the creature and shot down from the sky. Kiva took this chance and with Castle Doran combined into a giant version of rider emperor form, covered in flames and aiming a rider kick at it.

Once Azazel had taken the hostages safely, Kiva unleashed his finishing move, in that state, known as the Bloody Strike. The Sabbat exploded in thousands of glass shards, leaving behind the symbol of Kiva.

Unknown to the rider, Bishop appeared carrying a mechanical gold bow. He let loose a multicolor arrow at the Empero Bat's back (who had de-fused from Castle Doran).

"Kiva," he whispered. "You will pay for defiling that which does not belong to you." With that the fangire disappeared.

The Emperor Bat the roared at the victory.

* * *

 _ **At the Fangire's HQ**_

Mio was doing some paperwork over her next step in fangire evolution. That's when she heard a distant roar and looked out a window.

"Kiva…" She whispered. The time for secrets to be unveil was coming.

* * *

 **In an undisclosed location**

Vali was currently reading when he heard the roar. He looked up to the ceiling and felt a throb on his right hand.

Sagark floated next to him. "Fkhtgfhjg?" It asked worriedly.

"I gave up on that long ago. This just meant Kurenai Issei has grown stronger." He said. Then he smiled knowing it would be time for a new fight between the two.

* * *

 **In a unknow forest**

In a cave there was a hooded figure huddled near a fire. When the sound of Kiva's roar was heard. The person looked up at the sound before breaking down in tears.

"I want to see you…. Issei…"

* * *

 **In the Underworld**

It had been a day after the events of Bishop's assault. Luckily the damage done to the Underworld could be easily fixed. Those injured in the attack were on the mend. Two in particular who were being regarded as the heroes of this event were resting in a private room. This were Issei and Saji. Issei from the wounds caused by Bishop in his torture and Saji from using his life force in battling Bishop. Both shared the room as they rested from the events.

"Well I must say you both have sure begun to make a name for yourselves." A familiar voice said.

Saji who was drooling snapped awake, while Issei groaned as both opened their eyes to see Azazel there grinning. Both teens groaned at seeing him.

"Now, now no need to be like that." Azazel chided. "Anyway I told Sirzechs what happened. It's clear Bishop was on his own in this predicament, but we can't be too sure if the Khaos Brigade wasn't backing him."

"What did you mean when you said we made a name for ourselves?" Saji asked.

"Oh that, simple really. I told the maou you guys saved the hostages and took care of the Sabbats."

"But Azazel-sensei," Issei said hoarsely. His throat was still on the mend. "You were there too."

Azazel made a dismissive sound. "It's better if I'm not that involved in things like that. It's be you do it. Now what this brings to the table."

Both Pawns looked at each other. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's clear you two still need to untap those potentials you have. Especially you." He said pointing at Saji. "But first it's best you get some rest before all of that. So I'm going to let in the peerage you belong to. They were worried a lot about you two."

It was clearly an understatement as when he opened the door. He barely had done so when he got barreled over by Rias, Akeno and Asia. The rest of the groups came at a more sedate pace.

"Ise are you alright?" Rias asked worriedly.

"Ise-kun do you need some extra treatment?" Akeno said flirtatiously but one could see she was worried too.

"Ise-san do you need healing?" Asia asked teary eyed.

Kiba looked worried (again making Issei a bit uncomfortable), while Gasper looked as teary eyed as Asia. Xenovia was worried also (if one looked real close) and Koneko seemed distant. Isse looked at Saji who was being fussed by his group. Both looked at Azazel who was twitching slightly before chuckling a bit.

* * *

A magic circle was opened to reveal a woman. She walked towards the symbol of Kiva that was carved in a crater. It was the sight from where Kiva had destroyed the final Sabbat. The lady smirked at it.

"I found you Shirone….Nya." She said with a smile.

* * *

 **And done. Bishop's attack is over but there's more where that came from. Next chapter will be Azazel's summer camp and a party. Until next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Training from hell & a Party **

A week after Bishop's attack, the Gremory group was meeting at the Gremory's garden. It was more like a valley or a forest. A huge garden. The group was dressed in gym wear. Issei was stretching up, he had been on bed rest after the attack and was looking forward to sharpen his skills.

Azazel then appeared dressed like a gym coach. In his hands he was carrying documents.

"Alright, I'm going to say this first. This will be the training menu that will focus on any future attacks. Last week's assault prove that the enemy will take advantage of any opening we show them. That is why you must be ready no matter what the odds are."

He paced around like a military instructor.

"There are people who produce good results immediately, but there are also those who have no choice but to look at things in the long run." He continued. "However, you are all growing young people. Even if you mistake your direction, you will grow well. Now then, first is Rias, you."

He pointed at Buchou. He pulled out a sheet of paper from the stack.

"As a start, you have been a high-spec devil with everything, including talent, physical ability and magic power. Even if you live normally as you currently are, those traits will rise and you'll become a candidate for being a highest-grade devil when you become an adult. However, your wish is to become stronger than you would in that future, right?"

Rias nodded. "Yes. I don't want to lose ever again."

"This is your training schedule. Follow it to the letter." Azazel said as he gave her the sheet.

Rias read the instructions and was surprised.

"…But, this training doesn't seem all that special, though." She said confused.

"Correct. It's a basic training method. That's just fine for you. You already collected everything in skills. Which is why for you to grow lies with basic training. Sharpening the basics can cause great growth. Now the problem is the quality of a King. Over time, the King prefers to gather knowledge than strength. That is important in a Rating Game as strategy can turn the tide in battle. Learn all you can about the Rating Games. Drive everything, from game documented images to documented data, into your head. What a King needs are the thought, quick-wittiness and judgment to defeat any kind of situation. It's your job to make sure that your group's servant devils can display their power to the fullest. However, also remember that, until the actual game, you won't be able to know what will happen. It's the same as a battlefield."

Rias nodded taking in all the fallen angel said.

"Also here," he gave her an odd device. "Your father asked me to give this to you. He said 'It is time for my daughter to learn the spells of the Gremory bloodline. With it her Power of Destruction will grow to great heights."

"Really?" She asked.

Azazel nodded. "Hai, I talked it over with him and I agree. Once you finished your tasks, then you'll see what he means."

Rias nodded and put the sheet in her jacket.

"Next, Akeno."

"Yes." She said simply.

Issei noticed how she was tense around Azazel. Her hate for her father was very strong. She looked coldly at Azazel who stared back calmly.

"You must accept the blood that flows within you." He said bluntly.

Akeno just frowned at his words, but said nothing.

"I've seen the recorded images of the battle with the Phoenix family. What was that? With your skill you should've dominated the fight. Instead you get taken out quickly, even when your skills were better than Raiser's Queen. thunder. If you don't add light onto thunder and make lightning, you can't display your true power."

"I can do just fine even if I don't depend on that kind of power." Akeno said quietly.

"Wrong. Don't deny who you are. Doing so makes you weak. Accept everything about yourself, even the tough and painful things. Your weakness is your current self. She did and so can you. If not, then the day of battle you will fall again. It is time the 'Priestess of Thunder becomes the Priestess of Lightning'."

Akeno said nothing, but the look in her eyes said that she understood. Issei felt like this will be a hard path for her.

"Next is Kiba." Azazel announced.

"Yes."

"First, you must maintain Balance Breaker for a full day. If you get used to it, you'll be able to maintain it for a full day in your actual battle form. Your objective is to continue that and to become able to maintain that state for the length of a day. After that, you'll be able to become sufficiently strong by doing basic training like Rias. I'll teach you man-to-man how to handle sword-type Sacred Gears later."

Kiba nodded at his words. Azazel could help in that department since his fascination with sacred gears.

"For sword training, will you train under your teacher again?" Azazel asked.

"Yes, I plan to be taught from scratch again."

"Right then it's time to use what I gave you. I modified it to your style, it will help you in the future."

"Understood." Kiba said.

"Next, Xenovia. To be able to use Durandal better than you do now, first you need to be able to use another holy sword."

"Another holy sword?" The female knight said confused.

"Yes, a slightly special sword." Azazel said as he grinned. "Next is Gasper."

"Y-Yeeeeeeees!" Gasper trembled. He was really trying to participate even though he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Don't be so scared. Your biggest obstacle is that fear. You need to train your mind and body which fears everything from scratch. From the start, the specs with your bloodline and your Sacred Gear are substantial. Skill improvement of your Bishop special characteristics and your magic will also support you greatly. Since I've constructed an exclusive [hikikomori escape plan] program, you must first put on a proper attitude as much as possible. Even if going out in public entirely is impossible for you, make sure that your movements aren't dull." Azazel stated.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! I'll try to obtain a spirit that goes for broke!" He then saluted Azazel. Clearly he was eager for that training program.

"Next is for the other Bishop, Asia." He called.

"H-hai!" She said nervously.

"Your training will be to improve your body and magic's basic training. Also your main task will be to strengthen your sacred gear."

"How?" She asked timidly.

"You are strong and can heal any wound no matter how old and just about anything besides sickness and stamina. However, the problem is the "touching" part. You can't heal if you aren't expressly close range of an ally if they are injured."

Issei nodded at Azazel's words. It was true that Asia needed to be close for her powers to work.

"Could Asia's Sacred Gear expand its range?" Rias asked.

"That's correct, Rias. To show it's true worth Twilight Healing's effective range must be expanded."

"So Asia-san's sacred could be used for long range?" Issei asked.

"According to the theory based on the data gathered by our organization. It should also be possible for the Sacred Gear aura to be issued from the whole body and to use the recovery on all allies within one's surroundings."

They all were surprised at this, no more so than Asia herself. If this was true her role in battles could be something unthinkable. It could change the time for a counterattack to be more effective.

"But, the problem is that it would seem to heal both enemies and allies without discernment. It would be fine if it could distinguish between enemies and allies and heal only allies, but…I'm worried about Asia's own nature." Azazel stated.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"She's a kind person. When seeing an injured enemy on the battlefield, Asia would think in her heart of wanting to heal him too. That would obstruct the Sacred Gear's ability to distinguish between enemies and allies. Most likely, Asia wouldn't be able to obtain this distinguishing power. This enlarged healing range that I spoke of just now can be a double-edged sword for this team. Even so, you should keep the range expansion in mind." The fallen angel explained.

That was indeed a double-edge sword.

"Which is why I found an answer to that," Azazel said. "The power to fire the healing aura."

"S-So you mean I would send my healing power to someone that is some distance away from me?" Asia asked. She did soe as she mimed a throwing gesture that emphasized how cute she looked.

"Yes, it seems that you can directly throw it. When Ise is battling 10 meters away and is injured, you would fire your healing power at Ise. If what you have used until now is a standard limited field, the one I'm explaining now is a projectile version. You could heal even if you aren't directly touching."

"That means Asia-san can play an active role! Amazing." Issei said.

He took her hands in supports since he knew it was a desire of hers to help the group more. She looked surprised but happy at the new information.

"Its power would be a little less than with direct touch, but being able to heal allies from far away is still a strategic characteristic with many uses. With one or two people jumping into the front lines and arranging for the healing Asia and someone to guard her in the back, you'd be able to make the ideal formation." Azazel said.

"It's an easy method, but that's why strong tactical formations are simple. Usually, the method used to heal allies is Phoenix tears or some mixed healing medicine. Asia's Sacred Gear could easily top those with its all-purpose characteristic and reliability." Rias agreed.

"That's right. The power of Asia's Sacred Gear, which can also heal devils, could be called this team's distinctive characteristic and weapon. After that is merely a test of Asia's strength. Please finish the basic training properly, okay?"

"Y-Yes! I'll do my best!'

"Next is Koneko."

"…Yes."

Issei looked at her worriedly. Lately she had been less dispirited than usual. Even eating less that normal. He was worried for her.

"You have nothing to be criticised about, as you possess the elementary traits of offence and defence as a Rook. Your physical ability is also not a problem. However, there are those better at offence in Rias' group than a Rook like you."

"…I know that." She said.

She looked frustrated at Azazel's words. But Issei felt it wasn't that which was bothering her.

"The ones at the top of offence in Rias' group are currently Kiba and Xenovia. It's because they possess brutal weapons with his Balance Breaker holy demonic swords and her holy sword Durandal. And with Ise who plans to enter Balance Breaker here…."

Issei could understand. He had a lot of power but it was too unstable most of the times.

"Koneko, you will also improve your basics like the others. In addition, release the thing that you have personally sealed. It's the same as with Akeno. If you don't accept yourself, big growth won't be possible for you." Azazel stated.

"…" Was her response.

The young rider wanted to say something to cheer her up, but anything he'd said would just be shrugged off.

"Now for the last one, Ise." Azazel said snapping the teen from his thoughts.

"Hai!"

"Yours was a complicated training to find for sure. Luckily Sirzechs gave me a suggestion that worked it out. By the time this training is done you will be something special amongst the peerage."

Issei looked surprised at his words. "What is it?" He asked.

"Please wait a moment. Should be here soon…" Azazel said.

Before anyone could ask him what that meant, a huge shadow covered the sun. They all looked up to see a shocking sight. It was a dragon! The earth shook as it landed in front of them. The dragon was fifteen meters tall. It was one four legs and had black armor around it's shoulders. It looked muscular, a rare trait seeing in a dragon. It had gold horns and outlines around it's body and the talons of its claws. It had purple eyes lighter than its scales and its underbelly was white. It opened its mouth to reveal a lot of sharp teeth.

Needless to say some of the Gremory group went in battle stances the moment it landed.

"Azazel!" It spoke, the voice was clearly male. "You have some nerve openly entering devil territory."

"Relax, I've properly gotten the personal permission of the Maou-sama and have entered this territory fairly, you know? Do you have a complaint, Tannin?" Azazel said.

"Hmph. Very well. I specially came here because of Sirzechs' request. Don't forget your surroundings, Fallen Angel Governor."

"Hehehe, you never change. Very well. Ise, meet your teacher."

Issei tried to speak, but no word came out. But when you are told that a giant dragon is going to be your teacher, that's not surprising.

Said dragon, Tannin, peered directly at Issei with one eye.

"Hmph, it's been a while, Ddraig. Can you hear me?" Tannin called.

Issei's arm glowed to show the Boosted Gear.

 _ **Ah. how nostalgic, Tannin.**_

"Is he an acquaintance of yours?" Issei managed to say.

 _ **Yes.**_

Issei looked at the gauntlet until he heard a sigh.

 _ **This guy is a former Dragon King. I told you about the "Five Great Dragon Kings" before, right? Tannin here was a Dragon King back when they were the "Six Great Dragon Kings". The dragon called Tannin recorded in the Bible is him.**_

Issei was surprised. He was in front of a legend. Then again since becoming a devil he had seen several of them. One way or the other.

"Tannin became a devil, so the 'Six Great Dragon Kings' became the 'Five Great Dragon Kings'. Even among the current reincarnated devils, he is ultimate-class. A highest grade devil." Azazel explained.

"N-nice to meet you." Issei said as he bowed.

Tannin looked at him. "So Kiva as your wielder, times are getting interesting. I saw what you did in the assault boy, I can see why Sirzechs called you untapped potential."

The brunette blushed at the praise. It wasn't something he heard often.

"[Blaze Meteor Dragon] Tannin. It's even said that his breath of fire is equal to the impact of a meteorite. He's one of the few legendary dragons that are still active right now. Sorry, Tannin, but please help with the training of this kid who carries the Red Dragon Emperor. I want you to teach him how to use a dragon's power from scratch." Azazel said. He sounded like a fanboy.

"Even if I don't do it, it should be fine if Ddraig teaches him directly, right?" Tannin asked.

"Even so, there is a limit to it. He really needs true dragon training."

"The original actual combat form. I see, so you're saying that you want me to torment this boy."

Issei's head snapped in attention at those words. He felt dread when he saw Tannin smile.

"This is my first time training someone who harbours Ddraig."

 _ **Please control yourself, Tannin. My host is weaker than you imagine.**_

"It's fine as long as he doesn't die, right? Leave it to me." Tannin assured.

"U-um, don't I have a say in this?" Issei asked timidly.

"Well since I am in charge of your training, you don't have those rights anymore." Azazel said nonchalantly.

Issei glared slightly at the fallen angel. This guy liked to play with for his results.

"The period is about 20 days in human world time. I'd like for him to reach Balance Breaker by then. Ise, work as hard as you can without dying." Azazel said.

With that the fallen angel left them as he waved.

"Now then, each of us will now do our respective training menus. I hope you all do well." Rias said.

Issei felt like he was out of the loop of the conversation. It made him strangely hollow.

"Don't worry Isse. We'll be with you!" Kivat said. Tatsulot who was with him nodded.

Then he felt something grab him. It was Tannin's claw. It enveloped his body. Issei started to sweat.

"Ise, do your best!" Buchou said as she gave a thumbs up.

"Miss Rias. Can you lend me the mountain there? I'll be bringing him over there."

"Sure. Please teach him well."

"Leave it to me. I'll train him right to the edge of death."

" _I hope I don't turn cynical from future talks like this."_ Issei mused in his thoughts. He was resigned that no action or word on his part was going to change what was going to happen.

Then Tannin started to fly. It was clearly a different feel from his own flying (when he was Emperor Bat) and Castle Doran. He felt like his head was going to snap off at the impact from the speed. And so began his training from hell.

* * *

 _ **Weeks later**_

Issei was lying on his back as he looked at the sky. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the sky was clear and what he assumed was the underworld's birds were singing. He wondered why was it he was like this. Then he heard an explosion and remembered. He was currently being attacked by a giant dragon.

He got up as he looked around. He found Kivat not too far away from him. He looked to be sleeping. He shook the bat awake until it woke.

"Is it time for breakfast?" He asked confused.

Issei couldn't blame him. Tannin's training was light years apart from Rias. Since he got there he had been facing his dragon master one on one combat. Although combat was stretching it since it was mostly one sided. Even if he unleashed Emperor form he didn't even made a dent on the dragon's scales. He was feeling fatigue in both mind and body. Also he was suffering withdrawal from not playing his violin. He saw Tannin's fire blowing a nearby boulder to dust. That was his cue to get his game face on.

He let the bat bite his hand. "Henshin!" He said as he transformed. He then summoned his sacred gear.

It was the only weapon he could use while facing Tannin. No weapons allowed, not that they would do anything. Soon enough, his master appeared roaring a challenge. Issei went into a battle stance and charged, yelling his own battle cry. He jumped as he landed his rider kick head on.

Tannin retaliated with a swat from his claw and Issei crashed into the ground. That was getting old. He crawled off from the hole and shot a blast from his gauntlet. Again the dragon swatted it lazily with a wing this time.

"I'm impressed," the dragon said. "You've stopped running."

"That's cause you found me." Issei said grimly.

He had been hiding near a ravine as he tried to start a fire on his own. When he did, he cheered a little too loudly and was found. He was not going to make that mistake again.

"Come on boy, give me more action."

"That is impossible Ossan. You are very strong. Maybe even stronger than Vali."

"Well, I have often been said to be Maou-class in terms of pure power."

Issei sighed miserably. He shouldn't be surprised but he was. So he he ran at his opponent and launched a barrage of kicks and punches at him. He got the equivalent of a dragon punch in return. He soared through trees before crashing in a river.

* * *

It was nighttime now. Issei had ditched the fight with Tannin and had gathered supplies for dinner. He had to be extra careful in fear Tannin would hear him. Somehow he managed to scrunched up firewood to make fire and was cooking some fish. He stretched to loosen the pain in his shoulders and arms. It was a rough day again.

His skill at finding shelter and food made him feel like he was a wild boy. He missed his violin and his friends. He also wanted to kick Azazel in the place where it hurt men more. Several times. Maybe he was cynical. He was exhausted as he checked his food. They were done. He pulled them out of the fire and started to eat. The heat didn't bother him much, something he learned all dragons shared. Tomorrow he would try to ambush Tannin. He was learning much strategy from his losses.

Once he finished, he gathered some leaves to make a bed and dropped down to sleep. Tomorrow was another new day to win. He kept repeating those words as he fell asleep.

* * *

He was woken up the next morning by a fireball. Issei got up immediately as he recognized the sound. He quickly jumped into the river and let it dragged him away. Of course he got a claw catching him and throwing him from the water.

"So that's where you were." Tannin said. "You're turning sneaky brat."

"You couldn't wait until I got some food?" Issei asked. He charged the dragon as he summoned his Boosted Gear.

He punched the dragon in its snout but got a full blast of fire for his trouble. He threw himself in the water again to extinguish himself.

Tannin looked around for him. Then something splashed and saw Tatsulot charging him. The dragon snorted before he blew the little wyvern away with a gust of wind.

"Using his little familiars as decoys. I like his sneakiness." Tannin said.

Sure enough Issei emerged transformed into Kiva. He charged the energy from his sacred gear for a Blood Punch. Tannin countered with a tail whip. The attacks clashed and an explosion occurred. The kamen rider used that opportunity to charge the dragon's legs.

Tannin attempted to bite him but he slided down as he attacked his opponent's stomach. If the upper scales were metal, then the lower scales were rock. He could handle that. He unleashed a furious assault of punches at the stomach. Then to his shock Tannin slightly jumped and did a body slam. He then got up to see Kiva in an imprint of his the ground.

"You still alive brat?" He asked.

Kiva got up slowly and nodded once. He felt like his organs got turned to mush and he was about to spit them out.

"Oh you sure going at it. How is it going?"

Issei got up to see Azazel there. He reacted in a reasonable way. He threw a dragon shot at him.

* * *

"Delicious! So good!" Issei said practically weeping.

He was currently eating rice balls made by Rias. It was the first home cooked meal he had in weeks.

"You know that was no way to say hi." Azazel grumbled. His face was scorched thanks to Issei's attack.

Issei wasn't listening as he polished the last of the rice balls.

"Here's a boxed lunch by Akeno. Eat it too. You seem underfed, not surprising. Did you know Akeno made this while sparks flew between her and Rias? Hahaha, it was something. Your face has gotten even better than before. Lucky bastard." He grumbled at the end.

Issei was too busy with the lunch to listen to him. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he got food not carbonized by a fire.

"Ah, I thought I was going to die!" Issei exclaimed. "It was like a death wish that kept repeating over and over. Tannin-ossan has no mercy!"

"Hmph, if I wanted you'd be dust on day one brat. If you don't want to have these painful feelings, then reach Balance Breaker quickly." Tannin said.

"Well is not that easy when I am someone with a human base taking the punch of a dragon. You almost turned me to mush with that last attack!"

"How foolish for Miss Rias' Pawn. Many would kill to be her servant."

"Even so, you've also been including basic training, right? Then, it's fine. If you don't do this much, your body won't be able to keep up when you attain Balance Breaker. There is too much that you are lacking in. You wouldn't be able to win against Vali with magic even if he was doing a headstand. Therefore, you have no choice but to raise yourself up through physical strength." Azazel said.

"I understand, I am trying to reach the goal." Issei assured.

"It's true. The brat always challenges me everyday. He only retreats to rest or for planning." Tannin said.

Speaking of Vali made Issei ask something.

"In our battle, what did Vali tried to do before his ally appeared?" Issei asked.

"Ah, that was the [Juggernaut Drive]."

"Is it something above the Balance Breaker?"

"No, there exists nothing above Balance Breaker. The ultimate and final form of Sacred Gears is the Balance Breaker. However, there are several things inside Sacred Gear that have a magical being sealed in them. A peculiar restraint is applied on those ones. Your Boosted Gear and Vali's Divine Dividing are examples of that."

"I see, my sacred gear is the type whose power come from the dragon inside of it." Issei murmured.

"That kind are strongly restrained, taking out power while in that state and making sure that the host can use it. In the case of the Sacred Gears of the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou, forcing that restraint to temporarily release and unleashing the sealed power is the [Juggernaut Drive]. It temporarily gives one power rivalling that of God, but the risk is also huge. It greatly shaves off one's lifespan. And it also makes one lose their sense of reason." Azazel stated.

"You mean you run out of control?"

"Yeah, to a violent degree. You would destroy all surroundings, and even start to destroy yourself before finally stopping. It's impossible to master that power in actual combat, but…Vali can handle it for several minutes by consuming an enormous amount of magic power, he should be able to do so, anyway. Since Albion was impatient back then, I guess it still has its dangers. Naturally, it's not my place to say this as one who uses an artificial Sacred Gear in a Burst state, but the way to use a power that throws away one's future like that is essentially different from the way to use the Sacred Gear's power. It's an accursed method of fighting that just uses the power of people that are transformed into the dead. You should absolutely never copy it."

"So the current Hakuryuukou can handle the [Juggernaut Drive]? That's a problem. The Sekiryuutei brat would be killed if he didn't become desperate. The way either the white or red awakened that power before certainly let them surpass the other. In some sense, it's first come, first served." Tannin said seriously.

Issei looked at Tannin's face after his blunt statement. He needed to be stronger.

"Ise, let's change the topic." Azazel said.

"Hai?"

"How do you think of Akeno?"

"I think that she's a good Senpai." He said honestly.

"That's not what I meant. I mean as a woman."

He blushed slightly at that. He lowered his head as he gathered his thoughts.

"I do like her as a woman. S-she's beautiful and funny, just like Buchou and Asia are, but each in their own way."

Azazel nodded at his words seriously. "I see. You see, I also have to watch over her in the place of a friend of mine."

"Do you mean her father?"

"Not just him, but her twin sister as well."

"Akeno-san has a sister?!"

"Yes, you've probably seen Megumi around. She is my eyes and ears for missions."

"I-I guess I don't know much about Akeno-san's life before she was a devil."

"You'll know one day, don't worry about it. Her father Barakiel is a comrade from ancient times like Shemhaza. We did a lot of stupid things together. So, before I realised it, everyone around me besides myself had gotten wives and kids." He sighed.

Issei wondered if Azazel was feeling down he didn't have any kids.

"Well, leaving that aside, I'm very concerned about Akeno. Though, to Barakiel and Akeno, it may be none of my business."

"Sensei, you're unexpectedly a heated, or perhaps I should say meddlesome person. You also involved yourself in our training." Issei pointed out.

"I'm just an ordinary Fallen Angel with free time. Though, it was because of that that I also raised the Hakuryuukou."

Issei just sweatdropped as his point was made.

"In any case, I'm thinking of perhaps entrusting Akeno to you."

"Entrusting her…to me?"

"You are smart and a good guy. Almost a bit of a loveable idiot. Above all, you don't seem to have discrimination towards her."

"Well I don't judge because of that."

"See there it is. You are truly honest, it relieves me. If you were really deceiving her, things would have already descended into carnage. If you do it poorly, it will have an effect on things from now on and you'll also see blood. The type like you that takes form from winning the trust of those around you can feel at ease without resenting anyone. In some sense that's a privilege, or rather a talent."

Issei stared at him slightly confused. What kind of people he had met to make such statements?

"I understand. I'll protect Akeno-san! Of course, I'll also help my master, Buchou, and protect Asia-san too!"

"Alright. I'll entrust the matter of Akeno to you. More importantly, the problem is Koneko."

"Is it what's been troubling her?" Issei said.

"Sharp as always, yes. She's impatient or rather, she feels doubt in her power."

"What happened?"

"She overdid the training that I gave her. This morning, she collapsed."

"What?!"

"Asia can treat injuries, but she can't do anything about physical strength. Overworking in particular certainly hurts one's physical strength and has adverse effects. Too much of it and it will be dangerous."

"U-Umm, if overworking is no good, what about me…? Aren't I close to death by being chased around by a dragon monster every day…?" Issei asked.

"Ah, it's fine for you. Something of this extent isn't enough for that."

Issei gaped at him. Again the urge to shoot Azazel with another dragon shot was strong.

"Now then, we should go. Ise, I was told to take you back just this once. You'll return to the Gremory annex only once. Tannin, he'll be going back for a little while. I'll return him tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, then I'll return to my territory for now." Tannin said. He bid goodbye and flew away.

"Um, sensei why am I going back? Did Buchou asked me to?"

"No, her mother did."

That shocked him. What did Buchou's mother wanted with him? Will he ever rest in this summer vacation?

* * *

 _ **At the Gremory castle**_

"Yes, that's very good. Nope, that's no good. Too much sharpness… Now that's better. You are truly meant for the arts Issei-san." Rias' mother said.

Issei did as he was told. Currently he was learning how to dance, by Buchou's mother. According to her he had raw talent for it. Then he felt a sharp sting from his head.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I-I think so…" He muttered.

"No wonder you feel ill, we've been doing this for almost an hour!" She replied looking at a clock. "You've barely rested all this time. Come sit while I call for drinks."

They sat down as Venalana called for a servant to request drinks. Once the servant came and left them, Issei decided to ask a question.

"U-um, why am I the only one doing this?" He asked sheepishly. He had an inkling of it but needed to be reaffirmed. "Why aren't Kiba-san and Gasper-san here also?"

"Kiba Yuuto-san has already mastered these sorts of techniques. As expected of a Knight. Gasper-san is a member of a distinguished vampire family. He may behave unreliably, but he at least knows etiquette. The problem is Issei-san. It can't be helped that you're a commoner from the human world, and yes you have some of the etiquette, but even so it's troubling if you don't acquire all the etiquette beyond a certain level. Because you'll also have to make an appearance with Rias in high society eventually. You have to remember customary practices even a little during your stay in the Underworld."

Issei nodded as he sipped his drink. It really made him feel cooled off as Venelana's words reaffirmed it. He was being groomed into this more than others. At least that's what he felt.

"If it's for Buchou's sake then I will do it regardless of what it is." He said.

"Leaving all that aside, calling her Buchou like that will not do. This isn't school, so you have to properly call your master by her name. Not to mention, Rias is…Oops, I nearly let something slip." She said.

"I don't want to be disrespectful. Even with such a thing, since I've always kept calling her Buchou. How about Rias-sama then?" He asked.

"Yes, like that. Or you can call her master. Though, you have to call her differently in private as well."

"T-that seems too much for me." He said blushing.

"Think. If you had to give an answer on that within yourself, do you hate that girl?" She asked.

"Never. I can't hate her for anything. She saved me in many ways I am discovering still."

Venelana looked at him before smiling gently. "My you are a sweet child. You are perfect for her. I can see you already know much but just are too shy to say anything. Just remember not to dally in telling her how you feel."

Issei blushed. "H-hai…"

They stayed there for a bit enjoying the break, while a servant returned with more refreshments and snacks.

"U-Umm, can I ask you one question?" Issei said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What about Koneko-chan…? Is Koneko-chan okay?"

"Yes. It was just ordinary overworking, so she should recover slowly if she rests her body for one or two days."

"I've been worried about her since we came here. She hasn't been her usual self."

"That girl is doing her best to face her own existence and power right now. It's a difficult problem. However, she won't be able to advance forward if she doesn't find the answer herself."

"…Her existence and power?"

"Oh with how close you are to them, I keep forgetting you haven't been with Rias' group for long. Very well, I will tell you a bit."

* * *

 _It was the tale of two cat sisters._

 _The sisters were always together. Whenever they played, ate or slept, they were side by side. Since their parents had died, they had no home to return and no one to rely. Their struggles to live each day was rough as they depended on each other. But then it all changed one day._

 _The eldest sister was discovered by a devil and for the promise of a home and caring better for her younger sister, she joined his group. They had finally obtained a decent life and their time could be passed happily. But calamity struck in their peaceful lives._

 _It seemed the eldest sister had achieved a rapid growth after she gained power. Her hidden talent seemed to overflow when she became a reincarnated devil. The cat species she belonged to excelled in youjutsu naturally. It added to the magical power she had and even was awakening her power of senjutsu. She was a prodigy in the making!_

 _Pretty soon it seemed the elder cat had surpassed her master in power. In the end she killed him and became an exiled devil or a stray. She became one of the deadliest stray devils out there. One who annihilated squads that hunted her down. The higher ups cancelled the hunt for her. It was that dangerous._

 _As for the younger cat sister. She was left behind. The devils questions her liability. They fear her to follow in her elder sister's footsteps. There was talk of executing her before she came into her powers. But Sirzechs Lucifer vouched for her. It was he who saved her from her sister's sins and the higher ups fear. He fought for her innocence and she was left in his care._

 _Sirzechs then left the cat girl, who had lost her smile and hope under the care of his sister. He knew she could heal the child's spirit who were on the brink of collapse. With her new master, the cat girl slowly recovered her emotions, little by little. And was given a new name. Koneko._

* * *

Isse looked at Venelana in shock. There was no words he could reply after hearing that tragic tale.

"I see…" he managed to say. "Koneko-san is…."

"Yes, she is a youkai. One of the Nekomata, the survivor of a strong species among them. A high-level species that could master youjutsu and senjutsu."

As Issei pondered all of this, something in the lady Gremory's words he felt an odd familiarity. As if Koneko's past resonated with his. But soon enough the break was over and it was time for more practice.

* * *

Once practice was over, Issei went to take a bath and clean the dirt from being outside. As he came out from the bath, he noticed a guest already there.

"Ah, Buchou." He greeted.

"Ise," she said and hugged him.

He stammered a bit as she hugged him tightly and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ah, I missed this," she said. "I've been so alone. Have you missed me?"

"H-h-hai." He said blushing.

"I haven't been able to sleep since I got here. Because I couldn't feel you like this everyday. I now know, I can no longer leave without you. I am such a pitiful master."

He tried to speak, call her by name, that she wasn't pitiful. But nothing came out, he felt like a coward.

"However, we have to both be strong and endure. Ise, do your best in your mountain seclusion with Tannin! Blow away his breath of fire!"

"H-hai!" He said filled with her determination. But then he remembered what he heard from her mother. "Buchou, how is Koneko-san?"

At that she turned serious. "Follow me."

* * *

Issei entered the room alone. Rias guided but left them be as Akeno was already there and she had spoken already to Koneko. Sure enough Akeno stood by the bed and Koneko was resting. It was a surprise for Issei to see Koneko with cat ears. With all the things he'd seen it was a sort of a wonder to see a Nekomata youkai. It was also a point of how weak she was that she could not hide them.

"Ise-kun, this is—"

Issei held hi hand to stop her. "I already was told." He said gently.

He checked the Rook. She had no injuries in her body, it meant she really drained her physical strength.

"How is your body doing?" He asked.

Koneko only muttered with her eyes closed. "…What did you come here for?"

He flinched slightly. She sounded angry. But he wasn't going to let that bother him.

"I came because I was worried." He said gently.

The nekomata said nothing, still sullen.

"Koneko-san, I heard about it, about all the various things. In any case, overworking yourself is no good. If you don't take care of your body…though, I have no right to talk while I'm receiving hellish training."

"…I want to…" She muttered quietly.

"Yes?" He urged slightly.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I want to become strong. Like Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Akeno-san…and also Ise-senpai, I want to make my spirit and body strong. Gya-kun is also becoming strong. I don't have a healing power like Asia-senpai either…At this rate, I'll become useless. Even though I'm a Rook, I'm the…weakest…I hate being useless…"

He could see how that would make her feel like that.

"…But, I don't want to use the power sleeping inside me…my Nekomata power…If I use it, I…just like my Nee-sama…I don't want that…I absolutely don't want such a thing…" She said as she began to cry. It was a surprising sight for the usual calm Koneko.

He couldn't blame her. The fear of what happened to her sister it still enveloped her like a shadow. He then knelt and hugged her. Much to the surprise of both girls there. Issei wasn't one for affection unless in very rare moments.

"I understand Koneko- _chan_ ," he said. Again the change of honorifics was noticed. "Sometimes the power I wield scares me. I gave much for it and I was warned that it carry more dangers. Dangers that could kill me if I am not careful."

She looked at him surprised at his words.

"But I still use it and will train to wield it better. Because I now have people I have to protect. I won't let them suffer as long as I live." He stated. "One thing you have to remember is that you are you and no one else. Try and find your own path and you'll find the power you want."

With that he left the room. It was time for him to train.

* * *

 **[Explosion!]**

Power coursed through Issei as he looked at his opponent. Tannin charged as he opened his jaws.

"Try dodging this!"

Fireballs came at the young rider. He avoided them swiftly as he thrusted his hand out. He pictured how he wanted the attack to look in his mind. Sure enough the Dragon shot appeared as a huge magic bullet. It was half the size of Tannin himself. He was slowly overcoming the limit to how much power he could raise.

"Hmph! So you've sent out something a little decent!"

Tannin faced the blast head on with no intention to dodge. He caught it with his bare claws and fired a breath to redirect away. He wasn't a dragon king for nothing.

 **[Reset]**

Issei felt the energy he had leave him and fatigue hit him. Meanwhile Tanning looked at his claws. They sizzled as fumed came from them. Did he do that?

"Nice shot. Compared to when I first met you, your dragon power has definitely risen. Your physical strength is also nothing to criticise. You've also gotten to the point where you can continuously play with me for a whole day as well."

Issei was surprised at the dragon's praise. He quickly untransformed and pulled out his water canteen. He drank deeply. The canteen was important as he used it to enhance it through the Boosted Gear when facing Tanning without his Kiva armor. He had gotten used to the wildlife that came with his training.

His appearance was ragged. His jersey was just stripes he now used with some leaves to make a pouch. His pants were now shorts really, if you could call them that. His physique had changed as well. Before he was just skinny, but now he had an athletic build. But it wasn't his appearance that had changed.

Through Tannin's tutelage, he had managed to learn he had an affinity for elemental magic. Besides fire, he could wield water and lightning. He wondered if it was from the weapons he wielded as Kiva. He was surprised at how quickly he got used to live in the wild. HUnting and foraging felt almost second hand.

But he had made a promise and he was going to keep it.

"You did well up till now as well. But, it's unfortunate. It might have been possible if you had just one more day. Your training ends tomorrow, but…it's probably impossible." Tannin said.

Even with the battle skill he gained and magic strengthen he still could not unleash his balance breaker. What was blocking that final step?

* * *

"Well Azazel here's your ward. I must leave to prepare for the Maou-sponsored party. Let's meet again there, Kurenai Issei and Ddraig." the purple dragon said. With that he took flight and left.

"Yes. Thank you, Ossan! See you at the party!" Issei said as he bowed.

 _ **[Sorry for troubling you, Tannin. We'll meet again.]**_

He was currently back at the Gremory main residence. He had returned on Tannin's back as the older dragon flew. It was an experience he would not forget.

 _ **[What an easy-going Dragon King.]**_

"I think he's a good person. When we first met, he was scary, but…he's cool for a dragon!"

 _ **[Me and you are also dragons, you know?]**_

"I-I guess, but I think a genuine dragon is really large and magnificent. We're just a possessed devil that was originally human and a part of a Sacred Gear." Issei said.

 _ **[Well, that's true.]**_

"Hey, Ise-kun." A voice said. Turning he spotted Kiba there. His training clothes were also in tatters showing he had a rough training.

"…You've gotten a good body." The Knight said smiling.

Issei covered his chest feeling weirded out.

"T-thanks I think…." Issei said awkwardly. "You…haven't changed."

"Well, because I have the body-type that has difficulty in putting on flesh. I'm jealous."

"Oh, Ise and Kiba."

Xenovia had appeared. She was covered in bandages.

"Xenovia-san w-what happened?" He asked.

"Oh this. I kept training and bandaging myself, and then trained, got injured and bandaged myself again." She said.

She was incomprehensible as usual. But Issei felt that her aura covering her body was more quiet and thicker than before. As for Kiba's it was denser.

"Ise-san! Kiba-san, and Xenovia-san too!" Asia ran to them wearing her nun clothes.

"Asia-san you seem to be doing well." Issei greeted.

"I-Ise-san! P-Please get dressed!" She said blushing.

"Why?" He asked. He had gotten used to his near nakedness. But he figured he needed to cover himself as to not appear rude.

"Ara, it seems everyone from the group that went out has returned." Akeno had appeared. With her was Rias.

"Buchou! How are you?" He asked.

"My, my Ise. You've become robust, haven't you? Your chest is thicker." She purred. Then she embraced him tight.

He felt color rise to his cheeks as he felt her closely. Women were really nice.

"Now then, everyone. Please come in. Once you've taken a shower and changed clothes, we'll meet to report the outcome of our training." Rias stated. "Then unto our next task."

* * *

They were currently in Issei's room once everyone cleaned themselves up. Kiba was the first to report. He gave a detailed account of his training with his master. Xenovia then told hers. Issei then explained about his survival training with Tannin. Azazel listened to it all while making no comment.

It was clear that compared to Issei, the others, even Kiba and Xenovia, had more calmer training. He felt like he was being picked on by someone, he just didn't know who or why.

"Umm, sensei, was I the only one living a cruel lifestyle…?" Issei asked.

"I was also just as surprised that you could survive on the mountain. I thought that you would run home midway. That you would begin to live normally on that mountain was also completely outside my expectations." Azazel stated.

Something inside of the young rider snapped. He couldn't help it, he just punched the fallen angel with his summoned gauntlet right in the face. Azazel crashed into a wall head first. Everyone else looked at Issei in shock. Some looked to be understanding of his actions, others were just worried.

"W-what's with that? I-I hunted, judged, baked and ate rabbit-looking animals and wild boar-looking animals native to the Underworld, you know…? I kept water in a water canteen after boiling and sterilising it once on an iron pan I found on the mountain…" Issei seemed to be in tears.

"That's why I was surprised. You're too sturdy. In some ways, you have surpassed devils." Azazel said as he checked his jaw.

Isse went for another punch but was stopped by Kiba this time.

"How cruel! I lived while being chased around everywhere day after day by a dragon on that mountain! Do you know how many times I was close to death!?" This time Issei sobbed. Kiba just patted his shoulder. "I missed my violin and everyone else. A nice bed to sleep in, warmth!"

"Poor Ise…You endured a lot, didn't you? Yes. Ise, you became so sturdy…That Mountain doesn't have a name, but I'll name it Mt. Ise from now on." Rias declared.

She then hugged him. He touch soothed him from trying to shoot Azazel.

"Even so, your physical strength seems to have improved considerably. With this, the time when you can wear the armour in Balance Breaker has just about arrived. But, you weren't able to attain Balance Breaker, right?" Azazel asked.

Issei shook his head shamefaced.

"Well, the possibility of you not attaining it was also within the range of my predictions. Yeah, you didn't receive any shock, Ise. I mean, it's impossible to attain Balance Breaker when there are no dramatic changes. I thought that something would be changed in you through the survival lifestyle and by coming into contact with a Dragon King-class dragon, but the time wasn't enough. If it was at least for one more month…"

So that was the plan for that training from hell. While he suffered, he didn't have a shock as the sensei called it. Tannin had hinted something about that, but he couldn't figure it out during the training. He should now that his summer training was done.

"Well, it's fine. The report meeting ends here. Tomorrow is the party. You're all dismissed for today." Azazel said.

* * *

Issei tried to enjoy his first night in an actual bed. But for some reason he was with Asia and Xenovia with him. It seemed to be an arrangement for those two to share his bed. He felt a bit anxious since he had gotten used to sleeping alone. Asia was already dozing. Xenovia on the other hand was still awake and a bit apart in the wide bed.

"…What's with you, you still can't sleep?"

"…Yeah. When I think of it, I'm not used to sleeping with a man yet. Even if there isn't a sexual meaning to it…I'm tense…"

Issei sweatdropped at her thoughts. What did she think was going to happen?

"It's natural to feel like that." Issei said. "It took a while for me to get used to it back home."

"I-I see. So this is natural, huh? But, Asia is amazing. She seems to be sleeping so peacefully."

"Asia is used to such sleeping arrangements. She was embarrassed at the beginning, but now she's used to it." Issei explained.

"…Ise-san, please don't leave me…Munya…" Asia murmured in her sleep.

Fufufu, I understand the reason why Ise and Buchou think that Asia is cute." Xenovia said with a wry smile.

Issei smiled as slowly sleep took him.

* * *

It was the evening of the party. After the assault of Bishop, this would be a new attempt for the leaders of the underworld to speak to the next generation devils.

Issei was dragged away along by a group of butlers to get dressed. The clothes he wore seemed to be similar of his fall uniform but had the crest of kiva in a chest pocket. He also wore and he wore an armband with the Gremory crest. Then he got a fixing of his hair and a new scarf of midnight blue. Now he waited for the ladies. Kiba and Gasper had also been taken away.

"Kurenai?"

Issei turned to see Saji there. Like him he wore clothes similar to their school uniform. Only his was dark grey.

"Saji-san why are you here?" He asked.

"Kaichou was going to the partner with Rias-senpai and I followed her here. She went to meet with senpai and being left alone I left to wander around. Which led me here."

"I see…."

Saji sat next to him. "Kaichou told me you all went into some training after the whole events from before."

"Hai, I was chased around by a dragon on a mountain every day."

"I-Is that so? You've had a hard lifestyle as usual. Well, I also did an extremely hard menu."

Issei nodded and they both were left in comfortable silence.

"You know Kurenai, I want to be a teacher." Saji stated.

"Really, that's good. What will you teach?" Issei said.

"Kaichou is trying to establish a Rating Game specialty school in the Underworld. It isn't an ordinary school. It's an open school for anyone and that accepts devils regardless of whether they are high-class or low-class, aristocrat or commoner. I heard from Kaichou that things like discrimination and traditions have been softened in the devil industry little by little, but there is still a part at the root of it all that refuses to accept these changes. That's why the current Rating Game School only accepts high-class devils from aristocratic families. The games have to be equal for everyone. This is what the present Maou-samas have decided. Though it's equal, the path of the games is far for low-class devil commoners. That's strange, right? Though even a non-aristocratic devil may be promoted to a high-level devil depending on the method. The possibility shouldn't be zero!"

Issei looked at him wide-eyed. Saji's opinion was very straightforward. He already had his future planned out.

"Kaichou has told me that she wants to do something about that. That she wants to teach so that even low-class devils can participate in the games. That's why she'll make a school that anyone can enter in the Underworld! Kaichou is even studying in the human world as well for the sake of that! To give a chance to the ones who never got into the spotlight! Even if it's just by 1%! Even if it's almost zero! As long as it's not zero, one might be able to become a high-class devil! Hyoudou! Even we believe in that possibility and try to become high-class devils, right?"

"That's a goal to reach for Saji-san." Issei said. "I will be rooting for you."

"Thanks Kurenai. Do you have a something you desire?" Saji asked.

Issei mused it in his thoughts. What did he want?

"I'm not sure yet." He admitted.

"Well I'm sure you'll find something. As for me, I'll study a lot, fight in a lot of games, and store up various things. I'll become a teacher who teaches about Pawns with that. Kaichou also said that she wants to help me. Even someone like me may be able to become a school teacher…I-I've only done stupid things in the past. I've also caused trouble for my parents and was disliked by the people around me. But, if it's Kaichou, I can see a dream! I will stay by Kaichou's side and help her for life! Kaichou's dream is my dream!" Saji spoke a bit embarrassed.

Issei clapped at his enthusiasm.

"Ise, sorry for making you wait. Ara, so Saji-kun came." Rias had arrived.

Both Pawns looked awestruck at their dresses. Rias wore a purple dress. Akeno too wearing a western dress, her's was red. Asia wore a blue one that really suited her. Xenovia was wearing a green dress, but looked uncomfortable in it. Koneko wore one light blue, it emphasized her cuteness. Then there was Gasper.

"Gasper-san why are you wearing a dress?" Issei asked.

"B-But, I wanted to wear a dress too." He said.

Issei sweatdropped at his answer and it doubled when he saw the depressed looking Saji. It seemed the shock of Gasper in a dress was too much for him.

"Saji. Saji, what's wrong?" Sona had arrived. She was wearing a sky blue dress.

When Isse and her looked at each other, she blushed and looked away. That took him by surprise.

Just then a butler appeared.

"Tannin-sama and his family have arrived." He announced.

* * *

Sure enough there were ten dragons outside. It was a sight to behold.

"I came just as I promised Kurenai Issei." Tannin said.

"Thanks Ossan."

"While you all ride on my back, I'll place a special barrier around you. With that, your hair and clothes won't get messed up by the wind. Since those things are important to women."

He was a very considerate dragon.

Thank you, Tannin. We'll be relying on you until we get to the meeting place. The people of Sitri are also here, is that okay?" Rias asked.

"Ooh, Miss Rias. You're especially beautiful tonight. Please leave that matter to me."

Once everyone was settled and the barrier put, the dragons took flight.

 _ **[For me to see this scenery from on top of a dragon, it's an experience that can't be described.]**_ It seemed Ddraig was feeling a bit bitter.

"Hahahaha, that is an interesting experience, Ddraig. However, there are only three mighty dragons that are still active left, including myself. No, since I was reborn as a devil, the only real ones remaining are Ophis and Tiamat. The rest have either been sealed, or have retired. Yu-Long and Midgardsormr never come out onto the surface anymore. And Ddraig, Albion, Fafnir and Vritra have been sealed into Sacred Gears." Tannin said with a lonely tone. "In all ages, strong dragons have been suppressed. Strong dragons are a fearful existence, after all."

"Now that you mention it, why did dragon Ossan become a devil?" Issei asked curiously.

"One reason is that, in this era where there aren't any big battles anymore, I thought that I would get to fight various guys if I participated in the Rating Games. And there's another reason."

"Another reason?"

"…Do you know of a fruit called the dragon apple? It's an apple that dragons eat."

"No, it's my first time hearing of it."

"There is a certain race of dragons that can only live by eating that dragon apple. However, the ones that grew in the human world have become extinct because of sudden environmental changes. Now, that fruit only grows in the Underworld. But, dragons are hated in the Underworld. They're detested by both devils and fallen angels. There's no way they would give it away for nothing, right? That's why; I became a devil and so the territory that grows the fruit was all made my territory. When you exceed a high-class devil, you can receive a part of the Underworld from the Maou. I had my eyes on that place."

"Then, do those dragons that have food trouble live in Ossan's territory?"

"Yeah, thanks to that, they avoided becoming extinct. And I also performed research on how to artificially grow the dragon apple in my territory successfully. It's a special fruit, so the research takes time. Still, if it lets there be a future for that race, it's better to continue."

It was clear for Issei that Tannin truly deserved the title of Dragon King.

"Ossan really is a nice dragon."

"A nice dragon? Gahahahahahahahaha! That's the first time I've been told such a thing! Moreover, I'm greatly obliged to receive praise from the Sekiryuutei! However, boy, the desire for the continuation of one's race is the same among all living beings. It's the same, for humans, devils, and dragons. I only thought of saving my fellow dragons as well. That is what a dragon who has power does for dragons without any power."

After that the two remained quiet throughout the flight.

* * *

The high-class hotel where the party was hosted was located in a wide clearing within a huge area of forest that was on the edge of Gremory territory. From atop of Tannin one could see that it was so great that Kuoh town could fit in.

Once they said their thanks to Tannin and the dragons left, the party was in motion. They were ushered in a limousine. As they enjoyed the ride, Rias explained how security was enforced even more tightly because of the attack. Especially as VIP's may show up to the party.

They finally arrived to the main building.

"It seems the party is on the huge top floor. Ise, if you're called out to by any people from distinguished families, make sure to greet them properly, okay?" Rias said.

"Y-Yes. But, Buchou. Tonight's party…was prepared by Maou-sama for the young devils, right?" Issei asked.

"That is the official stance. In truth, people won't get very excited even once we enter the room. This is an annual custom. If anything, it's more like a gathering for the members of all the distinguished families to meet. We, the next family heads, are just extras, while it's really a party for our fathers to enjoy themselves. In reality, they've made reservations at the nearby facilities until the fourth or fifth after-parties. Proof of that is that they arrived at the meeting place separately from us. They probably gathered together before the young people arrived and may have already finished their alcohol."

Rias looked displeased. Next to her Akeno and Kiba had bitter smiles. They quickly entered the elevator. They waited for some minutes before the doors opened and they stepped out. They were led to a great hall. On the large floor there were many crowds of devils mingling. Rias and Sona led them through them. As they did many devils stopped and began whispering and muttering as they pointed at Issei.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" He asked.

"Well everyone knows you were in the frontlines fighting against Bishop and his Sabbat. Also you did save the next generation of devils that will be future leaders. They are looking to see what kind of person you are." Kiba explained.

Meanwhile others were looking at Rias entrance and looks admiration were all around.

"Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful…"

"Sirzechs-sama must also be proud."

"It's only natural that the house of Gremory has the devil who fought those fangire terrorists."

Issei ducked his a bit bashful at their words.

"Uuu, there's so many people…" Gasper moaned.

Issei patted his head to cheer up the young Bishop.

"Oh look at that, he's looking out for that female teammate. Strong and gentle a perfect man." Someone said.

He blushed lightly at their praise and chuckled at them mistaken Gasper for a girl.

"Ise, we're making our rounds of greetings."

"Hai!"

He used all he learned from Rias' mother to not embarrass Rias or her family. He was a perfect gentlemen and Rias look of surprise and happiness was a great reward.

* * *

Issei was sitting down with Asia and Gasper. He needed a break from all the introductions and the small talk. It was almost suffocating. Xenovia met up with them holding plates of food for all of them. Issei ate with gusto, he was starving.

He then noticed a blonde young lady coming towards him. She seemed familiar.

"I-It's been a while, Kiva Sekiryuutei." She said.

"Ah, Raiser-san's little sister. What a surprise."

It had been several months since seeing that particular group. Issei was glad as Raiser was not a person he could stand.

"Yes, it is I Ravel Phoenix! You seem to be rising up in the underworld." She said haughtily.

"How is your brother?" He asked politely.

"…Thanks to you, he's been in low spirits. It seems that his defeat and having Rias-sama stolen away by you was a great shock. Well, since he had always relied on his talent and got cocky because of it, it should have been a good lesson for him."

"Hahahaha…You're pretty merciless. You were also part of your brother's group, right?"

"About that, I've currently finished trading, and I've now become my mother's servant. My mother traded away an unused piece she had in exchange for me. Since my mother said that she would trade me again when I found someone whose family I want to become part of, I'm essentially a free Bishop now. Since my mother doesn't participate in the games."

"Really."

"Hai, by the way Kiva Sekiryuutei—"

"Please stop with that title. My name is Kurenai Issei. You can speak normally to me."

She blushed much to his surprise. "I-Is it really okay for me to call you by your name!?"

He nodded.

"May I call you Ise-sama? Would that be appropriate?"

"Everyone calls me that."

"T-then I'll oblige." She wanted to speak but was called out and left.

Issei scratched his cheek as he pondered at her change in attitude.

"…Ise-senpai, you surprisingly have a lot of devil friends…" Gasper said.

The brunette just chuckled lightly not sure what to say. Then he noticed something odd. A small shadow came into sight. It was Koneko. And she was heading out of the party room. He felt something going on.

"Asia, Xenovia, please wait here."

"Ise-san, what's wrong? The Maou-sama's greeting will be starting soon."

"No, there's a little acquaintance of mine here that I want to go see. I'll return by the time of the greeting!"

"Alright. We'll stay here."

"Yeah!"

He felt bad for lying to them but he quickly hurried after the little Rook. He spotted her inside the elevator as the doors closed. He frowned lightly. He turned to see Rias of all people there.

"What's wrong? Your expression changed."

"I saw Koneko-chan suddenly leave as if following something."

"I see, so you were worried. I understand, I'll go too."

"Yes! But, how did you know that I was going to board the elevator?"

She smiled. "It's because I'm always watching you."

* * *

As they reached the woods looking for Koneko they heard a voice.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Onee-sama…" Koneko said in shock.

Both Issei and Rias looked in shock as to what was about to occur.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. Next chapter we'll see the meeting between Koneko and her sister.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok first, I apologize for the late update. As many know life gets busy and I had to do much in this days and I came back home tired and unable to write this chapter. But now I am back in action. So onwards with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 25: A cat & a dragon **

Issei and Rias looked at the scene in front of them, frozen from the shock. Koneko was looking around restlessly until they spotted what she was looking for. On top of a tree, there was a woman, wearing a black kimono outlined with red and gold. While she had dark hair, there was an uncanny resemblance to Koneko in her looks.

"Hello, Shirone. It's me, your onee-chan." She purred.

Issei was surprised at discovering Koneko's true name. But he was more worried at the look on Koneko's face.

"Kuroka-neesama…" She managed to say.

"Onee-chan is very impressed that you came this far following after this black cat that sneaked into the party-nya." Sure enough a black cat curled up beneath Kuroka's feet.

"…Nee-sama. What is this about?" Koneko asked in an angry tone.

"Don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of. I heard that the devils were holding a big party here, you know? That's why I was a little interested. Nyan."

As Issei watched this meeting of siblings unfold, he felt a presence behind him. He picked up a rock and threw it in the direction he felt the presence.

"Not bad, you have what it takes to wield senjutsu," a voice said. "Could you be from the Gremory peerage?"

It was Vali's ally who wore the Chinese armor. It was Bikou.

"Even if you erase your presence, it's useless. With people like me and Kuroka who know senjutsu, we can approximately detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit." Bikou explained.

Issei responded in the only way he knew how. He charged Bikou and used a leg sweep to drop him. But Bikou had his guard up and jumped the sweep. Issei used his legs for impulse and delivered a punch that sent Bikou (surprised that he felt the blow even with his armor) straight in the middle of the cat sisters.

Koneko was surprised to see them. "…Ise-senpai, Buchou."

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation Koneko-san." Issei said.

"Well you got stronger!" Bikou grinned. "Vali is going to be pleased."

"You can feel that through my attack and presence?" Issei said. "That is quite the skill."

"Senjutsu can help me know the flow of your spirit to a degree. The volume of your aura since has increased since we last met."

"Why are you here? Are you trying to attack the Underworld?"

"No, we didn't come down here for such a thing. It's just that a standby order has come out in the Underworld. Me and Kuroka are off-duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka suggested visiting the devils' party. Since she likely wouldn't return easily, I came along with her too. Okay?" Bikou said.

"Bikou, who is this boy?" Kuroka asked.

"The Sekiryuutei."

"Really-nyan? The boy who is both Kiva and Sekiryuutei who fought of Vali."

Bikou yawned. "Let's go Kuroka. Since we can't join the party it's just a waste to be here."

"Yes, let's return. But, I'll take Shirone with me-nyan. Since I didn't bring her with me that time."

"Arara, if you bring her back with you of your own accord, Vali might get angry, you know?"

"When they know that the same power as mine flows within her, both Ophis and Vali will be convinced, right?"

"Well, that may be so."

Koneko's sister smiled but her eyes narrowed. Issei looked at Koneko and saw her trembling. She was scared, her whole body seemed to be screaming it.

Issei took a step forward. "I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to do that. This girl is an important friend among our Gremory group. I won't allow you to take her."

While he spoke calmly, everyone there could feel the iron tones in his words. Both Bikou and Kuroka laughed at his words.

"No, no, that's very brave of you, but do you really intend to make me and Kuroka your opponents? This time, we'll leave immediately once we take this girl, so it'll be fine for you, right?" Bikou said.

Issei just looked at him before he smiled faintly. Before anyone could react to it, he blurred at great speed before appearing in front of Bikou. Once again he punched the Monkey King in the gut. This time he felt it and went "uuff" before flying and crashing straight into a tree.

Issei looked at Kuroka. "Did I make my point clear? Or do you need a more direct approach?"

Rias took that as her cue to speak. "This child is my servant. I won't let you put even a single finger on her." She stated.

"Ara-ara-ara-ara, what are you saying-nya? She's my little sister. I have the right to love her. A high-class devil like you doesn't have that privilege." Kuroka said.

"It is not a privilege, it is a choice." Issei said. "One you foregone you abandoned."

Kuroka smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Since you're so troublesome, I'll kill you-nyan."

They heard a groan. It was Bikou coming back from his flight.

"Damn Sekiryuutei, you hit hard! I threw up my lunch and everything." His voice sounded in his usual tone but his face looked serious.

"You think you can fight us nyan? Senjutsu is different from magic and sorcery." Kuroka said.

"It is?" Issei asked surprised. He looked to Rias.

She sighed. "The biggest difference is that senjutsu stresses the importance of something called chakra, the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force, and turns it into a constant current. It's a power that is both similar yet different from the magic of demons and the light power of angels. Its direct destructive power can't match that of magic or the power of light, but senjutsu can make use of the unknown part hidden within plants, animals and people. For example, if one learned senjutsu, it's said that they excel at reading the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura, and that they can also grasp the movements of a faraway target to a certain degree." She explained.

"We can also control the flow of spirit and can reinforce both the interior and exterior of our bodies, or disturb the spirits of all the surrounding trees, make them bloom, or make them wither-nyan," Kuroka piped up. "Senjutsu is a skill that manipulates the flow of life, after all. We can disturb our opponent's spirit, and inflict damage to their life-force by cutting it. Because the methods for repairing the disorder to one's life-force is limited for the magic of demons and the sorcery of magicians in comparison, this attack method almost always results in death-nyan."

She then raised her hand and Issei felt an odd sensation. He saw the sky over them become distorted.

"…Kuroka, so you learned not only senjutsu, youjutsu and devil magic, but also the skill to control space?" Rias said grimly.

"I didn't go as far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up on how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, it's relatively easy, after all. I covered this entire forest with a barrier and isolated it from the outside world-nyan. That's why even if we do flashy things here, it won't leak outside and devils from outside won't come in. You're going to get pleasantly killed here by us and say goodbye-nya."

"Kivat, Tatsulot!" Issei called. Both of them answered his call at once.

"Ara-ara-ara? Your little familiars are impressive Sekiryuutei." Kuroka admitted. "But they won't be enough."

Issei quickly transformed into Kiva emperor form. He also summoned his Boosted Gear. He quickly went into a battle stance. Rias at his side, summoned her Power of Destruction in her hands.

"Oh wow, never thought I'd fight Kiva Sekiryuutei and the Crimson Princess together!" Bikou exclaimed. "Oh this gonna be good."

"Well, when I received information that Miss Rias and Kurenai Issei had come to this forest and I quickly came to look, to think I would be sealed in by a barrier…"

A giant purple dragon appeared in the sky.

"Tannin-ossan!" Issei said.

"What an ominous aura. These visitors aren't suitable for this party." The dragon said as he landed.

"Oh, oh, oh! If it isn't the former-Dragon King [Blaze Meteor Dragon] Tannin! So you came! This is already a big problem, Kuroka! We have no choice but to fight now!" Bikou said delighted.

"We were already going to fight monkey-san." Kuroka said.

"Kintoun!" Bikou called. A golden cloud appeared and he hopped on it. "Nyoi-Bo!" A staff appeared in his hand.

He pointed that staff at Tannin. "Exteeeeeeend! Nyoi-Bo!"

The staff elongated and went after Tannin like a homing missile. Then the dragon dodged it easily for one of his size. He raised a non-existent eyebrow at Bikou as if saying: "Is that all you got?"

"Once more!" Bikou said. This time he used the staff horizontally while extended.

But Tannin used his wings to rotate in mid air and avoided it again. Then he opened his mouth and unleashed a huge mass of fire. Issei could why he got the title of Blaze Meteor Dragon. Then the fire and smoke cleared to reveal a chunk of the area scorched up.

"Ahaha! Not bad! Former-Dragon King!"

Bikou was in the air. His armor and clothes burned. But he himself looked fine.

"Hmph! I was wondering what kind of person this Son Goku was! You seem quite happy to have received an attack from me, Tannin!" The dragon said.

"The name's Bikou! Nice to meet you, Dragon Boss!"

"Kukukuku. You talk like a true monkey. Do you really understand who you have made your opponent right now?"

"I'm also descended from a legendary demon, you know. I can't afford to lose so quickly."

"In any case I'll be your opponent." Tannin declared. "Miss Rias and Kurenai Issei will fight the cat. They're the master of the Sekiryuutei and the Sekiryuutei, you know? You'll have to overcome them."

Issei looked to the dragon before looking at Kuroka and Koneko. He then nodded.

"Hahahah! You've really gone out big! I'm fine just by myself!"

"Don't speak so arrogantly, monkey. You're just a single monkey. You won't be any trouble! Besides, what happened to the pig and demon sage? Did you break up with them?"

"You mean the descendants of Hakkai and Gojou? Hahahaha! They, including the people of my family, are all conservatives! Every last one of them is satisfied with the current state of things! However, I love things that are fun! That's why I happily accepted the invitation to join the Khaos Brigade and now act together with the Hakuryuukou Vali!"

"Hmph! Your temperament may be the closest to the first generation of Son Goku, but what are you scheming with the Hakuryuukou? According to rumour, only your unit is permitted to move separately from the rest! I also heard that you're the only team that didn't accept Ophis' [snake]!"

"If you'd like to know, beat me!"

Issei frowned as the two began to fight. What had Tannin meant with the snake?

"…Nee-sama. I'll go with you. So please overlook these two people!" Koneko blurted out.

"What are saying!? Koneko! You're a servant of my group! I won't allow you to do as you please!" Rias stated. She went to the younger cat and hugged her.

Koneko just shaked her head. "…It's no good. I understand best nee-sama's power. Nee-sama's power rivals that of an ultimate-class devil. For Buchou and Ise-sempai…Even with the power of a former-Dragon King, I don't think you can capture my sister who excels in both genjutsu and senjutsu…"

"No, even so, I absolutely won't hand you over to that person's side! To this nekomata that didn't try to help Koneko-chan who cried so much!"

Kuroka just smiled at Rias' anger.

"It's because a youkai cannot help another youkai. However, this time, I simply want Shirone because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Shirone's power better than a red-haired onee-san like you, you know?"

Before Rias or Koneko could respond, Issei suddenly jumped and delivered a kick to Kuroka.

"What do you think your doing?" Kuroka said.

"I am not one to care about what you did in the past. My worry is for the now. Kuroka-san your actions have caused Koneko-chan too much pain. Even now you betray her, your only family and you dare say it's because youkai don't help other youkai? Today you will answer for your actions."

"Really?" Kuroka purred dangerously. "Then die."

A mist appeared around them all. Rias suddenly fell to her knees, same with Koneko.

"What did you do?" Isse said.

"Hmm, so this mist doesn't work on you because you're the Sekiryuutei, huh? It's a poison mist which only works on devils and youkai-nyan. Because the poison is thin, one suffers a little while it spread throughout the body. I won't kill you quickly. I'll kill you all gradually-nyan."

She revealed a silver bracelet and put it on. The moment it touched her, the bracelet spread throughout her whole body. She know had a bone like armor covering her arms, legs parts of her chest, and two sets of skeletal arms. Said arms looked bigger than regular ones and carried a scythe.

"What is that?!" Rias said in shock.

"This? Oh this is the great achievement of the grim fangire with the glasses-nyan." Kuroka answered.

"You mean Bishop of the Checkmate Four?"

"That's the one, seems he wanted to build his own version of a sacred gear but that it wasn't tied to heaven. So he made this, fueled by another source, it is called the Infra Gear."

"Infra Gear?" Issei said.

"Like I said, different powers to the sacred gears-nyan." She purred. "Let me show you!" She charged.

She swung her scythe with great speed and strength. Issei retaliated by summoning energy blades from his legs. The two clash and began a blur of attacks, neither side giving an edge. Then they separated and as the two stared off Issei suddenly went on one knee and grabbed one of his legs.

"Ise what's wrong?" Rias asked worriedly.

"Oh it finally reached you? You are a tough fellow Sekiryuutei-nyan." Kuroka said.

"What did you do?" Issei demanded.

"Nyan? Well my Infra Gear, Belial's Judgement can sever the connection to your five senses-nyan. Though it seems you are not an easy target to do that Sekiryuutei."

Issei tried to move his leg. He sent the order for the leg to move, after a few second it moved. This gave him some relief as it meant the effect was slowed, but still he handicapped in the fight. He needed to gain an edge over this new weapon.

"Boosted Gear!" He called. The gauntlet appeared a always, but something was off.

 _ **[…Partner, the Sacred Gear won't move.]**_

"What do you mean?"

 _ **[The Sacred Gear has entered an ambiguous state.]**_

Issei was confused and so the dragon explained.

 _ **[With that training, you reached a crossroad. I think the Sacred Gear will change with one more push, but I don't know whether that change will be a normal power-up, or Balance Breaker.]**_

"So it's is wavering between a normal power-up and Balance Breaker?"

 _ **[If you put it simply, yes. In a situation where the choices have multiplied, the Boosted Gear's own system is confused on which option to follow.]**_

"So how can I stop this?"

 _ **[Well if you do a normal power-up, you may be able to achieve victory in a flash, but if a dramatic change isn't born inside you, you won't be able to attain Balance Breaker. But remember this. Right now, you only have a chance to attain Balance Breaker. The rest depends on you.]**_

"Arara, is Sekiryuutei-chan unable to activate his Sacred Gear? But, I'm going to shoot-nyan." She raised her scythe overhead. "Belior Zakera!"

Illusions formed into a skeletal creature. It then shot energy bullets at Rias and Koneko who were affected by the mist. In a flash Issei was there to shield them.

The blasts hit harder than he expected.

"Belial's Illusion are about memory manipulation. So you will feel it to be _very_ real." She said. "This Infra Gear was really made for me-nyan."

"...Nee-sama." Koneko spoke. "You win, I'll go with you. Just over look this two people!"

"No!" Issei said. He got up slowly as he stared at his opponent.

"…It's no good. I understand best nee-sama's power. Nee-sama's power rivals that of an ultimate-class devil. For Buchou and Ise-sempai…Even with the power of a former-Dragon King, I don't think you can capture my sister who excels in both genjutsu and senjutsu…"

"Believe in me Koneko-san. Have I ever failed in any task given to me?"

More bullets hit him courtesy of Kuroka.

"So weak. This is Vali's rival? Did you really drive away Vali?" She sneered.

As she said that something inside of him crept out. He didn't know what it was, only it felt foreign and familiar at the same time. Kuroka just kept shooting at him with her Belial Zakera. If she had stopped instead of torturing the young rider, she would've noticed that his visor, normally red, had turned into a mosaic-like pattern. Similar to a certain species.

Issei suddenly charged through the attack and punched Kuroka in the gut sending her flying.

"You may be Koneko-chan's onee-san, but…I won't forgive you for making Koneko-chan cry…" He growled. Unknowingly the visor had returned to normal.

"You are just one odd guy. Sometimes weak, sometimes strong, why not just die already-nyan?" She then raised her scythe, its blade turning into a dark color in contrast to the pale silver from before. "This attack should do the trick!"

Issei knew that any other coming attack was going to end him. He needed his Sacred Gear but how to awaken that power.

"…Ise-senpai." Koneko whispered.

"Koneko-san…though I have a legendary dragon lodged in my body and have rider powers, I can't do anything to fully control them….. I thought I got stronger, strong enough so that no one else would suffer so as long as I was there to stop it. I'm a talentless and useless devil." Issei said bitterly.

Koneko looked sad and worried. "…Ise-senpai isn't worthless…Did you know? Most of the previous Sekiryuuteis were people that drowned and lost their heads in their power…I think that they were swallowed by the enormous power they had…My nee-sama is the same…Even if one has power…if they don't have kindness…they'll definitely go out of control…Ise-senpai is a gentle Sekiryuutei…Even if your power is a bit lacking…That's a wonderful thing…You're surely the first among the previous ones to be a gentle Sekiryuutei…..

Issei pondered her words. Koneko was never one for such talk, but now he felt like he saw a piece of who she really was.

"Please become a gentle Welsh Dragon…"

It was then that the young rider found an idea on how to achieve his true power. So he steeled himself and untransformed.

"Buchou, for me to achieve Balance Breaker I-I need your help." He faltered slightly.

"…I understand! If you're fine with me, I'll lend you my power! So, what do I need to do?"

He walked towards her, grabbed her by the shoulders and helped her stand up. She saw his face was as red as her hair, that made her confused.

"S-sorry for this Buchou!" And then he kissed her on the lips.

Needless to say many were quite shocked at this turn of events. Most shocked of them all was Rias who never thought Issei to do such an act in front of people.

"H-Hey! What are you doing in the middle of a battlefield!?" Tannin roared.

"Woweee, not bad Sekiryuutei, you the man!" Bikou said.

He stopped kissing her and looked at her. Or rather tried to look at her.

"I-Ise…" She said. "You're poking my b-breasts."

Sure enough he was doing just that. To say he was mortified was an understatement.

As he tried to apologize his Boosted Gear appeared and began to shine bright.

 _ **[I can't believe it. The shock of you kissing the Gremory girl and poking her has awakened your power]**_ Ddraig said. _**[You are a riot for sure partner]**_ He then started to laugh.

Issei smiled weakly. "So how is my p-progress?"

 _ **[You can maintain Balance Breaker for thirty minutes. The results of your training have come out. For the first Balance Breaker state of the weak you, that's a fairly good time limit.]**_

Meanwhile Kuroka looked thoughtful. "My, my, your way of thinking certainly is unique Sekiryuutei, I rather like it."

"...Only you nee-sama would praise such behavior. I hate ecchi….."

Issei sweatdropped at Koneko's words. He knew some of it was directed at his antics.

"Ddraig-san, how should we go about in this battle?" He asked.

 _ **[Well to really bring down this naughty kitty, I say go all out partner.]**_

Issei nodded. "Right. Kivat, Tatsulot!"

He went into a stance as his familiar answered his called. Everyone seemed to stop as they looked at Issei about to transform.

"Dai Henshin!"

A blast of light blinded them as it covered Issei. Once it died down, in its place stood a fusion of both his Kiva and Balance Breaker.

 _ **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster Kiva!]**_

Once the light died he was in his fused form between Kiva and his sacred gear. The power radiating from him was felt by all of them. It was much more stronger than before. Kuroka narrowed her eyes knowing the tide had turned for her. She needed to step it up.

She raised her scythe as the blade turned darker. She then aimed it at him.

"Belior Goldoreza!" she cried. With this she would destroy his senses forever.

She leaped towards him blade held high and struck. But Kiva only raised his armored hand and with a light push broke it! It wasn't sure who was more shocked, the bystanders or the fighters themselves. The young rider used this moment to swat Kuroka away and into a tree.

"Belior Zakera!"

Bullets bigger than before soared at him. Issei charged power into his gauntlet and shit his own magic bullet. A red flash unfolded, followed by a colossal explosion. It blew away the poison mist as well.

"Hahahaha! It's been a long time since I've seen that red blast! Kurenai Issei! An entire mountain far away from here completely vanished just now! Also, the barrier covering this area has been blown off as well!" Tannin stated from above him.

Sure enough a mountain that was there one second ago, was now no more. Issei gaped behind his helm at the power he had unleashed.

"Fuhahahahaha! You attained it at last! I see, I see! It's a surge of great power! That's the condition of a good aura!" Tannin continued.

Issei then heard more laughter. Turning to his left he saw it was Kuroka. While she had dodged, she had not escaped unscathed. Her scythe was destroyed as were bits of her armor. Her arm looked burnt as well.

"That was something for sure! Allow me to show you something also."

She unleashed a silver aura around her that slowly took the form of a decaying dragon. It was pale and skeletal, with no eyes and flesh rotting from its bodies. It sent a silent snarl at him.

"I'll also show you a mixed shot of youjutsu and senjutsu!" She said. "I call it Belior Zauto!"

The creature was then let loose towards him. Issei just went into a fighting stance.

 _ **[Partner in a case such as this, end it with a kick]**_ Ddraig said.

Kiva nodded as he gathered energy to his leg. It glowed in red, green and gold colors as he leaped into the air and delivered a sweeping kick at the attack. A flash happened that blinded everyone again. Once it all clear Kiva stood unharmed.

"It didn't work!? No way. I built up a considerable amount of spiritual power!" Kuroka replied.

She was about to gather more energy but Issei leaped at her. Kuroka closed her eyes expecting a blow to her face. But it never came. When she peeked unsurely, Kiva's fist was inches away from her.

"Don't make my cute kouhai cry." Issei said simply. "Understood? Next time you target Koneko-chan, I will show no mercy."

She just nodded stiffly. As he lowered his fist, he heard Bikou laugh.

"Hyahahahahahahaha! This is really interesting! Now there are two dragon bosses! It'd be a lie to say I'm not enjoying this!"

It was clear he was more open about his love of fighting than Vali. Then a tear appeared next to him and out came a young man. He was blonde, wore a suit and glasses. In his hand he held a sword that screamed power.

Issei got ready in case he needed to fight again.

"Well if it isn't Vali's attendant." Bikou said.

"That's far enough, Bikou, Kuroka. The devils have noticed." The attendant said.

"Why are you here?" the monkey king asked.

"Because Kuroka was being slow, I came to see. And even Bikou is here. Geez, what are you two doing?" The man sighed.

"Everyone, don't get near that guy! The thing he's holding in his hand is really troublesome!" Tannin shouted. "The holy king sword Collbrande. Also known as Caliburn. For Collbrande, called the beyond strongest holy sword, to be with the Hakuryuukou is…"

Issei noticed the guy had a sheathed sword. "What's the other one?"

"This is the final Excalibur that was recently found, the strongest of the seven Excaliburs. [Excalibur Ruler]." The blonde man said. He wasn't boasting, nor was he smug. He was just stating facts.

"To be talking like that, you're pretty calm, aren't you?" Kuroka said.

The man nodded. "I am very interested in some of the people from the Gremory group. Sekiryuutei-dono, could you please give my greetings to the holy demonic sword user and the holy sword Durandal user? I'd like to face them one day in battle as fellow swordsmen. You as well. I hear you wield powerful blades." It was clear he was lover of fights like Bikou and Vali. Only he was more quiet about it. A troublesome opponent he would be.

Issei just nodded at him.

The man smiled faintly. "Now then, let's retreat."

And with that the Khaos Brigade had left.

* * *

 _Days later_

The higher ups debriefed them all on what happened many times. Issei was finally glad it was all over. Now their time in the Underworld was brought to a close. The young rider was hoping for some relaxation once he arrived at his house. Of course certain things that happened had him processing many things. Now that he was on the train on the way home he began thinking of a certain thing.

* * *

 **Flashback**

The Gremory group were saying farewell to Rias' parents.

"Well then, Issei-kun. I look forward to the day we can meet again. You may return here any time without hesitation. Think of the Gremory family as your own family." Rias' father stated.

Issei felt bashful at his words. "T-thank you very much! But that's a bit too much for me…"

"Not at all. Issei-san. Please take care of Rias in the human world. Since my daughter can be so selfish, I worry." Rias' mom replied.

"M-Mother! W-What are you saying!?" Rias managed to say while blushing.

"Yes! Of course." Issei said as he bowed.

"…Uu, I'm also being moved to tears. The future of my family is bright…" Rias' father said.

"Wait a minute, dear. Isn't this where the father is supposed to retaliate by saying something like I won't give up my daughter yet?" Venelana said.

"Even if you say that, Issei-kun seems to have surpassed my power already, so isn't it enough already? I think it will be fine even if I settle down soon."

"Please wait until Rias has graduated from high school at least before talking about retirement."

Issei laughed nervously at their hints. He then recalled the kiss he shared with Rias among other things and blushed. He then spotted Sirzechs with his family arrive and talk with Rias and her parents. He hoped this peaceful days would always remain. But the Khaos Brigade and Bishop would not allow that. Especially with the Infra Gears and their powers to match the Sacred Gears.

* * *

Issei thought on how to move forward. His time in the underworld showed he needed to reaffirm and admit things he didn't realize were there.

"Buchou." He called. She was next to him reading. She managed to snatch the seat next to him before the other girls could. She was smug to them about it.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have been acting a bit reckless until now. This past attacks and battles have made realize that there's more that I need to do. Not just grow stronger but be more honest with my feelings. I will try to do that more from now on. So that I can be strong and skillful for the Rating Games and future battles." He clenched his fist at that, he looked up to see Rias smiling fondly.

"You sure are becoming more bold than before Ise." She said. "I am counting on you in the future."

He was about to reply in the affirmative when Koneko appeared and sat down on his lap. He froze in surprise at the contact.

"K-Koneko-chan…?" He asked nervously.

"Nyan!" She said as she smiled. It was clear Issei was shocked and didn't know what to make of it. Which is why he was clueless of Asia's teary eyes, Rias scowl and Akeno giving off a dark pressure while smiling.

* * *

 _In an undisclosed location_

Bishop of the Checkmate Four was tinkering with some vials. Making his weaponry took precise and thorough work. Normally he would enjoy the peace his work did, but he had one rather mouthy cat nagging at him.

"Your so called weapon did nothing against the Sekiryuutei!" She said.

"I did warn you it was still in the testing procedure." Bishop said coldly."This is a good learning experience for you."

"In what way?" She sneered.

"That you should listen to your betters!" Bishops eyes turned white as he glared at Kuroka. "Had you waited then Belial's Judgement would've been a full capability, had you not stolen it before that." The cat flinched in fear which delighted Bishop. She needed to be put in her place, below her betters.

He went back to his mixing and tinkering. There was finally quiet.

"While you did act recklessly," Bishop spoke. "Your use of the Infra Gear still brought enough info so that any future ones I make will be done better against the Kiva Sekiryuutei."

"Oh like what?" She asked curiously.

"Now, now, no spoilers." He said.

He could be patient. Already the seed of despair had been planted and soon Kiva will fall. And then the Fangires will be above the other factions. All in due time.

* * *

 **And done. Again sorry for the late update. Next time we'll see a team up between Issei and Saji. We can also see Bishop planning in the long term. Remember to review and comment about the story. See you all next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello readers I am back in action. Sorry for the late arrival but things got in the way. Also thinking of another crossover fic with DxD but way different than this one. Once I sort things out I may put the first chapter out. Now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Two dragons & an oni **

It had been a week since the events of the Underworld. Once things settled down, the higher ups declared a meeting with their allies to deal with the events. Today with them were a rather important guest. Currently they were hearing the reports over the two incidents that occurred. The looks over the higher ups was bitter and grimace.

"What a blunder." the Vice-Chancellor of the Grigori stated. He had silver-white hair and purple eyes. He wore a purple trench coat, beret over a black vest. He also wore white pants and black boots. This was Shemhaza, right hand man of Azazel.

This cause Azazel to smirk as he drank some tea. "That's an understatement. First an assault by rogue fangire Bishop happened and even kidnapped the next generation of devils. Then the SS-class exiled Kuroka also cause mischief. While they acted on their own, the message is clear, the Khaos Brigade can attack whenever they so wish to."

"True, if it wasn't for the pawns of the Sitri and Gremory group, things would've gone worse." Shemhaza said. He checked some papers in front of him. "The opponents were members of the Khaos Brigade's independent special unit, the Vali Team, consisting of Son Goku Bikou, nekoshou Kuroka and also the user of the holy king sword Collbrande. That three people from a team of people endowed with tremendous power would come is… Also, the management ability of the devils is—"

His tone was scolding as he spoke. Azazel grimaced, once Shemhaza started he wasn't one to stop for a while.

Both incident cause the heirs to old noble families to be in danger along with their peerage. This was an insult to the Maou and to the families. But it was stopped by members of those peerage and all turned in their favor. Still having the treated violated so soon was a grave matter. Now how to handle attacks like this?

The dragon Tannin, in a mini form to accommodate himself spoke up, "I'm going to cheer for Miss Rias. Since the Sekiryuutei I personally trained is with her. Kukuku, he's an interesting kid. Poking breasts like that."

"The knowledge that Azazel has brought seems to be bringing about a revolution in the Rating Games. If handled poorly, there may be a change within the high-ranked group within half a year." Mentioned some high level devil.

"That would be good. Since the top ten haven't changed in the last ten-odd years. With this, it seems like we'll be able to see some interesting games." Another devil pointed out.

Just like that the tension dwindled down. Then the door opened to reveal an unexpected face.

"Hmm. So you youngsters can't greet an old man like me, huh?" The old man muttered. He had one eyes, and wore a worn down hat. He had a white beard that fell to his waist, and wore a simple robe. He held a staff in his hand and while his appearance wasn't much, the presence he showed was equal to that of a Maou.

Sirzechs recovered first from the interruption. "Odin."

The King of the Norse gods walked inside followed by a beautiful woman wearing armor. A valkyrie.

"Oh, oh, it's been a while, hasn't it, old geezer of the northern countryside?" Azazel said cheerfully.

Odin petted his beard. "It's been awhile, Fallen Angel brat. It seems you've become intimate with the people you fought with for so long, but… Are you still thinking of something crafty?"

"Hah! Unlike countryside gods that honour old-fashioned bonds according to conventional practices or whatever else, we young people have flexible thoughts. Rather than sticking to troublesome hostile ways of thinking, we place more value on growth and progress."

"That's a loser's mindset appropriate for the weak. After all, you're a gathering of brats that have lost their founding God and Maou."

The entire table watched the banter like one saw a tennis match. No one interrupted or said a word.

"It's called becoming independent and standing on our own, geezer."

"Seeing a bunch of brats doing a play meeting like this, I can't help but laugh."

Sirzechs then decided to step in. "It's been a long time, King God of the North, Odin-dono."

"Sirzechs. I came here on the invitation you gave me to watch the games. However, you've also had it hard. The descendent of the original Lucifer is now the Hakuryuukou. Moreover, he became a terrorist. The future of devils isn't going to be easy." Odin stated.

Sirzechs just smiled at the old god's sarcasm. Said old man then set his eye towards Serafall.

"By the way, Serafall. What's with that appearance?"

As usual she was dressed in magic girl costume. Something Odin as a cosplay lover approved of.

"Ara, Odin-sama! Don't you know? This is magical girl's outfit!" She said as she twirled and struck a pose.

Several members of the council face palmed at her usual talk.

"Hmm. So this is what's popular among the young people these days. Not bad at all. Yes, yes, quite nice." The old man said with a perverted smile.

This was stopped by the valkyrie and started an old argument between the two. Everyone just sighed as if this was the usual in such meetings. Once more Sirzechs interrupted.

"Odin, what brings you here so early? The rating games won't start for another month or so." The maou said.

The old man stopped his rant with his bodyguard to gaze thoughtfully at the maou.

"I came to see two flames grow stronger." The King of the gods said. "The two boys who stopped the fangire lad."

Everyone but Azazel and Sirzechs looked confused at Odin.

" _Well Ise and Saji, it seems you two are getting attentions from the big shots."_ He mused in his thoughts with a faint smile.

* * *

 _ **A week later**_

Issei stretched as he got out of the store. It seemed one of the two times in his daily routine that things didn't turn chaotic. Since Koneko apparently liked him more as a friend, the fight for his affection had intensified. Only when making violins or buying groceries did he have peace and quiet. Also it didn't end in a battle royale. So he wandered to his home wondering if he should order take out when he felt a presence the moment he got to his house. Someone was there.

He entered to find Sona and her group there sitting with Rias and Akeno. The others were also behind the couch.

"Uumm I'm home?" He said confused.

Everyone smiled in amusement at his words. Issei then felt a tug on his shirt and found Koneko staring at him. This had become the usual routine and he could feel the glares of the girls as they stared at the scene. He even felt Sona's.

"Ise," Rias said. "It seems that today Sona has come asking for a request."

"Yes, forgive the intrusion," Sona said. "But this was done at the request of Azazel."

"What do you need?" Issei asked.

"I want you to help find one of Vritra's Sacred Gears."

Issei could only gape at her request.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Bishop walked inside the room quietly. For this particular mission he needed this particular project. It took time to complete it, but he was pleased with the result. He looked to the tank, at the figure in it blurred by the glow of the serum that was stabilizing him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. He heard some heated growl. "Well I can see you need to stretch and have some free time, that can be arranged."

Again more growls, this time more confused.

"Well, what I mean is that you are going to take your chance to go outside. You have task to accomplish."

More growls that sounded excited. Bishop smirked at how docile it was now.

"Excellent. Here's what I want you to do."

* * *

 _ **In the Kurenai residence**_

"So you want me and Saji to find this Sacred Gear." Ise mused. "Why me?"

Sona drank the tea Asia had given her before replying. "Honestly I asked Azazel-sensei himself for help as he is one of the few to truly know about Sacred gears. But he said he didn't want to and that you, Ise-kun would be better since you weren't doing much and could use the training. It seems dragons can find dragons. That's what he said." She finished with a sweat drop.

Her reaction caused Rias, Kiba and Issei to face palm to different degrees. This got sympathetic glances from the Sitri peerage. Azazel was too much sometimes.

"Do you know where it's located Sona?" Rias asked.

"I do," she answered. Her Queen gave her a map and after unrolling it she pointed at a spot. "It's deep in the mountains, according to the info Azazel gave us. Seems it was casted away during the War."

"Do you know what it does?" Ise asked.

Sona shaked her head. "No Azazel wasn't to forward on the information since he had to go to a meeting. This is all he gave use." She sounded a bit angered at the lack of information.

Saji sensed this. "Not to worry Kaichou we'll find it and learn of its power soon! What's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

Both Issei and Saji looked at the vast and ominous mountain. It was so vast and dreadful it even had its own aura. Both devil pawns could practically feel a 'leave or die' aura coming from the place.

"Are you sure it's there?" Issei asked hopefully that it wasn't.

"Yes the info was very spot on. Long ago a mysterious star fell into this area. The power unconsciously unleashing its energy to the place and changing it into something more."

"And we have to go there?" Saji asked incredulously. "Alone? How come it's only us two?"

"We have our own task to do," Rias explained apologetically. "According to my brother, there's a VIP coming here from the Underworld. We have to prepare things for their arrival and comfort."

With that the groups left them alone in the ominous mountain. They wondered what will they find in there. Issei for one felt multiple presences covering the entire woods that was attached to the mountain. He got the feeling this was not without its obstacles. Saji seeing his look of worry decided to speak up.

"Hey Kurenai, don't worry." He assured. "We are prepared for this. What's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

Both Issei and Saji jumped away as the monster attacked again. Issei disentangled himself from the bushes he landed as he heard Saji moan in pain. This was the third monster to attack them. Unlike the others this one was more cautious and attacked them from a blind spot. The thing was a giant spider but had the features of a tiger. The creature was fast, quickly hiding within the environment before striking with its webs. Luckily Saji used some of his spells on the creature, making it retreat.

"Saji are you alright?" Ise asked.

"I'll live," Saji groaned, "what in blaze is up with this place? First that creepy pale lobster-like monster and the that green insect thing! It's too much." He groaned.

 **[Partner this place seems to be a nexus of sorts. A place that attracts deadly creatures. You should be wary of whatever shows up.]** Ddraig said.

"Great, this places is just getting better and better." Saji said sarcastically. He then pulled something from his pocket.

"What's that?" Ise asked.

"Oh this? You probably know that lately I've been going to Azazel to ask for training."

"That's quite the death wish you have there." Ise deadpanned.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Anyway the last time I was there, I found this and took it in case I needed it." Saji finished.

Issei stared at the object in hand. It certainly looked familiar but he couldn't decide from where.

"Well Saji-san, all I can say is that some of sensei's work is unpredictable, so use it only when things get bad."

"You don't think this is bad already?"

"Not by a long shot." Issei looked at the sky. "We need to make more progress before noon. Come on."

The duo set out again, both were unaware that the creature that attacked them before was following them. It hissed softly as it followed the pair through the trees.

* * *

Both young devils were currently taking a break after the long walk. Saji was tending to a fire, while Ise checked their supplies. Then quickly divided some snacks to eat.

"I'm impressed Kurenai," Saji said as he munched on some bread. "You sure seem prepared for the outdoors."

"Sensei left me alone in the woods for training. Well Tannin-san was also there trying to make me awaken my powers." He smiled a bit bitterly. "It was horrible."

Saji sweatdropped at his friend's words. "That bad?"

"Yep. He told Tannin-san to show no mercy on me a-" He broke off as he heard something.

Saji tensed as he saw the look on Ise's face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know som-," But was cut off as something large suddenly emerged from the woods and swatted at him sending him flying.

"Kurenai!" Saji yelled. But he quickly dodged as the creature attacked him. He looked at it clearly, it was the spider monsters with the features of a tiger. The creature hissed as it threw web shots at him.

He tried to dodge but was the web trapped his leg. He summoned his sacred gear and used it as a whip against it. The creature received a smack on the face from it, but it only made it angrier. Saji tried again but his panic he was missing more than hitting his target. The creature annoyed spit more web unto his arm with his sacred gear, trapping it. The pawn tried to pull at it but the density of the web was strong.

Suddenly a blur appeared from the woods and struck the spider monster. The creature hissed in a challenge as its attacker, who retaliated with a torrent of purple fire straight at its face. The creature roared in pain and attempted to leave. But another figure appeared, to Saji's relief this was Ise transformed in his Kiva armor. He had in his a blue saber with a wolf's handle, if her recalled this was his Garulu form. With great speed Kiva wounded the creature on the leg as the mysterious person was using drum sticks! Large one and sure enough was summoning fire on the tops as the warrior attacked the creature's torso. Both made a great team as the easily brought down the creature.

As they sliced and scorched it, Saji could finally see his saviour. His armor was like Kiva's, only it had a purple motif. The outlines of his helm made him seem almost demon-like. It had red gloves with decorations in the wrists and ankles, but also in his torso. It had belt which had items at its side. Both armored warriors looked at each other in curiosity. A strange resonance was felt as they both had what seemed monster-like motifs. Then they released their transformations.

Issei was surprised to see a young man, a couple of years older than him staring back. He was wearing clothes for the outdoors as he looked at both of them. A cough was heard and they turned to see Saji waving at them.

"A little help?" He said.

The young man quickly went and using a knife cut off the web. Saji got up rubbing his wrist before nodding his thanks. The other fellow nodded back.

"Um, excuse me but who are you?" Issei asked.

"Oh sorry, my name is Adachi Asumu." He answered.

"Kurenai Issei."

"Saji Genshirou."

Asumu nodded at them both. "What brings two devils around here? And one is even a kamen rider."

Both teens looked at him in shock. "How do you know about us?" Saji demanded.

"Well part of my training as an Oni is to notice when other beings disguised themselves as human." He explained.

"You are an Oni?" Ise asked curiously.

"It's what my organization call us. We wield this power to hunt down the Makamou."

Saji gasped. "I heard of those! Giant monster that dwell in forest and consume humans as food."

Asumu nodded at the answer. "My task is to hunt them down, like mentor did before me. But why are you two around here? This place is a nest for Makamou and other dangerous creatures."

"We're looking for something." Issei explained. "It's buried here, a sacred gear."

The Oni's eyes widened in surprise. "One of those is here? Is that why the forest seems so restless?"

"What do you mean?" Saji asked.

"Lately the Makamou had been bolder. Getting closer to human territory, something they rarely do. I was sent here to keep them at bay and investigate what was happening."

Issei frowned as he mulled over Asumu's word, then he turned to Saji. "Could the Sacred Gear be responsible?"

"I don't know. Sure they act oddly in most cases, I mean your Boosted Gear is proof of that, with the way its growth keeps occurring…." He trailed off.

"But?" Issei asked.

"Well most sacred gears are always bonded to humans. It was a surprise to me that this one wasn't and the few who do know about them are too busy to explain about them."

Issei nodded at his words. He was of course referring to Azazel and to an extent Michael and the angels.

Asumu suddenly went in alert. "What was that?" He asked.

Before the teens could look in confusion someone staggered towards them. Now that made the trio go wary as they turned to look at the person. He was a man, middle age, sickly pale and with a haunted and manic look on his face. He wore what seemed to be hospital scrubs as went towards them.

"Who are you?" Saji asked.

"Kiva…..only….I….can….be….Kiva…."He rambled.

They all looked at each other in confusion. But the warning look Saji sent Issei knew something was up and it was directed at him.

"We don't want any trouble here." Issei said.

This was a mistake as it made the man even more unhinged. "Disgrace….to... Kiva! I will…. Be Kiva! You will die…"

His entire body turned to mosaic-like glass, then a dark ooze bled through his body and slowly began to form a monstrous form. It seemed spider-like but with ending with hooved legs and sharp spikes in the legs. Pincers appear at the sides sharp and barbed as they snapped in the air. The man himself his lower body had disappeared for the new one. His upper body, his arms were claw-like as its true form was finally released. It turned to look at them, his face no longer there, but they could feel the glare nonetheless.

With an unexpected speed one of the pincers struck at them. Luckily they managed to dodge it and quickly scattered into the forest and away from it.

"You will not escape me you abomination!" The creature roared. "I will tear you to pieces."

"Damn Kurenai, that thing's got it bad for you." Saji said as he ran.

"Wait you are Kiva?" Asumu asked.

Issei nodded. "If he wants to kill me so bad then that means he works with Bishop and he doesn't want me as Kiva."

"Why?" Asumu asked.

"I don't know, but we have to stop it."

They quickly nodded only to get attacked by the creature. It came at them with great speed as it attempted to crush them with the pincers.

Asumu produced a fork-like device and tapped it on a nearby tree. The resounding sound was felt and heard as Asumu was covered in purple flames and transformed in Hibiki.

Likewise Issei summoned Kivat to transform into Kiva.

Then to both the others surprise Saji pulled out a belt and put it on. Then he pulled a cell, dialed three times and transformed. His suit was black with white outlines. This was Kamen Rider Delta.

"Saji-san where did you get that?" Issei asked.

"From Azazel's place, it was just there and I figure it could help me." Saji explained.

"Sounds like you stole it," Asumu pointed out.

"What? I did not steal this! I asked Azazel what it was and he said to take it cause he didn't want it anymore."

"Chill man, I was only kidding an-" But was cut off as the monster attacked them.

He dodged out of the way as he summoned his two giant drumsticks. Likewise Kiva summoned his Garulu Saber and his Ascalon blade. Delta for his part took several pieces from his belt and his cellphone to form a gun.

"Hibiki-san, you take its upper body," Ise instructed. "I'll take care of its legs, Saji-san support us form where you see fit!"

The other nodded and went to their tasks. Hibiki jumped in the air, his drumstick igniting purple flames as he began to smash away at the monster. When the human half tried to retaliate it met laser blast courtesy of Delta who was sniping at him. Kiva then began to move using both his blades to hack away at the legs.

The creature was tough. Even with fighting an oni and two devils, it was not falling easy. Saji summoned his sacred gear in an attempt to drain its energy. But was thwarted by a pincer who sent him flying away from the battle. He crashed badly, he was almost buried into the ground. Thankfully his rider suit protected him from any bad injury. The other two wanted to check on their friend but their opponent wasn't giving them any openings to do so. With the fight continued.

* * *

Saji got off from the hole he just made groaning. He sometimes felt like the butt of a joke lately. Sure he was a servant to a powerful King from an ancient house, but compared to others his power was not that great. He had a dragon sealed in his sacred gear but was currently divided into several sacred gears, so he couldn't use its full power. Then there was the other people with dragon sacred gears who are undertaking levels of strength far beyond what he had. The fact he took this suit and went on this mission was his chance to try and grow stronger. To change. But he still felt way far behind compared to Vali and Issei.

Still as he got up, he felt it. Something _familiar_. The same kind he felt the day he awakened his sacred gear, the day his life changed. He looked to see something flicker from afar. Could it be? What were the chances he had found the sacred gear?

" _Then again, strange things do happen around dragons."_ He thought of something Azazel liked to say. Hopeful, Saji walked towards it.

* * *

Ise dodge another attack from the monster and retaliated with one of his blades. He made a point that after this, he will learn better swordsmanship from Yuuto. He saw Hibiki throwing purple fire with little effect. Ise was about to summon his sacred gear, when black flames suddenly appeared from within the forest and hit their opponent.

Both riders turned to see Delta joining them, his hands covered in the dark fire.

"Saji-san!" Ise said glad to see him ok.

"Yo Kurenai," Saji said casually. "As you can see I found the sacred gear."

The creature roared in pain, the burns still fresh on its body.

"Sorry but from what I was told by Vritra this is cursed fire. You are going to feel that always." To add the point he threw a wave of flames at the creature.

As the creature shrieked in pain both Hibiki and Kiva joined in. Once more Hibiki unleashed his purple fire, while Kiva used his Dragon Shot. Their opponent attacked them through the pain, attempting to crush them with its many legs or pincers. But the riders worked synchronized and while one shot at it in distraction, the others managed to escape the attacks and countered as well.

Slowly but surely the creature slowly buckled down and to their surprise fell sideways.

"Now! Let's end this." Hibiki stated.

The trio jumped into the air and unleashed their final move. The Rider Kick.

Hibiki unleashed the **Takeshishiki Onike** , (Violent Expression Demon Kick). A kick glowing with a powerful light as he struck the monster down.

Delta's white outline shone with blue light that gathered on his right foot. An energy drill appeared around it as he pierced through the monster's lower body.

Finally it was Kiva's turn. He had released the chains of his leg to unleash the Darkness Moon Break. For a moment he seemed to be floating before he quickly surged down to deliver the final blow.

For a moment the creature seemed to be frozen in place. Then cracks began to form around its body before he blew in a blinding explosion. The three riders stood there in place, panting softly as the fatigue kicked in. It had been a tough fight.

"What was that thing?" Saji asked.

Ise shrugged. "It seemed like a fangire only more odd."

"It reminded me of the Makamou," Asumu added. "I get the feeling it was the reason why everything was so riled up here."

Kiva nodded. "Something or someone brought it here."

"What now?" Saji asked.

"Now I report to my superiors and see if there are any more of this around. I will be bringing back up for sure." Asumu said.

Ise nodded. "We'll also tell our superiors, about the mission and this. It may be related to an enemy we faced before."

Asumu nodded and extended his hand. Both Kiva and Delta shook it. Then the three went their separate ways.

As they walked Saji sighed. "Man nothing seems more quiet lately."

"It just means that things are getting bad now." Ise siad.

"Yeah and we'll be the ones to stop it!" He raised his fist.

Issei smiled and fist bumped him. The enemy was getting stronger, but so were they.

* * *

 **Well done and done. I always wanted to give Saji a rider form and was happy to do so. I felt that Delta would be the best choice as it is strong but lacks a lot of weapons, which balances the Vritra sacred gears Saji ends up getting. And I introduced another of the remaining riders. Why Asumu and not his mentor? Well never did like that he never became an Oni, so this is my desire to make that true. So read, review and comment and keep those eyes peeled for my next story. Until next time.**


End file.
